Caught In The Storm
by Whispering Maiden
Summary: Storm and Wolverine have kept alot of secrets from their teenage daughter Leah. The most major secret being that they are members of the X-men. Now that they have been taken by the MRD, and their secrets come out. Its up to Leah to be the hero she's meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So this is a story I've been thinking about for awhile. It's going to start very slowly, and sketchy, but I have some really fun ideas once I get into the story. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have a lot of problem's writing for Logan and Storm. I love their characters a lot but I find it really hard to write for them. So, I'm sorry if I don't do them justice! If you're interested in reading more for this story, please review! I'll probably only continue if there's obvious interest, because I have a crazy schedule right now and I'm already slacking on my other stories at the moment (I promise, I'm not lazy, just crazy!)

So, please read and review!

J.C Posch

**Better Summary:** Storm and Logan left the X-men years before to protect their daughter Leah from some prophecy. They hid out as humans in a rural Canadian town, breaking their ties to their superhero lives. But seventeen years later, they learn that even the best intentions can't protect their human daughter from her destiny.

xXx

It was a brisk, late April day. The sun was bright, but a chilly wind swept through the Xavier grounds. As the X-men gathered in the long drive way by the double cab, white pick-up truck, they pulled their jackets closer around them to protect themselves from the wind. There was a mixture of emotions in the gathered super heroes. Two of their teammates were leaving them today.

"-and you better call me when you get there or so help me, I will come after you in the Blackbird and give you a piece of my mind." Jean threatened, giving Storm another firm hug. "And don't think I won't!"

"Jean, honey, let her breathe." Scott said gently prying his wife off his old time friend. "But really Ororo, if you need anything, call us and we'll be there."

"We'll be okay Scott, but thank you." Storm said, forcing a smile.

She knew her friends didn't understand hers and Logan's sudden decision to leave the mansion and X-men to move to a small town in British Colombia. If one of them had told her they were leaving without an explanation, she would have been equally hurt and confused. But something's you just can't explain to people, even your best friends. As much as you want to.

" 'Ro? Can you take Leah for a second?" Logan asked, coming out from behind the truck where he was loading the U-Haul. In his masculine arms was a small baby girl, happily gurgling at a couple of small blackbirds on the lawn. "I'm just going to do a last sweep of the garage to make sure I didn't forget any of my tools."

"Oh, I'll take her!" Jean said excitedly, surging forward to take the small baby. She hid her face in the girl's soft black hair for a moment before giving Storm a reproachful look. "I still can't believe you're taking my Goddaughter away from me."

"You know we wouldn't if we didn't think it was necessary." Storm said softly.

"But why is it necessary?" Scott asked, not for the first time. "You never gave us an answer."

"And you're not going to get one." Logan said with an air of finality.

"Don't" Storm and Jean said at the same time. They shared a smile before Jean continued on. "This is your last day with us. I don't want to remember this as just another 'battle of the wits' between you two. Scott, stop asking. Logan, don't egg my husband on."

"Fine." Scott said.

Logan wrapped an arm around Storm's waist. "You aren't cold, are you 'Ro? I can did out another sweater for you."

Storm shook her head. "No thanks, I'm alright, just…nervous."

Logan gave his wife a reassuring squeeze before leaving to load another box into back of the truck.

"Don't even think of leaving before saying goodbye to me." Henry McCoy growled humorously, hurrying out of the mansion with his white lab coat flapping. He wrapped Storm in a hug. "My apologies, I meant to be out here sooner but two of the students thought it would be funny to play chicken with jalapeno peppers."

"Chicken?" Storm asked, partly amused and partly horrified.

"Yes. They each got down about three each. Trust me, they are both very much regretting it now." Hank said, taking Leah into his arms. "Hello sweetie pie, how's our little x-lady today?"

Leah, ecstatic at seeing her favourite blue face, let out squeals of joy. Too excited, she yanked on one of Hank's sensitive whiskers.

"Oh!" Hank carefully freed his whisker and handed back the baby to Storm. "Her mother's beauty and her father's attitude, what a deadly combination."

"Lucky it wasn't the other way around." Scott murmured in his wife's ear, earning him a hard elbow in the side.

Storm bounced Leah in her arms as she gazed up at the large window of Xavier's office. Charles Xavier himself looked down upon the gathering from inside. They had already said their goodbyes prior to coming onto the grounds. Only he knew the truth about why the parents were leaving the lives they knew with their small daughter. For their daughter.

"We'd better get on the road now, while there's still some sun." Storm announced, handing the baby to Logan to strap into her car seat. There was another round of hugs.

"Yeah, hate to hit bad weather, eh?" Angel said jokingly, winking at Storm as he shook Logan's hand.

Jean's eyes teared up as she hugged her long time best friend for the last time.

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to go." She whispered.

Storm just gave Jean an extra long hug and a small smile in reply, thinking _"You'd do the exact same if you were in my shoes, Jeanie"_

Logan finished his and Hank's hand shake and nodded to his wife. He got into the driver's seat, having agreed before to drive until the border. Storm got into the passenger seat beside him and waved to their friends until they were out of sight. Letting out a sigh, she leaned back into her seat.

"You okay 'Ro?" Logan asked, concerned. Storm had been his long time friend, and four years ago when they discovered shared feelings between them, a love had blossomed. She was his everything. He never was so happy in his long life until he had her. And when they found out about Leah, that love had grown even more. He still couldn't believe anything as good as them could be a part of his life.

"Yes…no." Storm looked over at her husband with piercing blue eyes. "Is this the right thing to do? Wouldn't she be just as safe surrounded by X-men?"

"We've been over this 'Ro." Logan said, turning on his signal. "This is the best thing to do, for her."

Storm nodded, then turned to stare out the window. Slowly, rain began to fall.

xXx

Storm leaned on the hood of the truck, amused, watching Logan trying to remain calm as he dealt with an annoying neighbor. They had arrived at their rural new home last night and had slept in a local motel. Today they were attempting to move their belongings into the house, but were having some difficulty as their new neighbor from down the road had stopped by to inform them, Logan in particular, that some people in the area, not him of course, thought that interracial marriages did not belong in the quiet Canadian town.

Ignorance, everywhere they went there would be ignorance and hate came with that ignorance. Whether it came from being mutants or from a black woman marrying a white man, they couldn't escape it. But both were strong enough to ignore those who would want to hurt them for things they didn't understand.

Storm could laugh off their stupidity, but Logan was having difficulties keeping his temper.

"You stupid, intrusive son of a-" Hearing Logan's raised voice and seeing the warning signs, Storm raced to the two arguing men's side.

"I'm just telling you, I don't have a problem with it, but some people here-" The nosey neighbor tried to say.

Storm saw the shiny tips of Logan's claws begin to emerge from his fists and quickly interloped their hands she hers covered the tips. She was right in knowing that Logan would regain control rather than harm her. She felt the claws retract and smiled at the neighbor.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Logan." Storm said pleasantly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just thought you might want to know that the roads are supposed to get icy pretty quick, so you might want to head home."

"Icy roads?" As soon as the neighbor said it, large hailstones began to fall from the sky. "I left my petunias uncovered!"

With that, the neighbor left in a hurry. As his truck pulled out of the driveway, the hail stopped.

Storm turned her icy stare on Logan. "What was that?"

"You heard that moron!" Logan shouted, gesturing at where the truck pulled away. "He -"

"He was stupid, that's right, but you were being stupid too." Storm said calmly. Logan gawped at her, making her smile and take his hand. "I really don't care what people say or think about us. What I do care about is exposing us as mutants after we've come all this way."

Logan turned away and mumbled something. Storm turned him back to face her.

"I'm serious Logan, we agreed that this was best for Leah." Storm said sternly.

Both turned to stare at their daughter, who babbled to herself happily in her swing they set up for her on the porch. She was their everything. Her happy nature and sense of wonder at little discoveries, her love for everything. She was known for falling asleep with Logan on couch after a hockey game and for following Storm around the apartment at full speed crawl. Because of her, they were willing to upend their lives.

Logan sighed and the tension released in his shoulders. "Alright, alright. But that moron just got me mad-"

Storm pressed her lips up against Logan's, silencing him. Pulling away, she said "I know. Now let's finish packing, before that freak hailstorm comes back."

Logan grinned at Storm before both of them went back to unpacking their belongings.

xXx

*six years later*

"I'm going to do it!" Leah screamed.

"Don't do it!" Eric yelled louder.

"I'ma gonna do it!" Leah yelled gleefully.

"Leah, don't!"

Leah let go of the swing's chains, jumping from the swing set when she reached the highest level she could reach. Squealing as she flew through the air, Leah's moment of joy was soon ruined as she slammed into the grass of Eric's yard.

"Leah!" Eric yelled, running to his best friend's side.

To his relief, Leah pushed herself up from the ground and began to laugh. He punched her in the shoulder and scowled at her. "Don't do things like that, you crazy nut! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"No I'm not." Leah argued, hitting Eric back. "I was just trying to fly."

"Crazy." Eric insisted.

Seeing she wasn't going to win the argument verbally, Leah grabbed a handful of mud and splattered it on Eric's red shirt. Giggling at the outrage on her friend's face, Leah made a run for it as Eric picked up his own handful of mud.

Ororo and James Logan's daughter, Leah, had grown into an energetic and sweet six year old. She was smart for her age and ridiculously stubborn at times, a trait which could have come from either of her parents. Her mother worked as a teacher at the local high school while her father, well, she wasn't quite sure what he did. He was a mechanic, but he went away a lot for what he said were business trips but Leah called them "secret missions".

Leah had physical traits of both her parents. Her skin was a light coffee tan. Her hair was black like Logan's, but recently they had begun to see traces of pure white in certain parts of it, giving it a salt and pepper look. Her eyes were startling blue, like her mothers, but the spark in them that told people to beware of a temper came from her father. She was built like a dancer, but was very durable. Lately she had been dressing in boy's clothes, fancying herself a tomboy, but it didn't trick people into believing the beautiful little girl was a boy like she thought it did.

Ororo believed the change in clothes came from having a boy for a best friend. Eric Craig was a neighbor's son who went to school with Leah. They had been best friends from when they first met at a another neighbor's pig roast a year before they started kindergarten. Eric had skinned his knee while running after one of the older kids at the gathering, and began to cry. Leah promptly told him to stop, because soldiers didn't cry (something her father had told her) and gave him the cookie she had been saving in her pocket. The beginnings of a perfect friendship.

At the moment, both children were playing in Eric's yard. Ororo had parent/teacher interviews that night at the high school, Eric's mom was working a double shift at the hospital, and Logan was not yet back from some "secret mission"; which left Eric's dad Steve, a recently unemployed mine worker, in charge of the kids.

Ten minutes into their mud fight, both kids broke down laughing.

"Truce, truce!" Eric begged breathlessly, scraping some mud out of his hair.

"Alright, but 'member, if anyone asks, I won." Leah said seriously, collapsing onto the ground beside Eric. She was already just as competitive as her father.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Real ma-ture." Eric annunciated the word carefully.

"You don't even know what that means, bub." Leah said sticking out her tongue.

Rather than retort, Eric laid back on the grass with his hands linked behind his head. For reasons unknown to Leah, Eric let out a giggle.

"What?" Leah asked, curious.

"Noth'n."

"Really, what?"

"You just talk funny." Eric answered.

"Yeah? Well you look funny." Leah retorted, but laid down beside Eric. "I love yah, bub."

"I love yah too Leah."

Experimentally, Leah leaned over and kissed her friend on the lips. It only lasted two seconds. When Leah pulled away, Eric was bright red.

"Uh, uh…uh?" Eric stuttered, looking afraid.

Leah blushed, speechless. Her embarrassment soon turned into fear as Eric began to convulse violently. When the convulsions stopped for a moment, Leah reached out slowly to her friend.

"Eric?"

Before she could touch him, Eric let out a horrible scream that made Leah cover her ears. It didn't sound human. The screaming continued as Eric's bones began to elongate and shift. Thick black fur sprouted out of the little boys skin and his nails grew long and hard. When the screaming finally stopped, a creature out of the movies stood before Leah on four legs. No longer the sweet little boy with green eyes and black hair Leah knew, Eric was something between a man and a timber wolf.

The first thought that came to Leah's mind was, "Do I have cooties?"

She held her breath and stood perfectly still as the creature slowly stepped towards her. He circled her and sniffed her. Leah was startled to see the thing that scared her so much had her best friend's sparkling eyes.

"Hey, hey what's going on out here?" A loud male voice yelled. Leah spun to see Steve standing in the open doorway, a beer bottle in one hand and a tv remote in the other. Seeing Eric, his eyes widened. Droping the remote and bottle, he grabbed Eric's baseball bat that leaned against the house and ran at them.

"Get away from the kid, you mutant freak! Leah, get in the house!" Steve yelled, saliva flying from his mouth. Coming apon Eric, the boy stood still in fear. Steve smashed the bat as hard as he could into his son's ribs. Eric let out a howl of pain.

"Mr. Craig, don't! Please don't!" Leah cried, afraid. "It's Eric, don't hit him!"

Steve looked at Leah for a moment, in shock. Slowly, a look of coldness crept into his eyes. He turned back on Eric and began to beat him harder.

"No, stop it!" Leah screeched, leaping in front of her friend, but Steve was in too much of a rage now to even realize the little girl in front of him. He brought the bat down once again, and all Leah could do was shield her head.

Eric was still himself enough to realize the danger his friend was in. He grabbed her with his paws and shoved her to the side forcefully. He was not used to his strength yet and forgot about his claws. They bit into Leah's shoulders and ripped, leaving long deep scratches. Leah let out a scream, making Eric flinch more than the baseball bat ever did. Loping like a puppy that paws were too big for it, Eric ran and leapt the fence. Steve was in a daze for a moment, then ran to his truck to drive after him.

Leah held her shoulder in pain as tears ran down her face. The last few moments were scary for a six year old. In fact, they'd be scary for anyone of any age. Pushing back her pain and fears, Leah did the thing she always did when frightened. Went to Daddy.

As fast as her little legs could take her, Leah ran through the BC forest towards her house to find Logan.

xXx

"Did they find him?" Ororo asked softly. She was sitting at the round kitchen table with a cup of now cold coffee in her hands. She had brought Leah back from the emergency room, having her cuts cleaned and stitched, and had been waiting for Logan to get back. Leah was asleep on the couch, having refused to go to bed until Logan got back with news of Eric.

Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his thick black hair.

"Yeah, Angel found him near the abandoned mine. Jean and him got the poor kid calmed down enough to shift back to his regular form, but he's still pretty scared." Logan answered, taking a seat beside his wife. "Lucky to have found him before his father and the mob he formed did. There's too many people in this town with guns."

"That poor little boy. It's not easy to find out that you're a mutant, but to have to learn at such a young age, this way?" Ororo shook her head.

"We've all had it tough 'Ro." Logan said, painfully true. "Is Leah okay?"

"Yes, considering." Ororo sighed, tying her hair back into a ponytail. "The doctor's had to give her stitches, and something to sleep."

"Her face, when she came stumbling through the trees, all that blood…I've seen some bad stuff in my life, but seeing my little girl look that scared and pale, that might have been the worst." Logan admitted. Ororo rubbed his back soothingly.

"I know." Ororo said. "Are they on the way to the mansion yet?"

"Yeah, Jean did her stuff and put him to sleep for the ride." Logan answered. "They all said hi."

Ororo nodded and looked down at her hands. She broke off all contact with her superhero friends the moment she moved to Canada. She thought going 'cold turkey' was going to be easier on everyone. She settled into the safe, if dull, life of a small town high school teacher because she thought it was best for Leah. Logan couldn't do as his wife had. He opened a garage in town and worked as a mechanic but he was still involved with the superhero world. Much to his wife's dismay, he still traveled around the world for 'favours' and team ups. It put stress on the marriage but there was nothing Ororo could say or do to stop him.

"I miss them."

"I know."

"But this is for the best."

"If you say so."

Ororo glared at Logan, then went to the sink and dumped the remains of her coffee. "I'm going to bed."

"Alright." Logan waited until Ororo was a safe distance away before going to the couch and picking up the still sleeping Leah gently, minding her injured shoulder. In his arms, he kissed her forehead and walked towards her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing :D Just wanted to say, the writing will get better when Leah becomes older, I promise. More interesting anyway.

Captain Mocking Jay: Glad you like that part! Thanks for reviewing :D

Lychee Loving: Thanks for reviewing. And don't worry there's going to be action. Take the superhero out of the stuff and whatever : )

Hellzz-on-Earth: YES! I HAVE SOMEONE HOOKED! MHAHAHA! Sorry, that was weird. Hope I can answer your questions in further chapters, thanks for the review!

: Cool name, thanks for the review :D

*Two years later*

Leah lay on the living room floor, reading Cue for Treason. It was the novel her mom was teaching her grade nine English student and had brought home. Leah found it on Ororo's work desk and was instantly engrossed. She didn't quite understand all of it, but she liked the characters. Plus she felt smug about reading a 'high school' book.

Ororo was in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables for a salad.

Leah jerked to attention, startled by the backdoor being ripped open then quickly closed. Ororo let out a gaspe, but quickly quieted herself when Logan's voice spoke in urgent whispers.

Logan wasn't meant to come home from his business trip for another couple of days, so his presence surprised Leah. What confused her more was that he hadn't come directly to find her the moment he was home. Whenever he had come back home, Logan and Leah had a routine to follow. Leah squeals, Logan laughs, Leah runs to hug him, Logan picks her up in a hug and swings her around. That was the routine they've always had. Something had to be really wrong for them not to do it.

Leah crept towards the kitchen door and peeked inside. What she saw made her want to scream, but she knew that she shouldn't let her parents know she was there. Logan looked like a bear had mauled him! His face was ripped, as were his arms and chest. He only had scraps of his shirt hanging on him, the rest being torn away by what Leah did not know. Blood dripped onto the floor. His right cheek seemed to have been completely torn off, revealing his jaw and teeth.

"-gave 'em the slip, but they know she's here 'Ro." Logan muttered quietly.

"But, how could they? Logan, I knew your missions were putting her in danger! I told you-" Ororo whispered back angrily. She pressed a tea towels to one of Logan's many gashes.

Actually, he didn't seem as bad as before, Leah noticed. There was still a lot of blood, but not as many gashes. Did she just imagine he was in worse condition?

"My missions aren't what put them on her trail. We ain't the only ones that have contact with psychics, that's how they must of found her." Logan argued. "We don't have time for this! Take Leah and-"

"I can't let you fight them alone! Look at you!" Ororo argued, gesturing at Logan's torn form.

"I'll be fine in a minute, just don't heal like I used to. Seem to be aging again too. Now just go, I can take 'em. They just caught me by surprise before. I-" Logan was interrupted as the kitchen door exploded. Leah ducked to avoid the shards of wood from flying into her face. The next thing she knew, her mom had her hand in hers and was dragging her away at a run. Logan bellowed like an enraged bear, making Leah want to cover her ears. She turned back for a moment to see two abnormally large men attacking her dad with animal claws and teeth. Ororo forced her to face straight ahead again, so she couldn't be sure, but it looked like Logan had several long knives and used them to fight back.

"Mum, what's happening?" Leah asked, struggling to keep up with her mother's long fast strides.

"It's going to be okay Leah." Was all her mother said for an answer, she tried to smile reassuringly, but her expression turned fearful when they hear Logan yell in pain.

"But Daddy-"

"He'll be okay too sweetie." Ororo interrupted, pulling Leah behind the old tool shed. She pushed her hair out of her face with frustration, then ripped one of the boards off the shed to reveal a key pad. She quickly typed in a code, which made a loud mechanical sound when finished. Leah stood open mouthed as a small door raised out of the ground behind her. Ororo opened the door and grabbed Leah again to lead her down a flock of stairs into a medium sized room surrounded by cement.

"Uh, Mom?"

"I'll explain later, but right now I have to go help your dad." Ororo bent to look Leah in the face and laid her hands on her shoulders. "I know this is scary, but everything is really going to be okay. I'm asking a lot but I need you to be brave for me and stay down here, quiet. Don't open the door for anyone, not even me or dad until we give you the safe word. If we don't come back, wait a two hours, then go over to the computer over there (Ororo pointed to the corner which was filled with complex looking tach equipment) and type in the word Blackbird. Help will come."

Ororo kissed Leah's forehead and raced back to the stairs.

"But Mum, I-" Leah saw how scared her mum looked and shut her mouth. Soldiers don't cry and they don't whine to their mothers. "Never mind. I love you."

"I love you too Leah Bear." Ororo said back emotionally. With that she blew a kiss to Leah and ran up the stairs so fast, Leah could have sworn she flew.

Feeling afraid and alone, Leah went to the corner of the room that was empty and sat down with her back to the wall. She closed her eyes and repeated "Soldiers aren't afraid, soldiers aren't afraid, soldiers…"

xXx

Leah waited in the corner for what felt like an eternity. She tried to stay brave like her parents wanted, but it was hard. As much as she pretended to be the strong soldier her dad was when he was in the Canadian Armed Forces, she was still just a kid. A kid that didn't know if her parents would come back.

She heard a war rage above her. Animal like roars, screams of pain, thuds and scratches. A storm also had formed, with enough thunder to shake the ground. Leah covered her ears and tried to prevent her imagination from scaring her more.

With one final sheet of thunder and a scream that could not have been human, it all stopped. Silence was all there was.

Leah jumped when the trap door opened to reveal her parents, tired and battle worn.

"Mum?" Leah asked unsurely, getting up from the cold cement floor.

"Its all okay now Leah." Ororo said soothingly, going to her and embracing her.

Leah snuggled close to her mother, her fear melting away. She felt the need to try to stable her tired looking mother as they walked up the stairs to outside, where it was now dark.

"Dad, are you okay?" Leah asked, remembering how awful he looked before. She hated to admit it, but the awful yell he made and how he went at those men with knives; it scared her. Her dad was the kindest person she knew, and she had never seen him so violent and berserk like that.

"I'm alright kiddo." Logan smiled at her. His face was still badly scratched and bruised, but his cheek was as it should be. "Are you okay?"

"Yup, I was a soldier." Leah said, her eyes intense on Logan.

"That's my girl."

They led head to the truck, trying to keep her from looking around at the damaged lawn. It was torn up and had craters in it. There was an awful smell in the air, like burnt hair and skin. There was a large burnt mark where the smell was more definite. It made Leah feel ill.

"Aren't we going inside?" Leah asked.

"No sweetie, we're going on a trip for awhile." Ororo said, her smile making Leah feel uneasy.

"Uh, don't I have to pack?"

"No, I'll take care of that." Ororo answered. "You just get in the truck. You and Dad will go ahead, I'll catch up soon."

Leah got into the truck without complaint and did up her seatbelt. Her parents were weird, she knew that. But this was still bizarre. Logan got into the driver's seat and Ororo leaned on the window, peering inside.

"I'll tidy things up here, you just head to the safe house. I'll call the Professor and tell him what happened." Ororo stated to Logan.

"Mum, what's happening? Who were those guys? Why do we have to go?" Leah asked, letting the questions fly from her mouth.

Ororo kissed her forehead but didn't answer. Leah was about to ask again, but didn't when a sharp pain stung her arm. It was like the time she got stung by a bee. All of a sudden, she felt too tired to ask more. Her speech slurred and her head lolled back.

"We are the worst parents in the world." Ororo said sadly, stroking her unconscious daughter's hair.

"Yeah, maybe." Logan said, then started the engine. "Meet you at the safe house."

xXx

Leah woke up in a strange room on a queen sized bed. Logan was at the window, peering through the curtain apparently lost in thought.

"Daddy?" Leah asked. Her mouth felt really dry.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Logan asked, hurrying to her side. He sat on the side of the bed beside her.

"Weird. Where are we? What happened? I thought-"

"We're in a motel in Ontario."

"Ontario? Why?"

"Well honey, our house back in BC burned down, remember? You're probably feeling weird and a little confused because you took in a lot of smoke." Logan said calmly.

"Really?" Leah couldn't remember anything like that. Well, maybe she did. At least, a bad burning smell…

"Yup. You feel up to eating? Your mom stepped out to get some supplies, when she gets back we'll go to dinner."

Leah nodded and sat up.

"So we gonna live here now?" Leah asked.

"Looks like it."

Leah got up and walked to the tap in the washroom to get some water. In the bathroom mirror's reflection, she saw her dad gazing at her. She couldn't understand why he looked so guilty.

xXx

*Nine years later*

"I'm not telling you again! Get up, get dressed, get an education!" Mum's voice range through my ears. I moaned at her like a ghoul in response, and covered my head with my pillow. "Up up up!"

I heard Dad snort. "Nothing less than a bulldozer is getting that girl out of bed. She was up till two this morning."

"I wish I had a bulldozer." Mum muttered darkly. I heard the click of her heels come closer and my door open. "Hello, daughter. Why aren't you up and ready yet?"

"Cause I don't wanna go to school." I whined like a four year old. "I wanna sleep, all day, and never go to school again."

"We all want that." Mum said dryly.

"Come on Mum! I hardly got any sleep last night because I had to stay up and study for my History test, which I'm going to go to fail anyway because my teacher is evil." I groaned, getting out of bed.

"I'm your history teacher!" Mum exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, and you're brutal! You do know that the whole senior class calls you the Scary Lady, right?" I asked, rummaging through my clothes to trying to find an outfit that would suit me today.

Mum threw a pillow at me and I smiled impishly at her. "They do not!"

"What's the Scary Lady denying?" Dad asked, wandering into my room with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up." Mum said sternly, elegantly exiting the room.

I tried not to be envious of my mother's grace. She was so elegant and lady like, she just made me feel like a clumsy calf that hadn't figured out the mechanics of walking yet. I'm sure when I walked beside her, that's exactly how it looked.

"We really should be nicer to your mum." Dad said thoughtfully, smiling.

"Pfft, nah." I held up a plaid shirt and sniffed it experimentally, trying to remember if I had already worn it this week. Deciding I hadn't, I added it to the white t-shirt and pair of jeans I had laid on my bed. I turned to face Dad, struck a pose, with one hand on my hip and one leg bent.

"And now I must ask you to leave, father dear. I must get dressed as it is inappropriate to enter a populated building such as a school in one's pajamas." I said, faking a prim and proper voice. I wasn't sure why, I guess because I'm weird in the morning.

Dad put up his hands "I'm in the wind."

He closed the door as he left. I dressed quickly, and spent a little time on my hair. I have weird hair, even weirder than my personality. Its black and white, like, salt and pepper. Black like my dad's, white like my mum's. A lot of people think I dyed it this way, but honestly it's natural.

"What's black and white and super weird?" I muttered under my breath. "It's Leah's hair."

"Your hair isn't weird, its beautiful." Dad called from the kitchen. By now I've gotten used to his unnaturally good hearing, though I don't understand it. At an early age I learn that I couldn't mutter things under my breath when I was angry with my parents because Dad would hear.

I left my room and dropped into a kitchen chair beside Dad. Mum was leaning on the counter and sipping her coffee.

"So other than a huge history test from your evil teacher," Mum drawled, her eyes glittering. "What else is on your plate today?"

"A lab in bio, a lab in chem, baseball practice and I have to start writing my defence essay for world issues." I groaned, dramatically dropping my head onto the table. "Woe is me."

"Have you considered quitting baseball and going for drama club?" Dad joked. I moved my head to glare at him without removing it from the table and stuck out my tongue.

"Do you have a thesis yet for your essay?" Mum asked, interested. My high school was really small, so not only was she the school's senior level history teacher, but also one of the English teachers. Essays are her thing.

"Well, Mr. Adair sort of gave us a topic already, superhero groups. I think he's a fanboy or something." I answered, getting up to pour some juice. "So pretty much everyone is doing Avengers or Alpha Flight, because the Avengers are cool and AF is Canadian. I'm thinking of using the X-men, how the dynamics of a super hero team are different for a minority group. Or I could argue by being so secretive and distant hinder their efforts to better human and mutant relations. Are you okay Dad?"

As soon as I started talking about the X-men, Dad had spilt his hot coffee all over himself.

"Yes, fine, fine. Uh, what made you want to use…them?" Dad asked, sounding weird.

I shrugged, "I dunno, thought it would be different. The problem would be that there's hardly any info on them, other than anti mutant stuff and hate websites. I'd probably only find super biased stuff."

"Yes, maybe you should change your topic." Mum suggested, exchanging a look with Dad.

"I'll think about it and talk to Mr. Adair, see what he thinks." I crammed a cookie into my mouth for breakfast. I was surprised that Mum wasn't flipping out on me for not having a proper breakfast. "Stho are 'e go'n? Cathn I drive?"

I kissed the top of Dad's head and grabbed the truck keys before either of them could have a chance to say no. I hardly noticed that Mum and Dad were still staring at each other, speechless.

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

I leaned against the school's brick wall, listening to my Ipod. My English class had been cancelled, and instead of working on the many projects I had to eventually do, I had decided on taking the time to relax. Just, recharge for a bit.

Knowing that the school yard was empty because everyone else was in class, under my breath I sang softly to the music.

"If I die young, burry me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn. Send me away with the words of a-" I cut myself off abruptly when I felt a shaky hand grasp my shoulder. "Ow! What-"

I looked up to see a girl in my year, Lana…something, clamped onto my shoulder. She looked bad. She couldn't stop shivering, but she was also sweating. She was unhealthily pale. Her pupils were dilated, which I could see because her eyes were wide in fear. Her mouth was open, as if in a silent scream.

"Lana?" I took out my earphones, when she dropped to the ground. I moved to catch her before she hit, and I was just fast enough to get her before she smacked the ground. I lowered her. "Lana, what's happening? Did you take something? Any drugs? Is this an allergic reaction?"

"I-I-I, it-hurts. Bad." Lana struggled to say.

"I'll get a teacher, my mom can-"

"No! No one! My, hand…it…" Lana stuttered.

I looked down, expecting to see her holding drugs, which would explain why she wouldn't want a teacher to know. What I saw was…unexpected. Her hand was green and scaly. Her nails were black and thick, long and curved. I stared opened mouthed at it before I could get myself under control.

"Uh, right, well." I said, struggling to remain calm. I had an irritating instinct that screamed at me to run and not look back. I was pretty sure what was happening to Lana (ruling out an overdose or allergic reaction). She was a mutant, and was changing. I really didn't know much about mutants. Our towns so small, there might be one living here in secret. On tv I hear about how they're abominations, evil, dangerous. I didn't have much of an opinion about them, one way or the other. My parents never talked about them and my teachers avoided the topic. What if Lana became dangerous?

I unconsciously withdrew from her for a moment. Then she wrapped her not yet changed hand around me, and looked at me pleadingly. That's when my humanity come rushing back. I took her hand in my and said reassuring things to her softly. Just because she's a mutant, doesn't mean she's not human. She must be a gazillion times more scared than I was, and I couldn't be selfish and make her go through this alone.

Ten minutes later, a much different Lana was before me. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked at me and asked in a quiet voice. "Isssss-issss it bad?"

"Oh…no, it's not that bad." I replied in what I hoped was a convincing voice.

Lana looked down. "That bad, huh?"

Lana is French Native, Métis. She had coppery tanned skin, and black eyes. Her silky black hair straightened and down. She had incredibly white teeth and thin red lips. But now, all those features were gone. Her skin was pebbled scales, coloured different shades of green. Her eyes were like a crocodiles, yellow, brown and green with a black slit for a pupil. They were also wider. Her lips were hard and yellow. Her hair had fallen out, but her skull had grown out in an oriental structure out the back. Her facial structures were still human, as was her body figure. Her fingers were longer. When she opened her mouth, I noticed that she had tongue that was more snake than human. She looked like something I saw on Doctor Who once.

She reached down behind her and sighed in relief. "That God, no tail."

The school bell rang and I heard voices and foot steps.

"Alright, we'd better get you out of here." Lana looked at me frightened. I raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want the entire student population to see you right now?"

Lana shook her head.

"Then let's go." I pulled off my hoodie and helped Lana get it on quickly. I pulled the hood over her curved skull features and hurried her towards the forest behind the school's soccer field.

xXx

I called home and left a message saying that I'd be home late to work on a project with a friend. I had to leave Lana to find reception, when I went back to her, I found her using my IPod to look at herself. Seeing me, she quickly put it down.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"No, it's okay, I get it." I said.

"It's…weird." Lana said. "I don't look like myself at all, but I still feel the same. I thought, if I was a mutant, I wouldn't feel the same. Like maybe I would hate humans and feel like destroying the world or something."

I stayed quiet, not sure what to say.

"I, um, don't know if I have any super powers." Lana continued. "Wouldn't that suck? To look like this and not even have cool super powers? That would, that would just be too much."

"I think I'm cold blooded though, that sucks right?" Lana added when I still didn't speak. I rummaged through my school bag and pulled out a togue and a pair of gloves I had in case of freak Canadian snow storms, and handed them to her. "Thanks Leah. Thanks for, all of this."

"Its no problem."

"Yes, it is. I know you probably don't want to be caught helping a mutant." Lana said, her reptilian eyes staring at me without blinking.

"Hey, I'd feel worse leaving you then being seen with you." I replied, wondering if I really meant it. I would feel guilty about leaving Lana to deal with this by herself, but I really didn't want to be seen as a mutant supporter in a biased town. "So, um, do you know what you're going to do? Can you tell your parents?"

"No, I can't. I can't even go back to the reserve. I mean, Mom's a cop. I know she loves me and wouldn't hurt me, but I'm not so sure about my dad. He's really into the old ways, believing that there are demons and stuff." Lana answered quietly.

This is going to be hard. She couldn't go home, but she couldn't just hang out in the woods for the rest of her life. I looked up to see that the sky look grey with storm clouds that promised precipitate of some kind falling soon. I inwardly sighed.

"Alright, well, let's go to my house." I offered. "We can hide you in my garage for awhile, then sneak you into the house when my parents are busy. It's not a great solution, but at least you'll have a roof over your head and you can get some food."

Lana nodded to me, her eyes grateful. We began our long walk to my house, taking the way through the woods instead of walking on the road's shoulder.

If we get caught, I really hope Mum and Dad don't hate mutants. I thought with a grim smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back to my place was long, like ridiculously long. We lived about fifteen minutes out of town, a twenty minute drive in to get to the school each day. Plus we had to take the way through the woods that encased and grew throughout our rural district. I was used to hiking and a lot of other outdoorsy activities, but the trek to my house was an unenjoyable one. Lana had discovered a few talents on the way, and kept stopping to practice them. I found it a little irritating. I told myself that it was because she was making our trip longer, but to tell the truth, it was because I was a little jealous. Not of the scales, but of having superpowers! I mean, I know mutants have a hard time trying to fit into society, but doesn't everyone? They might have a harder time with it, but wouldn't having superpowers make up for that a little?

Lana had this unbelievable agility. And her reptilian claws adapted her well for scaling up trees. It seemed she could change her colouring to camouflage into her surroundings, though she hadn't mastered that skill yet. She also had enhanced senses, which lead her to finding my stash of Oreos at the bottom of my schoolbag.

Right now she was proudly showing me how tough her new skin was by attempting to cut herself with a sharp stone she found on the ground.

"Ssssee? It jussst ssscrapesss acrosssss, I can't even feel it!" She said gleefully.

"Yeah, that's cool." I replied irritably. I wonder how well her scales would hold up against the hunting knife Dad makes me keep on me all the time. It was made of this really rare, weird metal; and I haven't found something yet that it couldn't cut through. Wood, rock, steel.

"Yeah, and-" Lana stopped herself, getting a weird look on her face. Experimentally, she flicked out her tongue, as if tasting the wind.

"All right, that's it! I know you're excited about your superpowers but please, just-" Lana held up a clawed hand to interrupt my complaining. I lowered my voice. "What is it?

"Itsss," Lana tasted the air again. "It ssssmellsss like sssmoke. And burning."

I sniffed the air (with my nose, not my tongue). "I can't smell anything."

Lana didn't reply, just took off running into the forest. I ran after her, calling her name, but she wouldn't respond. I had to admit, I was having problems keeping up with her. I consider myself really fit, but I was defiantly not in the same league as the lizard girl.

Three minutes into our run, I smelt it too.

And by the time I got to the clearing where my house used to stand, I could see it.

xXx

"Uh, I, uh," I was speechless. My home was only a smoldering pile of ash and still burning wood. The whole place looked like a war zone.

"What happened?" Lana asked, as if I would know.

_Oh no, my house always looks like this. Its normally a pile. Want some marshmallows?_ I thought sarcastically, though I held my tongue.

"I-I don't know. Oh my God, are my parents in there?" I just came to the realization that both my parents were supposed to be home tonight. Were they somewhere trapped within the fire an smoke? I ran towards the pile. "Call, call the fire department! And an ambulance!"

"Leah, don't! You can't go in there!" Lana hollered at me. I ignored her, until she caught up with me and grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop.

"Let me go, my parents could be in there!" I yelled. I fought her and was just about to bite her hand (weird, I know, but I was desperate) when the engine and slapping sounds of a helicopter cut through the area. From the open meadow behind the garage, five black helicopter rose into the air. On each of the copter's doors was a logo of bold yellow letters reading MRD.

"MRD?" I read, confused. What the Hell did that stand for? Actually, I really didn't care. I knew these people had something to do with all the chaos and destruction that lay before me, and I wanted answers. I ran towards the coppers, ignoring Lana's pleas not to. "Hey, yo, Men in Black! Hey, I'm talking to you!"

The copters continued to rise higher into the sky, ignoring me.

I swore, loudly and vulgarly. It didn't make me feel any better.

What made me feel worse was when the giant scary robot emerged from the forest.

xXx

"Leah! Help!" Lana screamed as she dodged the red laser beams that shot at her from the giant robot.

"Mutant detected. Terminate." The robot replied in a metallic voice and proceeded to try to fry Lana.

"LEAH!" Lana screeched.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, desperate. "You're the ones with superpowers!"

"I had them for like, three hoursss!" Lana yelled, frustrated. "NOW HELP!"

_This is maybe the worst day of my life._ I thought selfishly. _Now how am I supposed to take out a giant robot?_

I took a chance and ran in front of Lana, squeezing my eyes closed tight. It stalled the 'bot, for a moment.

It seemed to scan me. "Assessing…human. Do not terminate."

That made me feel a little better, the whole not terminating thing, until the stupid hunk of metal reached down and picked me up.

"Mutant detected, terminate." The robot said, still holding me.

"LANA, RUN!" I bellowed, trying to get loose. "Go for the dense part of the woods, its too big to get through!"

Lana nodded and booked it for the thickest part of the forest. The robot took slow, long steps towards where Lana disappeared into the trees.

"No! Bad robot, stop it!" I ordered.

Of course, the robot ignored me.

This doesn't make any sense! This is middle of nowhere Canada! We don't have giant killer robots who are made for killing mutants here! We have…moose! And free health care! This is too, American!

Calm down! Think! What would Dad do? Go all special forces on this giant toaster! Or take it apart using mad mechanic skills…special forces seems more impressive, lets got with that. Freeing my one arm, and almost dislocating it in the process, I used it to stab at the hand with Dad's knife. As always, it didn't let me down. Sliced through the robot's metal like butter!

I must had hit a hydraulic line, because one of the fingers went limp. I hurried to pull myself free of the hand, and began to scramble my way up its arm.

"Leah! It's ssstill trying to kill me!" Lana moaned from somewhere in the trees. "Ah!"

"I'ma bit busy right now!" I yelled back, trying to not lose my balance and fall to my death. Getting to its shoulder and arranging myself around to the back of its head. Taking a guess, I stabbed my wonderful knife into the robot's head.

I shrieked like a banshee as a gazillion bolts of electricity ran through my body. I felt myself fall from the twenty foot shoulder as I went unconscious.

xXx

"You are sssooooo lucky. Like ridiculoussssly lucky." A nervous voice told me as I began to regain consciousness.

"Argh, uh. I think I'm going to throw up." I moaned as I sat up. I felt like I'd been run over by a tractor, then a transport, then a herd of wild elephants.

"That's a good ssssign! Probably." Lana said unsurely. "It meansss you're alive, right?"

"It means I probably have brain damage." I replied sourly. I looked beside me to see the giant robot on the ground, inactive. "At least the robot didn't fall on me, that would have sucked."

"I pulled you away before it did. You ssssaved my life, leassst I could do wasss sssave yoursss, right?" Lana said, trying to keep the pride out of her voice.

"Yeah, you're a real Avenger." I said sarcastically. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to find it broken. "Can I use your phone?"

Lana handed it to me, and I dialed in my mom's cell number. Unfortunately, I heard ringing not too far away. I followed the sound to the burnt pile that used to be my house. Without words, I handed Lana back her phone.

"Maybe, maybe they weren't in there." Lana said hopefully. "Your mom could have left her phone at home or sssomething, right?"

I didn't answer. I sat down on the ground and watched what was left of my home burn. Soldiers don't cry, they don't show fear. But…what was I supposed to do now? They were all I had. No grandparents, no aunts or uncles. My mum might have extended family in somewhere in Africa but…

"Hal." I said it as soon as it came to me. I leapt up from the ground and ran towards the driveway.

"Hal?" Lana asked, on me in a second.

"Hal." I repeated. Mom's car was blown up and on fire, but I saw Dad's truck was okay (old, but okay) parked further away. "Hal Lang."

"The guy that ownsss the pub near the waterfront?" Lana asked skeptically.

"Yup." I hopped in the driver's seat and turned on the truck.

Hal was an old friend of my dad's. I think he was in the special forces with him ages ago. My parents were doomsayers (considering what happened today, maybe they had a right to be). They had told me over and over, 'if anything bad happens, if something happens to us, go to Hal.' I just thought he was like another emergency contact, that nothing would ever be that bad that I'd have to go to him and not my parents.

But right now, I needed Hal.


	5. Chapter 5

We pulled up to the old pub and turned off the truck. We had both been quiet for the entire trip, except for the part when I offered to take Lana home or to a hotel. She only shook her head in reply. I guess she thought riding with me and facing killer robots and burning houses was less scary than facing her family or society. Pretty much showed how screwed up both our lives were.

I hardly knew Lana. She hung out with her crowd, me with mine. We might have had three classes together since starting high school. I still don't know her last name. But we were all that we had at the moment.

Unless Hal helped.

"My mom would kill me if they knew I wasss at a bar." Lana hissed, staring at the pub.

"Not your dad?" I asked quietly.

"He would be a hypocrite if he did." Lana answered sadly.

I didn't pry further.

"Listen, the bar's still pretty full. You go wait around back, I'll meet you there." Lana nodded, so I entered the pub. The smell of beer and French fries filled my nose and the sounds of people talking and the hockey game on the tvs rang in my ears. I pushed my way through to the bar.

"Hey, we got minor in here!" Some drunken lout hollered, grabbing my arm. "Bit young, aren't you sweetness?"

I ripped back my arm and was about to reply, when a loud male voice replied for me.

"Hey! Get yer hands off of 'er, Larry, that's Logan's kid." Hal called good naturedly, slapping the drunk on the back.

"Thanks Hal." I said, looking way up into Hal's rugged face. The guy was a giant, built like a bulldozer. I remember when I was little and he'd come over to visit. He'd let me ride up on his shoulders and forget I was up there.

"What's up kid? You look'n fer yer dad?" Hal asked, leading me to the back kitchen. "Hey, Louise! Take over fer me."

"Yes, well, sort of." I didn't say anything more until we exited the building and entered the quiet area outside the kitchen. "Hal, I'm in trouble. Big trouble."

Hal's happy face changed to one of shock. He went pale.

"Hey, uh, kid, you ain't pregnant or anything, are yah?" The big man asked uncomfortably.

"What? NO! Of course I'm not! Hal, this is serious!" I fought to keep my voice quiet.

"Oh, thank God. Yer old man would flip out, and you ain't seen nobody flip till yer dad has." Hal sighed with relief. "So what's go'n on?"

"You're not going to believe me, but here it goes."

I took a deep breath and told Hal everything that had happened since I got home. I left out the part about Lana being a mutant, figuring that Hal'd be more ready to help if he didn't know, for now anyways.

"-so then the MRD helicopters took off, and then the giant robot tried to kill us, but I got on its shoulder and stabbed it in the head. Which killed it, but I sort of got electrocuted and fell twenty feet." I finished quickly.

Hal looked at me strangly, then laughed, pulling me into a bonecrushing hug.

"Ha! I knew it, I knew ya'd be a healer, like yer old man! Most of us thought yah'd be a weather witch, but I knew it! Pretty late ta develop your powers, but yah got them!" Hal bellowed, laughing.

"What? No, Hal! What are you talking about?" I asked, wriggling to get free. "Powers?"

"Yah, yah don't know?" Hal asked, letting me go.

"Know what?" I asked, exasperated.

"'Bout yer parents! I knew they didn't tell yah, waiting till you manifested yer powers, but seeing as you got 'em…they really didn't tell yah yet?" Hal asked, trying to piece together God knows what.

"Hal, I don't have any idea what you're talking about! What about my parents?" I pried.

Hal sat down on the large garbage bin and rubbed his face. "Oooohhh boy."

"I'm going to flip out soon if you don't tell me what's going on! You think my dad's scary when he's mad? He's nothing compared to me!" I snarled. "Hal, I told you I think my parents have been killed and-"

"They didn't burn in the fire, I can tell yah that much."

"They-they didn't? How do you know?"

"Cause I know the MRD would want them alive. And no house fire could kill those two." Hal answered.

I put my hand to my forehead for a moment and counted to ten.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" I asked again, fighting to sound calm.

"This shouldn't be coming from me-"

"You're the only person I have to hear it from. Please tell me."

Hal sighed. "Alright, but not here. Let's go up to my apartment, above the bar. I've got some calls to make too."

"Fine, as long as you tell me. And uh, one more thing Hal, my friend Lana's here too, and, well, don't freak out or anything, but-" I bit my lip, but continued. "She's a mutant and she needs help too."

Lana crept out from her hiding spot and gave a timid wave. To my surprise, Hal just shook his head and looked up to the sky.

"Somewhere, yer parents are laughing at the irony of this. Let's go."

xXx

"Oh."

"I know this is a lot-"

"My."

"Please understand-"

"GOD!"

What Hal told me, it couldn't be true. It couldn't! It was insane, and, and-

"My parents are NOT superheroes. They, they are not mutants. I would have known! They wouldn't keep something like that from me."

"Its true kid. Yer mum and dad were the best. Guess yer dad still is, since he still goes on missions." Hal said, taking a sip of his beer.

"No he doesn't! James Logan is NO superhero! He's a mechanic!" I shouted.

"It's true. I think yer a mutant too. That's how you survived that fall. You're a mutant healer, like your dad." Hal mused.

"This is not true! Non of this is true!" Desperate for sanity, I had a spark of insanity. I pulled out my knife and put my thumb to the tip. I smiled with mad satisfaction as blood dripped from my thumb. "Look! Not healing! Now tell the truth!"

Hal looked genuinely shocked that I continued to bleed.

"You're still not a mutant…"

"No, I'm not!" I yelled. I was being crazy, but so was he.

A loud rumbling swept through the room, making it shake. Hal smiled and looked out the window.

"Well, kid, I think I got yer proof right here."


	6. Chapter 6

What do you do when a black jet lands on the quiet road outside your local pub?

What anyone else would do. Stand there like an idiot, staring at it with your mouth open.

Hal lead me and Lana back down stairs, taking his private stair case so none of the customers would see us in the pub. We stood outside and watched as the jet landed on the stripe of road (which, I'm pretty sure is illegal). When people exited the jet, Hal went to greet the strange people like they were old friends.

"Can thisss night get any weirder?" Lana asked in hushed tones, watching the new people with caution.

These people were…weird. One guy in a black leather uniform went to speak to Hal first. He wore a visor with a red lens that seemed to glow in the night. At his side was a pretty red head, also wearing a black leather outfit. Then there was this huge, blue hairy guy. He was like, part man, part lion, part ape. And he wore glasses, which seemed very out of place. The sight of him made me feel strange, like I should know him from somewhere. And then there was Hottie McHotstuff. He was gorgeous, with smooth pale skin, pristine blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. He had white feathered wings coming out of his back, but they made him look even hotter instead of weird. He looked like an angel in spandex.

"Doo doo dodle doodle doo doo dodo." Lana sang the circus music in my ear, making me giggle.

"Stop it." I said half-heartedly.

"Amusing, if inappropriate." A pleasant male voice said, startling the two of us. It was the blue dude. He stood in front of us, crossing his huge blue arms.

"Uh," Lana stuttered.

"We're sorry," I apologized, looking at the ground instead of looking at him. "its just, we usually don't see anything like…this, in our town. Sorry."

"It's quite alright." Blue dude said. He looked me up and down, examining every inch of me. It made me feel very uncomfortable. "You look so much like your mother, but you defiantly have parts of your father."

What could I say to that?

Red glasses guy came over to speak to us now, Hal and the others following him.

"This is our little Leah? She's grown so much!" The red headed woman said, her eyes wide as she stared at me.

"That's what happened in sixteen or more years." Hottie McHotstuff said, also looking me over.

"I know that, but still, Leah's almost a woman now. And she looks so much like her mother." Red said kindly, looking at me affectionately.

"Okay, please stop acting like you know me. Because you don't, and I don't know you." I said shakily, backing away from them.

"Too bad she has her father's manners." Glasses guy said in a huff. I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but it's been kind of a crazy night for me. When some chick turns into a lizard girl in front of me, my house gets blown up, I get attacked by a giant robot and my parents get kidnapped, I have a tendency to not be the politest person in the world." I said coldly.

Hal laughed and slapped me on the shoulder.

"Do you believe me now about your parents?" He asked.

"I- I don't know." I answered quietly. Things were starting to add up, but still, the idea that my parents were superheroes, X-men, is too insane to believe.

"What about her parents?" Hottie asked.

"Apparently they never told her about being X-men." Hal replied, making the others look confused.

"Didn't tell her? How could they keep it from her?" Red asked, shocked. "Logan even goes on missions! How did he explain that?"

"Did you even know about them being mutants?" Scott pried. I shook my head for an answer. "That's just typical Logan-"

"Hey, Storm's just as much in fault." Hottie said. "I still can't believe this."

"Storm?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, as in your mother." The visor guy answered indignantly.

I had never heard my mom be called Storm before. She was always Ororo, or 'Ro, or Mom. What kind of name is Storm?

"We can't stand here all night talking about this." Visor guy stated. "We have to get back to the mansion. Thanks for the call Hal, we'll take it from here."

With that he turned and walked back to the jet. Hottie went with him, but blue dude and red haired chick stayed. They had begun to walk back as well, until they realized that Lana and I weren't following.

"Come along girls, we're leaving." Blue guy said gently.

"Leaving to go where? I can't just leave my life to go off with strangers." I said, using my best tough voice.

The red haired woman put a pale, delicate hand on my shoulder and Lana's. "We know you're both very scared right now, but we are going to help you. Lana, that is your name, right? We have a place for you at our school, if you wish to come. It's a safe place for mutants, where you can learn without fear of being prosecuted."

Lana stood still for a moment, then nodded.

"Good, if you just want to go along with Hank, he'll get you settled in the jet. I just need to talk to Leah, but I'll be right with you." The red haired lady said kindly.

"Lana, no!" I gasped as she did as she was told. She looked back at me but only for a second.

We had been through a lot together tonight, and she ditched me as soon as she could.

"Leah, you have to trust us. You've been through so much tonight, but it's going to get better. We're going to take care of you and we're going to get your parents back." The lady said. I felt a strange feeling at the back of my mind, something that felt part way between a push and a caress. "We're old friends with your parents, and even though you don't trust us now, please know that you can. We'll answer any questions you may have."

I felt very tired all of a sudden. The promise of answers was tempting, as was the promise to help my parents. I was done fighting. I was just too tired.

"Okay, I'll come with you. But I should warn you, I took out a giant robot all by myself tonight, so if this is a trick or something, I will take you down."

The red headed woman just smiled and led me to the jet.

xXx

I slept for most of the flight, but I think that was because Jean Grey Summers (red headed chick) messed with my mind to make me sleep. She's one of those telepaths. I was tired, but there was too much going on in my mind for me to sleep peacefully.

So, it all came out. My mom, was Storm. A weather witch. She could control the weather with her mind and emotion. She was an X-man.

My dad was Wolverine. I heard the name before, I mean, who hasn't? But the pictures and stories on tv never were my dad. The Wolverine, is the best at what he does best, or something. Still goes on missions, what I thought were business trips. He can heal, has super enhanced senses, metal bones and claws. He was an X-man. And an Avenger. And part of Alpha Flight. Probably some other superhero teams to, because he's a superhero.

My parents are mutants. I'm not.

But, you know, whatever.

How could I have been so stupid?

I had a nightmare while on the plane. It was really bad. I was one of those MRD soldiers (Jean had explained to me who they were). I was dressed sort of like a soldier, so of like a police officer, and there was a large gun in my hand. I helped the other MRD officers line up a bunch of mutants. Mom, Dad, Lana, Jean, Hank…and then we executed them.

I woke up screaming and saw Lana giving me an odd look from her seat across from me.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Okay, well, we jussst landed." Lana looked out the window. "My new home."

"You don't have to stay here, you know." I said in a very low tone. "Once I have my parents back and we get a new house, you can stay with us."

Lana gave me a confused look. "You mean you think they won't want to ssstay here?"

Before I could answer, Hottie- I mean, Angel, appeared.

"Okay, let's show you guys around. Leah, the Professor would like to speak to you once you've recovered from your flight." Angel said. "Would you two like something to eat first? Breakfast is still being served."

"Food!" Lana exclaimed. I gave her a look and she settled.

"Who's "the professor"? Isn't this a school, so that would mean there would be more than one professor, right?" I inquired.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about this." Angel mused, making me frown. "The guy who made all this possible is Professor Charles Xavier, you've heard of him before, right? Well, we call him The Professor, because he was the one who taught everyone teaching here. He taught your mom and dad."

I followed Lana and Angel, muttering. "Oh goody, more stuff from my parents' twisted past."

I had to admit, the grounds were amazing. It was well kept and decorated with fountains, statues and vegetation. They even had a pool and stables. Lana and I didn't get much of a tour because we only had a small amount of time before they stopped serving breakfast. Angel ushered us through the main floor of the mansion to a large room that looked like any other school cafeteria.

Well, there were differences. It was more like some preppy school cafeteria and it was filled with mutants.

"Wow." I said under my breath as I looked around. It was like we were on a different planet.

"So, the caf line starts over there, and someone will be back for you in half an hour to give you a proper tour and get you rooms sorted out." Angel said, turning to go.

"Hey, wait a sec! You're just leaving us?" Lana asked, sounding afraid.

"Well, yes. Trust me, its better if you meet some people by yourself without help from a teacher. You'll be accepted more." With that, the angel flew the coop.

Getting our food was the easy part. The cafeteria serves filled our trays with eggs, bacon and fruit, along with a drink of our choice. Finding a place to sit amongst the chaos? A very different story.

"Whoa!" I yelled, narrowly dodging a fire ball from burning my hair. One of the caf ladies sighed and got out a fire extinguisher.

"Sorry about that." A boy said, coming up to us and smiling impishly. "That one got away from me. You two new here?"

"Yes, we are." Lana answered. I was still in shock.

"Well, you want to come sit with us?" The boy who almost burned my head off offered. "We got some room, and you two look a little lost."

"That would be great, thank you." Lana accepted. I had no choice but to follow them to the back of the room near a large window. I don't know what the guy thought about having room, because the table was packed with teenagers our age. Lana quickly took a seat next to her new friend (Pyro, I think he said his name was) and completely forgot about me. I stood with my tray, a deer in the head lights.

"Yo, Peter! Move your big butt over to give the girl some room!" A boy with spiky blonde hair called from the end of the table where Lana sat. When nobody responded to his call, the boy formed a snowball (which was cool) and whipped it at another boy's shoulder. "Pete!"

A large, muscled teenage boy jerked his head up from the notebook he was doodling in.

"Pardon?" The boy, Peter, asked. Others snickered, making him blush.

"I said, shuffle butt, the new girl needs a place to sit." The blonde boy repeated.

"What?" Peter asked confused. He looked up at me with startling blue eyes. "Oh, sorry."

He shifted, making a space at the end of the bench. Awkwardly, I took a seat. Peter went back to his notebook, and I stared down at my breakfast as it grew cold. I sat motionless, feeling uncomfortable. It's not that I'm unsociable, but I do feel uncomfortable around strangers. Added to the fact that I was the only human in the room and everything that happened last night; I was not at my best.

I stole a look at Lana. Unlike me, she was doing well. At school, she was always getting along with people. It wasn't like she was Miss Super Popular, but she did get along with everyone. She was just as much herself in her new form as she was in her old one. At the moment she was giggling at a joke Pryo said and digging into her breakfast.

The food smelled wonderful, but I couldn't eat.

I felt really, really awkward just sitting here. I looked over at my "lunch buddy". He was still doodling. Actually, calling what he was doing 'doodling' would be like saying brain surgery is first aid done by girl scouts. On the paper was a barn yard, with a little girl in a pioneer dress playing tug of war with a lab puppy. It looked beautiful and real, even though it was done with just a pencil. I was impressed, but I was too nervous around the large muscled boy to complement him, or even talk to him.

Everyone else was ignoring me as well.

_I bet they know that I'm human. They can sense it or something!_ I thought, paranoid. _Maybe if I told them I'm the spawn of the famous Storm and Wolverine or something…_

A bell rang, causing a stirring of motion. I quickly got up and out of the way so that other people on the bench could leave. I pressed myself into the wall so that there was enough room. The room cleared, leaving Lana and I alone once more.

Lana grinned at me, her reptile eyes glittering. "How great it this place?"

xXx


	7. Chapter 7

When Hank McCoy, (Beast, I guess if we're using superhero names like they seemed to do here) came to get us from the otherwise empty cafeteria, he found Lana chattering happily at me while I sat and stared at my feet. She was all like "Oh my God! I loved those guysss! They were ssssooooooo nice! And they're mutantsss, like me, which isss cool. And the food? Awesssome. Were you watching when the blonde boy, Bobby Drake, froze Kitty'sss ssscrambled eggsss? Sssoooo funny! And then-"

I tried to zone out. I couldn't help but think _"If I slam my head hard enough into the table, I wonder if I can knock myself unconscious…"_

"Hello girls, enjoyed your breakfast?" Beast asked pleasantly. He had changed out of his costume (uniform? Doesn't matter) and into a very Oxford professor outfit with a white doctor's coat over top.

"It was awesssome." Lana replied with a cheerful smile.

I had never heard breakfast described as awesome before.

"Good good. Now, I believed you were promised a tour of the grounds? If you'll follow- oh." Beast stopped talking and leaned his head to the side as if he was listening to someone talking. Then he looked at me. "Actually, Leah Professor Xavier would like to see you now, if you don't mind. He needs details about your parents' disappearance to decide on how to respond. As well, he's sure that you have many questions you would like answers to as well."

"Uh, okay, sure." I said, a little confused. "Where is he…why do I suddenly know where to go?"

Beast chuckled. "The Professor is a telepath."

"So he can put ideas and pictures in my head…snazzy." I nodded, "Well, off to see the wizard."

"Ssssee yah later Leah!" Lana grinned at me before exiting the caf with Beast.

I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. This was the first time I was actually left alone since this all started.

My parents are superheroes. And I'm not.

Hello, new scary world.

xXx

I didn't have any problems finding the Professor's office, since he used his mind powers to shove the directions into my head. But it did take me awhile to get there because I was traveling at snail speed. This school was just too cool. I mean, it was huge and filled with amazing stuff. And people! I mean, I was just walking along when this girl ran _through_ me. Literally, like a ghost! I was all like, silently screaming inside, but she just smiled at me and said "Sorry 'bout that, but I'm late for class! See yah around!" And then she disappeared into a wall. And this other kid, he was like a ginger Mr. Fantastic! He was at the bottom of some winding stairs, but instead of walking up them, he stretched himself up two floors and pulled the rest of him up. It was pretty sweet.

Finally I got to a handsome set of walnut double doors. I hesitated before knocking. I jumped back as the doors opened. By themselves. Creepy, very creepy.

The room was gorgeous. The walls were shelves full of thick, beautiful books. Large maps covered another wall. At the end of the room sat a huge wooden desk. It was beautifully detailed and each carving was well polished. Behind the desk sat an older man. He was bald and wearing a nice suit. His blue eyes sparkled with knowledge and kindness.

"Good morning Leah." Professor Xavier greeted pleasantly. He gestured at the red padded chair in front of the desk. "Won't you please take a seat?"

I entered further into the room and lowered myself into the seat. Only now was I beginning to feel the effects of walking six miles, falling from a giant robot, being electrocuted and riding in a plane for hours. I felt like I've been through a woodmill, and I had a suspicion that it wasn't going to get easier any time soon.

"My you look like your mother." Professor Xavier said, more to himself than to me. He shook his head and leaned forward. "So, I expect you have many questions and concerns at the moment."

It wasn't a question.

I felt nervous in the older gentleman's presence, and I've always been shy with strangers, so I just nodded in response. As soon as I did, Scott Summers (leader of the X-men) entered the office. He was out of his superhero attire and into a pair of brown tan pants and a form fitting blue sweater, and wearing red lensed glasses so that I was unable to see his eyes. He was a good looking guy, nice hair, athletic body; but still my overall impression of the man was that he was a major tool. It wasn't fair considering that I hadn't known the guy very long, but I couldn't help it.

"I will address all of your concerns soon, but I hope you'll forgive me in understanding that we must know all that we can about your parents' disappearance so we may respond quickly." Xavier said as Scott went to stand at his side. "Unfortunately, your parents have made some very powerful enemies over the years and the longer they are in their grasp the more dangerous the situation will become."

"Okay, well, um," I stuttered not sure where to begin.

I heard the very quiet exasperated sigh come from Summers and I knew he rolled his eyes. I shot him a glare but held my tongue from saying anything I'd pay for later on.

"I was late getting home from school because I had to walk with Lana, taking the way through the woods." I started. "We were just about there when we smelled the smoke. We found my house torn apart and burning, and the yard looked like a battle field."

"So you came after they were taken? You don't know who it was that took them?" Summers questioned.

"Yeah, we didn't see what happened, but I think I know who it was. There were a bunch of black copters and they said MRD. Lana and me couldn't do anything because then this giant robot attacked us."

"A giant robot? Do you mean a sentinel?" Scott asked.

"Um, I guess it could have been? It didn't really bother telling us its name because it was too busy trying to kill Lana." I answered.

Summers raised an eyebrow.

"The sentinel targeted Lana, but not you?" Xavier questioned, in a slightly puzzled voice.

"Yeah, it was all like "mutant detected" and it shot at her. It pretty much left me alone until I stepped in front of her, then it picked me up and went back to shooting at her." I answered. The men exchanged looks, making me ask, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Please continue." Xavier said calmly just as Summers asked. "Wait, aren't you a mutant?"

I stared at both men. Then slowly, I shook my head. "No, I'm not."

Summers' jaw dropped but Xavier just looked thoughtful.

"Wait, you're telling me that you're not a mutant?" Summers asked. "Logan's and Storm's daughter is a _human_?"

I felt my face flush red. I always thought it was a good thing to be human, but I guess here its just as crazy to be a human as it is to be a mutant in the outside world. I already felt disconnected to my parents enough ever since I learned about me being a different species from them, and this jerk wasn't easing those feelings.

"Yes, I'm a human. Can we get over that fun fact now, please?" I asked rudely, upset.

"But how-" Scott began but Xavier interrupted.

"Scott, please, let her continue." Xavier said. Though his voice was calm and normal, we knew that it wasn't a request but an order. Scott shut his mouth, reluctantly. Xavier gave me a nod to continue.

I went on, but I still felt weird. "After I took out the robot, Lana and I-"

Scott interrupted. "What do you mean you took out the robot?"

I looked over at him. "I mean, I shut it down?"

Scott looked sceptical. "You just told us that you're human, and now you're saying you were able to take out a sentinel all by yourself."

I blinked. "Um, yup."

"That's impossible! You don't have any powers." Scott argued.

Racist much? I thought coldly.

"Well, I did it. I stabbed its circuits and it went down. It almost killed me, but I did it."

Either noticing that I was upset or deciding that things would go faster if the toolface wasn't in the room, Xavier turned to look at Summers.

"Scott, would you please begin a wide search on the computers to see what new information we have on the MRD's actions?" Xavier asked.

Summers frowned. "But shouldn't I hear the rest of her information so we can begin rescue plans?"

"I'll get the rest of her story. You can just focus on the MRD for now."

Scott looked like he was about to argue, but reading Xavier's face, he closed his mouth and nodded. Just before he exited, Xavier said to him in hushed tones "And Scott, nobody needs to know about Leah right now."

"I'm sorry about that Leah."

"Its okay." I said not looking him in the eye. Was I a freak because I'm human? Forcing myself, I raised my head. "Why didn't my parents tell me about any of this? How could they have lied to me my entire life about who they really were?"

Xavier sighed. "They were trying to protect you Leah."

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out. "A great job they did of that."

"I know this is frustrating and scary for you, but believe me when I say that they did do a good job of protecting you." Xavier said softly.

"But from what? I'm not a mutant, so who would want to hurt me? I'm nothing special." The tiredness and the emotions I had been feeling made me blurt out whatever I thought and had been thinking, without caring about being rude or what people thought.

"Leah, you are very special, which makes your life very dangerous." Xavier answered. I let out a short humourless laugh, making him continue. "You are what we believe to be the first antimutant."

I stared at him. "Pardon?"

"Leah, when you were born, all over the world people with the gift of prophecy all had the same vision. Everyone from Dr. Strange to students at our school saw the same thing. A choice resulting in the final peaceful coexistence of humans and mutants, or the destruction of the mutant race."

I stared at the bald guy with my mouth open. "You're shitting me."

"Leah, you are neither human or mutant. Your blood has the ability to cancel out the x gene that gives mutants their abilities."

"But, wouldn't that be a cure? I thought people wanted one?" I asked.

"Mutants are not a disease, Leah. And I am sure that there are those that would find the chance to be 'normal' again a blessing, but there are even more people who would use your blood as a weapon, forcing it upon those who are happy with themselves. It could be used to-"

"Get rid of all mutants." I thought with a shiver. It was a really scary idea.

"Indeed."

I thought for a moment and a sickening idea crawled into my head. "So is that why my parents didn't tell me about them and gave up on the X-men? Because they thought I would destroy them?"

"No, I don't believe so." Xavier said thoughtfully. "When they heard about the prophecy made about you, they were afraid for you. From their experiences, they knew that people would come after you with intentions of using you. They believed they'd be giving you your best chance by taking you away from the mutant world and hiding you."

I thought about this. "But why hide who they were from me?"

"I suppose they thought they would be better hidden if no one was informed about them being mutants, and superheroes. But I also believe that they wanted to spare you the feelings of isolation and sadness that you are experiencing now from knowing that you are not the same."

I glanced at the man shrewdly. "Are you reading my mind, Professor?"

Xavier grinned, "No, but your emotions are practically screaming at me right now."

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, sheepish. I guess staying with a bunch of telepaths, empaths and who knows what else, I should learn to get better control over my emotions.

"Is there anything else you can remember that could help your parents, or any more questions?" Xavier asked, looking at me with concern.

"No, I can't think of anything else." I shook my head.

"Well, my door is always open." Xavier said as he came out from behind the desk. I forced my face to remain neutral and not stare when I saw that he was in a wheelchair. I felt silly for not noticing it before. "And hopefully you'll be comfortable staying with us."

I nodded and shook the hand he offered me. "Thanks for everything Professor."

"We're glad to have you here Leah, even under these circumstances. You have family here that would like to get to know you. We all remember you as the giggling blue eyed baby that was always getting into something." Xavier grinned at me.

I'm not so sure they'll like me as much as that baby I used to be if they find out that I'm a 'antimutant', I thought privately as I walked to the door.

I looked over my shoulder to Professor Xavier.

"So my dad's the Wolverine" I mused out loud. "Sweet."

xXx


	8. Chapter 8

xXx

I left the Professor's office and stood outside the thick wooden doors, not sure where to go from there. I guessed that I could re-enter the room and ask Professor Xavier to contact Beast and Lana to resume the tour, but I honestly didn't feel like being around people at the moment. I had too much on my mind at the moment (I mean, I'm some kind of prophecy child that can bring peace or destruction? PRESSURE MUCH?), which made me lousy company. Lana was having fun with this 'finding her place' kick she's on, and I'd just bring her down.

So I started walking.

It's weird, how when you start walking, you get places. Like outside. It was beautiful out. Not as chilly as home, or at least, where home is supposed to be. It was so sunny that I had to squint, but it wasn't hot because there was a slight wind. I found myself by a large pond. It was relatively deep, with cattails breaking its smooth surface. It was wide enough around that it was possible for them to build a small man made island in the middle with a white gazebo standing on it. There was a pretty bridge that connected the island to the rest of the grounds.

I thought it looked like a good place to be alone until I heard the sounds of people shouting and laughing behind me. I turned to see a small group of teenagers my age playing with a Border Collie. One of the teenagers was ginger Mr. Fantastic. I smiled a little when the youngest in the group, a girl who could have been thirteen or fourteen, laughed cheerfully as she threw a Frisbee once more for the dog to chase after.

I stopped smiling when I realized that the Frisbee was coming straight for me. I prepared myself to catch the Frisbee, but not the eighty pound dog that was running after it.

"Oh dear." That's all I could say or do as the dog slammed into me while attempting to catch the disk. It knocked the wind out of me as we crashed to the ground. I heard a collective gasp and some laughter from the group, but all I could see was the long black and white face of the dog.

A dog with sparkling green eyes…

Those strange eyes widened, almost looking embarrassed. Then there was this shift and the next thing I knew, there was a naked boy on top of me. A very naked boy. Oh my lord, was this boy naked. Me being a virgin that had never made it past first base, this was kind of a big deal to me.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" The boy asked, not seeming to realize that he was still on top of me. And naked.

"Uh…" Was all I could say, trying to avoid looking at, um, him.

"Dude, pants." Ginger Mr. Fantastic suggested, pulling a pair of jogging pants out of his book bag and tossing them to the boy. "Try 'em sometime?"

Mr. Nude looked down, came to the realization that he was clothingly challenged, and quickly donned his pants. Instead of avoiding my gaze (like I was trying to avoid his), he kept staring at me. Like I was the nudist in this situation!

A girl with lots of scars on her fingers forced a laugh and pulled the boy away from me. "Eric, stop staring at her like she's a piece of meat."

"I'm, I'm not-its just…" The boy pulled away from the girl to step closer to me. "Leah? Leah Logan!"

"Um, yes? How did you…Eric?" I finally looked at the boy. Really looked at him. He was about 6'3, built like an athlete, with pale skin. He had jet black, thick hair. But it was his eyes that told me who this teenager was.

He was Eric Craig, my childhood neighbor and best friend.

Eric laughed and wrapped his arms around me and spun me around.

"Oh my God, as if!" I exclaimed when he finally put me down. "I-I can't believe this! How are you? When did you grow so tall!"

"When did you start wearing girls' clothing?" Eric teased, smiling at me. "Do you at least still call people 'bub?'"

"Bub" Ginger repeated, with a raised eyebrow.

His comment brought us back, reminding Eric and I that we weren't alone.

"Yeah, like her dad. Leah was a mini version of him." Eric grinned.

"Bub' as in, Wolverine?" The girl that pulled Eric away before stepped up again. "Wolverine has a kid? Since when?"

"Yeah, and its about time you came to the mansion." Eric said to me.

A guy that resembled a rhino scratched his head. "You wanna explain this to the rest of us, Fang?"

"Fang?" I questioned.

"Yeah, its my codename." Eric answered before answering the other guy's question. "Leah and I were neighbors and best friends back in BC, before I got my mutant powers and the X-men brought me here."

"And she's Wolverine's daughter?" Scar girl asked. Sparks danced around her hands. "Is she like Daken? Eighty years old and psychotic?"

Everyone went quiet at that.

"Wait who's-" I started to ask, but a bell rang.

"Lunch! Let's go!" Eric said quickly. He put an arm around my shoulder and led me towards the school. "So Leah, you finally joined us as mutants? Are your parents here too?"

I shook my head, "No, its, um, kind of a long story."

Eric smiled at me, making my insides quiver. "I guess that means we have to hang out until that long story is done then."


	9. Chapter 9

"-so than the X-men show up in their jet and whisk Lana and me here." I finished telling Eric my story as we sat down on the cement steps at the front of the school/mansion. Eric asked his friends for some space during lunch so we could catch up. I pretended not to here Dave (the rhino boy) mutter to Stretch (the red headed stretchy guy) "Fang gonna get some act-ion, Fang gonna get some act-ion!" as we walked away.

I grinned at Eric as I added "And then a dog jumped on me and turned into a naked boy."

Eric blushed. "Uh, yeah, sorry, about that. I'm covered in fur and naked most of the time, so sometimes I forget that it's not socially acceptable to be naked as a human."

"No worries, it's not like it was the first time I saw you in the nude." I assured him with a serious face.

"You have not!" Eric gasped.

"Eric, remember when you were going through your Tarzan stage?" I argued. "You ran through the woods every day to my house naked, beating your chest yelling "me Tarzan, where Jane?". You killed my innocence because you insisted that Tarzan didn't need underwear."

Eric groaned and lay back on the cement covering his eyes. "I blocked that from my memory."

"So what were you doing before anyway? Do you really like playing fetch now?" I asked laying beside Eric on the cool cement.

"Ha ha, no!" Eric shook his head. "You saw that girl who was throwing the disk? About fourteen? She was feeling a bit homesick. She said the thing she missed most was the days she walked her dog to the park and played fetch with him, so I stepped in. We aren't allowed pets here, but we are allowed to turn into animals."

"That was really nice of you." I replied quietly.

"Nah, I just know what it's like to be homesick and want some small silly bit of home. If I could help one person with that feeling, even if it means tasting plastic in my mouth for the rest of the day, its worth it." Eric said, getting up and stretching.

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been, you only being six and leaving home and country to go live with a bunch of strangers." I said, staring up at him. He reached down and pulled me to my feet.

"This place is my home. The moment my dad took a swing at me with that bat and my neighbors hunted me, I was homeless. Here, I'm accepted and loved." Eric said smoothly as we walked on.

"So you didn't miss BC?" I asked.

"I missed my mom and the way things used to be. And, and I missed you." Eric admitted. We both blushed and stopped walking. Eric moved to stand in front of me, looking down into my blue eyes. "Didn't, didn't you miss me? I mean, we were best friends, and your parents were X-men, so its not like you didn't know where I was. Didn't you care even a little, enough to write back to me?"

I was shocked. "I _didn't_ know where you were! Eric, I swear, I didn't know what happened to you. I got a really bad infection from a dog scratch around the time you went missing! I was delirious with a fever and by the time I was well enough to ask, all my parents would say was that you went to live with some relatives because your dad was a bad man! I wrote to you, for awhile, but when you never responded, I thought you made new friends and forgot about me."

"You're telling me that you don't remember me turning into a wolf in front of you and getting the shit beat out of me by my dad?" Eric asked skeptically.

The look on my face was his answer. Now he was confused. "Really?"

"I think my mind might have been tampered with." I admitted. "My parents wanted to keep me away from the mutant world, and having a mutant best friend wouldn't help them do that. They know telepaths that could do it."

"But why? You're all mutants!" Eric asked.

"Honestly Eric, I didn't know about my mom and dad being mutants till last night." I told him, keeping my eyes on his face. "I had no clue about them being X-men, or what happened to you."

I began walking again, and Eric fell into step with me.

"All these years, Wolverine would visit the mansion about four times a year. He'd always check on me and I'd give him letters to give to you. He always avoided talking about you and made it clear you weren't a topic I should talk about." Eric said, then fell silent for awhile. "We're going to get your parents back Leah, and then everything is going to be great. You know about them now, so you can all live at the mansion. Maybe one day, you and me will be X-men."

_He doesn't know, _I thought_, he doesn't know that I'm not a mutant. _

I felt the need to confess something to him, even though I couldn't tell him the truth about me.

"I'm…worried about seeing my parents again." I admitted. "I mean, I want them to be safe and here and stuff, but I-I almost feel nervous about seeing them again. It feels like we're strangers now. I mean, not telling your own kid that you're a superhero is kind of huge. I just wish I knew…I don't know, more about who they really are."

Eric didn't say anything, and I laughed out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry, we're pretty much strangers now and I'm dumping on you. Just forget it."

"We're not strangers, we've seen each other naked." I looked up in to his mischievous eyes. "That time we went to the teacher's bonfire picnic? We wanted to go swimming really bad, but our moms said the lake was too cold. So you came up with the brilliant idea that we'd sneak off and swim naked, so our bathing suits and clothing wouldn't be wet and no one would ever know. The whole teachers staff caught us skinny dipping. So I've seen you naked too."

Before I could threaten to kill him if he ever told anyone else that story, Eric grabbed my hand and ran towards the school.

"And I know a way you can get to know your parents."

xXx

I stood outside the locked door, glancing around nervously. Eric had led me here, then turned into a bird to fly up to the window and unlock the door from the inside. There was a faint click and the door opened to reveal a grinning Eric.

I hurried inside and shut the door, muttering, "This is so illegal."

"No its not." Eric said flapping his hand and rolling his eyes. When I glared at him, he said, "Okay, the breaking and entering part is kinda illegal, but since it's you dad's room, we're not going to get in trouble. Well, you're not, but he might 'snikt' me when he gets back and smells that I've been in here."

"Snikt?" I repeated skeptical.

"You ever hear the sound his claws make when they pop out? All the students here agree is a snikt kind of sound." Eric explained. "Nevermind. You just, look around, reconnect and whatever, I have to go to my last class of the day. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Thanks for this Eric, I really appreciate it." I said quietly, not looking at him.

"Hey, what are old best friends for?" Was all he said in reply before leaving me alone in the room.

_Alright Daddy, let's see who you really are _I thought as I examined the framed pictures on the walls. A few of them were really old photographs. I mean _really_ old. Like, WWII old. I knew my dad was in the Canadian armed forces, but I had no idea he was in a world war! But there he was. Standing with a bunch of soldiers in uniform, looking like they were just about to be shipped out. He only look a few years younger than he did the last time I saw him. A thick cigar was between his teeth and his hair was crammed under a cadet's pointed hat. In another photo he was shaking hands with _Captain America_, both of them laughing about something. Other photos were more recent, like the one where he was glaring at the camera, surrounded by Avengers in front of their jet. I grinned to see Spiderman with one arm around Dad and the other giving the piece sign. I personally thought Spiderman was the bomb but I'd never admit it around Dad because whenever he saw him on tv he'd groan and say what an 'annoying punk' that kid was. Another picture was of the X-men. I was shocked to see my mom in this picture, dressed in some kind of kinky leather bathing suit and cape (hypocrite! She confiscated this really cute dress I bought because she thought it showed too much leg. Here she is showing my more than a little leg!). Again, Dad looked moody and smoked a cigar.

On the bedside table was a picture that was more like the Dad I knew. He was sitting on 1976 Harley-Davidson Electra Glide Flh with Mom riding in front of him. She snuggled in the cradle of his chest like a love sick teenager.

I opened the table drawer and found a pack of cigars. Oooh, Dad I thought you quit! These things will kill you…nevermind, I guess a guy with super healing doesn't have to worry about cancer. But still! He reeks when he smokes these. In the same drawer was a bag of jelly beans, making me smile. Only I really knew about his sweet tooth. And then there was a small bottle of sweet pea and lavender hand cream, the kind that Mom used. It was opened but unused.

I moved to his closet. Here I was taken back again. Where at home Dad usually worn a pair of jeans and t-shirt and a plaid shirt, I guess when he was here he was always in uniform. The closet had five ruined outfits and three good conditioned ones. I looked away from the dark red stains near the tears in the material and held my breathe so I wouldn't have to smell the reek of burnt flesh that hung to one of the worse conditioned ones.

I went back to his bed and sat down on it. I was no closer to knowing who my Dad really was. He's famous, really old, and gets himself torn apart from time to time. He's not just my protective, loving, funny mechanic Dad who would play pick up hockey in the streets with a bunch of kids who needed another player.

I know about the Wolverine. He's a lethal weapon, a smart ass and a loner despite the fact that he's always on some team.

I reached over and picked up his pillow, holding it over my face. It smelled like him. Motor oil, wood smoke, and freshly cut grass. I continued to hug it to me as I curled into a ball on the bed.

I know Dad loves me, but what does Wolverine think of a non-powered daughter?

xXx

As I slept, I dreamed.

I was back at the British Colombia house, toddling across the cold wooden floors to the living room where I heard the muffled sounds of the TV. I peeked around the corner to see Daddy laying on the couch, a beer in one hand and the other behind his head. The flickering light from the TV danced across his face. I was about to say something so that he'd know I was there, but his nostrils widened and he looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey darl'n, what you doing up?" Daddy asked softly as he got up from the couch and came to kneel in front of me.

"I had a bad dream again." I answered. "I can't sleep now."

Daddy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know what that's like. Your mom is going to be home late tonight, but do you want to stay up with me?"

I nodded and held his hand as we walked back to the couch.

"Who's playing?" I asked, seeing the hockey game playing on the tv. I leaned against Daddy as he took a drink of his beer.

"Toronto and Vancouver."

"Who's the bad guys?" That's how I decided who to cheer for. I'd ask Daddy, who knew everything, who was the good guys and who was bad guys.

"Toronto." He answered with a grin.

"Are the bad guys win'n?"

"Nope, they're getting their as- I mean, they're losing."

"That's good."

By the time Mom got home, the game was over and both of us were asleep. I was curled up on Daddy's chest, both of us snoring in synch.

xXx


	10. Chapter 10

Oops! Sorry about that guys! Thanks for the heads up Stormysongbird!

xXx

I was awaken by a knock at the door. Groggily, I got up and answered it to see Jean Grey leaning against the door frame. Then I remembered that I probably shouldn't have been there.

"Uh," I stammered. "I can explain."

"There's no need." Jean said with a small smile. "I was just coming to find you. We'd better set you up with your sleeping arrangements before curfew. Unless you prefer to just take over your father's room?"

I gave a small smile and followed her down the hall.

"Have you heard anymore about my parents? Have you found them yet?" I asked as we walked.

Jean sighed. "No, not yet. The Professor and I have been working with Cerebro for hours, Scott took a team out to search. Usually we try to keep to ourselves but we even got involved with the Avengers to get them to assist in the search."

Jean read my face and quickly added. "But I'm sure we'll find them soon."

"I hope so. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, feeling desperate and useless.

"I don't think so sweetie, unless your mutant ability is being able to locate people at will." Jean said, then made a thoughtful face. "By the way, what is your-"

I was saved by being trampled by two girls the size of bears. They knocked Jean and I to the ground as the ran past, shoving each other.

"Ginny, Tara! What have I told you two about roughhousing?" Jean said sternly. The girls quickly apologised and went on their way. "Honestly, I think we should have a class here that teaches basic indoor rules. Ah, here's your room."

Jean knocked on the door and a seemingly normal looking girl opened it. She peeked her pretty pale face around the door, and stared at us with pleasant brown eyes. "Hey professor, is this our new roommate?"

A voice from a girl still hidden by the door said, "Taren, open the door! I can't see her! Does she have claws?"

The girl, Taren, looked over and frowned. "Uh, manners much Alex?"

"What? Some kids in my history class said that the new kid was Wolverine's daughter!" Alex replied.

Taren rolled her eyes. "My sister can be kind of stupid sometimes, try to ignore her."

I was about to reply when Taren completely opened the door to reveal both girls. Sort of. I forced myself to keep my face straight and not stare at them. Alex and Taren were completely conjoined, two heads on one body. They both had the same pale skin (and curvy, athletic body), but while Taren had chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair in aside ponytail, Alex had hazel brown eyes and short blonde hair. They walked over to one of the two beds and sat down on it. Alex popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Want some? Its spearmint." Alex offered, holding out the package of gum. I could see that the nails on the hand on Alex's side was painted pink and green, the hand on Taren's side just had a coat of clear polish.

"Uh, no, that's alright." I declined, forcing a smile.

"Alex, you I hate it when you're chewing gum in my ear!" Taren complained. Alex's only reply was to use her hand to cover Taren's ear closer to her.

"Girls, this is Leah, you're new roommate." Jean introduced, coming into the room and taking a seat in the chair next to a desk. "Leah, these are Taren and Alex Boled."

"Is it true you're Professor Logan's daughter?" Alex asked excitedly. "And Storm's?"

"Um, yup. And no, I don't have claws." I shrugged. "Lame, I know."

Alex laughed out loud while Taren just smiled.

"I have to go back to helping Professor Xavier. Will you two help Leah settle in? She'll need a couple changes of clothes until we can get her set up with a wardrobe, so if you could lend her a few things, that would be great."

"Will do! See yah Professor!" Alex nodded, grinning.

"Thank you." I said as Jean left.

"So Leah, do you want to raid our closet now? Not that your outfit is bad, but you look like you've been through a lot with it." Taren said tactfully. I looked down at my clothes. Yup, it looked like I ran through the woods, fought a robot, and slept in them. I smiled gratefully.

"So wait, if your parents are mutants, why do you need clothing?" Alex asked, completely innocent.

"Lex, don't be so nosy." Taren scolded her sister.

"I just meant, her case isn't like pretty much everyone else's here! Powers develop, parents freak out, kid goes on the run without time to pack." Alex defended herself, then turned to me. "Like for us, I was super sick and dying, right? So the doctor's tell us its probably going to be my last night. The 'rents say their goodbyes and then its Taren's turn. Boom, she touches me and suddenly we're sharing a body. Her body."

I gasped at her story.

"Our parents didn't want freaks for daughters and we had to leave fast." Taren added softly.

"So what's your story?" Alex asked.

I knew I was sort of being impelled into telling, now that they revealed their story. I took a breath. "Well, my parents were taken by the MRD and our house was blown up, so I don't have any clothes."

Their brown eyes widened.

"Whoa, someone kidnapped _Wolverine_?" Alex asked, saying it like it was as impossible as someone jumping of the CN Tower and walking away without a scratch. "And Storm? Isn't she like a goddess?"

"My mum isn't a goddess, just a superhero." I said, strangely relaxed. Never thought I'd be saying _that_.

"We've seen Wolverine fight, he taught a few of our classes. They must have had some major advantage to have been able to take them." Alex said, giving a little shiver.

"Lex, I don't think Aly wants to talk about it." Taren said very quietly, intending for only her sister to hear. Alex gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, my mouth is faster than my brain." Alex said, shrugging one shoulder.

"Oh, its fine. That's cute." I said, to change the topic, pointing to a white, sleeveless shirt.

"Try it on! We also have this black belt to wear with it." Taren said, rooting through her closet to find it.

"Thank you guys so much for this."

"Don't worry about it. We'll just raid your closet once you get it together." Alex replied.

Once the sisters set me up with a week's worth of outfits, I collapsed on my assigned bed and rolled in my supply of clothes.

"I feel so rich!" I moaned happily. "So much clothes!"

"Stop that, you're going to wrinkle them." Alex scolded jokingly. "And then Taren will go all obsessive compulsive and have to iron them, which means I have to help because you need two arms to iron."

"So are you ready to go down for supper, Leah? They started serving ten minutes ago." Taren asked, as she slapped her sister upside the head (you can not believe how funny that looks with two headed person). "I don't know if you've met anyone else, but you can sit with us if you like."

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but I've made plans already." I answered. When they looked skeptical, I went on. "Eric Craig asked me to eat with him, but we can all sit together or something."

"Eric Craig?" Taren repeated, with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Um, yup."

"As in Fang?" Alex said doubtfully.

Now I laughed as we headed out the door and down the hallway. "Yeah, I guess that's his code name or something. Why?"

"Leah, a lot of girls know him as Fang Ivina Bang. He's one of the hottest guys in school and you already have him eating out of your hand!" Alex said seriously.

"You're kidding me." The little boy that used to eat flowers, was afraid of the dark and had mud fights with me is some kind of mutant pinup boy? _Fang Ivina Bang_?

"He's sooooo cool!" Alex moaned, flopping back on her bed. Taren looked at her sister with a glare. "He's really smart, super nice, charming, and, have I mentioned how hot he is? He's like on the A list for the X-men when he graduates."

"As you can see, my sister is one of his groupies." Taren drawled with distaste as we past two other students making out on the stairs.

"Hey, I've seen you checking out his cute butt, so don't judge me."

"Wait, so he's not a manwhore or something, is he?" I asked, lowering my voice as my heart sank.

The sisters shared a look before Alex answered. "Nooo…but trust me, if he wanted to be one, there'd be a long line of girls, and a few guys, who'd be happy to help him out."

"So you and Eric are…friends?" Taren asked diplomatically. I knew what she was really asking.

"Yes, and just friends. We were neighbors and best friends when we were younger, but then his mutation expressed and he had to come here." I said. I decided to leave out the whole naked thing, believing that they'd take it the wrong way.

We rounded the corner to show the cafeteria buzzing with talk and movement as people got their dinner. I saw Leah with the same group that she ate with this morning. She saw me and waved before going back to a conversation with Pyro. I hardly noticed though because Eric came up to us with a grin.

"Hi girls, how's it going?" Eric said pleasantly to the twins. Taren blushed, so Alex responded for them. "We're just dandy, Fang."

"That's good. So, uh, ready to go Leah?" Eric said, turning to me.

I raised my eyebrow, "Uh, we're going somewhere?"

Eric just smiled in response and took me by the elbow and began to lead me away.

I heard Alex mutter to Taren. "Just friends my ass."

xXx


	11. Chapter 11

xXx

"You can't keep skipping meals Eric, you'll waste away to nothing." I said calmly as Eric continued to lead me through the Xavier grounds.

"It's fine, I grabbed us some lasagna and some water bottles." Eric said, holding up a brown paper bag and looking at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Believe me, this is way better than sitting at a table and watching Rhino try to go for fifths of potatoes."

I looked up at the stormy grey clouds brewing over us. "We're gonna get rained on!" I groaned.

"Trust me, this is still worth it."

Eric led me to a large building and opened the small door on the side. He stepped to the side and gave a gesture like 'after you', I rolled my eyes and stepped into the building. It was too dark to see anything so I felt around for a light switch, but found a hand instead. Eric flicked on the overhead lights and grinned at me goofily.

"Whoa, are you flirting with me, Logan?" Eric asked mockingly, wriggling his eyebrows.

I made a face and gave him a shove. "Shut up 'bub'"

"Pfft, whatever you say."

I ignored his silliness and looked around the building. They had _everything_ in here! A huge black jet, not the same one that I arrived in on, this one was bigger. Then there was a row of pretty sweet cars, including two massive Hummers. The walls were lined with expensive _beautiful_ tools to maintain and fix the vechicles, and there were also rows sticking out from the walls with spare parts, on shelves like books at a library. I think I drooled a little.

"This place is amazing!"

"You haven't even seen the best part yet." Eric said, walking over to something covered with a sheet.

"Better than the jet?"

"Way better the jet." Eric promised, pulling off the sheet.

My jaw dropped.

A 1977 Harley sportster xlx. Gold in colour. Crome. Real leather seats. Customised.

Beautiful. Soooo beautiful.

"I think I'm in love. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I whispered, pressing my face to the lovely, cold metal form of the bike and stroked the black leather seat.

"Okay, that's a little creepy. Especially since your dad said the exact same thing." Eric said, grimacing.

I turned to give him a look. "Hush, you're ruining this."

"Well, if you need a moment with the bike…" Eric said, turning to go.

"No, no," I said, getting up and pulling him back over to the bike. "Thank you so much for this Eric, you don't know what this means to me."

"My pleasure Leah." Eric grinned.

I turned my attention back to the bike. I went over every inch of it and found it flawless. Not that I expected Dad to ride anything but. I sat gently on the shaped leather seat and sighed. "Is it wrong to propose to a machine?"

"Yes, in more ways than one." Eric answered with a straight face.

"Then ours will be a forbidden love." I said in a deep, throaty voice, clenching the handles.

I nearly jumped when Eric sat down behind me. I felt his thighs move up to go around mine and his breath on my neck as he wrapped one arm around my waste. I looked behind him, my mouth the shape of an 'O'. He just said. "You're telling me you don't want to go for a ride?"

"You have the-"

"Keys? Yup. So we do'n this or what, Logan?" Eric dangled the keys in front of me.

I took them and started up the bike.

"He purrs like a lion." I sighed. "Hold on!"

We rode out of the shed and down the long laneway to the gates.

xXx

We rode along one of the back roads, avoiding the city. I hardly noticed Eric holding on tight to me, all my senses focussed on the bike below me and the road in front of me. Dad had taken me for rides all the time, and let me drive as long as I stayed below 20 km an hour (in American, that's very slow), on his lamer, slower bikes, and never went out on the highway. Once, when I earned a 97.5% grade average, he let me drive his Fatboy, but that was a special occasion.

This was me driving free, like a mad biker, on my dad's bike.

I liked it, but I also missed Dad more.

Eventually, Eric motioned for me to pull over. I didn't really want to, but I knew the bike needed to cool down and Eric wasn't used to riding on the back of motorcycles for hours. I pulled in to the curved pavement and found that we were on a rocky beach.

"That was awesome!" I grinned as I laid back on a large flat slab of rock. It was dark now and I could see a few stars that weren't covered by the wispy clouds. "Did you see how he took corners? Or how fast he could jump to 120? Or-"

"Calm down Leah, you look like you're about to explode." Eric said evenly, taking a seat beside me. "You're still a little clone of your dad."

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"Never meant it to be anything but."

I looked over at him. "Fang Ivana Bang?"

"What?" Eric asked.

"I heard that's what the girls call you now." I explained, ignoring the way my heart beat hard in my chest. "So what's with that?"

"Oh, um, I guess girls just like me, that's all." Eric said dismissively.

"Well, I can see why. You're just a big bag of flirt, my friend." I teased.

"I am not, I'm just trying to be nice."

"Sure, sure." I let the topic drop. I only brought it up because I wanted him to know I didn't want to play these games with some wheeler. I had enough guys like him at my old school. Flirt with anything in a skirt, move on, always looking for someone better. Convince a girl he really liked her, she'd give him everything, then he'd explain that he wasn't looking for a relationship and move on to someone else. I hated flirts. Sure, they could be fun, but they caused more trouble than they were worth. I'd seen enough of my friends be hurt by those guys to know to keep my guards up.

"Leah, listen, I-" Eric stared to say, when lights from a car shined on the beach. We looked towards the source and saw two cops getting out of a cruiser. Eric quickly pulled me off the rock and hid behind it.

"Oh no." I didn't have my license! Plus, the bike was technically stolen! I didn't have any proof that it was mine, or my dad's! And I'm in this country illegally! I'M SO SCREWED!

"Any chance you're a telepath and can send these guys away?" Eric whispered. I gave him a look for an answer. "Yeah, I didn't think it'd be that easy. Wait here."

"Eric, don't!" I hissed, but it was too late. He had already striped off his clothing and handed them to me.

"As soon as you can, get back on the bike and drive to the gas station we passed on the way here. I'll meet you there." Eric instructed. "And no peeking!"

Eric shifted his body, and moments later he was the same black and white dog that had landed on me earlier this afternoon. He bounded out towards the cops and turned on the puppy charm.

"Hey, who's this handsome little guy?" The one cop commented, getting down on her knees and holding out her hand. "Come here buddy."

"Jamenson, don't touch it. It probably has fleas." The other cop said.

"Not this cutie. Awww…" Jamenson sighed, as Eric rolled over for a belly rub, his ears flopping back adorably.

"The hardest cop in the division turns turn pudding because of a dog. Now I've seen everything." The male cop muttered to himself, getting down to scratch Eric's ears.

"Who's a cutie, who's a cutie?" Jamenson asked, using her puppy voice.

"He's got no collar."

"Can we keep him? Right, stupid question. Alright, we'd better taken him into the shelter and try to find his family."

As on cue, Eric leapt up and bounded away.

"Hey, come back!" The male cop called before both of them ran after Eric. I took the opportunity and ran to the bike and started it up.

xXx

Fifteen minutes later, I was leaning against the bike and saw the black and white dog lope towards me. I placed the bundle of his clothes behind a tree to give him some privacy. Eric came back around the tree, dressed and human, and got back on the bike.

"Who's a good boy, who's a good boy?" I mocked, using a puppy voice.

"Just shut up and drive." Eric grumbled, but I saw a smile pulling at his lips.

I laughed before starting the bike to head back to the school.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm so loving them, which is why I'm doing an update when I'm supposed to be studying for my chemistry, anatomy, and biology exams (pfft, metabolic processes, who needs 'em?). Hope you'll enjoy it! School's almost done and so soon I'll be able to do a couple updates a week

xXx

Eric and I got back to the mansion around one in the morning, which means we broke curfew (oops). But Stretch had texted Eric to say half the team had to be deployed to help fight some forest fires in the north as well as evacuate a few towns in the fire's path, so none of the teachers had noticed our absence. We snuck back into the school and said goodnight. Eric offered me a goodnight kiss (joking, of course) and I offered him a fat lip.

Unfortunately for me, it took me half an hour to find the room I was staying in, and when I did find it, I realised that I didn't have a key. I swore and put my forehead against the door. Ready to go sleep in the garage with the bike, the door opened for me.

"Hey Leah, forget your key?" Taren asked softy. She was lying in bed, reading. Alex on the other hand was out cold and snoring lightly.

"Yeah." I admitted. Just now I realised that if Alex was asleep, Taren couldn't have gotten up to get the door. "Um, how did you-?"

"Open the door? Besides being a two headed freak show act, I'm telekinetic." Taren answered. I realised that she was trying to make a joke, but I heard the bitterness masked beneath it.

"That must be cool. Can you fly?" I asked, sitting down on the bed assigned to me and slipping off my shoes.

"No. Well, I mean, I'm able to, but I don't because Alex is afraid of heights." Taren explained.

I never thought having to share a body with someone would be easy, but now I was beginning to see the extent of how hard it was. Just to break the silence, I said "Really? I haven't know her for long, but Alex doesn't seem to be the type to be afraid of anything."

"She is a really strong character," Taren said, looking at her sleeping sister. "But she has always been afraid of heights. But that's the only thing that scares her. Well, that and dying a virgin."

We both snorted, like the proper young ladies we were.

"Sorry for disturbing you, I didn't mean to be out so late." I apologized.

"Don't be sorry. There's some pajamas that should fit you on the desk." Taren gestured at the clothing before going on. "I was up anyway. The only thing I'm a little peeved about is that I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" I repeated as I changed into the borrowed clothing.

"Well, a little. I just wish I was out on a date with a guy tonight instead of stuck here doing homework." Taren said, blushing.

"Oh, then no need to be jell'n. Eric and I weren't on a date, we were just fooling around on my dad's motorcycle." Realizing what I said, I quickly added. "And by fooling around, I just meant, you know, going for a ride."

Taren nodded, then went back to reading her book. At that moment, there was a tapping at the window. I went to it and saw a speckled hawk sitting on the ledge. I walked over and opened the window. The hawk, Eric, dropped a note on the desk, gave sort of a bird salute then soared back out the window.

I read the note, trying to ignore Taren's intense stare on my neck.

"I had a great time tonight. Meet me for breakfast tomorrow? I'll be the good looking guy that looks like he didn't get any sleep :P"

"Yeah, you two totally weren't on a date." Taren said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

I quickly crumpled the note and tossed it in the wastebasket. "We weren't! Seriously, my parents are being held by some mutant hating creeps and I don't know if I'm ever going to see them again, do you really think I'm in the mood for dating right now?"

It came out harsher than I meant it to. Taren eyes widened and she looked at me with pity.

"I'm sorry it's just-I'm tired, and I'm worried, and I get bitchy when I'm like this." I apologised, hanging my head.

"Don't worry about it Leah, I understand. I shouldn't have teased you like that." Taren said. She turned off the light next to her bed. "Goodnight."

"Yeah, night."

I curled up in the bed and tried to ignore the tight feeling in my chest.

Mom, Dad, where are you?

xXx

The soldiers tossed the bloody and broken man into the tiny cell. They quickly turned on the electric force field and jumped back as the man snarled and swiped at them with his metal claws. They grinned mercilessly as he roared in pain as the electricity ripped through his body.

"Same time tomorrow, mutie?" One of the soldiers joked. They had just spent the last eight hours watching the torture experts' work on the man as they attempted to extract information from him. If they were being honest, it made them queasy watching the experts do everything they could to the mutant and having the mutant repair himself in minutes. But they weren't paid to be honest, they were paid to protect humankind.

The soldiers heard footsteps and quickly stood to attention as the general walked past them to stand in front of the cell.

"Wolverine, what have I been hearing about you not cooperating with my interrogators?" General Hardling asked, his cold voice mocking.

Logan looked up. He had been ignoring the soldiers as he set his broken bones so they would heal properly, but now he was up and standing as close to the electric field as he could get.

"You son of a bitch, where's my wife?" Logan snarled.

"Why, I don't quite remember. Maybe your information could loosen my memory?" General Hardling suggested. He jumped away as Logan hit the field, making sparks fly. "Ah, Logan, you always did want to do things the hard way. If you really want to know, we have her in a nice, cozy _small _room."

Logan swore. The twisted bastards knew the worst possible thing to do to 'Ro was to trap her in a confined space. She suffered from claustrophobia, and they used it to their advantage. Logan felt his heart squeeze painfully, knowing what his wife must be going through.

"Let her go." His voice was deadly quiet.

"We will, we'll let you both go, but first you have to tell us what we want." The general said.

Logan bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from letting out a long line of swears and walked over to his cot.

"Are you really going to let your wife go mad?"

"When I get out of here, I'm cutting yer head off."

"Just tell us where she is!" The general yelled, losing his composure. When this didn't loose a reaction from Wolverine, he let out a sigh and turned to the soldiers. "When the new interrogators get here, get them to cut out his tongue."

With that the general began to walk away.

"We're going to find your daughter Wolverine, with or without you. And then we won't have to deal with your dirty race ever again."

Logan let out the breath he'd been holding. The relief he felt when he realized that the MRD hadn't captured Leah got him through the torture. He knew that Leah was a smart girl, that she'd go to Hal when she realized that him and her mom was gone. Then she'd be in the X-men's protection and safe. He also knew that she must be going through hell right now with worry, and must hate them a little for not telling her the truth. He wanted to tell her so many times, to just be open, but him and 'Ro had agreed that it was better if she didn't know. They knew she'd find out eventually, but they had been putting off.

He'd make it up to her though, when he could.

He'd be okay until the X-men found them, torture wasn't a new thing for him, but he was worried about his Storm. She was a strong woman, but her phobia ruled her. He hoped that she would be able to hold on until help came.

And he meant what he said. As soon as he was out, he was going to cut off the head of the man that hurt his girls.

xXx

"I can't go on." Alex moaned. "Carry me?"

"Oh, shut up, I'm hurting just as much as you are." Taren countered, as they dragged their body on beside me.

"Poor girls." I said sympathetically.

They had just come back from a Danger Room session, and they were hurting from it. They had been doing laps around the Danger Room for the past hour, and after each lap, apparently the room became more dangerous. They told me the horror story of how they dodged lasers, hurtled over ice water pits, dodge traps and more as well as having to carry packs on their backs that got five pounds heavier with each lap.

"It's not fair that you didn't have to do it." Alex grumbled, glaring at my unsweaty, undamaged, unfatigued self. She was right. While they and the rest of the senior class got ready for their DR session, Dr. McCoy pulled me away to go through the school's clothing supplies to get myself a rough wardrobe. It was a good excuse. The truth was that they couldn't risk putting a _weakly_ human in such a dangerous situation. I _obviously_ couldn't handle the session. I mean, just because I've been training in the martial arts since I was six, mastered about five different weapons and took down a giant robot by _myself_, didn't mean such a frail human could handle a superhero gym class.

Plus, the X-men are still trying to hide the fact that I'm not a mutant.

"Get real Lex, it's her first day. They're not going to throw her into the pit yet." Taren said. "Besides, with Wolverine as her dad, I bet Leah has had load of DR practices."

I laughed. "Sort of. He taught me how to fight, but we didn't have a room with lasers."

"Its so weird that you haven't come to the school till now." Alex mused, popping a piece of gum into her mouth after offering the package to both me and Taren. "What's up with that?"

I forced myself not to let out my annoyed sigh. Alex liked asking questions too much.

"My mom wanted out of the superhero biz, so we moved to Canada." I gave the vague lie coolly. Thinking about it now, I wonder if Mom minded giving up the X-men because of me? I mean, Dad kept it up, but I guess she gave it all up.

Alex was about to say something when she got a text. After reading it, she said, "Oops! I was supposed to tell you before about this Leah. Eric got taken down during the last few minutes of the session and had to go to the MedBay. He wanted me to ask you if you could go meet him there."

I creased my brow, worried. "Is he okay? What happened? How-"

"Chill, he's fine." Alex said, though her words did not reassure me. "For the last lap of the session, we had to carry an innocent to safety. Eric got his guy to the safe zone quickly, but one of the people on his team got knocked out so he went to go get both the teammate and the innocent to safety so that the team wouldn't lose time. He turned into a horse, which was pretty cool and ripped all clothes and stuff-"

"Alex, you're giving Leah a heart attack, just get to the part where he got hurt so she can stop worrying." Taren chided.

"Uh, its called 'leading up to it', it adds some suspense?" Alex replied, sticking out her tongue. "Anyway, a kid on another team accidently set off a trap, and exploded it to get out, which made a bunch of shrapnel, and a piece hit Eric's shoulder."

"Really, Leah, he's fine. He just went to go get some stitches." Taren assured me. "He was able to carry both people, and the only reason he went to the MedBay was because Mr. Summers ordered him to go."

"Eric was always such a baby about hospitals. He forced me to go with him and his mom every time he had to go to the doctor to get a shot." I smiled. "I'd better go see him."

"To get to the Bay, just go to the elevator, go to the basement, and turn left. You can't miss it." Taren told me, pointing out the elevator.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later." I said with a wave as I went to the elevator.

"Ugh, only if I live till then." I heard Alex groan behind me.

I found the MedBay easily. I walked in to see Eric sitting up on one of the beds, shirtless. I could see him wince as Dr. McCoy placed a white pad over his stitched up shoulder and hold it down with medical tape.

"Leah!" Eric called, spotting me. He attempted to sit up, but McCoy held him down.

"Eric, please sit still."

"Oh, right, sorry, Doc. So," Eric said turning his attention back to me and gesturing at his muscled chest. "Enjoying the view?"

I rolled my eyes. "Can you make him put his shirt back on Dr. McCoy? His paleness is blinding me."

Dr. McCoy chuckled. "Well Eric, that should be good. Take one of these if the pain gets bad, and try not to move it too much. As well, the pills can make you a little dopey, so try not to operate any large vehicles."

" Alright, thanks Dr. McCoy."

I came over to sit on the bed and help Eric put his unzipped hoodie on (his t-shirt involved too much movement). "So you're alright then?"

"I'm just great. Not like a little shrapnel's going to stop me." Eric said in a manly voice, making me laugh.

"So you didn't cry then?"

"No way!"

"Oh good, because here I was feeling guilty for not being here to hold your hand through this." I said, teasing.

Eric grinned and took my hand. "You can hold it now, you know, if it'll make you feel better."

I took back my hand. "Maybe next time you hurt yourself. Now let's go, Dopey, before those pills really kick in."

We began to walk out when I heard this pitiful sound. It sounded almost like a kitten, crying for its mother. But I could tell it was human. It was followed by a sound like someone was trying to choke back tears, this one male. I looked back but couldn't see anyone else in the beds around the room.

Suddenly, Eric seemed to sober up a little. His face turned sad as he said "Oh."

I gave him a questioning look, in which he replied to. "That's-that's Carissa, one of the grade tens. For the past three months, her mutation has been eating away with her, killing her slowly. No one's been able to help her, because her mutation just keeps doing more damage everytime they fix one thing. It didn't even help when they sent her to Muri Island. They sent her back at the beginning of this week so she could…say goodbye."

"That's horrible." I whispered. The idea of someone's own body turning on them like that. And dying at such a young age…just because of a mutation.

A thought crawled into my mind.

"Uh, you go ahead Eric, I'll catch up with you." I said. When Eric raised his eyebrows, I went on to say. "I just want to go back and talk to Dr. McCoy about volunteering."

"Uh, okay, see you at dinner." Eric replied.

Once he was gone, I crept through the hall to where there were closed off rooms. I listen for the soft crying and it lead me into one of the rooms. In it there was a girl laying in bed, crying gently. She had acid green hair and lips, and even her skin had a green tinge. She didn't good at all. She looked frail and unhealthily pale. As well, there were angry looking lesions all over her face and body. It looked like her skin had been corroded away. At her side was a blue skinned boy with golden speckles on his face that glowed softly. He was holding the girls hand and crying with her.

"Don, I need the pain to stop." Carissa said in a barely audible voice.

"I-I know." The boy said in a shaky voice. He hands glowed gold light as he touched her, and for a moment the gory lesions had begun to heal, only to reopen and start to seep. "I'm sorry Carissa, I'm so sorry."

"I know." Carissa whimpered.

I must have made a sound because Don turned to look at me.

"Who are you, what are you doing in here?" He asked.

I could tell how tired and upset he was. I stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind me.

"Hi, I'm Leah. I came to try to help." I answered softly.

"Help? How can you help? No one has been able to do anything for her." Don said angrily. "Are you a healer? Because I am and it does her no good. Her acid eats away at her too fast for me to stop this."

"No, I'm not a healer. I'm just-so the problem is her mutation?" I interrupted myself to ask, needing to know if there was even the slightest chance I could do anything.

"Yes." Carissa answered in a hoarse voice. "My body creates a highly acidic substance that…"

Her voice failed, so Don filled in for her.

"It started a couple months ago. It just started being created too fast and too powerful. Its been burning away at her internal organs, her skin, everything." Don said, brushing her hair back. "Its blinded her and caused her organs to begin to fail. She's in pain all the time and no one can help her."

I nodded, thinking over what he said. I went to kneel beside Carissa. She turned and looked at me with white, pained eyes.

"Carissa, I might be able to help you." I told her softly. "But it would mean that you wouldn't be a mutant anymore. I'd deactivate your X-gene, and then Don could heal you. But there would be any going back. You'd be human."

Don went very pale. I knew what he was thinking. I could see they were a couple. As much as Don wanted Carissa to be better, he couldn't help but be scared that if she became human, they wouldn't be together anymore.

"Do it. Please." Carissa whispered.

I went to the cabinet on the one side of the room and rummaged through it to find the tools I needed. Thankfully, they were there and I knew what to do. I sat in a chair and started the procedure to drain 500 mL of my blood to fill the IV bag. I had taken a bunch of medical courses at our local college over the summer because my mom was teaching them. She was a licenced doctor as well as a teacher, so I learned a lot. But legally, I shouldn't be doing this.

"We don't have much time, and to be honest I'm not sure if this will work. What type of blood are you, Carissa?" I asked. Don answered for her. "Great, I'm B negative too. That's once less worry. And I don't have any diseases that are carried in body fluids, so don't worry about that."

Within twenty minutes, I had drained 250 mL. I unhooked myself, feeling woozy. "Oh dear, I feel bad." I muttered to myself before getting more tools out to start an IV for Carissa.

I hooked her up, and prayed that it would work. I saw that she didn't have much time left, and so did she.

Hardly 20 mL had flown into her when the change began. Her lips slowly became red instead of green and her skin became pinkish, losing its green tinge. Her hair remained green, but I suppose that made sense. I guessed that soon she would have brown or blond roots coming in soon if she survived. I nodded to Don who took her hand and began to glow again.

Her gashes began to close again, this time not reopening. Her vitals improved and when she opened her eyes they no longer showed signs of blindness. She sat up, not looking frail, and smiled.

"I don't feel the pain anymore!" She grinned, and she began to cry as Don held her close. When she looked over his shoulder to me, I had already cleaned up the room, leaving no evidence and was at the door. "Thank you for this, really, you saved my life."

Will she be so grateful when she really understands that she's no longer a mutant? I wondered.

"Just don't tell anyone about this okay? When they ask, just say Don put his full power into healing you." I said, hoping but doubting the teachers and scientists would believe it. Carissa opened her mouth, but I interrupted. "Please, its really important that you don't tell anyone about what I did. Please."

Carissa looked confused, but nodded her head. Don pulled her closer to him as I hurried away.

Hopefully, Carissa will be thankful enough that she won't say anything.


	13. Chapter 13

*If you're getting kind of bored with the first part, just skip to the end. Something intemse is going down*

The next week at the mansion was an interesting one. Everyone was floored by Carissa's miraculous recovery and even more stunned by the fact that she was no longer a mutant. The teachers grilled both Carissa and Don about what went on in that hospital room to end in these results, but they kept to the story I fed them. I'm sure the Professor knew the truth, but he had yet to talk to me about it. I waited in suspense to be called out, but it didn't happen. By Friday I had relaxed a little, believing that if people didn't know the truth by now, they never would.

I was reading Alex's history essay over for her in the senior's common room when I heard the news. Apparently Carissa had contacted her parents, for the first time in two years, and they had made up. They asked her to come back home so they could make up for everything and she had agreed. They were picking her up today.

"Some nerve they have." Alex commented. "Now that she's not a mutant they want to be her parents again? Ha, I'd spit in their faces, and then go on the Tara Banks show and write a book about it. Then I'd have lots of money, and they'd feel so horrible for ditching me in the first place!"

"It's her decision Lex." Taren said softly, staring out the window.

"Well, I guess now that Carissa's normal, she wants to get away from us freaks as soon as possible." Alex said frigidly.

"Stop taking this so personally."

"It's a huge slap in the face for the mutant community!" Alex argued.

"No its not. Now that she's human, she doesn't belong here." Taren said practically. I went cold and my heart beat fast hearing those words. Its hard to forget that I'm a human or antimutant in a school full of homo superiors. "Besides, this must be just as hard on her. Carissa has to do what's right for her."

"Have you guys heard how her boyfriend Don is doing?" I asked, handing Alex back her edited essay.

"Not good." Taren answered sadly. "At first he was over the moon that she was better, but then he started to realize that Carissa was human and he wasn't. He's so in love with her but she's been pulling away from him this whole week and now she's leaving the school."

"Poor guy." I muttered. I had witnessed Don sitting by Carissa's death bed, being tortured by her pain and her ending life. He was sat vigil with her and ended up healing her, and now she was leaving him to go live a life he could never be apart of. It was unfair.

I had taken Carissa's mutation away, and with that, her way of life. Did I have the right to do that? I know I couldn't have let her die but still, this felt wrong.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I stated, getting up from the comfy but worn couch and exiting the common room. As I walked down the hall, I fought to keep the disturbing thoughts from my head. I was heading down the stairs to the entrance way when I felt something land on my shoulder. It was a large, colourful parrot.

It gave a bright whistle then broke into song. "You're just too good to be true, can't keep my eyes off you! You'd feel like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive, you're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you!"

A pair of junior girls past me on the stairs giggling. I blushed and glared at the parrot.

"Eric, you are such a dork." I told him seriously.

"Hey, a lot of girls would be thrilled to be serenaded to." Eric protested. His voice almost sounded like his own, but it was a bit scratchy and higher.

"Well, fly off and find one of them to land on." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Leah, I just wanted to cheer you up." Eric said honestly, and began to preen my hair gently with his beak. "You've seemed so down and stressed this week, I thought this could make you smile."

I did smile. Eric shimmied down my arm to perch on my hand so he could see my face.

"Ah, that's the pretty smile I was going for."

"Thank you Eric, you're a good friend." I thanked honestly. How many people would turn into a bird and sing to their friends just to cheer them up?

Eric let out a squawk, threw up his colourful wings and burst into song, louder this time. "Pardon the way that I stare! There's nothing else to compare! The sight of you makes me weak-"

I tried not to smile and carried Eric along, avoiding the stares we were getting.

"You're crazy, birdbrain." I said seriously to the bird.

He just gave a bow and answered in a cheesy voice, "Crazy for you."

I let out a snort and started to reply when someone bumped into me from behind. Don came bounding down the stairs and had run into me. I couldn't bring myself to say anything to him. He looked even worse than when we were at Carissa's bed side. His eyes were red, his clothes ruffled and his hair a mess. He looked like he hadn't ate, slept or showered in a week. And there was this mad, pained look in his eyes.

At the bottom of the stairs, Carissa was hugging her friends goodbye and promising them that she'd keep in touch. A man and woman stood together in the doorway, obviously her parents. They seemed like they didn't dare come and further into the place that housed mutants. When Don reached them, Carissa looked guilty but forced a smile.

"Hey, Don." She said quietly.

"That's the best you can come up with?" He said in a harsh, hoarse voice. "We've been together for a year Carissa, I sat with you as your body corroded itself, when we thought you were going to die. I healed you every hour, trying to make the pain stop for you. I brought you back from death. And now you were going to leave without even saying goodbye."

Carissa lowered her eyes. "I-I wrote a letter, left it in your room. I thought it'd be easier for both of us."

"No, easier for you."

Carissa turned to her parents. "I have to go, good bye Don."

Suddenly Don broke down, not able to maintain his anger and giving in to his sorrow.

"Carissa please, please don't go! We can make this work! Please, I need you!" He begged sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her, shaking. Carissa's parents looked utterly disgusted at the sight of the mutant boy touching their darling human daughter.

"Don, please, I really do have to go." Carissa said weakly.

"I-I can get cured too! Then I'll be human and we can be together. All I need is some of her blood and-" Don said desperately.

"Don, stop." Carissa ordered, looking my way. She remembered that my only request was that they didn't tell anyone about me, and she was determined to make good on her promise. Her voice softened as she pulled herself away from him gently. "I'll call you when I get home, okay? We can work things out then but I really have to go now. Goodbye Don."

With that, Carissa's parents whisked her away before Don could touch her again. One of Carissa's friends had ran for help when she saw how Don was acting, and was now dragging Hank McCoy an Jean into the entrance. The teachers quickly took over and pulled Don into a private area to console him.

"Poor guy." Eric muttered. "He must be going through Hell right now, being separated from her."

Yeah, and I caused that separation and pain, I thought privately.

"Do you think they'll be able to work things out?" I asked quietly.

"I hope so, but I don't think they will." Eric answered regrettably. "I mean, a human and a mutant? It could never work, not in this world anyway."

I felt cold and numb, so I just nodded.

"Hey, listen," Eric said, taking flight. He fluttered in front of my face as he talked. "I have somewhere that I want to take you tonight. I think it could help you de-stress a little. You interested?"

I forced a smile, still feeling hollow. "Well, a bird has never lead me astray before, so sure."

xXx

At midnight, Eric tapped on my window, once more a hawk. I opened it and said sternly, "I really hope you do not expect me to ride you."

Eric entered and flew into our washroom, laughing. "No, I've got a better way to sneak out."

He quickly changed into the clothing he had placed in my room earlier and emerged, looking good. He smiled and waved at Taren and Alex. "Hey ladies, are you coming tonight, too?"

"I wanted to go watch, but Taren says she's too tired." Alex answered, letting out a sigh of regret. "And I haven't been able to change her mind."

"There's always next month." Taren said, "We're not going to miss anything."

Both girls, and apparently all of the senior class knew what was going on tonight. I coaxed everyone but they all refused to ruin Eric's surprise.

"I'm sure Leah will tell you guys all about it." Eric reassured, taking my hand and leading me back to the window. From his backpack, another thing he stored in our room, he brought out a bunch of ropes, gears and clips, and got to work.

"We're going to repel down five stories?" I asked.

Eric gave a wolfish grin, "You scared?"

"No way." I replied confidently. "I'm from BC, remember?"

After we scaled the wall, Eric led me into the woods beyond the grounds. He shifted his eyes so that they were leopard's eyes, and was able to guide us through the trees. We had been walking for a little over fifteen minutes and I was about to question Eric when I saw light up ahead. I heard voices and movement as well.

"This, is what we do for fun." Eric said, grinning in the dark.

He led me into a clearing full of teenagers our age. They sat on logs and on the ground, circled around a large squared in area. In the middle was two boys fighting. It was Stretch and Bobby, the boy Lana had been hanging out with. Stretch was trying to tie himself around Bobby, or Iceman, while avoiding the ice balls being lobbed at him. The crowd watching them cheered or booed, depending on who they were rooting for.

I dodged a rogue snowball that had escaped the ring and stared at Eric.

"What is this?"

"Have you ever heard of cage matches before? Well, this is kind of our own spin on it." Eric answered, his eyes fixed on the fight. "The senior class four years ago came up with it. You can sign up to fight someone, and you put in an entry fee. If you win, you get yours and your opponent's fee."

"This is insane." I stated, my eyes wide.

"Yeah, a little." Eric admitted. "But it does have its purposes. Like instead of us tearing apart the school every other day because two guys have to settle a score with each other, we have this rule that you have to wait until the end of the month and do it out here. Chances are the guys have cooled down a little and they won't damage the building. Plus it gives people a chance to earn some cash, either by entering a match or by betting on other people. And we get some real life practice."

"Aren't you guys worried that someone will get hurt?"

"Yeah, but we have people to make sure the fighters don't get unnecessarily rough." Eric nodded to five huge guys at the edge of the rings. "We keep this from the younger students, so no one under grade twelve is involved with the matches. And we have a team of healers to help after each match."

I looked over to where a large tent had been set up. Inside were a few cots and medical supplies, as well as two mutants I knew had the ability to heal.

"Our biggest worry is getting caught by the teachers. They'd kill us if they found out." Dave said, coming up from behind us. "Bout time you got here man, you missed my fight with Colossus."

"How'd you do?" Eric asked, looking up at his rhino resembling friend.

"He kicked my ass." Dave admitted with a smirk. "But Stretch has Iceman in headlock, so I feel a little better."

We looked over at the ring to see Stretch had pinned Bobby, but was shivering as the other boy attempted to freeze him.

"One, two, three! That's it!" A guy about seven and a half feet tall and made out of rock called, hurrying into the ring with the other four 'refs'. They separated the two fighters and the rock boy held up Stretch's hand. "Stretch wins!"

Iceman shook Stretch's hand good naturedly before both of them went over to the medical station.

"Atta be, Stretch!" Dave roared, pumping his fist in the air. Seeing Jubilee and Amora entering the ring next, he grinned. "Yes! A cat fight!"

Eric rolled his eyes and grinned at me, "Come on, let's go find a seat."

We sat with Eric's friends, and about an hour in, I began to see it their way. It didn't seem so barbaric anymore. No one got hurt too badly and no one was actually trying to really hurt the other person. Usually the fighters joked with the other person and tried to make a show for the teenagers watching. Like when Jubilee pinned her opponent Amora, she began to tickle her, starting a new kind of fight. Both girls were chasing each other around, trying to tickle each other and ended in a truce, laughing hysterically. People did cat calls and teased the fighters, as well as socializing with the people around them. Everyone was here for a good time, not a blood bath. The one time things got a little out of hand with Pyro trying to continue the match he already won, the peacekeepers quickly came in and took him out (even though he won, because of his bad sportsmanship he was unable to claim his prize money, which I thought was fair). Colossus came over to see if Dave was alright and that there was no hard feelings.

And it was nice sitting with Eric. REALLY nice. I knew he was just teasing me whenever he complemented my look or flirted with me, but a part of me wished it was real. He was still the same little boy that I used to sit on when I got mad at him and played army with. He was still caring, funny and patient, but now I couldn't help but notice how he was also confident, masculine, and charming. I like the way he run his fingers through his hair and I love the way he smiles.

When he noticed that I was shivering a bit at the cold, he unzipped his sweater and pulled me close to him so we could share it. I tried to act cool, like that's just what 'bros' do, but I also had to fight to fight my heart from fluttering.

Come on Leah, get your head out of it. I told myself sternly. Mom and Dad are being held by some nut cases and you're thinking about a guy? Worst daughter ever much? Plus the fact that he's your best friend is also on the long list of reasons why you shouldn't even got there.

"Hey Leah, we're up next."

I looked up to see Tasha staring down at me coldly. She's hangs out with Eric's friends, the one with lots of scars on her hands. She is tall and curvy, with thick black hair and dangly hoop earrings. And this chick has the coldest blue eyes you will ever see on another human being. Oh, and she's completely insane. She's got it bad for Eric, really bad. She's always throwing herself at him! At least every hour she not so subtly offering to have sex with him, which he politely declines. As much as she's obsessed with Eric, she hates me on the same level. Since I got here she's been trying to tear me down with insults and snide remarks.

Usually I could handle stuck up crazy chicks, but this one was a little different. See, she has the power to shoot electricity out of her hands. (Try thinking of the craziest chick you knew in high school, and now give her the power to electrocute people. How scary is that?)

"What?" I said dimly.

She rolled her eyes and made that 'tuhk' sound I had with her tongue. "Our match is up next."

"Really? Funny, I don't remember signing us up. Or agreeing to fight you." I said coolly, standing up.

She just tilted her head upwards as a subtle challenge. "No need, I took care of everything."

"No, I don't think you understand," I explained slowly, like I was talking to a child. "See, in a situation where two people are needed, both people actually have to agree on it."

"Are you saying you won't fight me?" Tasha asked coldly.

Now all eyes were on us, as if we were already in the ring.

"Yup, that's what I'm saying." I said lightly.

"Wow," Tasha said, turning away from me. "I didn't know Wolverine's daughter was a _coward_."

Dave gasped. "Oh no she didn't!"

Stretch slapped him upside the head. "Shut up Dave."

"Alright, one, I'm not afraid of you." I said, moving so that I was facing her once more. "And two, you've got to get over whatever your problem is with me."

:I don't have a problem with you, sweetie, I feel sorry for you." Tasha said in a sickly sympathetic voice. "I mean, obviously you're not really Wolverine's kid. Your mom must be a real slut and have gotten knocked up by someone else. Toad, maybe?"

I fought back the urge to punch her in the face. Calm down, she's just trying to get you to fight. You have to be smart about this.

"Stop it Tasha, that's way out of line." Eric said, actually angry. He came to stand behind me and took my hand to support me. "Leah doesn't want to fight, so just leave her alone."

Tasha's jaw dropped. Slowly she closed it, her whole body shaking. I didn't need a comeback for her awful remarks about my parents because seeing Eric hold my hand and defend me was the worst possible thing for her. And she flipped out. Letting out a banshee scream, she sent a ball of blue electricity at us, but it hit Eric in the head. He let go of my hand before it touched him, so I was unaffected, but it took him down.

"Eric!" I yelled when he wasn't getting up. I saw Tasha from my peripherals just in time to see her attempt to shock him again, but I countered her attack by round house kicking her in the face.

"No!"

"Ah!" My kick was solid, but it didn't take her down, only giving her a black eye.

"Hey, that's enough!" The rock boy roared, attempting to get through the crowd to us without hurting the other people.

"Back off Mark, this isn't about you!" Tasha shrieked before attacking me.

I played defensive while Tasha was offensive. She kept trying to electrocute me but I was quick enough to dodge her most of the time. Around us I heard the others muttering, wondering why I wasn't attacking back. Some people wondered when I'd unleash my claws while others were sure I'd cause a hail storm.

"Tasha, stop being crazy and back off!" I warned.

"Come on Logan show me what you can do! Let's see your power!" Tasha sang happily.

I advanced and kicked her in the back. I tried to sweep back out but I was too slow.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony. I wasn't quick enough and Tasha was now bearing down on me with her lightning, a mad look in her eyes. She grinned evilly as my muscles contracted and locked .

"Leah, show me your power and I'll stop." Tasha coaxed, completely insane. "Just pop out your claws and it'll end."

This was worse than when I fought the robot and got electrocuted. My eyes started to roll back and I was sure my heart would stop soon.

"Show me your power, show me your power, show me your power!" Tasha sang.

"Shut up! I don't have a power!" I yelled.

Tasha let up, shocked. "What?"

I lay on the ground, gasping. "I don't have a power."

This set up a roar of whispers. Wolverine and Storm's daughter didn't have a power? But, did that mean she was-

"You're a human?" Dave gasped.

"Guys, she's kidding. Leah's a mutant like us." Eric was off the ground now and came over to me. He helped me up and put a protective arm over my shoulder. "She's not a human, right Leah?"

I looked down at the ground. Eric stared at me when I didn't answer.

"Leah, tell them." Eric said, this time in a less confident voice.

I freed myself from his arm and walked into the trees without a word.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't know how I got back into the dormitory without being caught. It must have been luck because I know it wasn't skill. I felt so embarrassed, alone and scared. Everyone knew now. Those who didn't would soon hear from the rest of the senior class by the morning.

They knew I didn't belong with them.

And the way that Eric looked at me…like I had committed the worst sin possible by not being a mutant, like him.

I couldn't go back to my room, knowing that Taren and Alex could still be awake, waiting to hear how the night went. So I did what any teenager facing a crisis at three in the morning did; I took a shower.

I entered the senior girls' shower. While each room had its own powder room, we had to share a shower room. The cold blue and white tiles echoed my footsteps. I took my time undressing and getting into the stream of hot water. My skin prickled as the water flowed over me and I let out the breath I had been holding since I left the clearing.

The breath soon turned into a sob, and the next thing I knew I was sitting on the shower floor crying.

Why am I so upset about this? I thought miserably, trying to control myself. I knew I never belonged here! I had just been kidding myself this whole time. What, making friends with Taren, Alex and the others? How stupid was that. You can't really be friends with people you're lying to.

Mutants and humans were never going to live together, and it was no different in my case.

But is it? A little nagging voice said in my head. I'm supposed to be some prophecy poster child that can supposedly bring peace to the human and mutant race. What if I'm just obsessing about nothing and that the others won't even care that I'm human?

Eric's face floated into my mind once more and I kicked myself for even humouring myself for a moment.

Suddenly there were quick, hard steps echoing around the room. I wondered who in their right mind would be in the girls' showers at almost four in the morning. I had just stepped out of the shower and got a towel wrapped around me when a dark blue hand grabbed the curtain and pulled it open.

"Hey!" I yelped. I quickly made sure my towel was covering all the parts that _needed_ to be covered. I looked up to see a face I really didn't want to see. "Don, what the Hell do you think you're doing?"

His blue face was pained. "I really needed to talk to you."

I fought to restrain myself. I knew how much the guy was hurting, but I couldn't help but feel annoyed. "Don, its four A.M and this is the girls' showers. I'll talk to you later."

I tried to pass him but he stepped into my way.

"I need help and you're the only one who can help me." Don said in a desperate (and kind of scary) voice.

"Really, this isn't the best time." I sighed. "Listen, we can talk in the morning, the actually morning, about whatever's wrong, okay? I just really have to go to get dressed and go to sleep right now."

I once again attempted to pass him but this time he was more aggressive. His blue hand wrapped around my throat and he shoved me into the white tiled wall.

"Uah!" I gasped for air, scratching at the hand that dug into my throat.

His eyes were red and he was breathing hard. All I could think was 'this is the second time I'm getting my ass handed to me in the past couple of hours!'. That probably wasn't the best mental response but it was four in the morning, and I was naked and being strangled.

"You don't understand, I haven't slept in a week." Don snarled. "All because you ruined my life! You changed Carissa and now she's gone forever!"

Thinking quickly, I dropped my towel. It distracted him long enough for me to pull myself away and kick him, sending him into the wall. I grabbed my towel and put distance between us. I had let my guard down once, and I was sure not to let it happen again.

"I'm sorry, Don, but not for saving Carissa's life. You know it was the only way that she could make it." I said sternly. "If you really care about her, you'd accept that and be happy that she's no longer in pain."

Don looked at me in shock, then slowly slid down the wall. He pulled his knees in and wept openly. He looked so pathetic and broken, I felt my heart break for him. Which proved how messed up I currently was because ten seconds ago he was choking me.

"I-I know. I didn't want her to die, but, I lost her either way." He cried. He quickly wiped his eyes before looking up at me. "Please, you have to make me human too."

That took me back.

"Oh, uh…"

"Please, it's the only way we can be together." Don said desperately, his eyes pleading. "Just look at me, do you really think she'd ever want to be with me now that she has a normal life?"

"Don," I said slowly, trying to think of what to say. "You, um, being a mutant is a part of who you are. You wouldn't be happy if you lost that."

Wow, I sound like a complete tool.

Don's eyes flashed. "The only thing that could possibly make me unhappy is losing Carissa. I never wanted to be some blue and gold freak, and the only way I was able to live like this is because of her. If she was able to accept me, then so could I. But now…I just want to be normal."

"But, you're power, you can heal people." I said weakly. "You can help so many people-"

"I rather be happy and useless than be miserable and fix a few scrapes and bruises." Don said coldly. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"I-I…I'll think about it." I answered, turning and hurrying out of the shower.

From behind me, I heard him call. "Either you help me, or I'll tell everyone about what you can do."

And there goes any possible chance I had of sleeping tonight.

xXx

I slept in until ten. And then I hid in my room for another hour, to avoid people. But I was starving and Alex's not so secret stash of Oreos was empty. Again. Just as I was about to climb out my window and take Dad's bike to the closest diner, the door opened. I paled as Taren and Alex entered.

Oh dear.

"Hey Leah, I think we should talk." Taren said gently.

Here it comes. They don't feel comfortable with a human as a roommate and they are kicking me out. No one else will want to share a room with me and all the single rooms will be taken so they'll make me sleep out in the stables with the horses. If I'm lucky.

I clenched my fists, tense.

"I guess you guys heard about last night." I said coolly.

"Like anyone hasn't heard about what happened." Alex blurted out.

"Is it true Leah? Are you really a, a human?" Taren asked, her brow scrunched together.

What's the point of even trying to deny it now? "Yeah, I am."

The girls sat on their bed, their eyes wide and staring at me.

"The daughter of Storm and Wolverine a human," Alex mused under her breath. "Weird."

I felt my throat start to hurt. That awful feeling like someone is choking you, when you feel so upset you can hardly breathe.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alex demanded.

"Would you have told?" I demanded back.

"Hey, if I was a human, I wouldn't be here." Alex replied reasonably. "But I thought you considered us your friends, Leah, you should have told us."

I looked down, "I was just scared. Nobody wants to be the freak and alone. Everyone would treat me differently if they knew. Plus like you said, the daughter of two superheroes a powerless human? Its weird."

"Nobody's would have treated you-" Alex began to say, but Taren stopped her.

"You can't say that Lex. Not now." Taren's face was dark. "All you can say is that we're not going to treat her any differently."

Taren met my eyes and I knew she meant it.

"You're still not off the hook for lying to us," Alex said sternly. "But we get it."

All I could do was run to the other side of the room to them and hug the girls. I don't have Mum or Dad here, and all my friends back home probably think I'm dead, but I still have friends here. And maybe, if Taren and Alex could get past the whole species difference, then so could some other people.

"Now come on, let's go get some lunch. You can't hide up here forever." Taren said practically.

Alex winked and slugged my arm. "Don't worry, we got yo back, jack!"

xXx

The moment I entered the cafeteria, I knew others weren't going to be as easy with this as Taren and Alex were. The room quieted as people nudged their friends and indicated in my direction.

The human has arrived.

"You know, I had a dream like this once." Alex whispered to me. "I entered the room, people went quiet, and then they all turned into zombies and ate me."

"Ignore them." Taren said coolly. "Come on, let's get in line."

The food looked and smelled good as usual, but I suddenly lost my appetite. I wish I had stayed in my room and starved. Taren loaded up a tray for me, filling it with Cesar salad and two chicken burgers. I tried to be brave and hold my head high as we went to find a table, but it was hard.

"Maybe we should go, before they form a mob and come at me with torches and pitchforks." I muttered, making Alex snort.

"Its okay, just ignore them." Taren said again.

Its hard to ignore a whole room staring at you, I thought miserably.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up, Lana was standing at my side. She gave a weak smile.

"Hey Leah, how you doing?" She said in a forced, but cheerful voice. "We haven't talked in forever!"

I gave her a confused look, and in response she gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"I've been doing…good. How about you?" I replied.

"Ah, I can't complain! Nice room, good food, hot boysss." Lana replied with a fake laugh. She looked around quickly to make sure people were looking. "Lisssten, I never did thank you for sssaving my life."

Lana raised her voice at the last bit. Now I understood what she was doing. She was trying to help me get back into the good grace of the other students. Everyone liked Lana, and if she could show that we were friends or at least she approved of me, things could be better again. It was a nice gesture, but I doubted anyone would buy it.

"Uh-"

"Yup, you sssaved me from ssschool, offered me a home in your garage, and then beat up a huge killer robot that was attempting to fry me." Lana smiled. "Ssso thanksss!"

I couldn't help but smile back, "No problem Lana, you would have done the same for me."

"Of courssse I would! Because you are sssuch a great person!" Lana winked. "I'd better get back to my food, but we totally have to hang out later. Sssee yah later!"

When Lana was back at her table, Alex leaned over and asked me "What the Hell was that?"

"She was just trying to show the others that I'm not an evil human." I answered in hushed tones.

I had almost mustered the appetite to take a bite of my salad when Eric pasted by me with his friends, and I felt my throat tighten once more.

"Eric, can we tal-" I asked in a quiet voice, but stopped myself when he didn't look back at me. He paused for a moment, shook his head, and then kept walking.

Why does it feel like someone stomped in my heart?

There was no point even attempting to eat now. I said a quick goodbye to Taren and Alec and hurried out the door. I was just out the door when Cyclops cut me off.

"Leah, can you come with me please?" Summers asked, taking a hold of my arm and began to lead me away. "The Professor would like a word."

Aw shit.

xXx

By the time I left the Professor's office, I was fuming. He didn't kick me out like I was expecting him to, he did it in his own unique, kind fashion. He explained that though I could always consider the school my home, he thought it would be better if I moved into the school's guest house down by the shore, though still on the school grounds, until things cooled off here. He was concerned about possible fights and my safety, but I'm sure it was also because he didn't want his precious mutant students feeling afraid because there was a human around. He made it clear that this was just a possibility and that it was my choice whether I wanted to stay in the school or go to the guest house for awhile.

Summers strongly suggested I leave, even offering to help me pack my stuff.

What a jerk.

Instead of replying to his suggestion, I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Have you guys found my parents yet?" I blurted.

Professor Xavier and Summers raised their eyebrows in surprise. Apparently they weren't expecting that response.

"I mean, its been kind of a ridiculously long time," I said slowly, knowing I was stepping on toes. "and we have no idea what those MRD guys are doing to them. What if they're being tortured, or experimented on, or brainwashed, or-"

"Leah, that really isn't your concern." Summers said stiffly.

"My parents' welfare isn't my concern? Are you serious?" I asked shrilly.

"What I meant is that we are already doing everything we can to find them, so you shouldn't worry." Summers replied coolly.

"What are you doing? You're just standing around here." I sassed, crossing my arms.

Summers snorted. "What do you expect us to do, Miss Logan? Go around night and day, flying in the jet to look for them? Put up posters?"

"I expect you to do something." I said, knowing how lame I sounded.

"And what would that something be? If you're so knowledgeable about hunting down secret government bases, maybe you could make a few suggestions." Summers said sarcastically, and I was sure he was rolling his eyes behind his lame glasses. "You must have so many good ideas, being a civilian high schooler with no prior knowledge of such things."

I was about to tell him something that I knew he wouldn't like, but Xavier got to him first.

"Scott, that is enough. Leah, we are doing all we can, and I hope you will believe me. We have no leads at the moment. We have deployed the X-men to two bases we tracked down so far, but there was no sign of your parents." Xavier said calmly.

"So unless you feel like going out and looking, stop complaining about how we're doing things." Summers said superiorly.

I wondered if I could kick him in the groin without him blasting me with his laser eyes. From the way that Professor Xavier covered his smile, I think I thought that too loud.

I couldn't stand the way Summers was smirking at me anymore, so I spun on my heel and left the room.

"Worst superheroes ever." I muttered under my breath.

But maybe he was right. Instead of sitting around here, twiddling my thumbs while my parents were in the hands of evil, I should be doing something.

I'm going to save them.


	15. Chapter 15

I was like a ninja. I was able to sneak into different parts of the school like the MedBay supply room, the lower part of the school where I had correctly guessed the X-men kept their superhero junk, and the file room where I snagged a laptop that had the team's past mission reports downloaded onto it (how did I do all this you ask? My dad's passcode. He uses the same one for everything.) I was currently packed and sneaking into the garage.

"So what's the plan?" A perky female voice asked. A white girl with chestnut brown hair tied in a ponytail and warm brown eyes stared at me from the hood of the Hummer she was sitting on.

"Pardon?" I asked, while thinking, seriously, I got into all the X-men's secret rooms without anyone knowing but I get caught in the garage?

"Your plan to rescue Storm and Wolverine?" The girl repeated, hopping down from the Hummer's hood. "What is it?"

Instead of answering, I asked. "Who are you?"

"Kitty Pryde, jr X-man."

My heart dropped. "So you're here to stop me from leaving."

"What? No way!" Kitty quickly assured me. "I'm here to help you!"

"You're going to have to run this by me again." I said dumbly.

"Look, I know you're leaving to look for your parents. Its obvious. But you can't do it alone."

Well, I obviously wasn't going to go after them alone. I was heading into the city to recruit or hire a team of vigilantes (I wonder if Deadpool is available? Nah, that guy is way too insane and unpredictable) to storm the base keeping my parents. Of course, first I had to find the base. To do that, I had to get into King Ping's lair and find Alaban. According to the X-men's database, Alaban is a decedent of the Dark Elves and has the ability to find anyone. Unfortunately, he's kind of evil and works for an evil crime lord. I have my work cut out for me.

"Listen, I know you probably don't want our help-" Kitty started to say.

"Wait, 'our'?'

"That's right, Ah'm going too." A southern accented voice said. "Sorry Ah'm late Kitty, Ah was packing some rations."

A tall girl with alabaster sin entered the garage, one hand on her hip and the other one holding a backpack. She had thick auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail, with white streaked hair left loose to frame her face. Unlike Kitty, I knew who she was. Rogue. She has the ability to take people's memories and mimic their abilities by touching their skin.

"Okay, seriously, who doesn't know about this secret mission?" I exclaimed, annoyed.

"Relax, we didn't tell anyone." Rogue said, tucking a white strand of hair behind her ear with a gloved hand. "We have personal reasons for wanting to come."

"Wolverine's been like a dad to us Leah. Ever since we left home he's been looking out for us." Kitty explained. "We owe it to him."

Oh really, that's funny because he's actually been a dad to me. I thought this, but kept silent.

"You know you're going to need help. Rogue can do her touch thing, and I can phase through solid objects. Plus I'm kind of a computer wiz. We'd be assets on the mission." Kitty stated, crossing her arms.

"And before yah argue, just think," Rogue said quickly as I opened my mouth. "Yah'r only wasting time trying to convince us not to come, and we'll tell the teachers if yah try to leave without us."

I closed my mouth. Turning on my heel, all I said in response was. "I guess this means we'll need something bigger than my dad's bike."

I heard the girls high five each other and scramble to follow me.

"Were you really going to tell the teachers?" Kitty asked in a hushed voice.

"Of course not." Rogue replied. "But she didn't have to know that."

We ended up hotwiring the Hummer. Kitty used her abilities for us to sneak out underground, one of the few places the school didn't have detectors. She also dismantled the tracking devices in the car. To be honest, I was glad for them coming. But to be even more honest, who I really wanted to offer to come was Eric.

But I guess I was just too human for him.

xXx

"Sapien." Kitty announced from the back seat of the Hummer where she was searching through the stolen laptop.

"What?" I asked, turning back from the window. We had arrived in the city not long ago and Rogue was driving around, looking for a place for us to safely crash for the night.

"Sapien. I think that should be your code name." Kitty explained.

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Come on, it's a great one! We have to have codenames on missions, right? Rogue is, well, Rogue, and I'm Shadowcat."

"But Sapien? That's so lame! You might as well call me "boring human girl with no powers"." I argued.

"We could use that…"

"Oh shut up."

xXx

I was in a dark alley. A hooded figure pressed me up against the cold rough wall of the building, holding a gun to my temple.

"Help, someone help me!" I cried desperately, struggling against my captor's hold.

"Did someone order a superhero?" A cheery male voice called from above just before he swung in and knocked aside my captor, sending her flying into a pile of garbage. I fell to the ground and made a show of struggling to get up. Spiderman, being the decent guy that he is, took my arm and helped me up.

Right on time.

"Are you alright, miss?" Spiderman asked in a concerned voice.

"I am now, thanks." I said sweetly. "Now, we need to talk."

"Wha- oh man!"

Rogue jumped out from the pile of garbage Spiderman knocked her into and onto his back. She dug her fingers under his mask so that their skins made contact. She took hardly anything, just enough to weaken him slightly and mimic his abilities. Kitty phased through the wall for part two. She grabbed a hold of him and phased him half way into the wall.

"Why do I have the feeling that I've just been ambushed?" the wall crawler asked, bemused.

"I'm sorry about this Spiderman," I apologized sincerely. "but we needed to make sure you'd help us."

"If you girls need a date to prom or something, I'm flattered, really, but I don't have a tux."

I tried not to, but I smiled. I have this huge crush on Spiderman. Ever since I saw him on tv I thought he was the coolest guy ever. Plus he seems younger than the other superheroes. But no time to go all fan girl now, I have a job to do.

"You've heard about the two X-men, Storm and Wolverine, being kidnapped, right?" I said.

"Of course, who hasn't, but I don't see…hey, wait a second." Spiderman voice grew with realization.

Anyone who had seen my parents could guess that I'm their kid. I mean, how many African Canadian girls are there with blue eyes and black and white hair? Guessing what he was thinking, I said. "Yeah, I know. They're my parents."

"I didn't know Wolvie had a daughter! And all the team ups we've done together, he never said a thing. Really, I'm hurt."

The idea that my dad had fought crime with Spiderman gave me a warm, tingly feeling.

"We're going after them, but we need your help." I pleaded. "I need you to tell me how to find King Ping's lackey, Alaban. He's the only one who will know how to locate them."

Spiderman sighed. "I knew I should have stayed in tonight. Listen, let's talk about this somewhere else, okay? I try to avoid doing business in creepy dark alleys while being held captive by teenage girls. There's this diner around the block with great apple pie, we can talk there."

"Alright, but if you make a run for it, we will take you down again." I said in a stern, cool voice; nodding to Kitty to release him.

As we headed for the dinner, all I could think was _"I've met Spiderman, I've met Spiderman, I've met Spiderman!"_

xXx

"So we know the risks of going to see Alaban," I said, finishing my story. "but its our last option. The X-men have been trying for weeks to find my parents but they've still haven't found anything. And that's with two of the world's most powerful telepaths and Cerebro going at it."

Spiderman sighed and rubbed his masked face. "But I don't see why three teenagers have to do this. We have all the superheroes working on finding them-"

"In between other world emergencies." Kitty interrupted.

"Well, yeah. But we're better suited to do this sort of thing."

I found that a little hypocritical, seeing as Spiderman was younger than us when he started fighting crime, but I didn't say this.

"We can do this. We subdued yah, didn't we?" Rogue argued.

"Hey, only because I let you! I could have fought a lot harder." Spiderman said defensively. "Look, I'm sure you guys are great mini heroes, and I really mean that, but this is dangerous. You're going to deal with really bad guys that won't feel bad at all about hurting or even killing you!"

"We know that. We're not walking into this without a plan or thinking it will be easy." I said softly. "But we can't just sit around anymore doing nothing."

"What would your parents say if they knew about this?" Spiderman said. Afterwards he cringed, realizing how old he sounded.

"My parents don't know I'm a mutant."

"Mane tried to kill meh."

"Mine are being held by the MRD."

The three of us girls shared a look, feeling good on that team up.

"Well, uh…you could still get hurt!" Spiderman went on. "I'm not trying to put you guys down, but that's the truth!"

"He's right ladies," A deep, masculine voice said. "We all just have your wellbeing in mind."

We looked up to find we were surrounded by the Avengers. Oh dear.

"You snitched on us?" Kitty asked Spiderman, appalled. "We thought you were cool!"

"I-I am cool!" Spiderman said lamely.

"Don't blame Spiderman girls, he was just following orders. Your teachers are going mad with worry about you three and had us on red alert." Captain America said in his deep calm voice. "We're glad we found you before you got hurt."

"Come on girls, let's go. We can give you a ride back to your school in the Quinjet." Ironman said, gesturing his metal clad thumb towards the diner's door.

"And if you come quietly without making a fuss like good little girls, we may even stop for ice cream on the way." Hawkeye offered in a condescending voice.

"Listen, maybe we don't have to take them back to the school." Spiderman said quickly. "They have this plan for finding Wolverine and Storm and it's an okay one. They can stay with us and be updated as we go after them."

"Shut up Spidey, its bad enough we have one kid hanging around with us, we don't need three more." Hawkeye said in a boorish voice.

"Come on guys, Leah here is Wolverine's daughter. She's had to sit by while everyone told her they were doing everything they could to find her parents, and its led to nothing." Spiderman explained.

"Its just not a good idea," Ant man said from Tigra's shoulder. "it's too dangerous for them."

"Oh my God, you are all such a bunch of hypocrites!" Kitty cried out. "You were all about our age when you started out, why should it be any different for us?"

"I know you're just trying to help," Captain America said calmly. "but you're in a different situation then we were. We had to put ourselves in danger at early ages, but you don't. There are plenty of adults who are working on saving them, and you have to trust us to find them."

"But you haven't found them yet!"

"You want me to break out the knock out gas?" Hawkeye offered. "It would be easier than arguing with them."

"That's alright, we're done arguing." I said quietly.

"Sapien, no!" Kitty hissed, thinking I was giving up on our mission.

Before the Avengers could react, I grabbed Rogue's hand and ripped off her glove. Guessing what my plan was, she thrust it under Spiderman's mask once more, this time making more contact. That done, we each grabbed Kitty and began to fall through the floor.

"Bu-bye!" Kitty called cheerfully as the stunned Avengers lunged for us.

Once we were in the basement, we broke into a run. With Kitty's help, we phased through different buildings' basements, only stopping when we were sure the Avengers had no clue where we were.

"Yah know," Rogue said panting. "its gonna be real hard to find a team of superheroes to help if they all try to send us back home every time."


	16. Chapter 16

"Yeah, some people even call them 'RoLo'!" Kitty giggled in the dark.

"Ugh! They do not!" I exclaimed.

"Rumours have it that your dad got it tattooed on his butt!" Kitty went on, with Rogue snorting in the back.

"Ew, ew, ew! Why would you tell me that?"

It was the middle of the night and we were trying to sleep in the Hummer. Despite our preparedness in every other aspect, we had hardly any money with us. We all decided to save what we have for emergencies instead of spending it on a hotel. But we didn't mind, we were treating the experience like a sleepover (which, sure, wasn't the most professional thing for superheroes, but we're teenagers!). At the moment Kitty was telling me about my parents' secret lives while I filled them in on their lives as normal people.

"Ah'm glad Logan married Storm." Rogue said. She was stretched out in the back of the Hummer, with Kitty taking the middle seats and me reclined in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, what they have must be true love." Kitty sighed. "I mean, she turned down a god and a king for him."

"Whoa, what?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? Your mom used to date the Black Panthor. They were pretty serious for awhile. And she had a thing going with Thor for a while when she was with the Avengers." Kitty informed me excitedly.

"You're kidding." Mom gave a king and a god the boot to be with Dad? Woo, go Dad! To think I could have been a princess or a demigod…nah, I'd still rather be part Wolverine any day. Besides, there's no way Thor knows how to play pick up hockey.

"Mhh, Ah love Logan but I don't think Ah would dump Thor to be with him." Rogue decided. "With that golden hair, rippled body, chiselled chin…"

All three of us girls sighed in unison.

"Yeah, he's good looking but if I was going to date a superhero, it would probably be Tony Stark." Kitty declared.

"Iron Man? Why?" Rogue asked, crinkling her nose.

"Don't look at me like that! He's a good looking guy, even if he is old and an alcoholic." Kitty defended. "Plus he's super rich."

"Kitty's a golddigger, Kitty's a golddigger!" I sang.

"Oh shut up!" Kitty huffed, kicking my seat. While I was still snorting she asked. "Okay smarty pants, who's your celeb hero crush?"

"Oh, um, that's a hard one." I thought. Usually I would say Spiderman automatically, but I just wasn't feeling it for him anymore like I used to. Fang's face floated into my mind's eye…

"Do yah think this is what the X-men do on missions?" Rogue wondered out loud. "Gossip 'bout boys and stuff."

"Imagine, Beast and Cyclopes talking about who they like and what they're doing on the weekend!" Kitty giggled, making us laugh.

"So Leah," Rogue sat up to look at me. "Is it true yah ain't a mutant?"

Uh-oh.

"Yes, it is." I said slowly.

"Well that's just weird." Was all Rogue said in response.

"But I'm not useless, you know." I said defensively. My greatest worry was that the other two girls would decide I was too much of a liability, ditch me and go on to rescue my parents by themselves. "I'm kind of unnaturally durable. I'm not invincible, but I seem to be able to survive things other humans can't. And I'm really good at the martial arts, since my dad's been training me since I was five. "

"Ah wasn't judge'n Leah, Ah was just curious. We know yah ain't going to slow us down. " Rogue reassured me.

"Yeah, you're the brains behind this. The girl with the plan!" Kitty chipped in. "You're like Captain America. He's human but the Avengers would be nothing without him."

Yeah, but Cap's jacked on super soldier serum, I thought to myself.

I think to change the subject more than anything else, Rogue said "So we escaped the Avengers, that was pretty cool, right?"

We talked for a little while longer, but slowly we each drifted off to sleep.

xXx

"ARRHHH!" Logan roared. "ARRRRGGGHHH!"

"Just tell us where she is Wolverine, and we'll stop." The torturer said above the revving chainsaw in his hand. "Tell us where your daughter is!"

"Rot in Hell." Logan spat, gritting his teeth.

The interrogator sighed, bored, and began to cut through Logan's leg once more. His healing factor wasn't what it used to be, but it still prevented him from passing out. That meant he had to witness the twisted man repeatedly sawing through his leg and watch it grow back. Of course they couldn't get through his metal bone, but they could get through the muscle, flesh and vessels, so they could rip off a good proportion of it.

He got through it using the techniques he learned while with the army, the superhero teams, and while he was on his own. He took comfort in the fact that the MRD had yet to get a hold of Leah, but it was a little one when he heard the horrible sound of metal tearing through flesh.

Come on, think. Think of the good times.

The first time 'Ro agreed to go on a date with him. He had been asking for weeks, almost to the point of begging for her to give him a chance. She insisted that they shouldn't get involved because it would ruin the dynamics of the team. Finally, after saving her from the Juggernaut's death grip, she said she would go on one date with him, if he shaved off the mutton chops. The next morning when he came down to breakfast, his jawline was as smooth as the boyscout's and Storm went to dinner with him that night. Best sacrifice he ever made.

The time he took 'Ro out to an ice arena to teach her how to skate. He held her in his arms to keep her steady because she was wobbly. The next day he over heard Jean and Warren talking about how Storm taught some of the students figure skating during the winter months. The fink pretended to know nothing about skating so that he could play the big man and hold her tight as he taught her. He never told her that he knew.

When he repeatedly attempted to ask Storm to marry him, but kept getting interrupted by missions and people. Finally, just when he thought that they had been signs for them not to get married, he found twenty foot letters burned into the lawn outside his window reading "Will you grow up and marry me already?" The weather witch had summoned lightning to propose to him and they were married within the year.

The time the X-men played the Avengers at baseball and schooled them.

The time he dyed Scott's hair hot pink in the middle of the night.

When he and Storm found out she was pregnant after they had been trying for so long.

The night when Leah was born. He was with the Avengers in space, attempting to convince the planet Ego to get away from Earth. Eventually, Thor and the Hulk just punched him into deep space. He was going out for a beer with the Cap when he saw dark clouds and purple lightning brewing in the direction of the Xavier mansion. Both men hurried back, expecting some sort of attack from one of their enemies. They didn't expect a screaming woman with white hair, swearing that she'd barbeque her 'no good, cretin of a husband!'. Storm had gone into premature labour a few moments after he had left for space. She ended up having to have an emergency C-section because the cord was around Leah's neck. But in the end, when they first held their little girl, all was forgiven (of course, Storm got to name her Leah instead of Logan's choice of Annabelle, but he figured she deserved it).

How he taught Leah how to play hockey before 'Ro got her to learn the basics of figure skating.

The time he had to go pick Leah up from school because she had gotten in a fight. On the drive home, he questioned her about why she got in the fight. When she explained that a group of older boys had been harassing a boy in her class because he brought a doll to school earlier in the week. They had cornered the boy and began to beat on him, calling him a girl. Leah couldn't stand it anymore. She climb a tree that was shadowing them and leapt down, taking out two of the boys. Of course, once she was on the ground, the remaining two boys, each three years older than her, took her out. Leah was still proud of herself because the younger boy was able to escape and she had broken one of the bullies' nose. She was still disappointed by her black eye though. Logan was so proud of his little soldier, he promised he would teach her new hand to hand combat techniques for fighting larger opponents in groups (under oath that she wouldn't say anything about it to her mother and pretend to be ashamed when he reprimanded her about how fighting was wrong in front of 'Ro later that night.)

Oh, look, the torturer got to close. Logan popped out his claws in time to stab the man through the stomach. That earned him a thousand volts of electricity to shoot though his body, but it also bought him some time before they could find another torture expert.

xXx

We stood in front of a large, beautiful building, gazing up at it. Using Spiderman's stolen information, we had found Kingpin's main building.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Kitty announced.

"Don't." I said gently. "It'll draw attention to us."

Under our civilian clothes were our uniforms. As junior X-men (meaning that though they were still in school and didn't go on regular missions with the rest of the team, they practiced with the X-men and went on a few missions when their powers were needed or the threat level was low so that they could get experience), both of the girls had their own costumes. Rogue's was a green suit with a yellow middle, yellow gloves and knee high, high heeled boots. She had a brown leather bomber jacket over it. Kitty's was a traditional X-men uniform. Black and yellow with a X belt. Of course, I'm just a measly human so I don't have a costume to hop into whenever I'm feeling heroic. What I did have was a plain black spandex suit (stolen from the X-men's supply closet), that had a hood I could pull up to look like a cliché ninja. Oh, a pair of white knee high boots. Unlike Rogue's, they lacked heel's, but that was better for sneaking around in. On the inside of the boot was a yellow lightning bolt. Turn's out they were my mom's when she was still fighting crime.

Kitty and I turned our attention to Rogue, who was walking back to us. The first phase was complete. She entered the building smoothly, playing the part of the lost tourist girl. Flirtatiously, she touched each of the guards and desk workers until she got the location of our target in the building.

"Top floor. Kingpin gave him his own pad up there." Rogue informed us. "Guess it was part of the deal."

"That's great Rogue." I said, proud of her. "Now go back to the Hummer, so people won't get suspicious to why you're hanging around. Keep in radio contact though."

Rogue saluted and nonchalantly took off towards the direction of the Hummer.

"Alright, take me up Kitty." I ordered. First we went to the part of the building we knew the security cameras couldn't pick us up. We quickly stripped off our over clothes and put on masks (in my case, the hood that covered my face and had a slit for my eyes). We didn't want Kingpin to recognise us as the teenage girls lounging outside. Plus, we looked pretty badass in our costumes.

Kitty's mutant power gives her the ability to not only phase through solid objects, but float. She grasped my shoulder and made us intangible. Like ghosts, we floated up through the building to the top floor. When we got there, on the balcony of what must have been Alaban's condo. Kitty gasped and collapsed on the floor.

"Hey, are you alright?" I whispered, kneeling and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "Yeah, I just never took someone that far before. I'm fine, just have to catch my breath."

"Okay, you do that. If you can, take out the security system on this floor, but only if you feel up to it." I instructed. "If we need to make a quick break for it, you'll need to take us back down."

"I should be okay," Kitty answered, getting to her feet. "Going down is a lot easier than up. What are you doing?"

I had started to edge towards the glass door. "I'm going to go talk business with my good buddy Alaban."

"Whoa, you can't go in there by yourself!" Kitty hissed, looking around nervously. "Leah, you're huma-"

"I'm human? Whoa, when did that happen?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. I slapped Kitty on the shoulder good naturedly. "I'll be fine. I'll have both you and Rogue at a radio call away, and even if I lack superpowers, I can handle myself."

"Yes, I'm sure little Leah Logan will handle herself just fine." A silky voice asked.

Slowly both of us turned to the glass door. In the doorframe leaned a man in his early thirties. On his elfish face, his thin lips formed a smirk. His thick black hair was combed back in a 1940's style and he wore a black bath robe. He made a sweeping gesture towards his condo.

"Please Ms. Logan, come inside. I'm sure Ms. Pryde can amuse herself out here while we talk." Alaban said, holding out his arm condescendingly.

I felt Kitty grasp my arm tightly, holding me back.

"It's alright Kitty." I stepped into the condo, brushing past Alaban's arm. Inside was a modern living room, decked out in white and black. Alaban pasted me and took a seat on the black leather couch.

After taking a sip of his brandy, he studied me. "So, what brings you to break into my employer's building, Ms. Logan?"

"First of all, you may call me Saphien." I said coolly, silently vowing that I'd think of a cooler code name if I got out of here.

"My apologies, I should have realized from your costume that you are playing superhero. Please, continue."

Jerk.

"I would think that if you knew both mine and my partner's name, you'd also know why we came to you."

He took another drink from his glass. "You need my assistance finding your gorgous mother and your animal of a father. And might I say, I am completely enthralled to see that you took after Ororo than _him_."

Ignoring his remarks, I said. "So can you help me?"

"Oh, I really do hate that word. Help. It sounds too much like someone asking for charity." Alaban shuddered. I crossed my arms, waiting for his response. "If it is a matter of 'can', of course I have the ability to locate your parents. But really, it is a matter of 'will'."

"What do you want?" I asked firmly, ready to batter.

"Well, I could always use a maid. A blue eyed, mocha skinned beauty is always a treasure to have around." Alaban smirked, baiting me.

"For some reason I don't think you want a maid to wash your socks." I spat, disgusted.

"No, I have ugly women to do that for me." Alaban cooed.

"Stop playing around, Alaban. You can either take this seriously or I'll find someone else." I challenged.

"I very much doubt that. I'm sure there are a few out there that have some degree of my skill, but it would take time to find them and time is something your dear parents don't have. Besides, none of them have my charm." Alaban commented. After taking the last swig of his drink, he threw the glass at the wall, causing it to shatter. Calmly, he held out his hand. "Give me your hand."

When I hesitated, he added. "Tick tock, my dear."

Reluctantly, I held out my hand. He grabbed it, pulling me closer to him, then studied it with interest. He muttered while he examined. "Yes, how interesting. Yes…"

I quickly withdrew my hand. To my relief, he did not seek it again. Instead he got to his feet and walked down the hallway off from the room. "Come with me."

I followed him with caution into a small room. It was covered with maps, from the tables to the walls and ceiling.

"I have decided to assist you, Saphien." He announced.

"For what price?"

"Nothing." He answered with a sly smile. "Consider it a gift."

"Cut the BS, I'm not buying it." I said firmly. I leaned on the table separating us.

"You amuse me. Your path is a strange one, full of twists and turns. The strange part is that I can not see all of it, there are too many decisions to be made." He said vaguely. "The only way I'll be able to know the whole story is if you follow through on this mission. Think of it like you are the star of your own soapopera, and I'm your biggest fan."

What the Hell is he talking about?

"Do you want to find your mummy and daddy or not?" Alaban asked in a harsh voice.

I took a deep breath, hoping that I wasn't making a huge mistake. "Alright."

"Good." That said, Alaban snatched up my hand and pulled out a slim knife. I barely had time to react before he ran it across my hand.

"Ah! What the Hell are you-" I started to protest, but he held a pale finger to his pale lips.

"Shhh, look." He whispered, his eyes blood red now. He muttered incantations under his breath.

I watched in horror as the blood that dripped from my hand flowed away from me, moving like a snake. It slithered off the table to the floor, where it created a river that ran up the wall onto one of the maps. Now it gathered on one spot on the map, creating an 'X'.

"There you go, the location of your parents. Don't thank me all at once." Alaban said, taking a bow. His eyes were black once more as he went to the wall and took down the map, handing it to me.

"That was disgusting." I said, accepting the map.

"Black magic usually is." Alaban replied calmly. "Now before you run off, I'd just like to thank you."

"For what?" I asked suspiciously.

"For providing me with the entertainment of a life time. What you'll find what you're looking for at the base, but you'll experience the greatest loss your heart has ever known." Alaban said mysteriously, making me go cold. "Such delicious heart break just makes my palate tingle. Now I suggest you make a mad dash for it, because I have sent a distress call to my employer and he is sending up the 'big guns'."

I heard a crash and heavy footsteps from somewhere in the apartment. "Oh, it sounds like they're already here. Run, little Saphien, Daddy's waiting."

I made a mad sprint for the balcony, but to my horror, Kitty was no longer there. I shut the glass door to stall, but one of the HUGE guards broke it, sending shattered glass into my face.

"Ah!" I yelled, stumbling back as I attempted to shield my face. I went back too far and fell over the balcony's railing.

The next thing I knew, I was falling from the thirty story building, cursing Kitty's name. I felt a sudden jerk and felt strong arms wrap around me. I looked up in shock to find Spiderman holding me to him as he swung from a web.

"Do I have great timing or what?" He asked. When we got to the ground, we ran to the hummer.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we ran.

"Oh, you're welcome for saving your life." He replied. Seeing me glare, he added. "The Avengers have been searching everywhere for you girls."

"And you found us."

"Just as your friend with the freaky hands touched me, I tagged her with a bug." Spiderman told me.

"We're not going back to the school. We know where my parents are now and we can't turn back." I said seriously as we stopped by the Hummer.

"I'm not expecting you to. I know you need to do this." Spiderman replied. "But I also know you can't do this by yourself. Wolvie would cut me up into tiny little pieces if he knew I let his daughter break into an MRD base with only two teenage girls for back up. I'm here to help."

Spiderman held out a red gloved hand. I studied it for a moment, then accepted it with a smile.

"Let's go." I said, getting into the van.

"Oh goody, a road trip!" Spiderman said, following me in. He gave a wave to Kitty and Rogue in the front seats. "Hello ladies."

I quickly explained our new teammate's presence and Kitty apologised from leaving me. She lost control of her powers momentarily from exhaustion and phased to the bottom of the building. Rogue tore up the roads, placing as much space between us and Alaban as possible.

I felt better knowing that we had an experienced superhero on our side who wasn't trying to send us back to the school, but I couldn't shake the coldness that had sunk into me when Alaban told me my vague fate.

"You'll experience the greatest loss your heart has ever known."

What did he mean by that?

xXx

So, because of people's reviews, I saw that maybe some people voted Spidey to join the rescue team. And I just had to comply :D Thank you guys for review, it really motivates me to write more!


	17. Chapter 17

xXx

We were currently in Spiderman's small apartment, readying to settle in for the night. By the time we got away from Kingpin's building, it was too late to set out for the mountain base in Utah Alaban's bloody map led to. I tried to convince the others to set out anyway, but I was out numbered. While I was prepared to spend another night in the Hummer, again the others had a different idea. Spiderman offered to help find us a cheap hotel, but somehow the discussion led to us spending the night at his apartment. He was against the idea at first but when Rogue said, "For God's sake, Ah've been in yah'r head! Ah know who yah really are! Can we stop pretending to keep up this game and just go back to yah'r place, Peter?". Then he just sort of gave up. He made us swear blood oaths that we wouldn't tell anyone, and we assured him we'd never tell his secret. Superhero code, right?

I sat at the window seat, gazing at the still busy city below. Kitty was pasted out on the small second hand couch a few feet away from me while Rogue was falling asleep on the floor, watching the ceiling fan turn slowly above her.

"Hey, you want some hot chocolate?" Spiderman, I mean, Peter asked, holding out a chipped coffee cup with a kitten chasing a puppy on it. I noticed that while he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, he still had on his mask.

"Yeah, thanks." I said gratefully, accepting the cup. "You know you don't have to keep the mask on, right? Rogue knows what you look like anyway, and we meant our promise. We're not going to tell anyone who Spiderman really is."

Embarrassed, he removed his mask to reveal his face, and I guesed his age to maybe twenty three or four. He had a pointed chin, free of hair, and a longish nose. He had a pleasant face, one made on boyish good looks. He nervously ran his fingers through his thick brown hair.

"So what are you thinking about?"

"Just…something Alaban said." I answered truthfully, looking down.

"What did he say?" Peter asked, taking a seat beside me. When I didn't answer, he said. "Before you spend more time worrying about whatever he said, remember that he takes pleasure in seeing others afraid and hurting."

"So he can't see the future?" I asked hopefully, meeting my blue eyes to his brown ones.

"Well, he can," Peter said cautiously, but added quickly when my distress showed "But he can make things up as well."

I sighed and looked out the window. "Do you think we have any chance of saving them, Peter?"

"I think we have a girl who can walk through walls, another who can steal memories and powers with a touch, a guy that has been playing superhero for eight years, and a very sneaky, determined girl that has a plan for everything." Peter answered.

"Very nice way to avoid the question."

"Thanks, I try." He joked. Taking on a more serious tone he added. "I think we have an okay chance, but not great. We're up against a bunch of pros with guns and other weapons. We have a fight ahead of us. I think we'd have a better chance if we included the Avengers and the X-men."

"We will." I said honestly. "I want to give my parents their best chance and I know having two teams of experienced superheroes will give them that. But I'm not contacting them until we're closer. I don't want them to come in and send us away."

"Why are you so determined to go, Leah?" Peter asked. "I mean, you've done your part of finding them. What does it matter who goes to save them, why does it have to be you?"

I took a sip of the too sweet hot chocolate to buy myself some time. "I just do. Its complicated, but there's been this huge divider shoved between me and my parents. I have to prove to everyone that I'm…not useless I guess. I don't know, I just feel like this is something I have to do."

"Well, that makes a lot of sense." Peter joked, but didn't press any further.

We went over the plan for tomorrow quietly. We'd ditch the hummer, knowing it wouldn't get us to Utah fast enough. Instead we'd combine our resources to rent a small plane. I had my piolet's licence (Dad got me lessons for my sweet sixteen) so I could fly us there. Peter insisted that if we contacted the Avengers now, we could save the money and take one of their jets, but I dismissed the idea. The Avengers wouldn't have changed their minds about letting us go with them.

"Okay, so that's the plan." Peter rose, stretching. "I don't know about you, but I'm bushed. I'm heading off to bed-"

A knock at the door interrupted. Frowning slightly, Peter went to answer it.

My heart dropped when he opened the door to reveal the visitor's frowning face.

It was Eric.

xXx

"Seriously, in the past eight years maybe four people knew about my secret identity. One day mixed up with you kids and its doubles!" Peter complained as we sat around his small table.

"Eric won't tell anyone." I swore.

"Yeah, your secret is safe with me." Eric said sincerely.

Peter just threw up his hands and stormed into his bedroom.

"How did you find me?"

Eric turned to me, frowning. "I took out your dad's bike. I figured you'd go to the city and when I got here, I turned into a scenthound and followed you here. What are you doing in Spiderman's apartment?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you and the others are completely insane! What are you playing at, leaving the school to go on some mission?" Eric demanded in a harsh voice.

"Since my parents went missing, none of the X-men or the others have gotten as close to finding them as I have in one day." I replied in a cold tone.

"Well, that's great, really. So now you can tell them where they're located and come back to the school with me." Eric said, grasping my arm.

I yanked my arm away from him. "No way! I'm not stopping when I'm this close to saving them. I'll call the others in when they're needed, not before when they can stop me."

"Leah, do you realize how crazy this sounds? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"No I'm not."

"How do you expect to save them, huh? You're just a human!" Eric said harshly.

I felt like I'd been slapped. Eric immediately looked guilty and hurriedly said "That's not what I meant."

"Yes, it was." I said coldly, standing up from the table. "You think I'm useless and incapable because I don't have any mutant powers. That I'm only going to get in the way of the real heroes."

"I never said that-"

"In between the lines you did. But I don't care. I'm going to save them, even if I am 'just a human'." I stated. "Oh and by the way, thanks for sticking by me when I was outed. Really, I appreciated the cold shoulder. I guess a mutant couldn't be seen fraternizing with the human."

I stalked back to the window and curled up, looking down on the city.

"I'm coming with you then." Eric said softly. He had come to stand behind me but I refused to look at him.

"No you're not."

"I have to protect-" Eric put a hand on my shoulder, which I pulled away from.

"I don't need you to protect me, Eric," I spat harshly, still looking out the window. "and I never did."

Eric stood behind me for a few moments before walking away. Unfortunately, he didn't leave the apartment but instead took one of the blankets Kitty wasn't using and set himself up in the ragged cushioned chair beside the couch.

Still fuming, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

xXx

It was four in the morning when Eric crept to Leah's side at the window. She was breathing softly, and curled into a ball. She shivered in her sleep, having not taken a blanket before bed. Eric took the one he'd been using and wrapped it around her. He smiled when her shivering ended. He knelt beside her, watching her sleep. In all the time that he'd known Leah Logan, she never looked this peaceful when awake.

He hadn't meant to upset her before. He just lost his temper, something he usually was able to keep in check. But Leah always had the ability to make him lose his cool. The girl drove him crazy in every sense.

Why couldn't she see how worried he was about her? How concerned he was that she'd be hurt or even killed? The idea of her no longer being in his life scared him in a way that nothing else could.

When he learned that Leah, his Leah, wasn't a mutant like him, he felt his heart break. There was no way anything could be between them now. It just wasn't possible. There was no way a normal girl would want to be with a freak, and even if she did, what kind of life would they have? He was going to be an X-men one day. That would mean her having to live at the mansion with him, a place she would never belong. And she'd be in constant danger, something he couldn't allow. He couldn't condemn the girl he loved to a lonely, dangerous life.

No matter how much he desperately wanted her.

Reaching out, he ran his lightly tanned fingers through her soft black and white hair. He resisted the urge to kiss her full red lips, knowing it would wake her and cause more problems.

It was killing him being this close to her but knowing he couldn't really be with her.

"But you'll always be mine Leah," He said in a barely audible voice, pushing her hair back from her face. "Even when you go off and marry some nice normal guy and live a safe, normal life. Remember, you promised. That winter when I found that ring in school yard? I asked you to marry me and you said yes. We had that ceremony under the large oak tree in your yard. Afterwards we split a cookie for our wedding cake. The next day we learned that our teacher had lost her ring in the yard and we returned it, but you were still my 'wife'. I don't even know if you remember that, it was such a long time ago."

Leah murmured slightly in sleep.

Figuring that Leah might wake up soon, Eric stood up.

"I love you Leah, and even if you don't want it, you'll always have me to protect you." Eric whispered.

xXx


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, sorry for not writing in awhile. Life's just been, well, never mind about my life. I'm sorry and I'll try to be better. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I'm going to start with some fluffy goodness, then get to the story :)

J.C Posch

xXx

*The deep of James Logan's subconscious*

_Logan dragged himself into his bedroom and dropped his old army pack on the floor. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, fighting fatigue. He had just come back from a week long trip to Canada where he was assisting Alpha Flight track down a terrorist group in the Yukon. He looked up in surprise when a light clicked on._

_"'Ro? What are you still doing up?" Logan asked. "Its three in the morning."_

_Ororo sat up in the bed she shared with her feral husband, trying to suppress a smile._

_"Is it wrong that I wanted to be awake to greet you? I haven't seen you in a week." She replied._

_Logan frowned. He knew 'Ro better than anyone, so he knew she was using her 'poker voice'._

_"Not wrong, just crazy." He replied, entering the washroom to wash his face._

_"I have a surprise."_

_"Do you?"_

_"Yup."_

_Logan turned to look at his wife through the bedroom door and gave her a smile. "And what would that surprise be?"_

_"Imagine the best possible thing in the world, then multiply it by a hundred." Ororo smiled secretively._

_"Hmmm, you finally going to let me keep a mini fridge full of beer in the bedroom?" Logan asked. He quickly dodged the pillow whipped at his head and laughed. "I don't know 'Ro, you have to tell me."_

_Ororo's eyes shone when she said in a quiet voice, "You're going to be a dad."_

_Logan stared, his mouth open. He tried to form words, but they came out as incoherent. Then his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor._

_"Logan?" Storm hurried to her husband's side. She knelt over him and placed a cool hand on his cheek. "Honey!"_

_For a moment, she was very scared. She had always loved children and wanted to be a mom. She knew Logan was good with children and liked them, despite his charade of being irritated by them. They had been trying for months to get pregnant, but what if it had all been an act to humour her? What if Logan had faked disappointment whenever they found out they were once again unsuccessful, and really didn't want children?_

_Logan groaned, stirring. Storm looked down on him intensely. "Logan?"_

_Logan's eyelids flew up, revealing his crystal blue eyes. He quickly sat up, his hand on 'Ro's shoulder._

_"You're-"_

_"Yes."_

_"You're sure?"_

_"Yes…"_

_Logan let out a joyful whoop and stood up. He then took his weather witch into his arms and spun her around. For the next ten minutes they just held each other, Logan whispering how much he loved her and stroking her hair. Finally they laid back onto the bed. Logan tenderly kissed her still flat stomach._

_"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl," Logan said, drawing loops on 'Ro's stomach. "I'm naming the kid Earl."_

_"You will not!"_

_"What about Gertrude?"_

_"Logan!"_

_Logan laughed and kissed Storm's soft cheek. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_After a few moments of holding each other in peace, Ororo let out a laugh. When Logan looked at her inquiringly, she continued to snort._

_"I can't believe you fainted!"_

xXx

By seven, we were ready to go. I was hoping that everyone would wake up before Eric so we could sneak away without him, but I had no such luck. He was awake at six making everyone eggs and coffee. Rogue and Kitty were surprised to see him, but happy. They saw him as this great future X-man while I just saw a pigheaded little boy who'd just get in our way.

Peter swung me ahead to the small, slightly sketchy, hanger on the outskirts of the city to make the arrangements to rent a small plane. They were dubious about letting a teenager fly one of their planes until we showed them the money. I was in the pilot's seat, doing a last minute check of the systems when Eric leaned over my seat. I tried to ignore his intoxicating scent and forced myself not to look at him.

"You'd better not be planning on standing there the whole flight." I said coolly.

"Nope, I'm riding shotgun." Eric replied, taking the seat next to me. "Since when did you learn how to fly a plane?"

"I took lessons." I answered, starting the engine.

"Really? Did your dad teach you?" Eric asked, sounding sincerely interested.

I frowned. He was trying to play it off like we didn't have a fight last night, that we were fine and I wasn't mad at him. I guess I could take the higher route and just make up with him, but I was still too mad to let go. He can't just treat me like I'm second class because I'm human.

I stole a glance at him. He was humming 'Call Me Maybe' softly and watching the clouds out the window. His calm, friendly attitude made me desperately want to forgive him. Sensing my eyes on him, Eric looked over and grinned, his smile saying 'I knew you couldn't stay mad'. I glared and quickly turned my attention back to the sky.

Nope, still too mad.

Suddenly there was a scream followed by a commotion. Eric jumped up and left the cockpit to see what was wrong, but I was stuck flying the plane so I could not go.

"Guys? What's going on?"

The cockpit door was then kicked open, to reveal a black and red clad figure holding one arm around Kitty and using the other to stick a gun to her head. I felt my heart drop the moment I realized who it was.

"Not you. Anyone but you!"

"You know, it's funny how often I get that." Deadpool commented, momentarily removing the gun from Kitty to use it to scratch his temple.

"How the Hell did you get on here?" I gaped.

Kitty glared at me, clearly not happy with me asking questions when she was being held hostage.

"Um, hello? I'm special?" Deadpool answered. "Any-woo, I need your plane."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Get your own!"

"Are we going to have to do this the hard way? Oh, like you even know what the hard way is. Have we ever stolen a plane from teenagers before? You really think its like taking candy from babies? You know babies creep me out." Deadpool rambled on.

I looked over at Peter for an explanation.

"Deadpool has voices in his head that he argues with."

"Well that's just great." I sighed, rolling my eyes. Dad was right, Deadpool is the most annoying person on the planet.

"Wait, what was I saying?" Deadpool came back from his private conversation. "Oh right, gimme the plane."

"I already said no!"

"Com'on! I have your friend hostage!"

"Yeah, thank you for at least one person remembering that I'm here." Kitty grumbled.

"Either hand over the plane nicely, or we're all going to be picking brain out of our hair tonight." Deadpool said. "This is as nicely as I'm asking. And you should know, I only ask when there's pretty teenage girls involved."

"Give it up Wade, you're not getting our plane." Spiderman said.

"Dude, you're not a pretty teenage girl, so you should not even be talking right now." Deadpool warned.

Rogue came up behind him, removing her glove. I shook my head slightly, just enough for her to see and stop. We didn't need a crazy man's mind floating around Rogue's head. And who knows if we could ever get him out again.

I had a different idea.

I motioned ever so slightly with my right hand, making a rocker signal. Also conveniently the gesture Spiderman makes when he's flinging a web. After making sure he saw my sign by making eye contact, I nodded my head towards Kitty.

"Dive Kitty, Dive!" I yelled, driving the plane into a nose dive.

"WHAT?" Kitty shrieked, but she got the message enough when Spiderman webbed her ankles.

Deadpool could only utter one very rude word before Kitty phased them both out of the plane.

"Pull her back up!" I ordered, maneuvering the plane to make their job easier. Eric leapt up to help Peter haul a windswept and frayed looking Kitty back into the plane.

Kitty was taking heaving breaths when she looked up to meet my eyes.

"Took you guys long enough!"

xXx

That night when we stopped to rest and plan, I was exhausted. I curled up and watched the campfire burn, keeping to myself while the others talked. I closed my eyes against the smoke when the wind switched directions, but when I opened them, a large gray rabbit sat in front of me on his hind legs. His nose twitched adorably.

"Aw, a rabbit!" Kitty gushed, coming up behind me. "Don't you just want to pick him up and pet him?"

"I don't think wild rabbits would like a person doing that." I commented.

The rabbit inched closer to me, his ears down.

"I think this one is different. Why don't you try petting him?" Kitty suggested.

"Hmm, maybe I will." I said. The rabbit perked its ears up and hopped closer to me eagerly. "Or maybe I'll skin and clean him, then roast him over the fire."

The rabbit stopped right in his tracks.

Kitty sighed and slapped her hand to her forehead. "What gave him away?"

"You mean other than the obvious?" I glared at Eric in his bunny form. "Beat it Thumper, you're bothering me."

Kitty came over and sat beside me while Eric slumped away.

"Why are you being so hard on him?" Kitty asked softly.

"I just-I don't know." I sighed. "I just want him to know that he can't just abandon me when I really need him, tell me I'm useless because I'm not a mutant, and then just pretend everything is fine. Its- its not okay."

Kitty sighed and stood up. "Alright, whatever. Just make sure to make up with him before its too late, okay? Anyone can see you two need each other."

She was gone before I could argue. Instead I went back to staring at the fire.

xXx

"Yah know, for calling yo'selves 'Earth's mightiest heroes', yah kind of suck." Gambit commented, lighting up a cigarette.

Scott quickly snatched the smoke out of his teammate's mouth and crushed it out. "Don't start anything."

The Avengers glared across the table at the X-men. Captain America, Hawkeye, and Tigra had could to discuss the missing mutant students and Wolverine's daughter.

"Remy jus' say'n, how can yah all have let dem give you the slip? Dey just a bunch a teens." Gambit snickered.

"Well, you were the ones who let them sneak out of your weird little school in the first place! And they stole one of your cars, so I wouldn't be talking, Cajun Boy." Hawkeye growled.

"Hey now, wait a sec-"

"Stop it Gambit. The Avengers are here to help." Jean said in a serious tone. Clearly reading Barton's thoughts, she turned and smiled at him. The man liked redheads, a lot. If a little flirting with him could keep the situation from escalating to a point where the two teams would cause a brawl, she'd do it.

"Now let's figure out a plan."

"You said you tracked down the girls?" Captain America asked, leaning foreward.

"Yes. Well, not exactly." Jean admitted. "Using Cerebro we know where they are currently located but they are on the move.

"Can't you read their minds with Cerebro? Find out where they're heading?" Tigra asked.

If we were to use Cerebro in that way, we'd risk causing the girls brain damage, or at least serious pain." Scott answered.

"Great, just use it to read the Webhead's brain then." Clint yawned, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet on the table. "The guy is already brain dead and a little headache might teach him to smarten up."

Steve Rogers pushed Clint's boots off of the glass table. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Ah, come on Cap! The guy ran off with those girls on a suicide mission without telling us!"

"What Spiderman did was…unwise, but his intentions were good. He knew he couldn't convince the girls to stop, so he went with them to protect them." Steve said calmly. "I might have done the same thing at his age."

"So what are we-"

Ironman entered the room with Beast.

"Pardon the interruption, but I think you'd all like to see this." Beast said.

Ironman pressed a button on his helmet and a fuzzy image appeared on the wall. Slowly it became clearer.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" A sweet, high voice asked.

"Kitty!" Jean gasped as the Shadowcat's image became clear.

"Oh dis is not good." Remy sighed, placing his head on the table.

"Oh good, it worked! Sapien! Come here, I got it!" Kitty called, moving away from the camera. Leah Logan came to sit in her place.

"Hello." Leah said nervously, running her hand through her salt and pepper hair.

"How on earth did you break through Ironman's defences to do this?" Tigra asked, clearly as shocked as the rest of the superheroes.

"Um, I don't know. It was all Kitty's doing." Leah admitted.

"Fascinating. Kitty, were you using the Hagermien method or-" Hank began to ask but Scott interrupted.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GIRLS THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He yelled, losing his composed mask.

"Whoa, hey now, cool your jets buddy." Leah said, putting her hands up in defence. "We found my parents."

xXx


	19. Chapter 19

Very short update, but still an update :D Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Every review makes me update sooner :)

J.C Posch

xXx

We watched as the Blackbird landed behind a nearby hill, soon followed by the Quinjet. Slowly the superheroes walked towards our sad excuse for a base. We all held our breath.

"We are in sooo much trouble." Kitty muttered, chewing on a strand of her hair nervously.

"Do yah think thay're gonna let Cyclops fry us, or just give us detentions until we graduate?" Rogue mused, looking paler than usual.

"I'm going to die a virgin." Spiderman said under his breath, making me give him a weird look.

"Stay tough guys, we're okay." I said in a voice I hoped inspired courage. I have no idea if it worked. I totally suck as 'team captain'.

I stepped forward as the adults approached us, as if that way I could take the worst of them instead of my friends. They stopped in front of us.

"Um," I cleared my throat. "Glad to see you guys found the place okay."

"The directions you sent were very helpful. Now," Cyclops sounded eerily calm. "Beast, take the students back to the school. We'll send a message as soon as we have a plan of action."

My mouth dropped. "No!"

We all began speaking at once. Yelling over each other, ignoring what pretty much everyone else was saying. The adults tried to remain calm, at first, but then they were yelling just as much as we were.

And then a truly calm, deep voice said.

"I think that's enough." Captain America said.

The weird thing was, we listened to him.

I may be a Canadian, so I don't have the same kind of attachment to the Cap as the others do, but I still really respect him. How could you not? Plus he's known my dad since the war.

"Sir, with the men at the base, you guys would be out numbered by at least eighty to one." I said in my most mature voice. "We can help."

"We understand your commitment, but we don't want to put you in harms way." Cap told me.

"And we appreciate your concern. But we're going to save them." I said seriously. "We're just going to run away again, and go out on our own if you try to send us back. By accepting us, at least you'll be able to give us some protection and guidance when we go in."

"Well, now we know she's Wolverine's daughter." Ironman muttered in an electronic voice. "No one else can be this much of a pain in the ass."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." I replied, with a tiny smile. "Now are you going to let us help, or are we going to have to make a run for it?"

I held out my hand. Scott made a face and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Cap grasped my hand.

His calm, but powerful blue eyes held mine. "You will do everything you are told. If things get too dangerous, you and your friends will get out and to safety immediately. Is that clear?"

I nodded, and Cap shook my hand.

"Glad to have you aboard, soldier."


	20. Chapter 20

I was taking my turn scouting when Captain America found me. He almost scared me out of my skin! Here I was, supposed to be watching out for the enemy, and he sneaks right up on me. It made me feel kind of completely useless.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" He asked, without a hint of judgement.

"Just a little." I admitted.

"I apologise." He smiled. "Sometimes I forget that I don't always have to be in stealth mode."

"'Stealth mode' could really come in handy sometimes." I commented, thinking back on all the times when I was younger and tried to sneak into the cookie jar. Dad caught me every time. "So are you here to relieve me?"

"Soon. I still have about twenty minutes before my shift officially starts." Cap answered, taking a seat on a boulder. "I came a bit earlier because I wished to speak to you."

I felt myself tense slightly. Scott had already lectured us students about how reckless and stupid we'd been running off like we had. That lecture had lasted three hours. I was expecting the same thing from Captain America.

He studied me for a few moments before saying. "You're so much like your dad."

I wasn't expecting that.

"Pardon?" I said weakly, caught so off guard that I couldn't believe what he said.

"I bet most people think you're like your mom, because you look so much like her." He said. "But you're defiantly your father's daughter."

"Only Logan's kid would go against what every adult said, get into a serious, dangerous situation, because someone she loved was in danger." Cap said, a small grin on his face. "You've been doing really well, Leah. I don't approve of you putting yourself in danger, but you've been taking good care of yourself and your team. You've got the makings of a great leader."

I had to duck my head before replying quietly. "Thank you."

We were quiet for a while before I broke the silence to ask.

"What was my dad like in the war? I saw a picture of you two together during that time. Did you know him well?"

"Yeah, I knew him." He answered, looking off into the distance. "He had been in the war for three years longer than I had when we met. All the men called him 'Lucky James' because he had survived so long. Of course we didn't know about mutants back then."

"We went on a few suicide missions together. He saved my life at least fifteen times." He added.

I smiled. "Cool."

"People may say things about James, but I know he's a good man. I'd rather have him at my back any day than any army."

Antman came through the brush to us.

"You're needed back at camp." He said.

When only Cap stood up, he nodded to me. "It concerns you too. You go ahead, I'll take over here."

That was intriguing. The two of us hurried back to our camp. What we found there was possibly the worst possible thing.

"Not you!"

"Yeah, its me. I think." Deadpool answered. He knelt in a circle of superheroes, webbed up and held onto by Beast.

"How did he get here?" I asked, looking around at the others.

"While after you THREW ME OUT OF A F*# &*$ PLANE, I had a change of plan." He answered.

"You threw him out of a plane?" Angel asked us.

I blushed. "No, we just sorta _dropped_ him out of a plane."

When everyone looked at me in shock, I defended myself. "Hey, he was trying to highjack our plane!"

"Nuh-uh! I was trying to borrow your plane." Deadpool retorted.

"Liar! You were holding a gun to Kitty's head!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Scott cried, stepping between us. "Would the two of you know it off?"

"So what, are yah here to kill us or something?" Rogue asked, her arms crossed.

"No." Deadpool said. When we all stared at him he coughed. "Well, maybe. Just a little. At least amputate a limb."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

"Wish granted!" Deadpool laughed, jumping up. He sliced through the webbing and pulled himself out of Beast's hold. He leapt at me with his swords spinning. The superheroes moved to stop him, but they were too late.

Because I got to DP first.

Dodging his swords, I ducked under and landed a solid kick right to his sternum. It was a hard kick, but it felt even worse because the sole of my boot was made out of vibranium (a tidbit of info Kitty found in the computer's data baser) He paused as his heart stopped and I got behind him. I rapidly hit his back in spots I knew would immobilize him. I kicked away one sword and knocked him to the ground. I knelt on his back, holding one of his own swords to his neck.

"Move a muscle and I'm taking your head off." I growled.

"Wow. That was hot." Deadpool sputtered out once his heart started again.

I made a face of disgust and got off of the mercenary as Cap and Ironman took over. "Ew."

"Want to do that again? I'll be ready this time!" Deadpool offered.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Best round out of three?" Deadpool called over his shoulder as the men took him away.

I turned to Cyclops. "Is this going to affect our mission?"

He looked off to where Deadpool had been taken down. "I'm not sure. We should be able to hold him, but having Deadpool around always complicates things."

I shook my head with annoyance and walked towards our plane. Kitty and Rogue followed me, practically bouncing with delight.

"What?" I asked as we entered the plane.

"You!" Kitty said, grinning. "You just took down Deadpool in front of the world's best heroes!"

"Trust us Sapien, ain't nobody gonna be thinking of yah as a 'powerless teen' for very much longer." Rogue said seriously.

I brushed off their words but on the inside I was grinning from ear to ear.

Dad will be so proud that I threatened to cut off Deadpool's head.

xXx

Tonight is the night we're going in. I was wearing a 'borrowed' army uniform that had been shrunk with Pym particles to fit and an communicative earpiece. I large black gun rested in my hands.

I felt like throwing up.

I was part of the team that was sneaking in first. We were to locate my parents and the other mutants then get out. Then a second team would cause a diversion while the third team got out the mutants. As one of the students, I was supposed to stay out of the fighting and only assist the captured mutants onto the planes.

That was the plan anyway.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, barely breathing. I was scared. I had never been this scared before. Despite my 'high kicks' and the gun in my hand, I was very vulnerable. I knew I could die tonight. I knew one of my friends or mentors could die tonight. I also knew that we had to save my parents.

A warm strong hand entwined itself in mine. I opened my eyes to see Eric's pale hand in my tanned one.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"Trying to comfort you." He answered, giving my hand a squeeze.

I took back my hand, but gently. "I'm not sure holding my hand will make anything better."

"No, but give it a chance. It might surprise you." Eric replied.

Hawkeye and Black Widow entered, wearing the same uniform as us. "Five minutes, then we're going into. Prepare yourselves."

Hawkeye winked as he followed his teammate out. "And kiss your butts good bye."

I blew my bangs out of my face and stood. "That was reassuring."

Eric pulled me back down, his eyes baring themselves into mine. "Leah, we need to talk."

His eyes and tone made me feel uncomfortable.

"Eric-"

"You need to know how I feel about you before we-" Eric tried again.

"Eric, we need to keep our minds on the mission right now." I interrupted in a voice I knew was too harsh. "My parents and other people's lives are on the line. We have to stay focused."

Eric opened his mouth, but closed it again. He reached out and brushed my hair away from my face. The gesture made me shiver. I knew I couldn't let myself be distracted, especially by someone I knew I couldn't be with. I took the door Hawkeye left, but I paused for the moment.

"Look after yourself Eric, okay?" I said quietly. "Because I'll totally kick your ass if you get yourself hurt or…or worse."

Eric gave me a shaky grin.

"I promise, I'll try not to get my silly head bashed in."


	21. Chapter 21

Just a teaser chapter for the next long chapter

xXx

My heart raced even harder once we entered the compound. We snuck in by riding in a storage truck, but once we were in, we split up. Though I had my hair hidden (mostly) by my stolen hat, I still felt exposed. If one person took the time to really look at me, they'd think 'hey, she kind of looks familiar? Yeah, there's a lady locked up downstairs with black skin and blue eyes.' And my cover would be blown.

I made sure to keep my head down.

But where was I supposed to start looking? I didn't see any signs saying 'captured mutants here!'.

What I did find was a cafeteria. It was empty except for a small group of men in the corner. They were playing cards and drinking, and creating a lot of noise while they did it. From the sound of it, they were pretty drunk.

A plan formed in my mind and a smile on my lips.

I entered the café and sauntered over to the men, swinging my hips. I unbuttoned my over shirt to reveal a tight fitting white undershirt beneath.

"You fellas need another player?" I purred, leaning over one of the men's shoulder.

They all jerked up, noticing my presence. I forced to smile prettily as they stared at me.

"We are already dealt in." One of the men said, his words slurring slightly.

"But, you can always watch!" Quipped in the man whom I leaned on, his words much more slurred that the firsts. Seems like he couldn't hold his alcohol, which was good for me.

"Aw, you're too nice!" I gushed. I felt hot bile rise into my throat but I knew that if I was going to get any information out of these guys, I'd have to play the part. Even if it made want to puke. "But there's no room to sit…would you mind if I perch on your lap?"

"Go for it chickee." The man said eagerly. He pulled out his chair to make room for me.

"Thanks!" I lowered myself down and tried to shiver with disgust.

I'm not beautiful like my mom is. Mom is so breathtaking, you actually think she is a goddess in human form. But I know boys find me attractive because of my strange features. I stand out and males find that interesting enough that they can trick themselves into believing I'm beautiful. I really don't try to flaunt it, but this may be the only way I can find my parents. Plus these guys probably don't see teenage girls very often living on this base. That works in my favour as well.

"So who are you? I haven't seen you around before." One of the other guys asked.

"I'm Kitty, I'm one of the new recruits." I said in a perky voice, using the cutest name I could think of. "I don't really know anyone that well yet, so when I saw you boys playing, I thought I'd come over. I hope that's alright?"

They each quickly assured me that my presence was welcomed in their own drunk way.

"Oh good!" I said, wiggling in what I hoped was a cute manner. "So what are your names?"

Darrel, Harry, and Greg. The guy I sat on was called Edgar.

"Great names." I smiled, winking at Darrel.

"You want a beer?" Greg offered.

"She can't be old enough to drink. Look at the size of her!" Harry laughed.

"Hey, old enough to enlist, old enough to drink." Greg said, pushing a can into my hand.

"I'm nineteen, so its all good." I lied cheerfully, opening the beer with one hand.

"Nineteen? The age limit is twenty one." Harry said, frowning a little.

Oops, my Canadian is showing.

"Uh, well I'm from Minnesota and the limit is different there." I lied, keeping my face straight.

Harry nodded. "Oh, right I forgot."

Did that seriously just work? Either these guys are stupid or the beer is making them brain dead.

I pretended to take a drink.

Ten minutes into drinking and it was like we were old best friends. They cheerfully told me nasty jokes, complained about base life, flirted with me. I had to find my own seat when Edgar's hand started to wander.

"So," I took a fake drink from my can. "When do we actually get to see the muties?"

Sorry Mom and Dad.

"Aw, we got a little thrill seeker here, boys!" Darrel laughed, pinching my cheek a little too hard.

The others laughed and put on a pouty face. "What? I wanna see some muties, is that such a big deal?"

The others laughed harder.

"Well that's why I'm here! Don't we fight them and round them up and stuff so that can't infect normal people with their disease?" I asked innocently.

Again, sorry Mom and Dad.

"Sweetie, we haven't fought any muties since we got here. And we've been here a much longer time than you." Harry said, taking a swig from his beer.

"Hmmm. How dull." I said in a bored voice, rolling my eyes. I stood up and took my time walking away.

"Oh hey, wait!" Edgar called.

I turned and raised my eyebrow.

"We ain't never seen them, but-" He began to say, but Harry interrupted.

"Ed, I don't think you should be telling this to a new recruit." Harry warned.

"Lighten up Harry, it's just Kitty!" Darrel said, as if we had known each other for years instead of minutes. I smiled sweetly at Darrel and came back. I leaned forward on the table and thrust my chest out.

"Yeah, it's just Kitty." I repeated.

"Well, you ain't heard nothing 'bout this from me," Edgar said, leaning forward. His eyes kept drifting from my face to my bosom. What a perv. "but we do have mutants here on the base."

I widened my eyes with eagerness.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. Some pretty powerful ones too." Edgar said proudly, as he himself had single handily caught my parents.

"Shut up Ed. You haven't seen them like I have." Darrel scoffed.

I turned my full attention to him.

"You've seen them?"

"Yeah, one of them. Once." Darrel took a swig of his beer. I knew he was baiting me, and that I had to play along if I was going to find anything out.

I moved over to him and curled my finger around a strand of his dull brown hair.

"What did he look like?"

"Like an animal." Darrel said, shivering slightly at my touch. "He looked human enough, but there was something beastly 'bout him, you know? He had this look in his blue eyes like a caged animal. He wanted to tear all of our throats out. Maybe even eat us."

Before I actually thought, I blurted out "Did he have black hair?"

Thankfully they were all too drunk to realize that my question was an odd one.

"Yeah, he did." Darrel answered. He put his hand on my thigh and began to stroke. "I saw him kill a guy. Gutted him right in front of me with these huge silver claws. I was gonna kill the muttie, but the general ordered me to do nothing. But I could have taken the dirty animal."

Dad could have taken you down before you could have even blinked you vile, evil son of a-

"Darrel, stop pretending you're tough. We all know you just bring down instruments for the torture experts." Harry rolled his eyes.

Torture experts? They tortured my parents? My heart raced.

"Wow, that's really exciting. But I think I better turn in for real now, seeing as I have training in the morning." I said, getting up. "Um, Darrel, could you help me find my room? I'm afraid this place is so big that I'll get lost."

"Yeah, sure!" Darrel got up from his chair, stumbling slightly. The other's threw him dirty looks as we exited the room together. He winked at them in response.

I led him down the hallway, ignoring his excited drunk chatter. Checking to make sure no one was around I pulled him into a supply closet.

"Whoa," Darrel said. "Guess you couldn't wait, huh?"

He began to undo his pants. When he looked up he saw my gun in his face.

"Oh shit."

"That's right. Now, first of all, do up your pants. Nobody wants to see that." I ordered coldly.

Zip.

"Good, now tell me where the mutants are."

He looked at me, sizing me up with his drunk eyes. I'm no Charles Xavier, but I could easily tell what he was thinking.

"Don't even think about it. You may be bigger than me and trained, but you're also drunk. You should know that I've been training for eleven years in pretty much every hand to hand combat known to man. Plus I have a gun." I growled. "Now tell me where Storm and Wolverine are!"

"You'll never get to them, you stupid little bitc-"

I jabbed my gun into his throat. "Watch your langue."

He began to sweat even more.

"I'm going to count to three, and then if I'm still lacking in information, I will shoot you. There's always more informants out there that I can ask." I snarled, while thinking _"Wow, I sound like a real cold bitch."_

"Level thirty, containment area A." Darrel sputtered. I pressed my gun deeper into his neck, making him shriek. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Do you have access codes or whatever to get in?"

Darrel's eyes betrayed him before his mouth could. He glanced down at the keycard on his shirt. I ripped it off him before he could move. On the back scribbled in black permanent marker was a series of letters and numbers. The access code.

"You're almost making this too easy for me." I smirked, tucking the card into my back pocket.

"I'll kill you, you nasty mutant bitch." Darrel spat at my face.

I dodge his flying salvia. "Fun fact, I'm not a mutant. Good night."

I knocked him in the head with the butt of my gun in the place I knew would put him out. I then used different items from the supply closet around me to bound and gag Darrel, just in case he woke up before we were done saving my parents.

I quickly headed down the hallway to where I remembered seeing an elevator. I winced as a large hand fell on my shoulder. I spun around, expecting to see one of Darrel's drunk friends but instead it was a familiar face.

Blond hair, blue eyes, and strong chin.

"Leah? You were supposed to stay with Black Widow." Cap said in a hushed voice, frowning. "Did something happen?"

"No, we just got split up." I answered. It was really weird seeing Captain America out of his star spangled uniform and into the suit of the MRD. "But Cap, I know where my parents are!"

I quickly told him my information and handed him the key card with the code.

He slapped me on the shoulder "Great work, soldier. Now let's go find your parents."

xXx


	22. Chapter 22

If I get five reviews for this chapter, I'll update before the weekend is done :) Hehe, aren't I a lil'stinker? And the next chapter is gonna be tense!

Thanks guys!

xXx

Cap and I rode the elevator down thirty floors. He filled the others in through his radio about our status. As no one else had become as close as we had to finding where they kept my parents, he asked them to leave the base so that there was less chance of us being given away to the MRD. He told them that him and me could finish the recon mission.

That made me feel good. One, that he wasn't sending me away when I was so close to finding Mom and Dad. And two that that he believed in me enough to let me tag along.

That good feeling went away the moment the elevator doors and I saw gun pointed at my face. It was weird. I wasn't as scared of the gun, of it shooting me, as I was afraid that the mission was failed. That I failed my parents and I would never see them again.

I jerked out to kick away the gun, but quickly held back when Cap stepped in front of me.

"Is there a problem, private?" He asked politely.

The MRD soldier with the gun was young. Maybe only one or two years older than myself. "There are no visitors scheduled to be down here right now."

Eep.

Cap remained cool headed. "No, I don't suppose we were scheduled in. You see, we were called in at last minute."

The young man looked at us suspiciously. "Why were you called in?"

I spoke this time before Cap even opened his mouth.

"To repair the security system." I said in my calmest, even bored, voice. "Heard some mutie down here busted up his cell pretty bad. We have to fix the wiring before the whole system is fried and all the prisoners get loose."

Obvious terror flooded the private's face. I counted on that. He's young and scared enough as it is, but add the threat of 'dangerous' mutants running loose and he turns to putty. Its kind of sad how easily people can be manipulated.

"I-I didn't hear anything about that." He stuttered weakly.

I raised a cool eyebrow. "Of course you didn't. They don't want the whole place running around going crazy, right? It would cause a panic."

"Are the systems damaged on the second floor as well?" He asked, his eyes wide. "Are the holdings up there still secure?"

Second floor? Were there more mutants up there?

"For now they are." Cap answered, giving me a look. I understood. My parents might not be down here but on the second floor.

"O-okay. Where's your papers?"

Uh-oh. I waited for Cap to answer but he didn't.

He tightened his grip on his gun. "I-I-I'm supposed to shoot anyone who comes down unscheduled or without papers."

I shrugged and stepped back into the elevator. "Well, I don't want to be shot. I'll just go up and get the ruddy papers. Hope the system doesn't shut down before I get back to fix it…"

"No wait!" The man grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the elevator. "Go on and fix the system. We can figure out the papers later. Just hurry!"

Cap spoke a little more to the private to find out what cell Dad was kept in. I wanted him to ask about where Mom was also, but I understood that he couldn't without making us look suspicious. We headed in the direction of the cell.

"Good cover, soldier." Cap said under his breath, slapping my shoulder proudly.

"Thanks. I'm just glad he didn't ask where our tools are." I whispered back.

It felt like forever before we came to the cell the soldier had told us held Dad. I was so close but still so far. Cap put a small, circular device on the key pad and radioed to Ironman to hack into the system. There was a whirling sound, and then the thick metal doors open to a small room. There was some sort of glass that had blue electricity skittering across it, separating the room in two. Cap spoke to Ironman again to work on turning off the power.

For the first time in months, I saw my Dad.

Dad…

He was chained to the wall at an angle preventing him from using his claws to free himself. He was shirtless and his head hung until his chest as though he was dead. He wasn't moving.

My heart raced and I panicked. Ironman had managed to turn off the power so I banged on the glass.

"Dad!"

His head shot up, and he snarled like a savage animal. His long metal shot out, grazing the wall and creating sparks. But the moment his eyes met mine, the Wolverine was subdued and Dad was in his place. His claws retracted and his eyes became softer.

"Leah?" His voice was hoarse.

Cap opened the door and I ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his bare chest, and started to cry. His arms were still bound to the wall, so all he could do was put his lips to the top of my head.

"Oh my God, oh my God," I sobbed, "Dad, I missed you so much!"

Cap found the release for Dad's hands and finally his strong arms wrapped around me in a safe, warm hug.

"I've missed you too Leah." He said in his deep, kind voice.

Dad. He was my hero before I knew about his super powers. He's taught me everything I know, from how to do a perfect roundhouse kick to gut a fish. He protects me. He always shown me love.

I don't even know how I've made it a few months without him.

He kissed my forehead again before he let me go.

"Steve, what the hell is she doing here?!" Dad snarled.

I flinched at his harsh voice. "Um, glad to see you to Dad."

"Leah, this is not the place you should be, ever! How did you even get here?" Dad asked me, but he was looking at Cap with fiery eyes.

Cap stayed firm. Not an easy thing to do when Wolverine is looking like he wants to use to as a scratching post.

"Logan, she's been an asset to the team. She's pulled more than her weight and-"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT HER DOING HER SHARE, ITS HOW SHE SHOULDN'T BE HERE! SHE'S IN DANGER!" Dad roared.

That awful animal look was in his eyes again.

"Dad," I grabbed his arm. "Its not their fault! I made them let me come. I don't care if its dangerous, I couldn't leave you and Mom here to rot!"

"Leah, you can't be here! This isn't a job for a little girl!" Dad yelled. Dad actually _yelled_ at me. He never yelled at me. Sure, he's scolded me and punished me, but he never yelled.

Be tough Leah, I ordered myself. And give the guy a break. He's been locked in here for months, being tortured. He's not himself.

I crossed my arms and looked up at Dad. "Since you've been gone, I've taken out a giant sentinel robot, by myself, stole a hummer from the X-men, escaped the Avengers, outsmarted Spiderman, located my parents when every superhero smarty pants had been looking for months, devised this brilliant plan to save your sorry butt, and flirted with some dirty soldiers and took one out so I could find you!"

I took a breath than added. "I also pawned Deadpool. Dad, I may be a teenage human, but I can handle anything."

Dad stared at me with wide eyes. I stared him down, but from the corner of my eye I saw Cap covering a smile.

"I can handle anything." I repeated.

Dad let out a breath, swearing. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed me. "You're still in trouble, but I'm happy to hear you kicked Wade's ass."

I looked up and grinned. "Let's go save Mom."

xXx

We were just leaving Dad's cell when an alarm blared loudly, followed by flashing red lights that came from the walls. I looked from Dad to Cap, waiting for orders. Neither of them looked phased, so I kept my face as calm as I could.

"We've been found out," Cap said, "we have to hurry."

"Cap, you get Leah to safety. I'll go find 'Ro and another mutants they have down here." Dad ordered.

"I'm not leaving until I know Mom's okay." I said stubbornly. "You guys might need some help."

Dad opened his mouth, but I quickly interrupted. "I might not be a superhero, but I'm not useless. I can help."

Dad shut his mouth and began running, with me and Cap at his side. "You know about the superhero thing now?"

"Yup, and trust me, we'll talk about it later." I said as we rounded a corner to find four men with guns pointed at us. Dad pulled me quickly back around the corner as they began to fire.

I was about to ask what the plan was when Dad let out a blood curling roar. His claws popped out and he leapt forward, slashing the men to bits. All I could do was stand there and watch as my father killed people in front of me with his own hands. I couldn't even flinch as their blood speckled my face.

I knew Wolverine was a killer, but I can't honestly say that I was shocked to see my dad was one as well.

I was actually scared of him at that moment.

My thoughts must have been clear on my face, because when Dad looked back at me, panting slightly with blood splattered all over him, his face became white and ashamed.

"It's, it's okay Dad." I said weakly, stepped towards him. I wiped the blood away from his face. "You were here for a long time and they hurt you. They were shooting at us."

Though I said the words, I would never be able to forget seeing him murder those men. He could have disarmed them and knocked them out, he didn't have to kill them. He did this out of anger and revenge. I must never let myself become so lost in rage that I take another's life.

He nodded and we continued on.

" 'Ro should be around this way." Dad said, leading us.

"How do you know? Have you seen here?" Cap asked, keeping a look out for more men.

"No, but for the first week we were here, I could hear her screaming." Dad said darkly.

"The first week?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, after that they just," Dad answered, "stopped."

We came to another cell, but it was much different from Dad's. It was just a small metal door. Cap got Ironman to open this one as well. When the door slid open, I thought I was going to barf. It was just slightly bigger than the lockers at my school. Just enough room that you could kneel down.

"They put Mom in a small cage?" I whispered, backing up.

That was a whole new level of Hell. I suffered from claustrophobia, just like her. I knew first hand how the walls feel like they're squeezing, crushing you and how the air is sucked out of your very own lungs. There is only darkness and you truly believe you are going to die. And if you're kept in that small space for long enough, you wish that death would just come so you don't have to suffer any more.

For a moment I did not feel so bad for Dad killing those men who did this.

Mom was curled up into the smallest ball she could manage, as if she could create more room. Her beautiful white hair which usually glowed with brilliance was dull and looked more like grey. Her face was ashen and her eyes were squeezed tightly closed. She looked like she lost at least thirty pounds that she didn't have to spare in the first place. Tears leaked down her face.

I knelt down and reached in, (making sure to stay out of the room I feared) "Mom?"

Her eyes opened to pure white, not the blue eyes I remembered. Her mouth opened as well, in a silent scream.

Too weak to even scream…

I pulled back. Dad lifted Mom out of the room and into the hallway, but she did not improve. She remained crumbled on the floor, still screaming without a voice. Dad whispered to her that things were going to be okay and covered her eyes with a piece of cloth Cap ripped off his jacket.

"She hasn't seen light in months," Dad explained in a pained voice. "this light is going to cause her a lot of damage and pain if we don't cover her eyes."

I nodded, silent. I bet her body must be in agony as well, seeing as she's been in the same position for months.

Dad asked Cap to radio to Jean to hurry down to us so she could put Mom into a deep sleep so we could get her out.

I looked down at Mom again. Is this what Alaban meant? What if he meant Mom was going to be the greatest lost I ever known? Is she going to die? Is she going to lose her mind?

No ,I thought stubbornly. I'm not going to lose her.

xXx


	23. Chapter 23

xXx

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday like I said I would. I feel pretty lousy about that, but my internet wasn't working. I swear, I was going to post the new chapter at four reviews (because Imaninja41 sang a limerick, making that review count as two ;D), but like I said, the internet had other plans.

Some people might find this chapter not so interesting. Its the next one when everything goes down.

Please read and review :D

Six reviews and I'll update by Friday? Haha, and I'll keep my word this time? ;)

xXx

We had to fight twenty more soldiers before Jean and Tigra finally arrive with a stretcher. Eric came down with them. To be fair Dad and Cap fought most of them. I just knocked out one of them when he aimed a gun at Mom.

Jean got to work quickly to put Mom to sleep. Dad gave her a questioning look when she gave him a hug, but her only response was to shake her head and hug him again. That didn't look too promising for Mom.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked in a small voice. Eric wrapped his arms around me for comfort and I was too frightened to even bother shrugging him off.

"We'll have a better idea of her status when we get her back to the mansion." Jean answered. Seeing my pain, she added a weak smile and said "Your mom is going to be okay Leah."

I didn't have to be a psychic to know she was lying.

I only allowed myself a small sob, and burying my face into Eric's chest. But no crying. Crying wasn't going to help Mom now.

The alarm changed its tone and rhythm.

Cap now looked alarmed, which made me feel tense. "We have to get out of here. Now!"

"Let me guess, the place is going to explode?" Tigra asked.

Cap nodded. Dad and Tigra picked up Mom's stretcher and headed towards the exit.

"Leah, stay close to us!" Dad called over his shoulder.

We hurried into the elevator and prayed that it wouldn't shut down.

I looked at Eric. "Were there any other mutants?"

"I don't think so." Eric answered. "We didn't find any. We were found out too soon and then fighting broke out."

That wasn't good enough for me. If there were any prisoners still here, I was sure as hell not going to let them be blown up with the building. If the private we talked to was right about holding cells on the second floor, I had to get to them and make sure no one was left behind. When we got to the ground floor, I waited till the others exited before pressing the button to go down to the second floor.

Dad spun, sensing the elevators activity. His eyes widened in horror as he saw me go back into the elevator.

"LEAH NO!"

As the doors began to shut, I called. "Doing a last check for prisoners, don't worry, be right back. Love you!"

A cat dragging a pair of army pants leapt through the doors just before they shut. I looked down at the cat.

"You didn't have to come with me." I said, though I was glad to not be alone.

Eric shifted back into human form and hurriedly put on his pants while I turned to give him privacy.

"Hey, do you really think I was going to let you have all the fun? Freeing trapped mutants, fighting, building about to blow at any second? This is my jam." Eric joked.

I couldn't help it. I stood on my tippy toes, leaned onto his bare chest and kissed Eric's lips softly. I pulled away, blushing.

"I, um, I'm just glad to have you with me." I said quietly, blushing.

Eric gave me a goofy grin, "Hey, you keep kissing me like that and I'll be with you forever, Leah."

The doors opened and we rushed out. This level was torn up from an obvious fight. There were burnt marks, fires still going and crumbling walls and ceilings. Dust from the destroyed walls and smoke made it hard to breathe and see.

"Eric," I coughed, "Can you hear anyone?"

"Ugh, its going to smell even worse down here." Eric sighed. "Give me a sec."

Eric morphed his head to that of a wolf's. It was very strange looking, like some sort of Egyptian god with the body of a muscular man and the head of a wolf. He shifted back.

"Down that hall." Eric pointed and we bolted down it.

"LEAH, ERIC! Get back up here now!" Cyclops's voice roared over our radios.

I coughed on the smoke, but answered. "We can't, we found some people down here and we need to get them out."

"Mutants?"

"Most likely. Could Ironman and someone else come down to help get them out?" I asked, ducking under a knocked over beam.

"Leah, we're still engaged in the fight. They have some serious machinery." Jean said, breaking in over Scott's radio. "A lot of us are down and Ironman's trying to diffuse some missiles"

"The place is going to blow at any second, you have to get out now!" Scott ordered.

"Not when there's still people down here!" I insisted.

"Leah, for God's sake, please! Come back up!" Dad's voice cut in.

"Just worry about Mom, Dad. I'll be okay." I said, though I doubted myself. "We'll be out before it blows, I promise."

Dad had begun to speak again, but he was cut out by the sound of what must have been a bomb. Only static remained. Every few second we'd hear another bomb go off.

"They're taking the place down one section at a time. We have to hurry."

We found twelve mutants in one cell and they were in a bad way. Apparently this was the 'experimenting' floor. They looked like they had recently had surgery. A few were hooked up to IVs that kept them sedated while others had gauze wrapped around parts of them.

"Oh God." I whispered, looking at the pitiful cases around me.

A woman, maybe in her early twenties, lifted her head to look at us. She had dark markings around her eyes, making her resemble a raccoon. She was chained to the wall, but she hissed and spat at us.

"I thought you were just going to leave us here to be blown up with the building." She snarled at us. "It would be a welcomed death compared to what you've put us through!"

Eric looked shocked. "Pardon?"

"They think we're MRD." I realized. I took off my cap to reveal my black and white hair. "We're not soldiers, we're here to help."

"Help?" The raccoon woman laughed. "That would be nice. The only help I need is a bullet in the head. Make it quick please."

This woman was so destroyed she wishes for death, I thought. Is Mom going to be the same way?

"We're getting you out of here." I announced, raising my voice.

There was a boy with skin that appeared to be some sort of pliable mirror. He was no older than five had gauze wrapped around his eyes. He crawled towards Eric and I, and when he reached us, he held up his hand to me as if he could sense we were here to help. His arm was shaky and terribly thin. I reacted without even thinking. I reached down and lifted him onto my hip, cradling him against me. His skin was ice cold.

"It's okay buddy, we're getting you out of here." I promised. I felt him nod against me before he buried his face into my chest. I turned to Eric. "Kind of makes you hate humans, doesn't it?"

Eric was doing a head count, his face grim. He went to the raccoon woman and began to fiddle with her cuffs. "Leah, are other's coming?"

I shook my head and Eric looked ashen. It didn't look like we could get everyone out in time.

Don't think that way! Just get to work! I growled at myself.

It took us four minutes to release everyone. Every minute that pasted brought more explosions and rumblings. By my count, only five were mobile and only barely. Of the few mobile, one was a small child who refused to let go of me. Our odds didn't look good.

"Okay, we can do this. Eric, what would be best to carry the most people, an elephant?" I asked. I shifted the little boy in my arms so that I could better support one of the walking wounded.

"I think I can carry six, maybe more? The only problem would be maneuvering through the place. I don't know if I could fit through all the places." Eric answered, chewing his lip. "Plus the drugged people might fall."

"LEAH GET UP HERE NOW!" A voice screamed over the radio. There was so much noise in the background that I couldn't tell who's it was.

"It will have to do." I said. Eric nodded his head and began to shift.

I arranged those mobile to walk beside Eric, to watch for those unconscious or drugged riders in case they began to slip. I also had one teenage boy with arms and legs that were almost six feet in length to ride with the unconscious and attempt to hold them steady. It wasn't a great method, but it was the best we had.

"Tick tock goes the clock, chickie." The raccoon woman sang sarcastically (her name was Jane), "Are we going to wait to be blown up or are we getting out of here?"

"You're a real treat, you know that?" I replied. "You good to move Eric?"

He nodded his large elephant head.

"Okay then, let's save some lives."

xXx

We were moving too slow. It was hard for Eric to maneuver around the caving in building, especially when he was also trying to keep people on his back. Another thing that slowed us down was saving trapped MRD personal. I hated them. I loathed them. But it was hard to remember my hatred for them when I saw them lying under fallen walls and they were begging for help. The mutants with us were outraged that I helped them, but I tried to ignore them. I'm here to save people and it's not my place to decide who gets a chance to live and who has to die.

"Next MRD bastard I see, I'm slitting his throat. Please let me slit his throat." Jane moaned.

"No."

"It would be therapeutic!"

"No, it would be murder." I replied. I felt bad for Jane. She was very messed up from her time here. But I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed with her as well for making my job more difficult.

We got everyone to the elevator. We were lucky that the place hadn't been blown to smithereens yet. Some higher power was definitely watching over us. We loaded everyone into the elevator. Eric, who had changed back into a human, stood beside me. He took the hand I wasn't using to hold my 'little buddy', and smiled at me.

"We made it. We actually made it."

I didn't want to spoil the moment by reminding him that we were still in the elevator and that we didn't know if a bomb was going to go off before we made it out. So I just smiled back. We got to the ground floor, which was even more totalled than the lower floors.

"Okay guys follow me!" I yelled over the sounds of the battle still going on. I opened up my radio, "Hey, superheroes! We made it up! If anyone isn't too busy, could you please meet us on the ground floor? We have some people we need to carry out."

"Eric, time to get big again. I don't know if anyone's coming to help but-" I interrupted myself and cocked my head to the side.

"Leah, what-"

"I hear someone." I checked around, squinting through the smoke and dust. I began to head down the hallway towards the noise. "Can you handle taking the others out of here? I'll catch up in a minute."

"Leah, this place is going to explode-" Eric called angrily as I raced down the hall.

"And when it does, no one will be inside!" I called back.

This part of the building was much more damaged. I had to get on my hands and knees to get around and under the collapsing building. I acuminated many more bruises and scrapes to add to the ones I already wore.

"Hey? Is someone still here?" I yelled.

There was a cough and then a man called "I'm over here! You have to get me out!"

"I'm coming!" I crawled faster.

I found the man crushed under a metal beam. It pinned his chest down. He looked to be in his early fifties, with steel grey hair and a hard serious face. Blood trickled from his temple down his face. I checked his vitals.

"Its going to be okay." I told him in my kindest voice. I attempted to lift the beam, but it was too heavy. Crap. Maybe if I could find something to lever it up or-

"Who are you?" The man asked, his eyes wide.

Hmm, weird thing to ask someone who's busy trying to save your life, but whatever.

"My name is Leah Logan, I'm here to help." I answered kindly. Maybe the guy was suffering from a brain injury. "Can you tell me your name?"

Instead of answering, he started laughing. I'm not talking like 'ha ha', I'm talking full out maniacal, crazy person laugh. This guy definitely had something wrong with him. Maybe he was like Jane, his mind tortured from being kept here.

But no…he wasn't a mutant captive, I realized. For the first time, I looked down and realized that the older man was wearing formal army wear. And he wasn't a low class private either. His tag read 'General Hardling'.

This was a man in charge. Not just some paid gun ordered to harm people but one of the men who made the decisions.

"You, you're Leah Logan?" He gasped for air. Blood trickled out of his mouth. "Do you realize how long I've been looking for you?"

I didn't answer. I didn't move.

"My girl, you are the answer to our problem." His creepy murky green eyes bore into mine.

I looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The one who is the cure."

Crap. He knows. How does he know?

"Leah, sweet human Leah, you can put an end to mutants. Forever.

"Is that why you took my parents?" I asked, my voice deadly cold. This was my fault.

"When we couldn't find you, yes."

"You took my parents from me. And you tortured them. My dad is reverting to some savage animal because you torture him. You put my claustrophobic mom into a tiny locker, and fried her mind." I hissed.

"Who cares, they're just some dirty muties?" Hardling laughed.

I stood up and kicked him in the face. He sputtered, and blood flowed from his nose. I looked down at what I had done and kicked him again.

"That was for those poor people you experimented on."

Another hit to the face.

"That was for Dad."

His mouth was now pure red and a tooth hit the floor.

"That was for Mom."

I went for the ribs that time.

"And this is for thinking you could use me." I spat on his face just before he went unconscious.

Despite this, I still worked to free him from the metal pillar. I hated him and more than anything, I wanted this evil man to die here alone. But that's not how I do things. I'm a hero. I managed to free him by using another one to lever it up just enough to get him out from under it. I leaned down, gasping for air, exhausted.

And then the world caught fire.


	24. Chapter 24

Have you ever had hot shrapnel impale your body? Its not a life experience I suggest seeking out. Because it feels like exactly what it is. Burning hot pieces of sharp mettle being forced into your skin. It hurts like a mother trucker. Add that to the heat of the fires starting around you, the walls crashing down on you, and you have a pretty crumbing day.

I am going to die.

Damn.

Suddenly, there was a crushing weight on me, making it hard to breathe. I struggled to get free of it but it fought me. Claustrophobia, kicking in! NOT GOOD NOT GOOD!

"Leah, hold still!" The voice that spoke was deep and graveling. "It's okay, you're okay!"

My eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness and debris in the air, plus the darkness. I saw that what covered me was a huge grizzly bear.

"Eri-ah!" I gasped from the pain. It hurt too much to even scream. From the feel of it, a broken rib had just punctured one of my lungs.

"Leah?" Eric looked down at me with concern, his voice not his own. Suddenly another bomb went off. I felt the heat of it, but Eric's body protected me from the worst of it. Eric let out a ear shattering howl, but what caused him the pain I did not know.

Concerned voices range out over the radio, but I didn't know where it was.

"Brent, get Leah out of here." Eric grunted, lifting himself up.

Brent? Brent who?

I turned my head to see I wasn't the only one Eric was sheltering from the explosions. Beside me was the private who I tricked earlier in the basement. He wasn't in bad shape, considering the walls were falling down around us. His face was smudged with ash and dirt and there was a laceration on his forehead.

Brent nodded and helped me to my feet (though we had to stand bent over because the room was caving in). It hurt so bad, it made my head spin. I think my arm was broken as well. Brent began to lead me away, but Eric wasn't coming with us.

Plus, claustrophobia. Still not good.

"Eric, come on." I struggled to say.

Eric shifted back to human shape. There was a laceration running all the way down his back, and it was bleeding badly. The bear's hide protected him more than a human's would, but just barely. I also saw a large purplish red contusion on his abdomen, making me worry that he had massive internal bleeding.

He looked at me sadly. "I'll catch up in a bit Leah, but there's something I have to do first."

I grabbed his arm and held on tightly, my eyes holding his.

"Not leaving…without you."

"Leah, you don't understand. I have to get to their main computer. They have all this information on these mutants. They know how to find them and they're going to start all of this again. Right now they're sending the information somewhere else, but we can set them back by years if I can stop the computer!"

I shook my head and made my grip on his arm tighter.

"I'm the only one who can get to it. I can shrink down and get through the building."

"Antman…"

"Is currently unconscious as Giantman. I'm the only one, Leah."

Tears welled up in my eyes. This was a suicide mission! I pushed myself into his arms, biting back the pain. "Don't leave."

Eric looked at me sadly. In his eyes I saw that he knew he had a very small chance of making it out. He kissed me and held me softly. In my ear he whispered "I love you so much Leah. Don't forget me when I'm gone."

He then pushed me into Brent's arms "Brent, you owe me your life. Get her out of here in one piece, no matter what."

"Good luck." Brent said. He held me back when I tried to grab Eric again.

Eric nodded and blew me one last kiss before disappearing in the smoke.

"ERIC!"

Brent began to drag me away. "Come on, we have to get out of here. The last bomb is set to go in two minutes."

"Can't leave him!"

"Its his decision."

Like hell it is! You can't tell someone you love them and then run off to die! When you tell someone you love them, they get a vote in everything you do! It's a bond! He has no right to die!

I never even got the chance to say it back…

Brent decided that my attempts to go after Eric were slowing us down too much. So he said a quick apology before knocking me in the back of my head, making me go unconscious. When I came to, we were at almost outside the building. There was a gaping hole, showing the night. Brent sweated heavily as he tried to carry me further. He collapsed before we made it out.

"Cap! Get over here!" Angel yelled over the fighting as he zoomed towards us.

The world's going to hell and they continue to fight each other…

Cap scooped me up into his arms as Angel took Brent in his. Cap ran hard and fast. We barely made it to the shelter of the Quinjet before all the buildings on the base exploded. Superheroes and MRD closest to the buildings went flying from the force of the last explosion.

"Eric…"

Maybe he made it out.

But my heart told me he didn't.

xXx

Eventually the MRD surrendered and were rounded up. The higher ups escaped, of course. Those who were qualified tended to the wounded, and there were many. I was one of those with life threatening injuries (because apparently only having one working lung is bad) and Cap called in a few favours so that I could be taken by air ambulance to the closest hospital that specialized in massive trauma.

Dad flew with me, holding my hand. Weird. He's been held captive for months, being tortured and experimented on and I'm the one being comforted. Just like Dad, I guess, to need to be the hero instead of the victim. He told me everything was going to be alright and that he loved me.

I was hardly conscious for most of this. I kept going VSA and had to be resuscitated by the critical care paramedics in the helicopter.

The only part I remember clearly was when I gestured that I needed something to write on (I couldn't speak because I was intubated). When I had the paper and pen provided by a paramedic, I wrote in sloppy childish writing "Did Eric get out?"

Dad went pale looking at the note. When Dad goes pale, it can only mean bad news.

Dad didn't answer, instead he just looked out the window. He felt my desperate, pleading eyes on him. I begged him with my eyes to answer, trying to communicate that I needed to know. Dad sighed and stroked my hair.

"Eric saved a lot of people tonight, darl'n." He said softly. "He went out a hero."

I squeezed my eyes closed and tears ran from my eyes.

I rather have a living cowered than a dead hero.


	25. Chapter 25

To be honest guys, this chapter is going to be an angsty possibly boring chapter? Hope you read any way? Always end sentences in question marks?

Argh, so tired.

J.C Pocsh

xXx

While in the hospital, I was alone a lot.

All my friends were back in New York (or Canada) so it wasn't easy for them to visit. Cap came to see me a couple times. He'd bring in a couple of Cokes and tell me stories about him and Dad in the war. Peter came to see me once (out of costume). It was really nice to see him but I understood that he couldn't come more because of the expenses of travel. Dad came four times a week and sometimes he would bring Kitty or Taren and Alex. Benny, the little boy I helped rescue from the base always came with Dad. From the moment he got to the hospital he would be right up in my bed beside me, brushing my short hair and silently offering me sips of water from the cup on my stand. He would cry without sounds when he had to leave. He was pretty attached to me I guess. He was still too traumatized to speak but he made his feelings known.

I think Dad would have stayed there with me the whole time if it had not been for Mom back at Xaviers. I just had physical trauma, she had mental trauma.

Or, at least, that's what I keep telling myself.

I tell myself that I'm okay. I order myself to be okay. I beg to be okay.

But I'm not.

Every time I close my eyes, I see Eric smiling at me for a moment and then he dies. Sometimes he screams, sometimes he dies silently.

Why did he have to die?

xXx

I'm not exactly sure how long I was in the hospital for. I lost count of the surgeries and tests. It felt like a long time, though my doctors told me that my recovery time was miracoulous and I heard them whispering in the hallways when they thought I was asleep that they were surprised I survived my injuries at all. I told them I was just to stuborn to die from a car crash (that was the story we gave them. It was a better explaination that I was in a couple explosions at a secret MRD base). Dr. McCoy had to come with Dad to pick me up, so that he could assure my doctors that I would be in good care.

I was asleep for most of the flight. I was woken up by Dad genlty picking me up. He lifted me as easily as he would a child's doll.

"Dad, it's okay. I can do it myself." I protested weakly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I know you can darl'n, but you're just getting over your last surgery." Dad replied, placing me in the wheelchair I was ordered to use by the doctors. "You have to take it easy."

"Fine." I grumbled.

Dad began to push my chair towards the opening ramp of the Blackbird. "That means no stealing my bike to go for joyrides for awhile."

I winced. "Oh, you know about that?"

"Yup."

I leaned back to look at him and gave him a shaky smile "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

Dad laughed at that and began running with my wheelchair, making me laugh to. It had been awhile since I'd truly laughed. It felt good, but only at first. Then I was overcome with a horrible guilt. I shouldn't be laughing, not right now.

Dad, noticing my sudden mood change, slowed down to a walk. We were entering the East end of the main building where the teacher's appartments and rooms were. He leaned down so that he could speak to me quietly.

"You don't have to feel bad about being happy, Leah. You know that's not what he would have wanted for you." He said gently.

I felt a sudden rise of anger, and wanted to scream at my father 'HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT HE WOULD WANT? YOU AND THE REST OF THOSE DAMN SO CALLED HEROES LEFT A BOY TO DIE BECAUSE NONE OF YOU COULD STEP UP!"

But I stayed quiet. It wasn't fair to blame the adults for what happened to Eric when I know who's fault it really was.

We entered the elevator and Dad pushed the buttons. As it lifted upwards, he said "While you were still in the hospital, I moved your things into our family appartment. I thought it would be better for you."

I just nodded in response.

"You know, this was the place you mom and I shared before you were born." Dad added, still trying to get me to respond.

I really didn't feel like talking, but I knew Dad was worried about me. I should at least attempt to subdo his worries by talking. Dad has enough on his plate without him being in constant worry about me to.

"That's cool. I thought you had your own room?" I replied, trying to sound normal.

"Yeah, I still have the room I used when I was a bachlor. It didn't feel right using the family appartment while knowing my girls weren't here with me." Dad said.

I opened my mouth, ready to mention his secret missions that he'd lied about for my entire life, but at the same time Dad unlocked an opened one of the wooden doors. As he wheeled me in, there was a sudden uprise of noise and the lights flicked on.

"Welcome home!" The whole room yelled at me.

My mouth dropped in shock as I looked around the appartment at the gathering of students, teachers and superheroes. They all wore smiling faces as they came forward to hug me and shake my hand. There was a sheet hung up on the wall that read "Welcome home Leah!". There was a table that was covered with food and drinks.

"Uh…" Was all I could say. I looked down as Benny hurriedly climbed up onto my lap to hug me.

Dad leaned over to Jean and whispered. "Red, what the hell is this? Leah's been through a lot and she just got home-"

"Simmer down, papa bear." Jean said, laying a hand on Dad's shoulder. "We know all that. We just wanted to do something nice for her to get her mind off of everything."

Taren and Alex came through the crowd and took control of my wheelchair. Benny continued to ride on the chair with me, content with where he was.

"Leah, we're so glad you're back!" Taren greeted.

"Yeah! Though it kind of sucks that we're not sharing a room anymore." Alex added. "But I guess we could hang out here instead. Are we allowed in the teachers' wing if we're visiting you? Because students aren't really usually allowed but-"

Taren rolled her eyes. "Lex- "

"-maybe we'll be allowed now! Hey! We can find out which room is Angel's and we might be able to catch him in the nude. Mmmm, nude Angel…"

"ALEX!" Taren interupted. "Calm down! Leah doesn't need you talking a a hundred words a minute at you right now. She just got out of the hospital, knucklehead."

"Oh, right, sorry!" Alex leaned down to hug me with Taren. "Its just we missed you so much! We were worried you were going to die!"

"I missed you guys too." I replied in a tiny voice.

That's how most of the party went. People hugging me and talking way too much. Everyone avoided the topic of Eric, but some how that made it stick out more. I tried to keep up a smile and appear cheery but it was difficult.

I left a conversation with Jean as she turned her attention to Mr. Summers (who invited him?). I wheeled myself over to where Dad sat alone, drinking a beer. I looked at the beer in his hand and wondered if it would make me feel any better. It was highly unlikely, seeing as my liver was damaged and still recovering form the explosion. A beer would probably kill me.

So maybe it would make me feel better…

"Hey darl'n, you enjoying your party?" Dad asked, interupting my dark thoughts.

"Yeah, its…great." I replied, once more putting on my fake smile. "It was really nice of everyone to do this. Are you…okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not feeling up to being very socail, I guess." Dad replied, finishing off his beer before starting another. I saw a large pile of empties beside his chair and wondered how many he had drank. I didn't have a reply so I just leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Mom's not here."

The moment I said it, I wished I hadn't. Dad had refused to talk about Mom while I was in the hospital, saying that I had to focus on getting myself better. I knew that meant she hadn't been recovering well. I saw that what she was going through was causing him a lot of pain, but I needed to know if she was getting any better.

Dad didn't say anything, but instead took a long drink from his beer.

"Is she, getting better?" I asked. He still didn't say anything so I gently squeezed his arm. "Dad, please. I need to know how she is."

Dad sighed. "In some ways, yeah, I guess she's better. Jean and Chuck had to erase her mind because what they did to her almost shattered it. It worked, sort of. But her pain and fear kept bringing back the memories or what happened. They're keeping her in the Danger Room, programed it to be all calm and relaxing, and they keep wiping her memories. It's the only way to keep her from causing hurricanes."

I sucked in air, processing what he was telling me.

"So they're just keeping her right now, they can't help her." I said.

"They are helping darl'n, but the thing that's gonna help your mom the most is time." Dad answered, putting an arm over my shoulders and pulling me close to him. "Just her her some time and she'll get better."

I don't know if he actually believed that, or he was just saying it for my sake.

"Come on Leah," Jean called, coming over to us. She placed her hands on my wheelchair and guided me towards everyone else. "we have one more surprise for you."

"It was so sweet for you all to do this for me, really." I thanked. I hoped that Jean wasn't looking around my head at the moment. Though I really did wish appreciate them trying, I was in no partying mood.

Jean squeezed my shoulder in a friendly way before she wheeled me in front of a beautiful white frosted cake that was decorated with yellow and blue sugar roses. Scrawled across the face of the cake in beautiful writing was "Welcome back Leah!"

And then they made me feel even worse as they all began to sing 'For She's a Jolly Good Fellow'.

I hid my face in my hands and silently begged them to stop. I didn't deserve this.

"What a load of crap." A cold, crisp voice rang through the room. The next second the cake exploded in an eletric fire. Icing and cake splattered on those closest, but Benny protected me from the worst of the mess. He quickly spun around to make sure I was okay, his eyes wide in fear.

Everyone turned around in shock to see Tasha snarling at me. Her eyes were red rimmed, as though she'd been crying and her clothes looked like she'd been wearing them for weeks.

"Tasha!" Jean exclaimed, shocked. She moved towards the teenage girl but backed up quickly as Tasha attempted to eletrocute her.

"BACK OFF! I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" She screeched, sparks flying around her hands. She ran at me and grabbed me by the front on my shirt. I hissed in pain as electricty coursed through my body. Benny hit at Tasha, but she knocked him away. "You think you're really something, don't you? You actually think you're the hero their making you out to be!"

"Tasha that's enough!" Scott barked, moving towards us.

"I'LL SAY WHEN ITS ENOUGH! You're all treating this saphien like she's a tragic hero instead of what she really is! A MURDERER!" Tasha shook me as she screamed in my face. "ERIC IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! HE WENT TRAMPING AFTER YOU LIKE A STUPID LITTLE PUPPY, EVEN WHEN YOU TREATED HIM LIKE DIRT, AND YOU LEAD HIM TO HIS DEATH! YOU KILLED HIM, YOU KILLED HIM!"

What could I say to defend myself when I believed every word she said?

Rough hands grabbed Tasha by the scruff of her neck and tossed her to the side. Dad stood in front of me, breathing hard. He pointed a clawed hand at Tasha and snarled at her. "You touch my daughter again, and I swear to God, I'll make you wish you were never born."

The room was silent when Tasha snarled back, shakily, "Too late for that old man."

With that she ran from the appartment.

"I-I-" I looked around at everyone who was still in shock. "I'm so sorry."

I fled the room as well.

xXx


	26. Chapter 26

Sooo...I'm not sure about this chapter. But in the next update, I promise that there will be Storm! So look forward to that!

J.C Posch

xXx

I realize soon on that fleeing a scene is hard to do in a wheelchair. Biting back the pain, I cringed as I got up from the chair. After four major surgeries, my doctors had ordered me to refrain from walking, but they never accounted for me being electrocuted by a mutant while being accused of killing my best friend.

I had to get out of there.

I hobbled as fast as I could down the hallway, trying to find a position to walk in that didn't hurt. I heard Dad calling to me, but I kept going. I couldn't face him or anyone else at the moment.

It took me awhile to get to my hideaway, but it was worth the pain and exhaustion. The moment the hearty smell of motor oil, exhaust and metal hit my nostrils, my nerves began to calm slightly. Since I was little, Dad's garage had always been a haven for me, whether it was his commercial one or the one behind the house. The garage offered me an escape from my problems, a distraction to work on and a comfort from Dad. Before exams at school I'd always study in the metal and auto shop at school, just because it had such a calming effect on me.

I wondered if even the school's giant garage would make me feel truly better though.

I settled down in between two motorcycles on the cold, smooth cement floor. I leaned to place my forehead against one of the bike's metal frame and closed my eyes.

When is the pain going to go away?

"Somethang Remy can help yah with, chere?" An accented voice asked. The voice was…kind of sexy. Young, but masculine. The accent sounded a lot like bushmen's from northern Quebec, but it was slightly tangier. Cajun, maybe?

But it was far too cheerful at the moment.

I opened my eyes to see a tall, young man grinning down at me while he wiped black grease from his hands with a ragged cloth. He had really thick, shiny auburn hair. It was longer than I usually found attractive on a man, but he wore it well. His long frame was wiry, built like an muscular acrobat. He had a strong chin and defined cheek bones, which aided in his bright smile.

And his eyes. They were black with crimson irises.

"Did Ah startle you? Ah apologize. Ah was just working here on my bike when you came in." The stranger, Remy, said. He reached out and gently took my hand, kissing it. "The name's Remy LeBeau."

"I'm-I'm-" I struggled to say, blushing.

Who did this guy think he is?

I took back possession of my hand and stood up, wincing. "I'm Leah."

"Leah, huh? Pretty name for a pretty girl." Remy winked at me.

And what was I supposed to say to that?

"Um, well, I better go. Sorry for interrupting your work." I said, moving to leave.

"Would yah mind stick'n 'round here for a bit, petite? Ah need help with dis here ol'bike." Remy asked, indicating a black and scarlet Harley behind him.

"I-" I was about to make up some excuse to leave, so I could find a more private spot, but Remy jumped in.

"Won't be for more den a few minutes, Ah swear. Ah just need a lovely assistant ta hold dis flashlight for me while Ah work on my girl?" Remy asked.

I realized then it would be easier to just do as he asked then argue. I followed him over to the work bench.

"What part are you working on?" I inquired.

"Need to rejet the carburetor. Dat means Ah-" Remy began to explain.

"I understand what it means." I said with a small smile. "I'm a mechanic's daughter."

"Is dat so? How lucky for Remy." He grinned at me.

xXx

Despite my reluctance at first to help him, in the end I did feel a little better. Remy was a care free, cheery guy. His flirting was annoying, but it was also nice not to have someone tiptoeing around me because I'm the broken sad human girl. Being treated like a human is what I needed.

I felt even better once he let me take over the rejetting.

"Done!" I announced, setting done the carburetor. "Time?"

"Ah dunno, my watch is broken." Remy laughed. "But fastest time Ah've ever did see."

"Hold your applause." I grinned.

That felt like one of the first true smiles I had in awhile.

I felt a gentle pull on my pant leg. I looked down to see Benny looking up at me accusingly with cement eyes. In response, I pushed out my stool away from the work bench so he could climb onto my lap. I knew it was only a matter of time before my little shadow found me. Along with his ability to take on the texture and colour of his most recent background (like a chameleon), Benny could teleport.

"Dis one yours, cher?" Remy asked, looking down at Benny as he examined the tools on the bench.

"Oh, no." I answered, wrapping my arms around the little boy. "He's just my friend."

"Yeah, Ah was dink'n you looked a bit young to have a little one already." Remy laughed.

"Oh yeah, I had him when I was twelve, no big deal." I joked making Remy laugh harder.

Benny smiled at us. He then reached out and touched the wood surface of the large counter we were working on, automatically giving his skin a wooden appearance.

"Pretty neat trick yah got dere, ami." Remy stated. A thoughtful look grew on his face. "Hey, are yah dat kid dat came from the base where Logan and Stormie were being held?"

Before I could interfere, Benny nodded. Remy let out a whistle and patted Benny's back.

"Yah one tough little son of a gun, Ah'll say dat." Remy told him. "Not a lota people coulda went through what yah did and been able ta smile."

"Benny's as tough as they come." I said honestly, giving the little boy a squeeze.

Benny shook his head, giving me a tiny smile. He then took a couple of tools laying around on the table and put them in between his fingers, and bared his teeth. He took a couple of swipes at the air with his claws.

I laughed out loud when I realized who he was imitating. Eventually Remy understood as well.

"Well of course yah ain't as tough as Wolverine, ain't nobody as tough as him!" Remy laughed, high fiving Benny.

"No to ruin his reputation or anything, but Dad's not as hard core as everyone thinks he is." I said, thinking back on the time when he turned to complete mush when I brought a stray kitten home.

Remy gave me a strange look. " 'Dad'?"

I quickly shut my mouth. At the moment, Remy had no idea who I was. And I wanted to keep it that way. Everyone knows me and what I've done. They look on me with pity because of Mom and Eric, and my injuries or they look to me like I'm some hero that I'm definitely not. Even though they must know what I fake I am.

I heard a knock on the door. The heavy door opened to reveal Dad.

"Leah, I thought I'd find you in here." Dad said, his brow furrowed with concern. "I'm glad Benny's with you."

"Logan, mon ami!" Remy called friendly, "How you been, bro?"

Dad looked past me to see Remy and in response, groaned. "Gumbo."

Remy got up and went to Dad, "Now, dat ain't no way to treat an old friend. It's been forever since Ah had ta lay my eyes on yo' old grumpy face."

Dad rolled his eyes and shook Remy's hand. "Glad to see you Gambit."

Remy grinned goofily, then took on a more serious tone. His face concerned, he asked in a low voice. "Hey, uh, how Stormie been doing? Ah heard what happened at the base and Ah came back here to see how she was. Any change?"

Dad shook his head.

"Well, do yah know when Ah can go see her?" Remy asked.

Dad answered in a very low voice and gave Remy a meaningful look. "I'll talk to you about that later. Right now, I have to get Leah back to the apartment to rest."

Remy looked in between me and Dad, and then he got that 'aha!' look. I was surprised my appearance didn't give me away sooner, to be honest.

Cover blown.

"She yo' petite, Logan?" Remy asked in surprise. He whistled, "How someone as pretty as her come from an ugly mother trucker like you?"

Dad scowled at his joke. "Come on Leah."

"See you around, cher." Remy called as I walked away with Dad, giving me a wink.

Once outside, Dad produced the hated wheelchair. I was glad he didn't bring it into the garage with him, but I was still annoyed to see it. I sat down reluctantly and Benny eagerly stepped up to push me.

"Hey bud, how bout I do that and you can ride?" Dad offered. Benny nodded (he practically worships the ground Dad walks on) and Dad bent down so that he could give him a piggyback ride. Dad began to push my chair towards the main buildings.

"You know you shouldn't have run off like that Leah." Dad said gently.

When I didn't respond, Dad went on. "I understand, but I was worried about you."

I still stayed silent.

Dad sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to get much of a response out of me at the time being. So instead he said, "Stay away from the swamprat, he's nothing but a flirt with roaming hands. If he ever gets feely with you, I give you permission to stab him wherever you want."

I snorted at that.


	27. Chapter 27

Okay people, I'm sorry but I lied again. I was writing this update and realized that I had already gotten to seven pages and I still didn't have our favourite white haired X-men in the scene yet. I'm sorry about this. I just felt like I had to do this build up and explain a few things before Storm and Leah saw each other, and I thought people would be bored with a super long update. So their encounter will be in the next update, which will be done before Friday.

Anyway, hope you'll all still read this chapter and not be too disappointed.

J.C Posch

PS. How do you guys feel about having Remy in the story? I love his character but if you guys don't want him in the scene much for this story, I'd like to know. Or if you'd like him in it more, I'd like to hear from you as well. Pretty much any requests I'm open to listen to. I get a lot of good ideas from Imaninja :)

xXx

That night, Dad and I stayed in the apartment instead of going down to eat with the rest of the school. It was just easier. I had planned on faking a sickness so that I wouldn't have to go down (and knowing Dad, he was probably coming up with his own scheme), but it turns out we didn't have to bother because Jean came to our rescue. We heard a knock on the door and Dad answered it. He came back with two full trays.

He set down the trays on the round table in the kitchen and looked at me.

"I think I love that woman." I said in a monotone voice.

Dad snorted. "Yeah, I think I do to."

We ate in silence.

For months, I've missed my parents more than anything in the world. I hardly gave another thought to my destroyed home and my Canadian friends, but I was dying without my parents. All I wanted to do was talk to them. To get to know them and their superhero identities. I had so many questions.

But here we sat, in silence.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Family meals were the best! Especially the ones when Dad had just got back from a business trip (or rather, secret superhero missions. I keep having to remind myself of that). Those were the best! Mom and me would tell him about everything he missed while he was gone (I can't believe how naive I was. He never told us about his trip and I just assumed it was because he thought his adventures were boring compared to ours. And now I know better). We'd laugh so hard! I even got my regal, graceful mother to snort milk out of her nose once. I still have a pick. And my favourite part would be how Mom and Dad treated each other. They acted like love sick teenagers. I'd roll my eyes and tell them to get a room, but secretly I got the best feeling when I'd catch them being lovey-dovey. When Dad went up behind Mom and slipped his arms around her slim waist, while pressing his face into her coffee neck, it gave me hope that true love existed out of fairy tales.

Why can't we go back to that?

Suddenly, Dad started sniffing around.

"What is it?" I asked, nervous.

If we were about to be attacked, I'd be super pissed. Thankfully, Dad smiled and my nerves relaxed (slightly). He got up and went to lean against the kitchen wall.

"Alright half pint, the gigs up." Dad told the wall in a friendly tone.

"Huh?" I asked.

And then the wall moved and I understood. Benny grinned at me sheepishly as he stepped away from the wall.

I rolled my eyes. "Come here, Benny Boy."

Benny eagerly raced to me and climbed up on my lap.

"You don't have to hide, Ben." I told the little boy, but he only shrugged in response. Suddenly, as if I was possessed, I lifted my head and looked at Dad as he put together a plate for Benny.

"Why did you never tell me the truth?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did you never tell me the truth?" I asked again, slower this time. I said this calmly, so I wouldn't disturb Ben.

"Leah, um, this isn't the best time to talk about this." Dad said, showing his discomfort.

"When would be a good time? Are we going to wait another seventeen years? Or maybe the seventeen after that?" I said in a polite but cool voice.

A reasonable voice inside of me screamed for me to shut up. To just shut my big stupid fat mouth before I said something that hurt him more. But it was a cold voice inside that was the audible one.

"You lied to me about everything. Who you really are, who Mom is," I spat. "For Christ's sake, you even lied to me about who the Hell I am!"

"We did what we thought was best for you-"

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE WHAT IS BEST FOR ME! YOU KEPT THE TRUTH ABOUT WHAT A GOD DAMN FREAK OF NATURE I AM!" I shrieked.

What the Hell was wrong with me? Please, for the love of goodness, someone stop me!

"I'm not human, I'm not mutant, I'm a mistake! I wasn't supposed to be born! And now everyone else has to pay for it! I get people hurt, killed and f*cked up in the head! I can cause wars!" I yelled.

I hardly noticed that Benny had scurried back to the wall to hide. What kind of monster am I that I would scare a kid?

"Leah, calm down!" Dad said sternly, pain in his eyes. "You don't mean any of that-"

"I meant every word! You should have gotten rid of me at birth! People would be better off if I was dead!" I was crying now, really hard.

I was _so_ out of control, it wasn't even funny.

I stormed out the room, leaving my wheelchair behind once more, heading towards the door.

"Leah, don't! We have to talk." Dad followed me.

"No." I said, under my breath as I opened the door. I think that was one of the few times I said that word to Dad.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked, sounding mad now. We both have a bit of a temper.

"To the library. Or to Canada. I said sarcastically. "I don't know."

"At least take your wheelchair!" Dad tried to say before I slammed the door in his face.

I waited, motionless. I held my breath, ready for the door to open. I was ready for it to open so I could take back all the horrible things I said. But it didn't.

I choked back a sob and headed down the hall.

Everyone would be better off if I was gone.

xXx

It was a night to be stupid. First I screamed stupid hurtful things at Dad and now I was breaking into a high security room where my unstable mother currently stayed.

Stupid stupid stupid.

But I really needed to see Mom.

Dad and me always had a really special bond. I was totally a 'daddy's girl'. But my relationship with my mom was just as special, just different. I love them both equally.

I have this really good memory about her, from when I was about eight. I had come home upset because Pricilla, the most popular girl in my class, was having this huge water party for her birthday. She had invited both second grade classes to her party. Everyone but me. Even though she and I weren't good friends, I wanted to go because my friends had been invited (plus nobody wants to be the only kid not to be invited to something). The most upsetting part was her reason for not inviting me. Because I was 'a toasted cracker' and an 'Oreo' (her words, not mine). She told me that her parents didn't like the fact that my mom was black and my dad white. I know, this doesn't sound like a particularly good memory so far, but it got better. Mom had heard about the incident through the teachers and came up with a plan. On the day of Pricilla's party, Mom took me out on the best day ever. The weather was perfect as we went horseback riding, on a picnic to the closest provincial park to look at their falls, and even paragliding! I forgot all about the stupid racist's party. So on Monday I told everyone about my amazing day and they informed me that they didn't go to the party because of the lightning storm that went on all day. And the best part? Lightning hit a tree and fell on Pricilla's dad's new BMW, completely totalling it, during the night. I thought that their accounts for the lighting storm were really weird because the weather had been so nice where Mom and I had been, but I let it pass as karma. It was petty to take joy in their misfortune, but racism is even more petty.

Its good having a 'weather witch' for a mom.

What's not good is trying to break into a computer sealed room in one of the most secure buildings ever.

I fiddled with the keypad on the door for almost twenty minutes, swearing under my breath. I tried hundreds of passwords, but each one was met with a mechanic voice saying 'Access Denied'. X-men.

Storm. Blackbird. Xavier. 123. Bald is beautiful. Cyclops' for president. Tony Stark's underpants.

I let out an angry sigh and slammed my head against the metal door with frustration. I had officially went through every passcode I could think of. What were they doing anyway, locking her up? That's what started the problem in the first place!

"Cher, you supposed ta be down here?" A sexy Cajun voice asked behind me, making me grimace.

I turned and gave him what I hoped was a convincing smile.

"Uh, yes. I am."

"Real smooth, petite." Remy grinned, dragging out his words.

I scowled. "Are _you _supposed to be down here?"

"Yes, Ah am." Remy beamed and then winked at me. "See chere? Dat's how yah lie convincingly."

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to point out to him that a lie isn't so convincing if you told them you lied right afterwards.

"So we both know dat we ain't supposed ta be down here," Remy drawled. "and I dink we both know we down here for dhe same reason, yeah?"

I nodded.

"Well dat just peachy den, cause looky here," Remy reached into the long trench coat he was wearing and pulled out a card. "Ah got One Eye's keycard."

I fought a smile, despite the night I've been having. "You stole Summer's card?"

"Borrowed, Ah borrowed his card." Remy said in his pleasant drawl, his eyes gleaming. "And Ah also borrowed his phone, the keys to his convertible and a pack a gum. Yah wanna piece?"

Remy tossed me a pack of Juicy Fruit and I laughed. "Sticky fingers?"

"Nah cher, golden fingers." Remy corrected, twiddling his long pale fingers at me.

A charming thief. Go figure.

I followed him over to the keypad. I had noticed earlier that there was a place to put a card, but I hadn't bothered to even fiddle with it, knowing that I lacked a card. Instead I wasted my time trying to come up with a password.

"So if you're an X-man, why did you have to steal a key card? Wouldn't they just give you one?" I asked.

"Yah'd dink so, wouldn't yah? But nah, they don't seem to trust me too much, despite being on their team sometimes. Remy like to roam too much for 'em, yah know? They don't take me seriously." He answered. I noticed that his drawl thickened a bit more and wondered if I had brought up a sore topic.

Another question popped into my head.

"How do you know my mom? She left the X-men about seventeen years ago, and you look to be about…twenty three." I decided on an age. "So unless you two were buddies when you were six, something doesn't add up. Plus it doesn't sound like you've been at this school for your whole life."

Remy looked me over, his eyes lingering on mine.

"You dink too much." He said finally.

I shrugged in response. I couldn't argue his statement. Maybe his pronunciation, but not his statement.

"Well, if yah really wanna know, 'bout seven years ago, Ah saved her life and she saved mine." Remy said finally.

I widened my eyes. "No way."

"Yes way." Remy nodded. "Ah was still liv'n in N'Orleans then, work'n as a thief. Ah was only 'bout fifteen or sixteen. Ah been hired by these suits ta steal some plans ta this building see? Well, Ah stole 'em and Ah brought em back to these guys. And den Ah learn they planning on us'n the plans to assassinate dis guy."

Intense stuff, but I didn't see how Mom fit in.

"So Ah try ta steal 'em back, but Ah get caught. Dem guys were gonna shoot me in the head but suddenly, dis little girl's voice pipes up and says 'hey! Don't shoot him!'. We all looked 'round and saw this pretty little girl, probably only nine or ten, star'n dem down with her stern blue eyes. She den lights some tanks on fire and gets me out of the building." Remy went on with his story.

"Are you trying to tell me that seven years ago my mom was a little girl?" I asked sceptically.

"Cross my heart and hope ta die, petite." Remy did the motions about his heart. "Ah won't go in ta the details of it, but some crazy scientist guy went and kidnapped yo' momma before turning her in ta a kid again. Dat guy was da boss of the guys dat hired me, and dats why she was dere. We stayed together for almost three months before ol'Wolvie tracked her down. Ooh, the lash'n she gave him when he tried ta explain dat she was a full grown woman and his wife! Eventually, they got her back ta normal, but she remembered me and tracked me down. She got me set up with the X-men."

I looked at him shrewdly, "I don't believe any of that. I would have been about ten then, how could I just not notice my mom missing for months?"

As soon as I said it, I had a weird, fuzzy flashback sort of thing. It was during summer break and it was just me and Dad for what seemed like a really long time. We ate a lot of tv dinners and Dad was sad and worried a lot. And then Dad left me with Hal, and for weeks I lived with him in the apartment above the bar.

"I got kicked by a horse my ass." I growled suddenly.

Remy looked confused. "Beg yah pardon?"

"I had some fuzzy memories around that time, but my parents told me that it was because I was kicked in the head by a horse." I explained. "But now I think a certain red headed telepath had erased my memories. Again."

"The joys of having parent's for superheroes, right petite?" Remy grinned. He turned to the door and swiped the key. There was a few beeps and the lights on the door turned green. "Stormie means the world ta me Leah, but yah can go in first."

"Thank you." I said, honestly grateful. Feeling overwhelmed, I hugged the man that was practically a stranger. To my surprise, he hugged me back instead of getting weired out.

"Yah just be careful in dere, 'kay cher? Stormie ain't quite herself at the mo'." Remy warned gently.

I nodded my head and stepped inside.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it!

xXx

The room, wasn't well, a room. It was like, some sort of forest. I know it had been awhile since I'd been in the woods, but I was still certain that they were supposed _outside_. Despite the odd location, it was certainly beautiful. But strange. It looked far too maintained and organised to be a forest. Like something out of a Disney movie. But the tall, beautiful trees silhouettes casted mystic shadows on the soft fresh grass and silvery moonlight peeked out from between their branches. From somewhere close by I could hear a creek.

"Mmhh, 'kay," I muttered to myself, as I looked towards the nights sky with its twinkling stars. "This makes the top ten in my weird list."

Despite its strangeness, I did feel a little better knowing that they hadn't just shoved my mom into another small room. This place would be good for her, seeing as I knew how much she loved forests. I knew this was supposed to be like the Danger Room, a room with very high tech holographics, but still I was just surprised at how real everything seemed.

"Leah? What on earth are you doing?" Mom's beautiful, feminine voice asked through the trees. I spun and saw her, standing by a wax willow and looking at me with surprise and worry. She looked a lot better from the last time I saw her, but she was still too thin to be healthy and there was something different about her eyes.

"Mom!" I ran to her and hugged her tight (ignoring my pain). I buried my face in her shoulder and took in her comforting scent. Sweet pea and lavender hand cream, freshly mown grass and something that reminded me of a rain storm.

Mom hugged me back but only for a moment. Then she stepped back and put her hands on my shoulders to look sternly at me.

"What are you doing out here? Leah, how many times have Daddy and I told you, don't go into the woods by yourself!" She told me sternly, as if I was a child. "It's too dangerous out her for a little girl. You could get lost or hurt."

I had this horrible feeling in my heart.

"M-mom?"

"Now we better get going home. We're supposed to go over to the Craig's house tonight for dinner and I still have to bake some rolls to bring over." She said absently, taking my hand and leading me through the trees.

"Mom, why are you acting like this?" I asked, worried.

She acted like she didn't hear me. "What do you want to wear tonight, Leah? You haven't worn that pretty yellow sun dress yet that I bought. But maybe you should wear something a little more durable, since I know how rough you are on your clothes when you're with Eric."

Eric…

I forced her to stop walking and look at me. "Mom do you know where you are, what's going on?"

She smiled absently at me and cupped my face. "You're my perfect little girl, Leah, I don't know what I'd do without you. I-"

She stopped talking and looked completely terrified. Her eyes widened right before she took off sprinting into the trees.

"Wait, come back!" I ran after her.

It took me awhile to find her. Once I did, I almost wished I hadn't. She was talking to people who weren't there, from the sounds of it the X-men, and fighting imaginary foes.

"Cyclops, Jean's in trouble! Hank's been hit and Angel's losing a lot of blood! You and Wolverine have got to get her now! AH!" She began screaming and clawing at something only she could see. Then she collapsed to the ground and wept. I hurried to her side.

"My, my powers aren't working. Everyone's dead." She cried softly. "I couldn't save them and the world's on fire."

I hugged her, feeling tears swell in my own eyes. "It's, it's okay Mom. Everyone's okay, it isn't real. You're safe and so is everyone else."

She stopped crying as suddenly as she had started. She looked at me with confusion and a little bit of hostility. "Who are you?"

My mouth dropped as she scurried back from me.

"I said, who are you!" She demanded, standing up gracefully. "What are you doing in here? You have no right to be here!"

"Mom, its me, Leah." I answered weakly. "Please, I know its hard right now but you've got to concentrate-"

"I'm giving you to the count of three to answer me! And then what happens next is your own doing." She said coldly, raising her hands into the air.

"Mom-"

"One."

"Mom, you can't-"

"Two!"

Oh my God, she wouldn't!

"Please!"

"Three!"

I crumpled into a ball, expecting lightning to shoot through my body and fry me. Though I was relieved when it didn't, I wasn't happy. Mom was so out of her head that she had tried to attack me. Lying on the ground, I began to cry.

I hate crying, but its all I seem to do now.

Soft hands wrapped around me and pulled me into a sitting position. Caring arms held me close to a warm body and gently rocked me.

"Oh, Leah, it's alright, you're okay." Mom soothed in her softest voice.

"No its not! Its not alright because those evil bastards fried your brain and you think I'm five again!" I cried.

"I know you're not five, and my brain isn't fried, sweetheart." Mom replied gently.

I whimpered like a child, lost and confused. She was back to normal, but I didn't know for how long before she started again.

"Its all my fault Mom, they did this to you because of me." I wept. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what those monsters did, ever. That's what they want you to do. Blame yourself for their wrongs." Mom told me in a firm voice. "You are a special girl who has many gifts that others will want to abuse. But as long as you stay strong and do what is right, you'll never have to feel guilty for their sins."

How could she say that when she was tortured to a point where her mind had to be continuously erased to keep from going mad and Eric was dead? Both would have been fine right now if not for me.

She forced my chin up so that our eyes met. Hers looked as they were supposed to once more. "I know its hard to see right now, but you've done nothing wrong."

I sighed and looked away, cuddling up to her once more.

"Are you okay Mom?"

"I'm getting better." She replied, stroking my hair. "Sometimes I'm as I used to be, but other times I get confused. I remember what they did to me and I start seeing and hearing things that are not real. But I'm getting stronger, with the help of Jean and the Professor. Your father's been a great help as well. He makes me feel safe."

"Is it okay if I come visit you again?" I asked. I saw that awful cloudy look creeping back into her eyes and I knew that her moments of consciousness were numbered.

"Yes, I'd love to see you. I've missed you so much." She squeezed me. "But only if you can handle it. I know this must be upsetting for you."

"Worry about yourself Mom, I'm okay." I said, giving her a smile I hoped she would believe to be genuine.

"I wish I could be there for you Leah, I-" Her eyes were strange once more. A small, strange smile grew on her face and she drifted back off into the forest without another word to me.

"I love you Mom." I whispered.

I found my way back to the door, not able to stand it any more. I would definitely visit her more, if it did her good, but tonight I was too sad and weak to stay any longer.

The door was unlocked from the inside and I went back to the apartment. It was late by now and I had expected Dad to have gone to bed. But he was still up. Sitting at the kitchen table with a beer in his hand and quite a few empties on the ground. Without a word, I went up to him and hugged him tight. I sensed his surprise at my reaction but he hugged me back.

"I'm sorry Dad," I whispered. "I'll try harder from now on."


	29. Chapter 29

Bit of a slow chapter, thanks for everyone being so patient. And thank you for the reviews! Over a hundred now! Thank you so much for them, I really appreciate them. The next chapter will reveal a huge shocker and will be posted before Christmas.

Please keep reviewing!

J.C Posch

xXx

Four months have passed since I've moved back into the mansion. And I've been true to my word, I have been trying harder. I don't have any more freak outs or mental break downs, in front of other people anyway. I'm going to classes again and attempting to be social once more. I've also been helping rehabilitate Mom. She's been doing loads better, though she hasn't yet been allowed to leave her safe room, in fear that she might relapse. Dad and I visit her every day, which has done the most good in my opinion. She still has times when she gets confused and tries to electrocute us (thank God the Professor had the room 'Storm proofed' or else I'm sure I'd be a smoldering pile of ash by now) or thinks I'm a baby and tries to change my diapers (I hate those flashbacks the most), but those times are becoming fewer and fewer. I'm no therapist but I think she might be able to move into the apartment Dad and I are share in the teachers' wing in a couple months.

Things aren't great, but their better. A few times I can even trick myself into believing that I'm okay.

After classes today I decided I had put off a chore for long enough. I excused myself from dinner early (some days I sit with Dad and others I eat with my friends) and went up the stairs to our apartment. I dialed the phone and listened to the other end ring, mindlessly wondering if the Professor would be peeved about the long distance charges.

" 'ello?" A gruff man's voice said from the other end.

The voice made my heart sink. I had really hoped that it wouldn't be him to answer.

"Hello Mr. Craig." I said in a forced voice. "May I please speak to Mrs. Craig?"

I heard a sound that resembled a belch. Gross.

"Who's this?"

"This is Leah Logan calling." I answered.

"Who? Listen, if this is one of Patty's students calling, I already told you brats to stop bothering me at home! Just talk to her in class for Christ's sake!"

I rolled my eyes. I had forgotten how charming Eric's father was.

"I'm not one of her students, I'm Leah. I used to be your neighbor when I lived in British Columbia, remember?" I explained.

"Oh." Mr. Craig replied. "What do you want?"

What a jerk. This was hard enough without having to deal with this creep.

Instead of answering him, I repeated "May I speak to Mrs. Craig, please?"

"Tell me what you want first."

I actually considered giving up and hanging up at this point, but I knew I couldn't. I owed Eric this much.

"I'm calling about Eric."

There was silence on the other end.

"Mr. Craig?"

"Why are you calling about him? The freak hasn't been in our lives for over ten years." Mr. Craig spat angrily.

"Not by his choice." I spat back before I could control myself. I thought he was going to hang up on me but instead a kinder voice answered me.

"Hello? You have news about Eric?" A worried feminine voice asked. I heard some gruff mutters on the other end, but they were silenced by Mrs. Craig. "Shut up Steve, I can't deal with you right now."

Wow, after all these years it seems like Patty Craig has finally learned the courage to tell her husband to shut his fat mouth.

"I'm sorry about that. You were saying something about Eric?" Mrs. Craig asked into the phone, sounding kinder.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have to tell you this over the phone but-" I bit my lip before I gained the strength to go on. "I'm sorry Mrs. Craig but Eric has passed away."

I was answered by silence. I felt involuntary tears build up in my eyes.

Finally she said, "How did it happen?"

"He was, I mean, he died in an explosion. " I answered weakly.

"Oh."

"But, but he died saving many lives." I added, knowing that would be little comfort for a grieving mother.

"I see." She said this in almost a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

And then she started to cry. You have never heard someone really cry until it's a mother who lost a child. It's the most heart breaking sound and you know there's nothing you can do to console her. I couldn't even offer her the physical comfort of a hug because I had to do this over the phone.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bawling in your ear like that." Mrs. Craig wept.

"No, please, I understand. I'm so sorry for your loss." I said, fighting the burning feeling in my throat.

"I know I shouldn't be acting like this. I haven't talk to Eric since he was a little boy and he wasn't even my son, but still…"

I felt my chest tighten. How could she say that he wasn't her son? Just because he was a mutant? I thought she had more sense than her husband, but maybe I was wrong.

"But still he was the closest thing I've ever had to a child. It was like a miracle when we found him on our doorstep after years of failing to have a baby of our own." She went on, more to herself it seemed than to me.

That was news to me. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to babble at you like that. I was just thinking out loud. Thank you for informing me about-"

I sensed that she was about to get off the line and I interrupted, clutching the phone to my face.

"Did you say Eric was adopted?" I asked.

Mrs. Craig was quiet for a moment before answering. "Yes, he was. Steve and I didn't tell many people. Anyway, thank you for calling, I really do appreciate it. Goodbye."

"Bye." I replied, hearing the click.

That was weird. Why hadn't I know that Eric was adopted? Had he even known? I guess it doesn't matter now anyways. Eric was gone and I had done the last thing I could think of to make his death finale so I could move past it.

But then why didn't I feel better?

xXx

"Dad."

"No."

"Daddy-"

"Leah…"

"Dad, Dad, Dad!" I wailed, draping myself over his should dramatically. "Please!"

"Leah, I said no." Dad said sternly. He almost said it in a growl. To most untrained ears, it sounded like the matter was finale. But I was his kid and I detected that tiny noise his nose makes when he's about to cave.

"But I love you." I said in a pouty voice, wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes, and I love you to. That's why there's no way in Hell I'm going to say yes." Dad said sternly, freeing himself from my grasp.

I groaned. For the past month I have been begging him to allow me to do Danger Room training sessions with him. It was today that I had actually followed him down in one of the training jumpsuits and insisted he include me in his session. He didn't have too much of a problem with me doing sessions with the other senior students (though I knew he was worried about me lacking superpowers and going up against those who did), so I didn't know why he was so resistant to teaching me at the X-men level.

"Dad, what's the big deal? You've trained me before." I asked, crossing my arms in a very teenager like pose.

"Because you aren't asking me to show you martial arts or how to shoot a gun." He replied. "You're asking me to spare with you and treat you like you're an adult, which you're not."

"I'm practically an adult." I countered.

He ignored that comment, refusing to believe his little girl was growing up. "Its not about you age Leah, its about you not being ready to train at a superhero level like you want to."

"Then get me to that level! I'm ready!"

"The last time you thought you were ready to be a hero, you almost got yourself killed. No Leah, I'm not encouraging this stupidity anymore. You can be a doctor, a lawyer, Hell, you can even be a circus clown if you want to. But no more heroics." Dad said sternly.

That hit me hard.

"You wouldn't say that if I was a mutant." I said quietly. "You would be all for me training to be a hero if I was like you."

Dad sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I can't say that isn't partly true darl'n. I might worry about you less if you could fry people with lightning like your mom or heal like me, but only a little less. I know how strong, intelligent and talented you are, but I can't help but remember seeing you bloody and bruised. I never want to think you're going to die in my arms again."

Dad.

"I'm going to be in danger anyway Dad." I said realistically. "People know about how I can take away mutant powers and they're going to come after me. I can't always be watched, I have to be able to look after myself."

Dad opened his mouth, but I interrupted.

"And I want to help people. I want to be a hero." I added, truth burning in my eyes. "You can't really expect a daughter of Storm and Wolverine to be a lawyer, can you?"

Dad groaned and kissed my forehead. "You could still be a clown, you know."

"Dad…"

"Seriously, I'll even buy you a red nose and a squirting flower."

I laughed and broke away from Dad to lean against the DR door.

"After you Wolvie."

xXx

Three hours later, I left the Danger Room. My training suit was completely sweated through and I panted. I knew I wasn't out of shape, but I felt horrible. I was bruised and I think I even pulled something in my back.

Dad followed me out, looking as though he had come back from a relaxing walk. He grinned happily when he looked at my condition.

"Change your mind about the superhero thing, darl'n?" He asked cheerfully.

"Go, screw-" I panted. "yourself!"

Dad let out a belting laugh. "Want to race to the apartment?"

I didn't have the air to tell him how much I hated him. I could only take off my shoe and through it at him. To my disappointment, I missed. Dad laughed and walked on, leaving my shoe on the floor.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." I heaved, limping after him.

I wish I had been paying more attention, I really do. Because just as I was about to call out to ask Dad for a piggyback up to the apartment when I was knocked to the ground. A hand clamped over my mouth before I could scream.

"Shh, shh! Please, be quiet!" Don begged, his hand clamped hard over my mouth. His knees pegged my arms down, and he had a good thirty or more pounds on me. I tried to bite his hand but his position preventing from doing so. "I'm sorry Leah, but you've left me no choice."

I saw him take a syringe out of his back pocket and remove the cap with his mouth. My eyes widened in fear as he brought it low to my arm.

"Carissa hasn't returned any of my calls or emails. I can't live without her Leah, I can't. And she won't love me like this." Don explained as he thrust the needle end into my skin and blood filled up the cylinder.

And then he stabbed the needle into his own arm, injecting my blood into himself as Dad came back around the corner.

"Leah, what's taking you so long-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?" Dad bellowed, running up and throwing Don off of me. His claws popped out of his fists, but before he could do anything, Don started to shake violently.

Slowly Don's blue skin began to turn a light pink. The glowing old specks that covered his skin faded. Within a minute, a normal looking teenage boy lay in front of us. Don felt his face than looked at his hands with pure joy.

And then I kicked him in the face. I was shaking with rage.

"How dare you." I snarled. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Get out of here, now. Don't come back here and don't tell anyone about Leah." Dad growled. Don got to his feet, clutching his bleeding nose, and started to run. Dad reached out and slammed Don into the closest wall. His metal claws crept out around Don's throat, while the middle one stayed in.

"You tell anyone about Leah's blood, and I'll kill you. Do you understand?" Dad said in a deadly voice. It was times like these when I could believe people were scared of my dad.

Don made a few whimpering sounds, unable to do much more with the claws at his throat. Dad let him go and he began running. Dad turned to me, looking concerned.

"You okay darl'n?"

I tried to answer, but my voice failed me. I just shook my head.

Dad sighed and wrapped a comforting arm around me, leading me away.


	30. Chapter 30

I'm moving the surprise to the next chapter. A few people (cough cough, the ever loyal imaninja41) have hinted that they'd be interested in reading an interaction between Leah and her sibs. And since its Christmas, I'm in a giving mood and I adore you lovely readers, I decided to comply. Sorry if I don't meet the expectations but I've never written Daken before and I'm worried that I won't give his crazy character justice. Anyway…

So surprise next chapter, as well as more Remy (because we all love the Rage'n Cajun!)

J.C Posch

Here's Daken!

xXx

I was laying on my bed reading over my lab abstract for my chemistry class. I chewed thoughtfully on the end of my pencil as I thought if there was a better way to introduce my discussion when Mom entered. She had been deemed healthy enough to move in with me and Dad about four months ago and it was great living as a family again. It was great to be with her again.

"Leah? Steve's here to see you." She announced.

I sat up, putting my abstract to the side. "Really?"

It wasn't a huge shock that Steve Rodgers had come to see me. He along with Dad have been acting as my mentors for the past year. At least once a week (unless the world's evils called him away), Steve had come to do strategy training sessions with me. He was amazing. Not only did he have one of the greatest strategic minds on the planet and leadership skills to boost, but he was also an incredible teacher. He was patient and encouraging, and sometimes we even went out for ice cream afterwards. He was like everyone's favourite uncle and I'm proud to be his student.

I was surprised by his visit though. We usually plan ahead before he comes over, and this visit was not planned. Not that I wasn't happy to see him, especially since the last time he came he brought me a present from Ironman. Awesome protective gloves that when activated had laser beams pop out of them that looked like Dad's claws. Sooo cool.

"Yes, he just dropped by from a trip to Canada and though he won't admit it, he's tired." Mom answered. "So you better not keep him waiting."

I nodded and hurried out to the kitchen where Steve was looking out the window, rubbing the bridge of his nose. I went to stand beside him. "Looking a bit tired there, old man."

Steve turned and grinned at me. "Just what I need, a little girl riding my back."

I smiled, "Okay, I asked for that one. So what's up? What were you doing in the best country in the world?"

"Trying to find the Hulk. He went for a little stroll across Rockies again." Steve said wearily.

I winced, knowing it was probably not the easiest job convincing the Hulk to come back. No wonder he looked tired.

"But that's not what I came here about." Steve went on. "I came to ask you about joining the Avengers."

I blinked. "Um, what?"

"Well, sort of. We're getting together a group of super powered teens and we're training them as a new Avengers team." Cap explained. "They're going to need a leader."

"Oh. Wow." I sputtered. "You're kidding, right?"

Cap's smile faded and his brow furrowed with concern. "You don't sound too happy."

"I'm just…surprised, I guess." I replied. My face reddened. "I guess you didn't hear about the news yet, have you?"

"News? No, I don't think I have." Cap answered. He took a seat and looked up at me politely.

"Well, uh, I've been named a junior X-man this morning." I said. When his eyes widened, I shrugged. "Surprise."

"An X-man." Cap repeated.

"Yup." I forced a smile. "A junior one, of course."

"But you're human." Cap stated. He then reddened, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's alright Cap, I'm not offended by what I am." I said, giving a genuine smile. "I know it must sound weird, though. A human as an X-man."

I had been plenty shocked myself. It was kind of cool, being the first non mutant X-man. When Professor Xavier asked me, all the X-men were gathered in his office to witness. I'd say a third of them looked pleased, a quarter of them shocked and the rest looked kinda peeved. In the end, I accepted because it felt like the right thing to do.

Eric had said once that he wanted us to be X-men together.

"Are you, sure about this?" Cap struggled to find the right words.

"Nope, not really." I admitted. "But I think I can do a lot of good. And eventually the world's going to find out about my blood. I think the mutant community will feel better about it if they know I'm on their side."

I have a destiny to fulfill and no idea on how to do it. This is the best plan I have so far. I have this feeling that if I join the X-men, there is a better chance of bringing harmony between mutants and humans and less of a chance of dooming the race.

"Hmm, always thinking tactical." Cap smiled, standing up. He gazed down at me with what I think was pride. I don't know, it could have just been the lack of sleep bringing a weird look to his eye.

"Thank you for the offer though Cap, it means a lot to me." I said honestly.

"You're my best student. A great mind, a strong spirit and a fine leader. I only wish I asked before the X-men did." Cap replied.

My cheeks reddened and I playfully slugged his arm. "Stop, you're making me blush."

Steve laughed and began to exit the room.

And then a horrible thought popped into my mind.

"Wait, does this mean you're not going to be my mentor any more?" I asked, worried.

"Of course I'm still going to be your mentor." Cap assured me. Before leaving the room he threw me a wink and added. "If only so I can convince you to change your mind and join my team instead."

I laughed as he left.

Hey, Dad's on like twenty different hero teams. Maybe I can be to.

xXx

"To our newest junior X-man member, Miss Leah Chantal Logan!" Kitty yelled, lifting up her fruity drink into the air.

As others around us put up their alcoholic drinks around me and yelled my name, I couldn't help but laugh. Kitty had insisted on celebrating my initiation into the X-men in style. So she gathered up the other six junior members and crammed us all into the X-men's SUV. She got Peter to drive us into the city in attempt to find a club for minors. When we all got good and lost, we made our own club on top of a tall, vacant building. Kitty got everyone drinks (using her special mutant skills) and someone had hooked up their Ipod to a portable speaker. It was kind of fun, and nice to be with the other X-babies (as some of the X-men jokingly called us). So far the team was Rogue, Kitty, Bobby Drake, Peter Rasputin, Alex Summers (Cyclop's surprisingly un-uptight younger brother), and Sam Guthrie.

"Kitty, my middle name isn't Chantal!" I called over the music.

"It isn't?" Kitty looked surprised. She then smiled and shrugged, before downing the contents of her glass. "Oh well."

I was having a good time, I really was. These guys were my teammates and they were all really fun and accepting. But I had this awful nagging voice in my head. I had just made a very exclusive team and it was a great honour and responsibility. And how had I repaid the Professor for his trust? By sneaking into the city to party on top of a building. Some maturity I was showing. At least I consoled myself a little by not drinking. I figured at least one of us should be sober.

Mom and Dad are going to kill me.

I looked at my comrades. Kitty was flirting shamelessly with Peter, Bobby and Sam seemed to be working on some king of choreographed dance to 'Call Me Maybe' ( they had WAY too much to drink) and Sam was showing Rogue card tricks.

I was the odd one out.

Grow up Leah, I told myself sternly, of course you're the left over. You just joined the team. Add to the fact of being the only human (or antimutant, I keep having to remind myself of that) here and it leaves you by yourself.

"Hey, um I'm going to go get some air, okay?" I said quietly to Kitty as she ran her fingers through Peter's hair.

"Hmm? Okay, call me if you're getting kidnapped or something." Kitty replied absently.

I shook my head, realising that I had just excused myself to go get some air while I was on top of a very draft rooftop. I don't know what was sadder, the fact that I had said something so stupid or that Kitty had been so ready to accept it.

I used the fire escape and my mad ninja skills to get down to ground level. To get up to the roof in the first place, the others had used their mutant powers. I would probably have to text one of them to come down and get me when I got back.

The city amazes me. I guess I'm just a country bumpkin, but where I come from, its unheard of to still be on the streets by 9:30 pm. All the stores (which would be like, seven stores and a Tim Hortans) are closed early and if someone is still out walking the streets at that time, its to be assumed that they're drunk and lost. That's definitely not how it is in New York. Night time is prime time in the city that never sleeps. It was a bit after eleven and I still had to share the sidewalks with people. And the lights! I've come from a place where night time is dark. You can stand outside and hold your hand in front of your face and still not see it. The only light out in the country comes from the moon and stars. Here there were lights everywhere, giving the night a pinkish haze.

And don't get me started on the size of the buildings because that's only going to make me sound more like a hick.

As I walked down the sidewalk, taking in the sights, the hairs on the back of my neck pricked up (fun fact: that's called piloerection. Thank you grade ten biology). I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and if Dad has taught me anything, it's to trust my instincts.

I was being followed.

I didn't turn around to check, nor did I quicken my pace. It made no sense to tip off my trailer that I knew he was there, it might make him act drastically. Instead I headed towards the first business I saw that still looked open. A Subway.

I entered, and sure enough, a few seconds behind me the door opened again. Unfortunately, the restaurant wasn't busy in the slightest way. There was just two drowsy looking sandwich artists standing behind the counter, looking like they were ready to end their sifts. Where are the stoners with the munchies when you need them?

"Hey, we're closing soon." One of the workers stated, scratching his nose (ew, ew, ew!)

"Oh, darn." I said in my sweetest voice. I smiled at the two workers, who appeared to be my age. And male. They were certainly no homecoming kings, and I took advantage of that. I did my best to make them think I thought they were hotstuff. It wasn't the nicest thing to do, but I had someone trailing me and I needed to stay in view of the public. It was safer. "Would it be asking too much for a vegetable soup? I'm starving but I understand if you guys are closing for the night."

"Hey, its no problem." Said the nose toucher. He scanned me, his eyes lingering on my chest.

Creep.

"Really? Wow, that's really great of you." I gushed, leaning on the counter.

The one who hadn't talked to me rolled his eyes (proving that the male population isn't completely willing to be manipulated. Hat's off to him), and went into the back. "I'm going for a smoke."

When I held out some money for the soup, Mr. Nose Toucher took care to take hold of my hand. He smiled at me and I saw something green caught in between his teeth. Charming.

"I, um, have to go freshen up." I stated, nodding towards the washroom.

"Sure, I'll hold your soup for you." The worker said. He gave me a look that he must have thought was a real lady pleaser. "Maybe I'll get myself some too, you know, so you don't have to eat alone."

I gave him a weak smile instead of a reply. Using a trick of the hand that Remy had taught me (the thief hand magic hands, I swear), I withdrew a miniscule camera from my pocket and attached it to the counter. I trusted that no one had notice and I wandered back to the lady's room. Once there I took out my phone and opened the app developed by my believed godfather Hank. It connected to the tiny camera (also made by Hank) to show me my stalker.

You know in Red Eye how the bad guy was kind of attractive? Like, he had a great build, beautiful eyes and crazy nice cheek bones? But despite his attractiveness, he gave you the creeps? That's the kind of vibe I got from this guy.

He looked like he was part Asian, part white. He could have been a model, his face was that pretty. And he was very, _very_ fit looking. His glossy black hair was styled in a Mohawk. He was medium height, about 5'9 I guess, and was dressed in expensive looking clothes.

His eyes said something between 'I'm going to kill you and eat your heart' and 'I am one hot mother trucker'.

And then he looked directly into the camera and my heart stopped. He barred his teeth in a sinister grin and reached for the camera. A moment later, the feed was dead and I had a horrible feeling that I was soon to follow.

"Oh crap oh crap or crap!" I muttered. I hurried out the door and towards the back, hoping there was an exit. There wasn't but there was one that led into the back of the kitchen. As swiftly as possible, I got in and went through the employee's exit which led to an alley. Knowing I had little time, I pulled out my phone and speed dialed Kitty as I ran to the alley opening.

"Pick up, pick up-" I begged under my breath.

A rough hand grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back. I felt the air knock out of me as I slammed into a wall. My phone was ripped out of my hand.

The psycho model grinned wolfishly at me as he crushed my phone under my foot. I studied him apprehensively as he slowly walked up to me.

"Well, well, well," He said. "Who has father been f****** now?"

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice deadly.

"When I first smelled you, I actually thought I was coming down with a cold." The stranger snarled. "But I wasn't wrong. I never am."

"I said, who are you?" I snarled, getting in his face to show that he didn't intimidate me. Unfortunately, he didn't like that so much. He slammed me back and my head hit the brick wall. My head spun from the impact.

"I'm the alpha here, you got that, bitch?" He snarled back.

Weird choice of words, but what can you expect from a psycho, I thought, but I kept my mouth shut. Instead, I tried a new tactic. I kicked the guy in the place most near and dear to all men. He doubled over and I tried to run, but he grabbed me again.

And this time, he held two claws that came out of his fist to my throat.

For the first time I saw that his eyes were mirror image of mine.

What the-

"Don't. Try. That." He gritted his teeth. "Again."

"You have claws, like Wolverine." I stated, shocked. Not the most intelligent thing to say, but honestly, I think I had a concussion at that point.

"Of course I do, you stupid little ho." He rolled his eyes. And then it was his turn to be surprised. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

He gave me a look which clearly stated that he couldn't tell if I was dumb or playing him. Finally he said. "Smell me."

"Um, no thanks." I replied, weirded out. My stalker has claws like my dad's and now he wants me to smell him.

Not used to being told no I guess, the guy stuck his hand (which thankfully had his claws retracted) under my nose, as if I was a dog he was trying to get acquainted with. Because he was looking at me with his crazy eyes, I humoured him and took a whiff.

"Uh…" I stalled. "okay."

Now he looked even more confused. "Don't you smell it?"

"Smell what? Your cologne?" I guessed.

He didn't appreciate my weak attempt at humour and pressed his claws into my throat more.

"Are you or are you not a feral mutant?!" He snarled, spit landing on my face.

I could feel my blood run down my neck and in between my breasts. "Not."

"What kind of mutant are you." He asked forcefully. I stalled and he yelled. "ANSWER ME!"

"I'm not any kind." I muttered. "I'm a human."

His face went completely blank. And then he burst out laughing.

"HE SIRED A HUMAN!?" He roared. He was laughing so hard that his eyes were watering. "What a loser!"

He let me drop to the ground. I held my hands over the laceration over my neck. He didn't hit anything vital, but I was still bleeding a lot.

His laughter died down eventually. He knelt to the ground and tilted my head up so that I was forced to look into his eyes.

"But his smell on you is strong." He said softly, almost to himself. "You are constantly with him. He has touched you. He might even love you."

"What do you want?" I sputtered, still trying to control the bleeding.

"I want to send Daddy Dearest a message." He said coolly. "But unfortunately I have no pen or paper. So I guess the next best thing is to send him your head. The only question is, little sister, should I bother spending the money on gift wrap, or just put a pretty bow on your corpse?"

"Why are you doing this?" I struggled to say. The concussion and blood loss were making it hard to stay conscious.

"Because I hate him." He replied calmly, raising up his clawed hand.

Uh-oh


	31. Chapter 31

So, yes to cliff hangers or no to cliff hangers? Ha ha, tell me what you think!

Plus, if people have time over the holiday break, I'm issuing a challenge. I know you all are very talented people (I've seen from your profile pics!), so I'm asking for a little help. The picture for Caught in the Storm is a little…dull, I guess. If anyone would like to draw a picture for a new display, I'd be glad to use it! All credit going to you of course. I would make a new one myself, but I draw like a four year old with broken crayons. Just something to think about, all you artistically inclined people, you!

Now, to the story!

Posch

xXx

As I prepared for my death by saying my last goodbyes and cursing my own stupidity, I failed to notice a knight in a leather coat jump from heaven and land on my soon to be murderer. In my concussion state, it took me longer than it should have to realize who my hero was.

"Now, ain't your momma ever teach yah it ain't nice ta stab girls?" Remy asked cheerfully as he pinned down the struggling psycho.

"My mother is dead." Daken snarled. In a quick move he flipped positions with Remy so that he now sat on the Cajun's chest and held his claws to his face. "And for the record, I wasn't going to stab her. I was going to decapitate her."

"Hmm, big word for a moron." Remy commented coolly.

Daken let out a blood curdling roar and went to slash Remy's throat, but before he could, I brought a cement block down on his head. I looked down in horror at the bloody and brainy (hehe, brainy. Why did I find that funny? Oh, yeah, because my brain is bruised and I've lost a lot of blood) mess before me. I had shattered his skull.

"Oops." I giggled. A completely inappropriate response to killing a man, but I was in shock.

Remy grabbed me hand and began to drag me out of the alleyway. I was jerked and forced to run with him, still clutching my bleeding throat. Suddenly, I was snapped out of shock and I stopped running. Remy was forced to stop so that he didn't drag me along the ground.

"Cher, dis ain't de time." He said kindly, but forcefully. "We gotta get outta here!"

"Remy, I just killed a man! I can't run away, I have to call the police and explain what happened!" I insisted.

"Yah didn't kill 'im, cher, yah just bought us some time." Remy told me grimly. "He gonna heal in about a minute and he gonna be pissed. We gotta get you ta safety!"

"He's a healer?" I repeated, a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Remy nodded and we began running once more.

"Remy, who is that man?" I asked, struggling to keep up with the long legged man. From everything my attacker said, I had a guess. But I hoped that I was wrong. That my concussion had rattled my brains enough that I had read and interpreted things wrong.

"De psycho is Daken." Remy answered shortly.

"But who is he?" I asked again, more forcefully this time.

Remy glanced over at me and he paled. I must have been looking really awful. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were whiter than snow. How much blood have I lost?

"We gotta stop de bleeding." Remy stated. He pulled me into an alley and hid me behind a dumpster. He took off his signature trench coat and laid it across me to keep me warm. He then ripped a strip off the white dress shirt he was wearing and tied it around my wound.

Only now I realized how nicely he was dressed. Dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes. He had even attempted to tame his wild auburn mane. Did he have a date tonight? For some reason that thought saddened me greatly.

Come on brain, focus on what's important! I scolded myself.

"You didn't answer my question." I said as Remy worked. He had gotten out his phone and poke into it quietly, but forcefully. I was drifting in and out of consciousness now, and missed pretty much his conversation. Once he was off and I could keep my eyes open I said. "Tell me who that guy is Remy."

Remy looked distressed. "Ah ain't the one who should be talk'n ta yah about this petite."

I made him meet my eyes. "Is that man really my father's son?"

Remy opened his mouth, maybe to lie, but then he changed his mind. Slowly he nodded his head.

Wow. I have a brother. I've always wanted a sibling. I used to dream about having one. But this isn't exactly what I had in mind. Actually, it's nothing like I had in my mind. In my visions I'd play hide and seek with my sibling and blame them for broken things around the house, not running away from them because they were trying to cut my head off. I have an older brother (a mutant brother, with my dad's powers) and he's a psych maniac who wants me dead!

"What the hell." I said finally. "He never told me."

Remy was wrapping another cloth around my neck, as the first one had bled through.

"We better get move'n again." Remy stated. "By now he probably be all healed up and on yo' trail. Maybe we should move ta higher ground for when the back up comes."

I stayed silent and obediently began to climb the fire escape. I became dizzy half way through and began to lose my grip, but Remy steadied me.

"Why does he hate Dad so much?" I asked once we reached the roof. I looked over to Remy who was using his cards to detach the fire escape from the building. It was a smart move on his part, but if Daken (Daken? What kind of stupid name is that?) was anywhere near as skilled as Dad, that wasn't going to slow him down.

Remy got down on the ground with me. He wrapped his arms around me, as well as his coat. I flashed back to when Eric had done the same thing with me over a year ago by out in the woods and automatically felt guilty. I tried to pull away from Remy but he held me still.

"Relax petite, it's alright. Ah'm try'n ta keep yah warm, so yah won't go inta shock." Remy said gently. "Don't worry Leah, Ah'll pertect yah."

I now had a pounding sensation in my head and the world was spinning, so I decided to refrain from protesting. I must have fallen asleep (or more likely, unconscious) because I was awaken to the sounds of large engines. I squinted up into the bright lights belonging to a small black jet landing on the building top. I forced my eyes to remain open as Hank rushed up to me and began taking vitals. Remy manoeuvered me out of his arms as Mom approached.

"Good thang yah were quick," Remy stated. "Ah weren't too sure Ah could take on Daken at the mo'."

"It was a miracle you found her Remy, thank you." Mom thanked gratefully, giving the young man a quick hug.

"Just luck, but Ah'm glad ta have helped." Remy replied modestly. I found this really funny for some reason. I guess just because Remy was such a hotdog, it sounded unnatural for him to use a modest tone.

Mom nodded and knelt beside me, taking my hand.

"Hey Mom," I said hoarsely. "sorry for sneaking out. Please don't ground me."

"Oh sweetie," Mom sighed, hugging me tightly. "of course you're grounded. Hank, how's she doing?"

"While I have the bleeding controlled now, I'm afraid she has a concussion. And as soon as we get back to the mansion, she'll need a blood transfusion." Hank replied, removing the blood cuff from my arm.

Can I even get a blood transfusion? I don't think antimutant B negative is very common…

"Where's Dad?" I asked as Hank placed me carefully onto a backboard so that him and Remy could carry me onto the plane.

"He got called away before we got Remy's message." Mom answered, laying a cool hand onto my forehead. "Now try to get some rest, you've been through a lot tonight."

"We've been through enough this year you mean." I replied weakly before I drifted out of consciousness again.

xXx

Storm paced the kitchen, fuming. They had gotten back to the mansion three hours before and Hank had insisted that Leah be kept in the MedBay for the night. They had also brought back the junior X-men who were intoxicated. Storm almost felt sorry for them, knowing the scolding they would get in the morning from Scott and that they risked being kicked off the team. She knew teenagers could be reckless and stupid, she was a high school teacher after all, but how could they risk everything by going into the city tonight? Leah would get her own punishment from Logan and herself, along with whatever the X-men decided for the junior members.

Storm's head flew up as she heard the door open. Logan came in as quietly as he could, still in uniform. He looked surprised to see his wife.

"Hey, what are you still doing up, darl'n?" He asked softly, treading softly to her. He leaned in to kiss her but Storm moved away. He raised a curious eyebrow as she glared at him.

"Don't you 'darl'n' me, buddy." Storm replied coldly. "Do you have any idea what I've been through tonight?"

Logan looked at her confused. "Uh, no?"

"Well, while you've been off, I've been worried sick that our daughter was murdered by your son." Storm told him. "Why on earth didn't you answer your phone, or at least return my messages?"

"Wait, what? What happened?" Logan asked, completely alert.

After Storm explained how the junior members of the X-men had snuck off into the city, and how all the adults had been panicking until they got a call from Remy, asking them to hurry to NYC because Daken had attacked Leah and she needed immediate medical attention.

"Is she alright?" Logan asked, concerned.

"No. Well, yes, she's going to be alright. She's had a lot of blood loss and a concussion, but nothing permanent." Storm admitted. "But the point is, she could have been killed tonight! And you weren't here!"

Logan opened his mouth to argue, but quickly shut it again. He had been away. Electra had sent him a message asking for assistance in taking down a group of the Hand who planned on stealing an ancient sword.

When Logan didn't answer, Storm gave an aggravated sigh and sat down at the kitchen table, holding her head in her hands. Logan knelt down beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What do you want me to do, 'Ro? Not go away on missions, always stay by Leah's side?" Logan asked softly.

"I want…Hell Logan, I don't know what I want!" Storm moaned. "I just want us all to be safe, alright? I don't want to worry about any of us being kidnapped, or tortured or killed!"

Logan couldn't think of a response to that.

"I know with who we are, that's not possible, but that's still what I want." Storm said stubbornly.

Logan snorted and kissed his wife's cheeks. "I love you darl'n, more than you'll ever know."

Storm sighed and kissed Logan back. "I know, and I love you too."

Storm stood up from the table gracefully and began her way to the bedroom. Logan started to follow, but stopped when Storm held up a hand.

"Uh-uh." Storm said seriously. "I'm still mad at you. Goodnight."

Logan suppressed a growl in his throat, he knew what that meant. He was on the couch tonight. Despite his unwillingness to be kicked out of his own bed, he knew better than to argue with Storm when she was this upset. And he didn't blame her. He himself had a knowing feeling at the pit of his heart, caused by the guilt of not protecting Leah or being with her when she was hurt.

By his son.

Logan sighed, rubbing his weary eyes. It wasn't the first time Daken had hurt someone and it certainly wouldn't be his last, but this time it was Leah who got hurt. And from the sounds of it, almost killed. And knowing Daken, his attack wasn't random. He had probably smelled the resemblance between Logan and Leah and had decided killing her would hurt Logan.

Something had to be done, Logan thought grimly.

Before he settled for the night on the couch, Logan went to go check on Leah in the MedBay. She was deeply asleep, and was muttering in her sleep about Eric again. Logan reached down and brushed his daughter's bangs away from her face.

"Life just ain't far sometimes, is it kid?"


	32. Chapter 32

Big surprise this chapter! But being the smart little lovelies that you guys are, I bet you all saw this coming ;D

Please review!

J.C Posch

xXx

We all met in the hanger for our first duty of punishment. Me and the rest of the junior X-men had gotten off easier than we had expected. We weren't kicked off the team at least. We've been put on probation and banned from all missions until further notice. During our free time (meaning whenever we aren't in class) we are to report for assigned duties such as meal preparation and clean up, maintenance jobs of the public rooms such as the rec rooms and wash rooms, cleaning windows, etc. Today was Saturday and our job at the moment was to clean the Blackbird (yeah, as in the huge mother trucking jet. Goody for us).

I looked up and down at the large black jet and grimaced. Not to my surprise, the rest of my teammates were doing the same.

"Don't give me those looks." Jean said sternly, crossing her arms. "You kids should be groveling with thanks that we didn't dismiss you."

"Yes ma'am." We said in unison, sharing the same tone of defeat.

Jean suppressed a smile and clapped Bobby on the back. "Cheer up guys, you'll be done before you know it."

And with that we got to work.

Along with my punishment from the X-men, I also had to deal with the 'rents. The rest of the team didn't have their parents at the school, but I did (well, that wasn't quite true. Alex was under his brother's and Jean's care, so he got extra punishment like me). And they were pissed. Once they got over the 'oh we're so glad you didn't die' phase quickly and jumped into the 'HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!' phase and then finished with the classic 'you are grounded until you die' one. Dad really took a round out of me. A part of me feels grateful that my parents care so much, but the rest of me wishes they would lay off me a bit. When I'm not serving the X-men's punishments, I'm grounded at the apartment. No cellphone, no tv (hey, with the NHL lockout it wasn't like there was anything to watch anyway) and I could only use my computer for homework (and my parents made SURE it was for only homework). I wasn't allowed to leave the apartment for anything but classes and punishments. They even took away my lessons with Cap!

I didn't argue though, with any of it. I knew I had been stupid and there was nothing I could say to change that fact.

We we're about two hours into it when our audience showed up.

"Oh, please tell me they're joking." Sam moaned, seeing who turned up.

We all looked over to see Remy and Warren walking across the cement, carrying lawn chairs and refreshments.

"This looks like a good spot, doesn't it Remy?" Warren asked cheerfully, setting down his chair.

"Yeah, the view be looking pretty good." Remy agreed in an equally cheerful tone.

They made a production of setting up their chairs and taking their seats. They made loud conversation and went to great extents of passing around their chip bags and drinks.

"I hate them, I really do." Kitty growled, scrubbing one particularly grimy window.

"Hey Iceboy, quit fogging up them windows and just clean 'em!" Remy called.

"Put a little more elbow grease into your scrub, Pryde." Warren said sweetly. "You're never going to get anything clean with those girly little swipes."

"Oh, I'll give you a girly little swipe you annoying son of a-!"

"Hey hey hey, do yah kiss yah mama with that mouth?" Remy interrupted, setting the two senior members into a fit of laughter.

Their heckling and . One particular highlight for the two goofs was when Peter accidently stepped in a bucket of water.

"Any ideas on how we can get rid of Statler and Waldorf?" Bobby muttered to us.

"Who?" Rogue asked.

"That's the name of the two old guys in the Muppets who heckle everybody." I explained, catching the childhood reference.

"I say we let Peter go all Colossus on them." Alex growled.

"I'd be up for that." Peter said agreeably.

Kitty shook her head. "We're on probation, we'd probably be kicked off the team."

"Might be worth it." Alex muttered.

"Hey ladies, you're slowing down! Pick up the pace or you'll never finish!" Warren called in a sing song voice.

"You can't insult us by calling us girls. Half of us are girls!" Kitty yelled back.

"Hey, what's all the yelling in here?" Jean shouted, entering the hanger.

"Those two keep heckling us!" Sam called back.

Jean looked down at the two young men in their chairs. "Is that true?"

"Yes." They admitted.

Jean survived the scene. "Are those all dressed potato chips?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Cool." Jean smiled. Using her telekinetic powers she pulled a work stool over from one of the benches and placed it beside Warren's chair. Remy handed her the bag of chips. "Get back to work! Hey Summers, you missed a spot!"

"There is no justice in this world." Rogue muttered darkly.

xXx

At lunch Jean allowed us a break. While the others rushed in for food, I snuck away from the group. I used my stealth skills to sneak into the garage. I was fairly certain no one say me, well, except for a one eyed grey squirrel. But I was pretty sure my secret was safe with him. I hadn't been allowed to make my garage visits as part of my punishment, so this was the first time in a week that I was able to breathe in the familiar scent of oil, metal and exhaust. I went and knelt by the bike I bought (Dad and Cap both gave their approval over my choice), giving it a loving stroke.

"Good ta be home, petite?"

I spun to see Remy giving me his 100 watt smile.

"Don't tell anybody I was here." I begged.

"Or what, petite?" Remy asked, faking a curious voice.

"Or else, well, I don't know." I admitted. "But trust me, you won't like it swamprat."

Remy laughed at that and came to stand over me. I heard Dad call him swamprat a couple times and I had picked up the habit. He never took me seriously when I called him it. But he called me 'petite' and 'cher' in response.

"Ah won't squeal on yah. Ah hardly get ta see yah anymore as it is, with yah be'n grounded and all." Remy replied smoothly.

"Aw, do you miss me Lebeau?" I cooed in a voice suitable for a baby.

"Yeah, actually, Ah do." Remy answered seriously.

I looked up to see that he was looking at me weird. There was some of foreign look in his eyes that made me feel uneasy. Not exactly uneasy, more like, I don't know. Uncomfortable but excited at the same time. The intensity of the emotion in his beautiful eyes made me look away. I occupied my hands with polishing my bike.

"Well, I'm not surprised." I said in a light tone, avoiding his gaze. "I'm charming, engaging and hilarious. How could anyone not miss me?"

"Yah'r also vain, stubborn and smell like a dead horse." Remy said sweetly.

"Thank you ever so much for keeping me modest." I rolled my eyes, and threw my polishing rag at him. "And I reek right now because I spent the morning scrubbing a giant dirty plane! With no help from you."

"Hey, yah were being punished? How yah ever gonna learn yo lesson if I helped you?" Remy joked.

"What ever would I do without you to be my conscience?"

"Just call me Jiminy Cricket."

I snorted and got off the ground. I walked to the supply shelf and searched for the metal polish.

"Hey, do you know where the-?" I looked over to see Remy holding the brand of metal polish I always used. "Nevermind. Can I have that please?"

"Mmm, nope." Remy grinned. "Come get it, greasemonkey."

"Greasemonkey?" I moved to take the polish, but Remy dodged me.

"If Ah'm swamprat, than yo' my little greasemonkey." Remy replied, smooth as silk.

"Hilarious. Give me the polish." I snatched at the tube again but he was too quick.

"Uh-uh. Gimme gimme never gets." Remy chanted, holding the tube over his head.

"You are so immature!" I groaned, jumping for the tube. The cretin was about a foot taller than me and he used it to his advantage.

"Ah, cher, yah flatter me."

I leapt again for the tube and got a hold of it, but Remy kept his grip. This resulted in me dangling in the air like an idiot.

"I bet you think this is pretty funny." I said coolly looking into Remy's black and red eyes.

"Mmh, Ah admit, Ah do." Remy answered. He backed us up so that my back was up against the garage wall. He lowered me to the ground but still kept my hands in the air above my head.

That frightening look was in his eyes again.

And then he lowered his head and kissed me fully on the lips. His warm, firm lips tasted like spices and were experienced. They definitely knew what they were doing as they formed my lips to their will.

WAKE UP MORON! My mind yelled. What do you think you're doing?!

I broke away from the kiss and from Remy. I scurried to the work bench where I panted softly, trying to regain the breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. Remy, thankfully, stayed where he was.

"Ah'm sorry." He said softly.

"No you're not!" I spat, feeling the redness spread over my face.

The cretin didn't even have the decency to cover his smirk. "Dat's true, Ah'm not. It was a nice kiss. Can yah tell me honestly dat yah disagree."

Instead of responding to his silliness I warned "Dad said I could stab you if you ever got feely with me."

"Ah don't doubt that at all." Remy said calmly. "But Ah do doubt that ye'd stab yo' old buddy Remy."

He was right, I'd never stab him.

"I have to go, my break's over." I announced. I walked as quickly as I could out of the garage without making it look as though I was running away.

Which was of course what I was doing.

I liked Remy, I really did. He understood me and made me laugh. I found him really attractive, as did the rest of the planet who checked the 'interested in men' opinion on Facebook. Had it been a different time or place, I might have been ecstatic about the Cajun kissing me. But it wasn't a different time or place. We were here and now, and this here and now sucked.

The last boy I kissed had died. Was it really appropriate to kissing a new person hardly a year after his death?

To my disgust, I found tears running down my cheeks. The same one eyed squirrel who had witnessed my escape to the garage looked up at me. Furiously I brushed them away with the back of my hand and hurried back to the hangar.

I didn't want to think about these things.

xXx

The grey squirrel scurried into the shadow of the large oak tree. Seconds later, a teenage boy stepped around the trunk to watch Leah disappear into the hanger. Out of the corner of his one eye he saw the Cajun man exit the garage and whistle a tune as he headed towards the mansion.

The boy's face was horribly scared on the one side. Where his one eye should have been was a hollow socket. His other eye was sparling green and undamaged. He held his mouth in a firm frown.

"You're mine Leah, and you always will be." Eric Craig whispered, staring intently at the door which she had disappeared through.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey people! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I really appreciate it! If this chapter gets five reviews, I'll update by Wednesday. Seems fair? I know this is kind of a jerk move, but I just love reviews so much! I'd really appreciate feedback and suggestions.

Happy New Year guys!

xXx

It was Sunday and we had just spent the day working our tails to the bone. After cleaning ever window in the mansion (and believe me, there were many), we cleaned the garage, raked up every single leaf on the vast grounds, then unloaded supplies for the school, and finished up by preparing dinner for the whole school and cleaning up afterwards.

We were completely bushed by the end of the day. Everyone had decided to go to bed by 7:30. That is, everyone but Peter, who with his super strength and stamina was still ready for more. Just seeing him look wide awake and refreshed sickened me.

I gratefully crawled into my soft, warm bed. It wasn't long before I was completely asleep and dreaming about swimming in the bayou with a certain handsome Cajun. I dunked him under playfully and once he surfaced, he kissed me again fully. His large masculine hands cradled the back of my neck and his firm muscled chest pressed against mine comfortably. This time I didn't break away.

And then a gator grabbed my shoulder and started shaking it.

"Leah, Leah!" A voice whispered in the dark.

"Mhh? I wasn't kissing anyone!" I said drowsily, my weary eyes fighting to stay open.

"What?" Mom asked, complete confused by my randomness. "No, sweetie, you have to get up."

"No, Mom, I'm tired." I moaned.

"Leah, the X-men need you."

"Whatever I have to clean now can wait till morning, can't it?" I begged, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm afraid it can't." Mom answered, flicking on the lamp on my nightstand. I flinched at the sudden light it shed. "We're all being called away on a mission. And the junior X-men are summoned as well."

That woke me up. While we were on probation, Cyclops had told us we weren't welcomed on any missions. For them to summon us, it must be really important. I pushed back my covers and began to feel around for my shoes.

"I'll be right down."

xXx

We all met up in the room the X-men used to change into their uniforms. The room was pretty quiet, with people only talking in whispered mutters as they changed into their tights and laced up their boots. My team members and I were silent as we tried to catch any conversation from the adults which would explain why we were summoned.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Scott Summers was in full uniform and looking more serious than usual.

Finally we were being debriefed.

"Reid Richards has detected a galactic radiation storm in the Negative Zone." Cyclops announced. "Thankfully, we won't be affected but the storm is headed straight for Prison 42."

This aroused much mutterings.

"The Avengers and Fantastic Four have sent out a call for all available powers to come immediately to assist with the evacuation of the prisoners." Cyclops continued grimly. "Once evacuated, we will help detain the prisoners until the storm has passed. Richards, Banner and Stark agree the nature of the storm should not cause damage to Prison 42, so once it is over we will be able to put the prisoners back. But we do not know how long the storm will last for. All of us will be going to help, except for the Professor, Angel and Dani, who will stay to look after the students. Any questions?"

Of course I knew about Prison 42. It was a maximum-security prison for super powered villains. Reid Richards and Tony Stark designed it. It was way out in the Negative Zone. There were many baddies there. Of course it had to be something as big as evacuating and, for a lack of a better word 'babysitting', the baddest baddies known to the world for the X-men to bring out the junior members to help.

I was getting tingles.

"Are you shitting us?" Bobby asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over us.

I couldn't be certain because of the glasses, but I was pretty sure I was right in guessing that Cyclops had rolled his eyes. "I am not even dignifying that with an answer."

"And we're really coming?" Sam asked for clarification.

"Yes." Cyclops said shortly.

"Hopefully it won't come to getting you kids involved." Jean spoke, "But we know that tonight we are going to be dealing with some of the most powerful people on the planet who will see this as an excellent opportunity to escape. We have to outnumber them if we want to keep control at all."

"We'll be looking out for you, and if at any point things become too much for you, please inform an adult immediately. This is a scary situation and no one will look down upon you if you feel the need to back out." Mom said calmly.

Why did it look like she was looking at me when she said that?

"Look out for each other and keep your heads." Cyclops announced. He gave a nod. "Good luck to everyone."

We filed out of the room and headed towards the hangar. I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me aside. I looked up into Dad's concerned eyes. About twenty feet away I saw Scott had taken Alex aside as well. I heard him asking if his brother was sure he could handle this and offered for him to stay behind. This very much offended Alex and made him storm after the others in a huff.

Guessing Dad was about to try the same thing with me, I warned. "Don't you dare try to talk me out of going."

"I wasn't going to. I may not be the smartest man on the planet but I do know when I can't talk sense into you." Dad replied. "We're going to make a detour first."

Dad began to walk down a different path from the others and I understood to follow.

"We are?"

"Cap can't get a hold of Spiderman. He's turned off his communicator and phone and none of the Avengers know where he lives. In his report of what happened when you came to get your mom and me from the base, he mentioned that you and the other girls stayed one night at his apartment. Do you know where we can find him?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied. "But what are we taking? If the others have the two jets, and the motorcycles won't be fast enough, how are we going to New York?"

Dad gave me a wild grin, making me even more suspicious. As we rounded the corner, I saw why. A black helicopter

"That's hot." I said, impressed.

"It's new, the Professor just bought it." Dad said as we buckled ourselves in.

"Mmm, new helicopter smell." I sniffed. I looked to where Dad was setting up his headset. "Uh, Dad, do you know how to fly a helicopter?"

Dad gave me 'the look'.

"Right, you're Wolverine." I admitted. "Stupid question on my part."

xXx

I rushed into the tiny apartment, slamming the door behind me. "Peter, I need-oh."

My mouth snapped shut. I had just walked in on one of the embarrassing experiences in my life. Peter Parker was not alone as I had hoped, but instead had company. But they weren't exactly playing Parcheesi. Peter's hair was mussed and he was only wearing a raggedy brown cloth around his waist. His, um, friend, was a pretty young red headed woman. She was dressed as an English lady from the eighteen hundreds and looking embarrassed.

Still not as embarrassed as Peter though.

"Leah!" Peter gasped, scrambling to find something to cover himself with. He grabbed a couch pillow and held it over his loincloth. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm, uh, well I'm-" I tried to say. "I'm sorry, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm kind of busy right now Leah, can you come back and mock me some other time?" Peter begged, beet red.

"Are you…playing Tarzan and Jane?" I asked skeptically.

The red head blushed. "I'm going to go change."

"MJ, wait, she'll be gone in a sec-" Peter groaned as MJ disappeared into the bedroom. He turned and glared at me. "I am going to kill you."

"No you're not." I smiled sweetly at my weird friend. "Now suit up, Spiderman's needed."

"Tonight? Listen, I told the Avengers I needed a night off. Daredevil was even filling in for me-"

"Everyone is needed, Prison 42 is about to be struck with a massive burst of radiation and we have to evacuate the prisoners." I interrupted. "I know this isn't how you expected your date night to end, but believe me, they want as much back up as possible."

Peter groaned again and banged his head against the wall, muttering something about being cursed. MJ walked out of the bedroom, dressed as someone from this century.

"Everything okay, tiger?" She asked, touching Peter's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm needed. Sorry about this MJ." Peter apologized.

"Don't worry about it." MJ smiled. She kissed Peter, looking like a movie star, before she exited the apartment. Peter looked after her wistfully, and I think he even drooled a little. It wasn't until I snapped my fingers in front of his a face a few times that he was broken out of his trance.

"Time's a'wasting, and our ride's waiting. Let's go."

Peter rolled his eyes and disappeared into his bedroom to change. "You're a complete brat, you know that?"

"Shut up 'tiger'." I grinned.

The night was going to be a long and dangerous one, but I felt much better knowing my favourite neighborhood Spiderman would be at my side.

xXx

My predictions that it would be a very long night were correct, unfortunately. From the moment we got to the entrance portal for Prison 42, we were on our feet. There was a large circular ring set up which had a force field around it to hold the prisoners. We put our hardest hitters (Thor, Ironman, Hulk, Jean, ect) closest to the ring and assigned heroes to certain prisoners. An example of this was Peter (in his Colossus form) being paired with the Thing and Hulk to watch over the absorbing man. Dad, Cap and Beast watched over the Taskmaster. Those who were not assigned to specific people formed a ring around our hardest hitters, ready to assist with back up. Others were posted outside the already high security building to watch for people who might attempt to help the prisoners escape.

Me, being probably the weakest person in the room at the moment, was the farthest away from the villains. I don't know why they even brought me in the first place, I felt so useless. Despite my boredom and fatigue, I did my best to stay alert and tried to be helpful. At one point, when it had been a good few minutes since the last time someone had tried to escape, I yawned and leaned on Spiderman (he was being spelled for a bit and had come back to talk to me).

"Leah, you still good?" Spiderman asked, keeping his eyes on Doc Oct.

"Mmm, yeah. Just tired." I replied sleepily, wishing Peter had a bit more fat on him so he would make a better pillow.

"I heard about your punishment. They really working you guys to the bone, huh?"

"More like to the marrow." I groaned.

"Rough. So what's been happening with you lately? We haven't talked in awhile." Spiderman asked.

This dude was way too awake for three in the morning.

"Hmm, well, Cap asked me to join his little team, which was cool-"

"I heard you declined, you poop." Spiderman joked. "We could have both been on the Avengers."

"Ha, I still could be." I replied. "I made the junior X-men-"

"You're an X-Baby?" Spiderman snorted.

I hit his arm. "Hey, we're not X-babies! We're junior X-men, there's a difference."

"Sure there is."

"And I guess you already heard about us sneaking into the city, how I got attacked by Daken and got grounded." I finished, stifling a yawn.

"You got attacked by Daken? Why didn't you tell me?" Spiderman moved suddenly, making me almost fall since I was still using him as a pillow.

"I thought you knew-"

"No, I didn't hear anything-"

"Hey Webhead! I'm going for a break." The Human Torch called. "How bout you quit slacking and come up here to take my place."

"Johnny Storm, one of the biggest toolbags in the city." Spiderman muttered to me. "Anyway, once I come back we'll catch up, okay?"

"Only if I'm not asleep by then." I joked.

Spiderman laughed and used his webs to swing to the ring.

Now who am I going to lean on?

"Look'n for a new pillow, petite?"

I fought to keep my face neutral, but I couldn't fight the blush creeping into my cheeks. Remy had slinked up beside me unnoticed while I had been talking to Peter. The truth was I had been going to great lengths to avoid him since the kiss. While I was mortified and confused about the incident, he seemed unaffected, making me believe that he had been joking when he kissed me.

Did I want the kiss to be a joke?

"Nope, I think I'm completely awake now." I replied.

"Yah sure? Cause Ah got one here with yo' name on it if yah are." Remy offered with a devilish grin, patting his shoulder.

"Like I could reach up there in the first place." I joked, regarding the much taller man.

"Okay, fair enough. Ah forgot about how yah suffer from be'n vertically challenged." Remy said in a fake sympathetic voice.

"Vertically challenged!"

"But here, Ah got a better way of rest'n you up." Remy said. The next thing I knew I was being swung up onto Remy's back. There he held me as easily as if I were a child.

"Remy!" I cried, blushing furiously. Many of the heroes closest to us had watched this display and were hiding grins.

"Relax cher, Ah got yah." Remy soothed. "Ah'll let yah down in a second, but just stay up there for a sec, 'kay? Just give yo' feet a break."

"Remy, this is embarrassing!" I hissed, wishing the other heroes would stop watching us. Despite my embarrassment, I couldn't but feel instant relief of my aching feet and back. And smell Remy's hair. It smelled amazing.

God was I tired.

"Aw, yah worry too much cher." Remy replied carefree. He laid a hand on one of my calves to steady me.

From the inner ring I saw my godfather grin and nudge Dad and Cap beside him. They didn't look as amused with Remy and me as Hank did. The looks they were giving Remy made me nervous. I could picture the two teaming up and finding Remy in a dark alley somewhere late at night and giving him a little talk. Eeek.

Dad had just motioned for Black Widow to come up and take his place. She, unfortunately, obliged. Once she was in his position, Dad worked his way through the costumed heroes towards us.

Thankfully, before Dad could come over to cut Remy's head off, one of the walls exploded.

Remy and I were the closest to the wall, and we were knocked back from the force. We were thrown back and Remy fell back on top of me. I coughed from the dust and brushed debris out of my hair. At least ten of the other people around us were thrown back as well. The heroes surged at the wall, but stopped in their tracks when Cap's voice rang out.

"HOLD YOUR POSITIONS! Stay focussed on your task people." Captain America bellowed.

Once enough of the dust had cleared, we could see who the culprits were. The Brotherhood of Mutants. Great, just great. Sabretooth, the Blob, Avalanche, Dom, the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver (I gave myself a mental pat on the back for recognizing them all) And standing at the front of the crew was a blue skinned woman holding a huge gun. Mystique.

"Excuse us for barging in like this, it seems like you're all having a little get together." Mystique said in a bored but mocking drawl. She pointed her large gun at the ceiling. "Make this easy on yourselves. Hand over Magneto and we won't kill most of you."

Magneto, the leader of the Brotherhood. I knew he was currently in custody, but I had not known that he was being kept at Prison 42.

"Cher, keep yo head down." Remy whispered to me. He was attempting to cover me with his body and coat. I struggled, feeling the need to try to help take the rogues down but Remy forced me to stay still. "Leah, Ah'm serious! Don't let 'em see you!"

I don't like being told what to do. In fact, I hate it. But every now and then, you have to swallow your pride and believe it is in everyone's best interest to just do as you're told.

I stilled myself, but I kept an eye on the mutants.

And then my heart stopped.

A young man stepped out from behind Mystique. He stood at about 6'2 and his tight black and white costume showed a very well defined body. He had short black hair and pale white skin. Half his face was badly scarred and he wore a black eye patch. He looked different, but not unrecognisable. At least not to me.

It was Eric.

At that moment our eyes met and total chaos broke out.


	34. Chapter 34

xXx

Mystique fired her gun upwards, causing half the ceiling collapsed. Thankfully most people dodged the debris or were unaffected by the large cement chunks (thank goodness for superpowers) I saw Kitty grab a large group of heroes and phased them to keep them safe. Remy and I were quick enough that we avoided getting squashed. The ceiling coming down was enough of a distraction for the Brotherhood to start to make their way through the crowd to the ring where the criminals were kept. From the doorway, two boys no older than thirteen, stood together. They were bald and whiter than snow. Obviously mutants. They raised their hands up in unison, and from their hands a fog escaped and floated over the heroes. Instantly it put at least four fifths of the heroes to sleep. It would have probably done the same to me and Remy had we not been around the edges of the fog.

"Mystique, don't do this!" Cap yelled. To my horror I saw his leg was trapped under a large block of cement, trapping him.

"You've been holding the leader of the Brotherhood for too long, sapien." Mystique hissed as she high kicked Spiderwoman in the face. "But don't worry, we're not here to spring the rest of these criminals. Just Magneto."

"Oh that's a load off our minds." Ironman, also unaffected by the fog, said sarcastically. "You're just want to free one of the world's top ten most dangerous terrorists. No big deal."

Mystique rolled her eyes. "The sad part is that you actually believe that you're funny. Blob, take him out."

Blob grinned menacingly. "My pleasure."

I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged towards the mutants, towards Eric, but Remy grabbed me around the middle and dragged me out of the room.

"Remy! Let me go!" I fought his hold, but he ignored me. "I have to go!"

"Leah, Ah have to get yah ta safety." Remy replied seriously.

"Are you kidding me? The Brotherhood's in there and just took out half of New York's heroes! They need help!" I yelled, privately thinking, I have to talk to Eric.

"No, Leah, listen to me!" Remy grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. For a moment I stopped my struggles. "That's the Brotherhood! They know 'bout yo' blood and they've been look'n for yah! Yah can't let 'em see you!"

One surprise after another.

I hate surprises.

"You know about my blood?" I couldn't stop myself from blurting out.

"Yes, all de X-men know." Remy said impatiently. "That's not de point-"

"The Brotherhood knows." I interrupted.

"Yeah cher, and they don't like the idea of someone be'n about ta take away their mutations." Remy answered grimly. "They've killed people fo' being less of a threat ta mutants."

I let out a breath, blowing my bangs out of my face. "Well damn. Just add them to the ever growing list of people who want to kill me."

"Leah, yah have ta take this seriously!" Remy said forcefully, "Ah'm not going ta let yah get yo'self killed!"

There it was again. That burning intensity in his eyes.

"Remy, you don't understand." I begged, "Eric's with them."

Remy's face took on a confused and slightly disgruntled look.

"Who da Hell is Eric?"

Before I could explain, running footsteps interrupted. From down the hall I could see the Brotherhood exiting the room and Magneto was with them. They were being chased by only seven heroes (made sense, seeing as there were still the other criminals to control). I took a chance while Remy was distracted and sprinted after them.

"Cher, don't!" Remy yelled, but I was already gone.

I followed them out of the bunker which held the entrance portal to Prison 42. The night was cold and black. The heroes had engaged the Brotherhood. Giant Man struggled to get a hold of Avalanche while Tigra was getting her ass kicked by Sabretooth. Blob was attempting to chew through Ironman's armour. Mystique was using some device on Magneto's handcuffs, the one's that prevented him from using his mutant powers. The moment she got them off them, everyone was screwed.

Not if I had anything to say about it.

I felt in my belt loop for my 'secret weapon'. Since the incident with Daken, I had taken a syringe from the MedBay and loaded it with my blood. I kept it in a device much like an Epi-pen, so I could carry it around safely. Just in case.

My blood could take away anyone's mutation. Even one of the most powerful mutant's on the planet (I think, anyway). I had taken away other people's powers before. But those people had been willing. Could I take away someone's power who was unwilling?

The handcuffs fell to the ground. It was now or never.

I ran at them, pulling out my needle. But before I even got fifty feet of them, I was tackled to the ground. I let out a gasp of pain as claws dug into my shoulders and the air was knocked out of me. A giant wolf pinned me down, its hot breath in my face. It snarled and lunged for my throat.

"Eric, please" I whispered.

Recognition filled the one green eye, and the wolf leapt off of me. He looked over to where the Brotherhood still fought to make sure none of them were paying attention. He then grabbed the shoulder of my jacket in his mouth and dragged me off into the trees.

Once we were in the cover of the trees, Eric let me go. He shifted in the blink of an eye and Eric stood above me in his naked human form. He regarded me as I stood, not saying anything. But the moment I stood, he grabbed me into a hug and held me as if he'd never let me go.

"Eric, oh my God, Eric!" I placed my hand gently on the side of his face which was so scarred and met his one eye. And then I started beating on his bare chest like there was no tomorrow.

"YOU JERK! YOU COMPLETE JERK! HOW COULD YOU LET ME BLEIVE YOU WERE DEAD YOU SOB! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH?" I bellowed, hitting him. "You let me think you were dead for a whole bloody year!"

"Leah, calm down!" Eric grabbed my arms and attempted to hold me still.

"CALM DOWN? Eric, do you have any idea the hell you put me through?" I cried, tears running down my face.

And then I kissed him fully.

"Wow," Eric let out a long breath. He brushed my black and white hair away from my face with care. "So it only took me dying for you to kiss me like that."

My face reddened. "You ever let me think you're dead again without actually being dead, I will go so berserk on you, your grandchildren will feel it."

Eric gave me a cocky grin. "It might be worth it if you kiss me again."

I felt a cold wave of guilt flow over me as Remy floated into my mind. I had only been kissed by him a day before and now I had just kissed Eric. What I didn't know was if I felt the guilt for kissing Remy or for kissing Eric. Who had I wronged? Both probably. God, I am such a horrible person.

I looked down in my guilt, unable to face Eric.

"It's pretty bad, huh?" Eric said softly. I looked up to see him covering one side of his face with his hand with embarrassment. "I look like roadkill."

I grabbed his hand away and looking fully into his face. "Eric, I don't care about that. All that matters is that you still have your life. Anyone who doesn't see things that way is a complete idiot."

Eric gave me a true smile.

Mushy time over, I decided. We're in the middle of a huge battle and we can catch up later. I took Eric's hand and tried to pull him towards the sounds of the fighting. " Now come on, we have to get back to the X-men and help."

I tried to pull him along, but he resisted me, refusing to move.

"No Leah." He said in a cold voice so unlike his own.

I turned to look at him with shock. His expression wasn't the sweet, thoughtful one I knew but an unknown cold and snarky one. "Eric?"

"I'm not going back to those bastards Leah." Eric said, backing away from me.

"Those bastards?" I repeated, completely shocked.

"They all left me to die Leah. They used me and left me. And now I look like this." Eric touched his scarred face and let out a short humourless laugh. "Some heroes."

"Eric…" I bit my lip. What could I say? "None of us knew you survived. If they had-"

"Did they even look for me?" Eric interrupted harshly.

I opened my mouth to defend the heroes but quickly shut it. I look down and answered. "I don't know."

"What a bunch of fakes." Eric snorted.

"Give them another chance." I begged. "Come back with me! Please!"

That made Eric lose his cold, snarky look. He once again looked like my Eric.

"Leah-"

"Eric." I grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me again."

"I can't."

That made me unbelievably angry. Everything I've been through the past year, I had never just said 'I can't'. I didn't wuss out like that once. I knew things were hard and life wasn't fair. Eric had been through a lot, I wasn't denying that, but I wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"Don't give me that Eric! Of course you can!" I shouted. "Please, just-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Eric insisted, getting angry. "Don't preach to me about things you know nothing about Leah! God, you are so brainwashed by the X-men that you can't even open your eyes and see what they did to me! They're not heroes, they're cowards!"

I made my face completely neutral and turned away. "Fine."

I turned and started to walk away.

"What?" Eric moved in front of me, blocking my path.

"I said, fine. I can understand you being angry, but I can't understand you not trying to fix things." I said calmly. "I want you to be in my life again Eric, more than anything, but if all you want to do right now is be angry at the world, I can't help you."

Eric looked at me, completely stunned.

I began walking again. "Once you decide that you want to fix things, come back to me. I'll be waiting."

This was all a bluff. There was no way I was losing my best friend again. He obviously needed help and I wanted to give it to him. But he had to ask for it.

Eric began to shake and his face turned harsh. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against a tree. The look in his eyes made me think of a wild animal. It reminded me of the look in Daken's eyes and I was afraid.

"Leah, don't walk out on me. We can be together-" Eric's voice was getting rougher and rougher, sounding more like a bear talking than a man.

"Eric, you're hurting me!" I squirmed.

"You have to come away with me Leah!" Eric was now shaking me. "Leave the X-men and come with me!"

"Get away from her!"

Eric's grip on me tightened as Remy pushed through the trees towards us. He held a glowing card in his hand and his face looked deadly serious.

"Let the girl go. Now, s'il te plait." Remy ordered.

"Who the hell do you think you are, X-men?" Eric snarled, pushing me behind him in almost a protective manner.

"Who da hell do Ah think Ah am? Ah was about ta ask yah the same question." Remy said coldly. "Where Ah come from, it is considered impolite ta go 'round naked, rough handle'n girls and scream'n in der faces."

"Yeah, I bet where you come from its also cool to marry your cousin." Eric growled.

"Eric, stop!" I scrambled away from him. "Remy, it's okay, I got this. Go help the X-men, I'm fine."

"Ah ain't leaving yah here cher." Remy said softly.

Eric looked between us, and his face became even angrier.

"LEAH'S IN NO DANGER WITH ME!" Eric roared, lunging at Remy. In mid air he changed back into a huge timber wolf. He knocked Remy to the ground and was attempting to tear off his face, but Remy used his metal staff to hold him at bay.

"Yeah, yah'r do'n a great job of proving that, hamburger face!" Remy groaned, fighting to push Eric off of him.

"Stop it, both of you! This is stupid!" I shouted. Frantically, I picked up a rock and threw it at Eric's furry shoulder. "Eric, stop being an idiot and get off of him! Somebody's going to get hurt!"

I might as well have just fanned my face uselessly and said in a girly voice 'Boys, stop fighting over me!', for all the good that it did. Men could be such idiots.

"Fang, you found the antimutant!" A slimy, whiny voice cheered. I looked over to see a small man with greasy hair and green tinged skin, crouching like a frog in one of the trees. "Awesome, bro! First we gots Magneto back and now we can finish her off!"

Toad, a member of the Brotherhood, leapt at me. I guess he had thought I'd be an easy target seeing as I had no mutant powers because he was totally unprepared for the solid kick I delivered to his face. He shrieked and grabbed his nose, which had blood running from it.

"Bitch broke my nose!" Toad wailed. He spat a slimy substance at me, but I did a backflip into a tree branch to avoid it. Once in the tree, I reached into my belt for the explosive pellets I collected from the armory and started whipping them at Toad.

"Eeek!" Toad hopped this way and that to avoid the pellets. "Fang, you hold her here, I'm going for back up!"

And off he hopped. Remy threw Eric off of him and leapt up. He hurried to my tree to make sure I was alright before turning to glare at Eric, who was in his human form.

"Cher, we got ta get yah out of here." Remy said in an urgent voice.

"Leah, he's right." Eric raced to the tree as well. "The Brotherhood wants you dead and I don't know if I can hold them all off."

"Hold em off? More like hand her over." Remy glared coolly at Eric. "Yo' just Magneto's lapdog, don't pretend yo' ain't."

"Shut up, you illiterate gator fucker." Eric snarled back.

"Eric, are you really with the Brotherhood?" I asked quietly.

His face looked momentarily guilty, but he smoothed it over before looking up at me.

"Yes." He answered, his green eyes holding mine. "But I'm not going to let them hurt you, Leah."

"How can you be with those people, Eric? They're terrorists." I said in a weak voice.

"I just, they- Leah, they're not as bad as the X-men make them out to be." Eric argued.

"Oh yeah, kill'n people and blow'n up buildings ain't that bad. We just be'n prejudice." Remy rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"How about you just shut your mouth and get her out of here?" Eric snarled, getting in Remy's face. "I'll distract them and you get her back to the bunker. Do you think you can handle that?"

In response Remy lit up a card and held it to Eric's face threateningly.

"Knock it off!" I jumped down from the tree and pushed the two young men away from each other. "Eric, please, come back with us."

Eric shook his head. "We'll see each other again soon Leah."

He grabbed me and pulled me close. He kissed me forcefully. The kiss wasn't pleasant at all because he was so rough with me. Added to the fact that it felt like he was doing it more to mark his territory than out of care for me.

"Look after yourself." He said gently to me, before casting a glare at Remy. "And you? Stay away from her, she's spoken for."

With that Eric changed into a timber wolf and snapped out to bite Remy's arm. Remy let out a yell and tried to throw a charged card at Eric, but he was already gone. Remy swore and pulled up his coat's sleeve to examine his bloody arm. I grabbed a roll of gauze out of one of my belt pockets and tenderly wrapped it around his arm to control the bleed.

"Are you all right?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, dat ignorant pup couldn't hurt me." Remy answered, though I could tell he was just trying to sound tough. "De stupid mutt ripped my coat sleeve, though. I love dis coat."

"I know, I'm sorry about him." I apologized. "He isn't usually like this. He's changed."

Instead of responding about Eric, Remy said "We better get mov'n, cher, we can't trust him to keep de Brotherhood away for long. We have to get yah to safety."


	35. Chapter 35

I only slept for about three hours after we came back from the mission, and that was out of only pure exhaustion. My sleep was restless as I was plagued of nightmares. One particular dream I remembered because it was so vibrant. Eric and I were kids and we were playing in the woods between our houses. Everything was great and we were laughing until people I cared about started coming out of the trees around us. Mom, Dad, the Professor, Jean, Hank, Kitty, Rogue and Lana. Suddenly the sky turned dark and Eric started snarling. He changed into some sort of beast which foamed at the mouth and began to tear my loved ones to pieces. I screamed for him to stop, but he ignored me. I couldn't even move to save them because something prevented my legs from responding. Finally, Remy came out from behind a tree. He gave me that cocky grin and stepped towards me, caressing my face. I had now changed into the teenager I really am. He leaned down to my lips, but before he could kiss me, Eric came up from behind him and slit his throat. Eric gave me a savage grin before he started kissing me aggressively, while Remy's blood was still on my face.

I woke up drenched in cold sweat and my mouth clamped shut. I looked over at the clock and saw it was ten o'clock and realized I had only gained a few hours of sleep. Despite my weariness, I got out of bed because I had decided I couldn't take another nightmare.

"Seriously subconscious, what the hell?" I growled, exiting my room. "I wanted to sleep, jerk!"

"Talk'n to yourself, darl'n?" Dad asked. My head snapped up to see Dad was standing at the kitchen counter, puller a cup of coffee. His hair was a mess and he didn't have a shirt on.

"Well, you know, I'm just so interesting to talk to, you know?" I replied as a cover, taking a seat at the table.

"Mmm hmm." Dad said taking a drink from his cup. "What are you doing up? I didn't expect to see you till at least noon."

"What, just because I was up the whole night?" I asked. Dad gave me that look and I admitted. "I was having nightmares. I think it might be easier to stay awake then deal with them."

"Mmm, I know about nightmares." Dad said, ruffling my hair before taking a seat at the table as well. He placed a cup of coffee in front of me, and though I wasn't very fond of the beverage, I took a drink. "Anything I can help with?"

"I don't think so, but thanks." I said.

"Just wish I could help you, darl'n." Dad sighed.

We sat in silence for a moment before I asked. "Did you know Eric was alive?"

Dad met my eyes before answering, "I know I've kept a lot from you over the years, but trust me, I would have told you if I'd known. I was just as shocked to see him last night as you were."

I had to believe that he was telling the truth, so I nodded.

I hadn't told anyone about me talking to Eric. All they knew was that I had chased the Brotherhood out with the other heroes and had come back sometime later with Remy's arm bleeding badly. I just couldn't tell them how he had turned his back on the heroes because he believed them to be the sole cause of his disfigurement. I also couldn't tell them how his mind had been altered.

The Eric I knew wasn't so aggressive and hateful. For a lack of a better term, he had been a complete ass. From the possessive way he treated me to attacking Remy, he reminded me of an animal. I only caught a brief glimpse of my Eric that night.

"Is Remy still in the MedBay?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Dad answered slowly.

"I'm going down to check on him." I said before downing my coffee and standing up.

"Hmmm." Dad commented, looking down at his cup.

"Hmmm?" I repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Dad said innocently. "It's just that you've been spending a lot of time around Gumbo."

"Pfft, no I haven't." I argued, rolling my eyes in attempt to make him seem crazy.

"I've smelt him on you."

"Ew, Dad! What have I asked you about not smelling me!" I scolded.

"And then there was last night." Dad continued. "With you up on his back like you were a couple fooling around at a local park."

I crossed my arms and glared at Dad.

"Okay, okay, enough with the glaring." Dad grinned, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "I just want to know what's going on between the two of you and if I should be worried."

I bent and kissed Dad's cheek. "You have enough to worry about Dad, give yourself a break every now and then."

As I began to walk away, Dad called. "That wasn't an answer, kid."

I smiled over my shoulder as I went through the door. "And you're not getting one."

xXx

I let myself into the MedBay, knowing that Beast would probably be sleeping. Keeping quiet in case there were other people resting in the MedBay, I worked my way to Remy's room. The door was open and the lights were off. Remy was asleep in his bed and muttering in French. His shirt was off, showing his rippled abbs and sturdy pecs. A girl could really enjoy the view if it weren't for his bandaged arm.

Eric bit him because of me.

I turned to go but stopped when I heard Remy say my name. I turned but he was still asleep. He was murmuring though. Curiosity took over me and I crept in to sit in the arm chair by his bed.

"Dieu, tu es si belle…" Remy whispered drowsily. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu es à moi."

My French wasn't great, but I was Canadian enough to understand what he was muttering and I blushed. I stood up to leave when suddenly he started moaning and grunting loudly and moving around in a very erotic gesture that was very recognisable (if foreign to me).

"Oh my God!" I mouthed, horrified and not believing what I was witnessing. I almost sprinted out of the room, but stopped when I heard loud laughing.

I spun on my heel and launched myself on Remy, hitting his chest. "You complete ass!"

"Ah, Ah'm sorry petite!" Remy laughed, "Ah couldn't resist!"

"You're a jerk, you know that?" I spat, giving him one more punch before taking a seat on his bed.

"Christ petite, from the way yah act'n, a guy would think yo' a virgin or something." Remy snorted.

Eeek, awkward. I twiddled my thumbs and looked anywhere but Remy.

His mouth dropped. "Yo' kidding me."

"Um, no."

"Yah tell'n my yo a-"

"Yeah."

"Sac le bleu…" Remy whistled.

"Get over it, it's not like I'm the only eighteen year old in the world that hasn't done…it." I argued lamely making Remy laugh again. Of course the smooth talking Cajun would find the idea of a virgin funny. I heard enough stories about his various, for a lack of a better word, interactions with women to know that it had been quite a while since the swamprat carried a v-card. "Okay, get your mind out of the gutter. I just came down to see how you were and clearly you're fine so I'm going to go find something more interesting to do than be made fun of."

I stood, but Remy entwined his hand in mine and pulled me back.

"Aw, come on cher, Ah'm just teas'n you." Remy said sweetly. "Please stay and keep me company. Ah'm so bored."

He turned his mysterious eyes on me and I turned to putty. I sighed, disgusted with myself, and took my seat on the side of his bed.

"Ah knew yah couldn't resist mah puppy dog look." Remy said smugly.

"Get over yourself." I replied, rolling my eyes and trying not to smile. "So how is your arm doing?"

"It ain't that bad." Remy answered, looking at his injured arm. "Beast just wanted me ta stay in here for the night just in case it started bleed'n again and ta watch fo' infection."

I shook my head. "I'm so sorry Remy."

"Why cher? Yah ain't de one dat bit me." Remy answered in a calm voice. When I didn't answer, he continued in a softer voice. "Dat boy's got problems. Ah'm just glad he hurt me instead of yah."

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head again. "Don't say that."

"Why? It's true. Ah'd take a bullet for yah any day." Remy retorted.

I spoke in an almost inaudible voice. "You know I'd do the same for you."

Remy's grin was practically luminous. I realized only now that he was still holding my hand because he began to rub his thumb on the back of my hand in circles. The motion caused a strange sensation in my stomach, almost as though it was being tied into knots.

"Ah, Gambit, how are you doing this morning?" Hank asked in a loud cheerful voice, entering the room. I took back possession of my hand and leapt off the bed like a scalded cat.

"Hey Beast," I greeted, kissing my godfather on the cheek on my way out the door.

I was halfway down the hall when I heard Remy say to Hank sourly, "Yah got de worst timing in de world, yah know dat?"

xXx

It wasn't until around two that the members of the X-men started to come alive. Because of the late night, the cafeteria was serving a late lunch for the X-men. The rest of the school had eaten at the usual time at noon, so it's was just the members who showed up for lunch. It was kind of neat, having all of us together without having to worry about a world crisis.

I took a seat at the 'kid's table' beside Kitty, and started wolfing down my chicken alfredo like there was no tomorrow. The rest of my teammates were as famished as I was and they too were eating like starving animals. That is all except for Peter who was currently snoring in his pasta.

"Hey guys watch this." Alex snickered, retrieving an ice cube from his cola. He pulled back Peter's shirt and dropped the ice cube in. Peter was instantly awakened and let out a shrill (and slightly girly) screech. He jumped up from the table and started doing a strange dance in attempt to get the ice cube out.

"Girls, grab your plates." Kitty said dryly. Once we had obeyed, she took out hands and phased us just in time to avoid having out table go flying. The boys on the other hand weren't so lucky. Peter had accidently knocked the table in attempted to free himself from the ice cube, which resulted in the guys going flying and their lunches being thrown to the floor. The adults from the table a little away from us looked at the spectacle with their mouths dropped. While Dad, Remy and Angel burst out laughing, Scott got up to have a word with his younger brother in private.

Without a word, us girls went to another table.

"Yah know, Ah completely believe that girls mature faster than boys." Rogue commented as she dug into her lunch once more.

"Yup, they're pretty much still babies." Kitty agreed. "All they care about is sleep, food and boobies. The only difference is they're bigger so they can make a bigger mess."

I gave a very unlady like snort and took a bite.

"But then again, there is something irresistible about them…" Kitty smiled, leaning over to get a better look at Peter who was on his hands and knees to clean up the mess of the spilled food.

Kitty caught me rolling my eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that Ms. Logan." Kitty said in a mock stern voice. "You are just as guy obsessed as we are."

I wrinkled my nose in response, making the other girls laugh.

Honestly, I was just as guy obsessed as my friends, but the difference was that I had enough on my mind without worry about the opposite sex. In _that_ way at least.

xXx

Fang starred broodingly though the cave's entrance at the rain pouring down. From the things he liked about the Brotherhood, their constant movement wasn't one of them. They stayed everywhere from stolen houses (he never knew you could steal a house before meeting Mystique) to abandoned warehouses to caves.

He hated the rain.

Toad hopped up to him, "Hey Fang, Mystique says it's time for your lessons."

Fang let out a sigh. " 'Kay, I'll be there in a sec."

"Don't keep her waiting, bro," Toad warned as he leapt away. "Once I was late for something and she tried to shoot my foot off."

Fang snorted, that sounded like Mystique. The woman was violent. She was also sarcastic, cruel and manipulative. Despite all that, she was his mentor. She had saved his life back at the base and now she was attempting to teach him how to take on different human forms.

Because there was no way in hell he was going to live with _this_ face for the rest of his life.

_People wouldn't care…your friends wouldn't care…go back home…you know you don't belong here…_

Fang shook his head, as if it could get rid of the weak voice in his head. He had been hearing it since he had recovered from his injuries at the base. The voice was a reminder of the pathetic person he used to be. The one who always fought his feral side constantly. Before he met people who truly accepted his mutation, he had to hide his animalistic urges. The need to hunt, the euphoric feeling of a successful kill, the urge to demonstrate his dominance over other males, the right to take on any mate. Those were the urges his mutation gave him, but he never could act them out because society wanted him to act 'normal'. That little annoying voice had stopped him from ripping out that dumb hick's throat out the other night. While the larger part of him roared that he had to prove his dominance and protect his mate, that voice had forced him to stop.

That voice was a reminder of Eric, and person Fang hated. Thankfully, the voice had begun to disappear months ago. He hadn't heard Eric in over a month until last night. The moment he saw Leah, Eric began to take over again.

Fang pressed his forehead to the cool rock wall of the cave and sighed. At times he felt like he was being ripped in to two different people. He was sure that if he went back to the X-men, Professor Xavier could once again give him therapy to suppress one side. But knowing Xavier, the side he choose to supress wasn't the one Fang would choose.

Besides, the X-men were definitely neither Fang's or Eric's favourite people right now.

But damn, it was good seeing Leah again.

Okay, enough of this bull, Fang thought, letting an audible snarl escape his lips. The cave was feeling much too small and his train of thought was annoying him. He had to get out and clear his head. Pulling off his clothing, he leapt out into the rain. As he sprinted into the trees shaped as a wolf, he heard Mystique yelling at him to get his ass back to the cave.


	36. Chapter 36

Just a heads up, this is a long update. And I just have to say, thank you all for your reviews. You are all so nice and encouraging, you really inspire me to write, so thanks :)

And because one of you lovely angel faces requested it, I added some more family scenes (that's why this update is so freak'n long). Hope you like and review!

xXx

Fang came back from the woods, soaking wet and exhausted, but feeling better. He changed in to his human form before entering the cave, and preformed a proper shake to rid himself of the raindrops that covered him. He would have been content to stay in his animal form, but it would have taken forever for his coat to dry and Mystique would complain about the smell of wet dog.

He heard a man clear his throat and looked to see Magneto giving him a stern look.

"Fang, we have company." Magneto said pointedly, nodding to a young man leaning on the wall.

The man was a stranger. He looked like he was part Asian, and at least in his mid twenties. Fang supposed most (okay, pretty much all) girls would find the guy attractive. Fang got the vibe from the stranger that he was a feral, like himself. A part of him wanted to unleash a growl and show his dominance. He had a bad feeling about him and he wanted the man out of his territory.

"For God's sake Fang, put some pants on." Mystique ordered, rolling her eyes. She tossed him the pair of jeans he had discarded earlier, and he grudgingly put them on.

"Oh please, don't go out of your way on my account." The young man drawled, his eyes lingering Fang's muscled chest a bit too long.

"Daken, we have business to attend to." Magneto reminded politely.

In some ways Magneto really reminded Fang of Professor Xavier. Despite them being the same age, the two were both intelligent, polite and had a sense of class about them. They cared about people as well. The difference was the Xavier was a traitor to his own kind and had no idea what it was like to be an outcast and prosecuted.

"Right." Daken gave a smile that looked more like a sneer.

"You said that you can help get rid of our problem." Magneto prompted.

"Yeah, I can." Daken said, still wearing that unbelievably annoying sneer. "You want the girl out of the picture, but you need to get her old man out of the way to get to her."

"There are other matters which complicate things, but yes, that is one of our main problems with eliminating the threat." Magneto said slowly.

Fang looked between the two men, not understanding what they were talking about.

"I could take care of the runt by myself." Sabretooth snarled.

"Oh please." Mystique said in a bored voice. "You've possibly gotten the upper hand on him a couple times, that doesn't make you oh so superior. Suppose you can take him in a fight on a regular day, how do you think your odds change when someone is attempting on killing his daughter? He would go into berserk mode and destroy you."

Sabretooth opened his mouth to snarl back a retort, but Magneto interrupted.

"Mystique is right. Wolverine is too unpredictable." Magneto said sternly, settling the matter. "Daken will help subdue Wolverine until the task is complete."

"Wait, you're talking about Leah?" Fang blurted out.

Everyone turned to look at him as though he was completely stupid.

"No, we're talking about the Queen of England." Avalanche said sarcastically. "She's been hording the tea and crumpets for too long."

"Fang, you know we've been talking about eliminating the problem. Keeping her alive is too much of a risk for our entire race." Magneto said coolly.

"But-"

"The little bitch could wipe us all out, is that what you want, pup?" Sabretooth snarled, getting in Fang's face.

"She wouldn't do that, she's an X-man now." Fang defended in a growl. "And her parents are mutants for Christ's sake! Why would she want to wipe us all out?"

"Even without meaning to, she can doom us." Mystique answered. She placed her blue hands on Fang's shoulders and pulled him away from Sabretooth to look at her. "There are people who want to use her blood whether she wants them to or not. We have to think of our own, Fang."

"Some must die for the greater good." Magneto said calmly, making Fang's blood boil with rage. He turned his attention back to Daken. "Your whole race thanks you. I hope you'll stay with us until we complete our mission?"

"No way am I camping out in a cave." Daken let out a bark like laugh. "I'll be staying at a hotel until things are sorted out. I'll stay in contact."

Magneto nodded and Daken turned to go. Fang followed him out of the cave to the treeline.

"You don't have to do this." Fang said in what he hoped was a calm voice.

"That's right, I don't have to do anything." Daken replied cockily. "But I can do anything."

Seeing that wasn't the right approach, Fang tried again in a different method. He grabbed Daken by the shirt and slammed him into a tree.

"You're not hearing what I'm saying." Fang snarled.

"I heard you loud and clear." Daken said in a calm, almost amused voice. He then popped out two claws from each hand and grazed Fang's chest with them. Not deep enough to be serious, but enough to hurt. Having Fang distracted, Daken grabbed him by his black hair and force him to be still. He pressed his face close to Eric's before continuing. "Now you hear me. I don't care if you have a little crush on this girl or whatever, but you're going to stay out of my way. You ruin this for me, I'm going to chop your God damn head off."

Daken released Fang and evenly began to walk into the trees.

"She's just a kid, you know. She's still in high school." Fang called out to the figure.

Daken didn't even look back as he called "That just makes it more fun."

xXx

I panted hard, wiping away the sweat that dripped into my eyes. My training suit was completely sweated through and was in pretty rough shape with the amount of tears and burnt marks. I wasn't too pretty of a picture either.

Focus Leah, focus! I yelled in my head. Don't let yourself down!

I army crawled under some low branches, trying to ignore the painful gravel beneath me as its sharp edges dug into my skin. I forced myself to slow my breathing, though my lungs already felt as though they would burst from a lack of oxygen.

I almost screamed when I felt a hand grab my ankle and drag me out of the brush and into the open. I quickly rolled onto my back and began kicking at my attacker. It was another robot. It shot tiny sparks at me that stung my skin as more robots filled the clearing. An awfully annoying alarm sounded through the trees and straight into my ears.

Fighting my pain, I got to my feet and started taking out the robots. As they continued to sting me, I commenced in ripping off their heads and limbs until all thirty (that's right, I count) robots were down.

I bent over, placing my hands on my knees, in attempt to catch my breath for a moment when a large figure jumped out of a nearby tree and landed on me. I was pinned in a second with three pointy claws in my face.

"End session." Dad said, not in the least bit winded. On the voice command, the rainforest turned back into the metal Danger Room. Dad retracted his claws and got off of me before offering down a hand with a smug look on his face.

I ignored the hand, choosing to lay on the ground for a bit.

"You're a bully." I accused.

"No, I'm your teacher. There's a difference." Dad argued.

"You're also my dad. Doesn't that mean you could let me win once in a while?" I asked, trying to not sound too much like a little kid.

"Course not, what would that teach you?" Dad asked, supressing a smile.

"Oh, I don't know." I said sarcastically. "Self-confidence or something? Anyway, could you at least lay off the robots and piranha pond?"

Darn those flesh eating fish.

"Course not, what would that teach you?" Dad said again, this time laughing out loud.

"Oh, you're a real riot." I grumbled, standing up. "Why do we keep doing this? I'm not getting any better! We should just cut our losses now while I still have all my fingers."

"You are getting better Leah." Dad said consolingly.

"Really? Because I've been training with you for over half a year and I've still never even come close to beating you! And I'm doing just as badly with Cap. You're both kicking my ass!"

"Leah, we've we doing this a long time and we're some of the best. You can't judge yourself by us." Dad said. "Trust us when we say that you're ding exceptionally well."

"I have to judge myself by your standards!" I said shrilly. "Dad, I have to be the best! I don't have any powers to rely on, just myself. I'm not even that strong! I have to be the best if I want to be a hero and I have to be the best now!"

I knew I sounded like a dumb five year old throwing a tantrum. I don't even know why I was getting so upset at this moment. I guess my physical and mental exhaustion was getting to me. Despite this, I couldn't get a hold of myself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Dad said. "Now shake it off and we'll go for another round."

He hadn't been listening to a word I was saying. Letting out a sound that sounded somewhere between an aggravated sigh and an angry cat, I threw my hands up in the air and stormed out of the Danger Room.

"Leah, where are you going?" Dad called after me.

"I'm going for a long hot shower!" I yelled back

"Your session isn't done yet!"

"Yes it is."

"You still have another forty minutes-"

"Not today I don't!"

I was being so immature, but I couldn't care. I planned to apologize to Dad the next time I saw him and beg for his forgiveness. But until then, I was hitting the showers.

xXx

"Do you know what your daughter did during her DR session today?" Logan asked as he entered the living room where Storm was reading.

"Hmm, did she beat you?" Storm asked, turning a page.

"Pfft, she wishes. But no." Logan stretched out on the couch beside his wife. "She walked out early."

"She did?" Storm said in a mildly interested voice. "Hmm."

"That's your only reaction?" Logan asked.

"Reaction to what?" Storm replied absently, turning another page.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get the attention he was looking for while Storm continued to read her book, Logan stretched his legs out further. He pushed the book out of her hands and to the floor with his feet before wiggling his toes under Storm's nose.

"Ah! Logan!" Storm groaned, shoving his feet away.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, are you trying to read?" Logan asked innocently.

"You do realize I can strike you with lightning, right?" Storm said drily.

Logan laughed, "You wouldn't, you think I'm too cute."

Storm couldn't help but smile back.

"So what should I do about Leah? I can't have her walking out on sessions like that. Had she done that during a group session, I would have reeled her out and put her on maintenance duty for a year." Logan said. He took pride in how hard his Danger Room sessions were and how much the others feared them. "But she asked for these sessions. Should I go harder on her? I don't know what to do."

"Well," Storm said as she began to massage Logan's feet. "I think you should go a little easier on her."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not. She's running herself ragged between her team lessons, lessons with Steve and lessons with you. She's pushing herself too hard." Storm explained.

"She wants to push herself 'Ro, she's afraid that she's not good enough." Logan countered.

"Have you been giving her positive reinforcement?" Storm asked.

"I have, so has Cap, but she won't believe us. She thinks that she has to be at our level already."

"But that's crazy!"

"I know it is, but you know how stubborn Leah is." Logan said. "She gets that from you."

"Mmm, I think both of us are to blame for that, dear." Storm countered. "Okay then, don't go easier on her at her lessons if you think that it won't help but give her something outside of her lessons to look forward to. She needs to relax a little."

"Hmm, you think that will work?" Logan asked, closing his eyes with pleasure at the sensation of his feet being rubbed.

"I really do. We could do something as a family, we haven't been spending as much time together as we should."

"Well, maybe me and Leah could do something together, but we should probably leave you at home. We really don't want some unfun old nagging woman trailing behind, slowing us down." Logan joked.

In response, Storm tightened her grip on her husband's feet and began tickling them mercilessly.

xXx

I was sitting up in my room attempting to complete a very difficult assignment on bond energy assignment when Dad knocked on the door. Still in deep concentration, I uttered a grunt like sound to allow him in.

"Still working on your assignment?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Ugh." I replied, typing another equation into my calculator.

"You've been at it a while now. Why don't you come outside for a bit?" Dad suggested. "Some fresh air will do you good."

"Uh-uh, must finish." I answered back, sounding like something between a caveman and a zombie.

"Hmmm," Dad expressed, coming over. He took in the scene like it was some sort of disaster zone. Which, admittedly, it was. I was working on my bed with multiple sheets of paper that held equations and references scattered around me. I kept misplacing my pen so I had dumped a whole package of them in a pile nearby so I could quickly get another. I looked very much like my work area. My hair was a mess because I continually ran my fingers through it with frustration and my eyes were twice their normal size as due to my anxiety.

"You can finish this tomorrow." Dad declared. "Come outside."

I stopped myself from making an annoyed sound.

"Dad, I only have half the assignment finished. I need to get it done and out of the way. I can go outside any time." I explained, wishing he would take the hint and drop it.

"Okay, okay, I guess I'll go out by myself then." Dad sighed, slowly making his way to the door. "Or better yet, I'll asked the swamprat to come out. We could have a nice long talk about you, I could tell some potty-training stories, maybe dig out a couple of baby pictures…"

I sat straight up. "You wouldn't!"

"Or maybe I could round up Cap, Beast and a few other old friends and we can have a little 'chat' with Lebeau about whether or not it's really appropriate for him to be pursuing my daughter." Dad mused out loud. "I wonder if Gumbo would fit in the trunk of Summers' car."

"DAD!" I yelled. I jumped off my bed and grabbed his arm. He looked back and gave me an innocent smile.

"Oh, what's this? Have you changed your mind, sweetheart?" He asked with a smile.

"Fine you've blackmailed me into it." I grumbled, reaching for my coat. "But I'm not staying out for any more than an hour. I really have to get this done."

We headed out to the school grounds together. It was late fall and the trees were now bare of their brilliant coloured leaves. There were piles throughout the yard of orange and brown leaves to be disposed of. The gardens were dead and the sky was a dreary grey swirl. It was three degrees outside, but I couldn't complain. Back home in Ontario the temperatures had probably dropped below zero.

"Wow, nature." I grumbled. "Great. Can I go back inside now?"

"Trust me, you're going to like what I have to show you." Dad replied, leading me back to the orchard.

Just as I was about to fake a twisted ankle so that I could escape back inside to work on my project, I changed my mind completely.

"Dad." I said. "You are awesome."

The orchard had been converted to a skating rink. The smooth, glossy ice stretched far enough to be the same size as a standard arena. There were no backboards, but there were hibernating apple trees on the sides of the ice. I saw that the ice went around the trees, so that a person could skate around them.

It was beautiful.

"It's been awhile since we've all gone skating together." Mom said, coming up behind us. Her long white hair was tied back in a ponytail, which stuck out below her toque. She wore an elegant red coat and black leggings, along with a pair of black gloves. Over her shoulder was a pair of white figure skates tied together. Mom always hated the cold, but she loved skating.

"But how did you-"

"Drake arrived late to my tech class. I gave him the option of doing me a favour, or detention." Dad gave a wolfish grin. "Guess which one he chose?"

Within minutes we were laced up and ready to go. We all had new skates (we lost our old ones when our house was blown up), and we were all a little rusty, but soon we picked things up. Dad brought out a net, sticks and a puck so that we could practice slap shots while Mom glided across the ice like an Olympian. It was great. It was more than great, it was awesome! I had almost forgotten how much of a thrill it was to be on the ice.

Taking a break from the shots, I followed Mom around for awhile, attempting to mimic her moves. It was a futile attempt. Mom was pure grace. She moved with precision and speed, never losing her balance as she completed jumps and spins alike. I had never been a very good figure skater. I was average at best and below average when I tried to figure skate in hockey skates. But still it was fun to pretend I was good, even when I was doing the most basic of moves.

I heard an approving whistle from a little distance away as I pulled myself out of a spin. I instantly smiled when I saw who my audience was. My favourite Cajun leaned against an apple tree. I quickly skated to his side.

"Hey," I greeted, my voice a little breathless.

"Hey yo'self, petite. You be do'n pretty good out der." Remy complimented, unleashing his charming grin. "Who da thought my little grease monkey was so talented?"

I heard Dad growl and begin to skate towards us, but Mom cut him off and forced him to skate away with her. The woman was good.

Remy, oblivious to the danger that had been averted, sat down on a large rock and began to put on a pair of skates.

"You skate?" I asked, amused.

"Nope, never done it befo' in my life." Remy answered cheerfully. "Back in N'Orleans, we didn't have too much ice."

"Hmm, so I'm guessing these aren't your skates?" I inquired.

"Nope, Ah'm 'borrowing' dem." Remy said innocently. I noticed how 'Summers' was written on the tongue of the one skate and suppressed a smile. Stealing was wrong, everyone knows that. Except for Remy. And Scott Summers was his favourite person to steal from.

Remy stepped onto the ice, a cocky look on his face. And instantly fell back onto his bottom. His long limbs flailed helplessly as he crashed down onto the ice, swearing in French. Pressing my lips tightly together to prevent myself from smiling (unlike Dad who was laughing openly at the younger man's embarrassment) I leaned to help my friend up.

"The ice is slippery." I warned cheerfully.

"Yah know, yo' sense of humour lacks something petite." Remy said dryly, making me laugh. His posture was horrible as he tried to fully stand up again. He wobbled and I took his arm around my shoulders to help steady him.

"Need some help?" I asked. This time I actually wasn't trying to tease him, I really did believe I should help him.

"Non. Ah can do it." Remy replied, sounding a little annoyed.

That is so like a guy. They are all for helping girls, but God forbid we offer to help them. They are so vain that way.

I held up my hands in surrender and skated a distance away. I leaned against an apple tree sticking out of the ice and watched as Remy wobbly moved towards me. Instead of actually skating, it looked like he was trying to walk on skates. The result? Hilarity.

"Looking a bit shaky, there Gumbo." Dad called as he sped past him.

Remy open him mouth to counter, but instead fell on his bottom again. He let out a long line of both French and English swears before he got control of himself. He looked up at me pathetically.

"Hey, uh, could yah give me a hand cher?" Remy asked.

"Oh, but it looks like you can do it by yourself." I mocked gleefully (kicking a man while he's down is a petty thing to do, but so is male ego).

Remy groaned, "What Ah meant is, dearest greasemonkey, I require your assistance because I am horrible at this devil sport and I cannot even stand by myself without falling on my ass."

I burst out laughing at Remy's attempt at hiding his accent during his plea.

"Come on swamprat," I said, helping Remy get to his feet once more. "We're going to turn you into the next Patrick Chan in no time."

"Who?" Remy asked. He leaned on me for support as we slowly began our way around the ice.

"A world champion figure skater. He's also Canadian." I answered.

I shouldn't have been so pleased by Remy being so bad at skating. But he's always so cool, confident and excellent at everything he does. He's also very cocky. To see him moving around the ice like a five year old made him seem so much more, I don't know, attainable I guess. He has this movie star like presence that makes me feel like this awkward, dorky teenage girl who snorts milk out her nose. When he was finally showing a more vulnerable side, it felt even more comfortable to be around him.

"Remy, you're doing really well!" I said encouragingly, once we had been on the ice together for fifteen minutes.

"No Ah ain't." Remy countered, though he didn't sound upset about it. "Ah'm still as clumsy as a new born calf."

"This is your first time," I consoled, "you can't expect to be perfect on the first try."

"Hmm, well Ah ain't too worried about the skating." Remy said in his sexy accent as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "De fun part is being close to you."

"Keep your hands where I can see them, Cajun." Dad growled, skating up to us.

"Logan, Ah'm just trying ta support myself so dat Ah don't fall." Remy said in a mock shocked voice, as though he couldn't believe he was being accused of trying to get feely with me.

The vein in Dad's temple began to throb, which I knew from experience was a bad sign. I unwound myself from Remy's hold and helped him to a tree to prop himself up on.

"Dad, want to practice some more shots?" I suggested, trying to get his mind on other things.

Dad opened his mouth, probably to say he rather do something violent to my favourite Cajun, but I took him by the arm and dragged him over to where we left our hockey sticks earlier. I threw Remy a smile over my shoulder before skating off.


	37. Chapter 37

It wasn't until the evening that we decided we had enough of skating. Our cheeks were pink from the cold and our feet blistered from the skates (except for Dad's because of his healing factor). It such an amazing day that I completely forgot about my chemistry assignment. I rode on Remy's back into the mansion at his offer (okay, I knew it was a silly thing to do, but since I was a kid I loved piggyback rides!) as we sung 'Call Me Maybe'.

"This is completely inappropriate." Dad growled in a low tone behind us. Remy didn't seem to hear, but I did.

Mom placed a gently hand on his arm. "Logan, they're just having fun."

"Fun? I've seen the kind of 'fun' the Cajun has with girls. Remember the time I caught him in the Blackbird with that girl from Brazil?" Dad countered.

"I completely trust Remy to not do anything improper with Leah." Mom defended. "He's a friend of the family."

"Why do I have a feeling that he doesn't just want to be friends with our daughter?"

They both fell back to speak more privately, but I could still hear them.

"Remy is a loyal, caring, sweet boy," Mom said. "It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if they decided to start dating."

"But, are you, he-" Dad sputtered, his face going red. "He's completely too old for her!"

"Said the man who married a woman at least fifty years younger than him." Mom countered, crossing her arms and smiling.

"That's different!"

Mom wrapped her arms around Dad's neck. "The age difference isn't ideal, but they like each other. Just let the kids have fun while their young."

I blushed a deep red. How uncomfortable is it to have your parents talking about your love life? Fortunately I was saved by the bell, or rather Professor Xavier. At the exact same time, my parents stopped moving and talking and got a concentrated look in their eyes. This lasted only for a moment.

"What's up?" I asked, hopping down from Remy's back. I knew the look they wore, it was the one when they get called away for X-men duty.

"The Brotherhood's attacking a hospital in Ohio." Scott replied grimly before Dad could answer. He walked past Remy and I in his uniform.

"A hospital?" Mom repeated dejectedly.

"Apparently the hospital was known for turning down mutants in need and the Brotherhood felt like they should teach the hospital administrators some manners by tearing the place apart." Scott explained, striding in the direction of the Blackbird hangar. "Now come on, Hank's starting up the Blackbird and Jean already has your uniforms on board to save time."

Mom and Dad nodded, but Remy interjected. "Hey, what 'bout me? Ah didn't get no call."

"We don't need you on this one. The hospital is already falling to pieces without you blowing things up." Scott said calmly but coldly.

"But-"

"We've got this Gambit. Just stay here and look after the students." Scott interrupted before he rushed away. "And put my skates back where you found them!"

Mom and Dad gave me hurried kissed goodbyes before following Scott.

"Are dey serious? Dey leav'n me here ta babysit?" Remy said, mortified.

To pacify him, I linked elbows with him and lead him away. "They trust you to look after the school."

"No dey don't, dey just don't want me getting in dey way. Ah'm just as good as dem, just younger." Remy grumbled.

"Of course you are." I consoled. I understood that his pride was hurt and he needed to complain a little. "Just be glad that you are on the X-men team instead of the X-babies."

Remy shuddered at the thought, but then smiled down at me. "Hey, be'n on the X-babies wouldn't be too bad. Ah'd probably be named team captain."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? You'd be made captain? What if we were fighting some kind of ice villain and we had to skate?"

Remy paused to think then grinned. "Well den Ah'd name you my co-captain and just lean on yah while we took out de bad guy."

I let out a laugh.

"But in all seriousness," Remy said in a fake serious tone. "skating sucks."

"It does not!" I argued.

"Ah'm 'fraid it does, petite." Remy said gravely, as if he was explaining to a child that Santa wasn't real.

I couldn't even justify that completely garbage statement with an answer so I stuck my tongue out at him. So mature, I know.

"Ah petite, yah have ta make this date up ta me sometime." Remy said casually, still walking down the hall.

Not sure I heard right and blushing, I asked "Pardon?"

"Ah got more bruises dan I got kisses cher, dat is known as a failed date in my books." Remy said, a charming rumble entering his voice. "Guess dat means we're gonna have ta go out again."

Before I could reply a young voice interrupted. "Leah!"

My face broke into a smile, "Benny!"

Ben ran into my arms and I spun my favourite little guy around, laughing.

"Sweetie, what are you doing back?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Dad's gone back on tour, and he convinced Aunt Jenny ta let me come back here until he's on leave again!" Ben answered, his face lit up.

After months of therapy, Ben had finally been coaxed into talking. His voice was weak and scratchy from not being used, but soon he sounded just like any little boy his age. He had told us how he had been kidnapped by the MRD from his cousin's birthday party at a local arcade. He lived with his aunt most of the time because his dad was a soldier and was deployed for most of the year and his mom had ran out when he had developed his mutation. Unlike many mutant children, he had a loving family who accepted him (excluding his mother). When we had been able to track down his family, they had been eager to take him home (too my joy but also my disappointment. I loved that Ben had a good family who wanted him, but I deeply missed my substitute little brother).

"You're enrolled?" I asked enthusiastically. There were three kids at the school currently who were under the age of nine. They had developed their mutations early and needed a home, so Professor Xavier and Dani Moonstar developed a class for them. I guess Benny was the newest addition.

"Yup." Ben said proudly. "And I'm gonna be an X-man."

"That's awesome," I said "it's going to be great having you around the school again."

Ben nodded. "Where's Wolverine?"

"Sorry kiddo, yah just missed 'im." Remy said. "He went off ta save da world."

"Oh," Ben looked momentarily disappointed, but then recovered. "Well then is Kitty here?"

I covered my mouth to hide my smile. Of course the second person he'd ask for was Kitty. It was obvious he had a crush on the older girl. It was adorable. When he was still living at the mansion, he had this startling ability to show up at the same places as Kitty, moments after she did. One time he even sneaked into our apartment when I was having a sleep over for my girlfriends. And he always blushed an adorable shade of red whenever she talked to him. I hope he wouldn't be too disappointed when he hears about Kitty and Peter becoming an item while he was gone.

"Ah bet she in da senior rec room," Remy answered, not bothering to cover his smile. "Yah wanna go see the fille?"

"Yes!" Ben blurted out, then blushed again. "I mean, no, not yet. I have to do something first."

"Benny, you're hurting my feelings." I said, faking a hurt voice. "Here I haven't seen you in months and you already want to run off to see another girl."

Ben looked guilty, taking my teasing seriously. He hugged me around my waist. "You know I love you Leah, you're the best! But Kitty…she's a hottie with a body."

This time Remy and I both lost it. We couldn't control our laughter at hearing such a silly thing coming out of the young boy's mouth. Ben looked deeply offended that we took his crush so light heartedly, but he still accepted my offer to stay at the apartment instead of getting a room that he would have to share on the younger kids' floor. I knew Mom and Dad wouldn't mind, seeing as they loved the kid as much as I did.

Remy and I helped move Ben into the spare room next to mine, and they we made a quick dinner of chicken fingers and raw vegetables.

"Yeah know petite, Ah'm a pretty good cook." Remy said, dipping his chicken finger in ketchup. "Ah could have whipped up something real nice for yah."

"I bet you could have, but Ben and me were starving. This might not be the most elegant meal but it's quick." I replied, lifting my dish and carrying it to the sink.

"Thanks for supper Leah," Ben said sweetly. "Can we go see Kitty now?"

I rolled my eyes, but Remy said "Course we can, mon ami. Let's go find your fille."

We walked over to the students' wing and up to the senior's lounge. The Professor had assigned two big rooms for lounge's. He jokingly said that it would save him a fortune by containing the students to two rooms.

"Hey, Remy," Ben asked, riding on Remy's back like a spidermonkey. "How do yah get a girl ta like you?"

Remy let out a melodious laugh. "You want some tips little man?"

"Yeah. Girls like you, don't they Remy?" Ben asked.

"Well, Ah don't know. Leah, do girls like me?" Remy relayed the question to me in his lazy drawl.

I wrinkled my nose at the self-assured man child and directed my answer to Benny. "Yes Ben, Remy does fine in that department."

Ben grinned, "Then can you teach me Remy? Please?"

"Course it be my honour ta assist a fellow man in de pursuit of women." Remy said valiantly, making me roll my eyes again. "Now, de first thang ta do is compliment de fille. For example, Leah, yo' eyes are mo' beautiful den the sky. Ah could gaze inta dem for hours."

I faked a swoon, draping my hand across my forehead dramatically. "Oh, I think it's working. I am almost putty in your hands."

Ben looked eager, "What else Remy?"

"Well, once yah get her attention and she gets ta know yah better," Remy smiled at my mischievously. "Yah got ta know how ta touch her."

"Like hold her hand?" Ben asked.

"Sometimes its dat." Remy nodded, "But sometimes it's something real simple like, brushing her hair back from her face real gentle like."

And of course I was the practice dummy again for this demonstration.

"Or wrapping yo' arm around her waist as she walks and pull'n her close." Remy drawled as he once again demonstrated."

"Oh be still my beating heart." I said sarcastically, fighting a smile.

"And dis last move Ah'm gonna show yah little man, is de deal breaker. But Ah'm only showing yah it because Ah like yah so much." Remy said this in a loud whisper and Ben lapped up his drama like a starved cat.

"Oh this is gonna be good." I muttered.

Benny slid down Remy's back and took a few steps away, looking curiously at us. I couldn't blame him, I too was getting a little curious/nervous about the Cajun's plan. Remy, ever the class clown, made a show of stretching his arms, neck and back.

"Okay Romeo, stop stalling and-" I began to joke but was unable to continue.

In one swift moment, Remy spun and dipped me back. His strong arms supported my body while his gentle hand cradled my neck. He lowered his handsome face to mine, grinning like a cat who had finally caught a mouse.

"À toi pour toujours, petite." Remy purred, flashing his white teeth while his black and red eyes held mine.

I felt my breath get caught in my chest.

"But Remy, the girl I like is too heavy to do that." Ben interrupted our moment.

The spell was broken. Remy allowed me to move into an upright position and I busied myself with fixing my hair and trying to control the blush that had crept into my cheeks.

"It just an example, mon ami." Remy replied, his voice calm. "And as a piece of advice little man, don't ever tell a girl she too heavy. It won't be winning you no hearts."

We continued on our way.

"So petite, now dat Ah went ta all the trouble ta use my very best moves on yah," Remy drawled. "will yah do me da honor of going out ta dinner with me next weekend?"

"Oh, um," Great just when I thought I couldn't blush any more.

"Don't leave the man hanging Leah." Ben said innocently as he held my hand.

"Oh what, are you his wingman now?" I asked Ben jokingly to stall.

Ben's face became confused. "What's a wingman?"

I opened my mouth to answer the boy but ended up blurting out "Sure Remy, I'd love to go out to dinner with you."

Remy beamed but quickly morphed his face back into his mask of coolness.

We arrived at the senior common room, which was packed but unusually quiet. Usually the room was deafening but the only sound to be heard was muffled speech coming from the television. Ben scurried in, eager to find Kitty. Remy and I followed the small boy through the silent teenagers. We made our way to the sixty inch t.v to see what was going on. On the screen was a blonde woman in her late thirties speaking to the camera. In the background was a building on the verge of collapsing and emergency personal rushing around trying to help where they could. I caught glimpses of the X-men and the Brotherhood, but didn't see my parents.

There was a red warning scrolling along the edge of the screen, cautioning that this was a live broadcast and it was going to show graphic scenes that were not suitable for children.

Uh oh.

"Benny, come on." I said quietly but in a firm voice as I took the boy's hand. "You can see Kitty later."

I was about to drag Ben away and ask Remy what was on the television later, but Ben piped up "Isn't that the guy that helped you save me Leah?"

I spun back to the t.v in time to see Eric leaping into the air and coming down as a lion. He let out a blood curdling roar before leaping onto one of the nearby police officers. He slashed at the officer's face, mutilating the left side completely. I forced Ben to hide his face against my abdomen as Eric lifted his claws for another swipe.

"Eric, no!" I whispered in horror.

A red beam of light slammed into Eric's side, knocking him off the police officer just in time. Scott came into view of the camera. He held his fingers up to his visor as a warning that he's shoot again if Eric made him. Eric snarled and crouched low to the ground, readying himself to launch at Scott.

As much as I disliked Summers, I didn't want him to be hurt.

There was too much noise to tell, but it seemed like Scott was trying to talk some sense into Eric. He lowered his hand away from his visor and held out both hands in a sign of peace. He didn't want to fight him. Scott was giving him the chance to surrender and come back.

Eric paused and tilted his lion head, as if considering his options.

Then he jump up and ripped out Scott's throat.

xXx

Uh oh, spaghetti-oes!

Cliff hangers, don't they just make you want to slap the author? Ha ha, please review and thanks to everyone who's been with this story the whole time!

And for people who's interested in a love story involving Daken, check out x GigaByte x story!


	38. Chapter 38

Yup, people hate cliff hangers, but unfortunately I'm going to leave you with one again. This might be a bit of a boring chapter, so if you find yourself dozing off, just skip to the end. I promise, my feelings won't be hurt :) But trust me, the next update is going to be intense.

xXx

There was a collective gasp and a few people screamed as we watched our teacher be attacked by our ex classmate. The television went blank as the broadcasters tried to regain control, but that made everyone more upset. We needed to know what was happening! Everyone began talking at once and many girls were crying. Benny struggled against my hold, demanding to know what happened. I quickly motioned Kitty over to take hold of him. She nodded and phased the boy through the floor. He was much too young to have to deal with this.

"Everyone, calm down!" I bellowed, standing on a chair. "This isn't helping!"

I couldn't blame them for acting as they did (hell, I wanted to join them) but I knew we had to be strong.

"Listen up!" Peter roared. This time people listened. People turned to Peter but he motioned to me.

"We're the seniors, we have to help." I said in a loud but calm(ish) voice. "If the juniors saw this, they are going to be freaking out more than us. A group of people should go check on them. But if they haven't heard, we have to do our bests to keep it from them. Anyone with control over emotions or are just good at comforting, go check on them please."

A group of eight seniors (known telepaths and empaths) left the room. I saw Taren and Alex, who I knew was really good with kids, also leave.

Wow, people are actually listening to me. That's freaky.

"Alan and Stacy," I looked over the group to find the two healers in our year. "You two should probably hurry down to the MedBay."

"Why? We all saw what happened. Mr. Summers is gone." Alan argued, his eyes glistening.

That set everyone off again.

"Hey!" I called, drawing back people's attention. "We don't know that! We don't know how bad the damage is-"

"Yes we do, Cyclops got his throat ripped out." Someone muttered.

I ignored them and continued. "It looked pretty bad but Angel was with them. If he started transfusing his blood to Cyclops soon enough, he might be able to heal him or at least stabilize him! But he'll need help. If there is the slightest chance that you can help save his life, wouldn't you rather do that then stand there looking at me stupidly?"

Stacey grabbed Alan's arm as he opened his mouth to argue and dragged him from the room.

"What now, oh fearless leader?" Remy muttered to me.

"Ask everyone to pray?" I whispered back.

Because really, after you've seen your teacher murdered on live television, what is there to do?

And then my eyes caught sight of Alex.

Oh right, I thought guiltily, comfort his brother.

I hopped down from the chair and hurried over to my teammate. Alex was horribly pale and he was shaking. His eyes were unnaturally wide and he wasn't breathing.

"Alex, hey," I put my hand carefully on his shoulder. Don't ask him if he's okay, he's not okay and asking him would just be stupid and it wouldn't help and-

"Hey man, are you okay?" Bobby asked gently.

Slow clap for ice boy.

Alex began to hyperventilate. I did what I could to help him, but it wasn't much. I made people give him a wide berth and tried to coach his breathing. I said comforting things and rubbed his back soothingly, but nothing helped. He looked at me with pitiful, desperate eyes, silently begging for help. He had gotten to the point where he could not control himself and I was worried that he'd pass out from lack of sufficient oxygen.

_Professor! Help! _I called out with my mind.

Almost instantly, Alex's breathing calmed. The moment his breathing became normal, he fell asleep. Kudos to the Professor.

"Peter, could you carry him to his room, please?" I asked the giant boy softly. "I think the Professor's going to keep him under for awhile."

"Of course Leah." Peter answered, bending down to lift up his friend.

"I'll come and help with the doors." Bobby offered, leading the way.

I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thanks Professor._

_No, thank you Leah for alerting me to Alex's condition. I should have checked on him immediately, but regrettably one of the younger students has the gift of seeing things as they happen from great distances, and saw the attack. She was so distraught she told the other children what happened and I've been busy helping Ms. Moonstar calm them down. _Professor Xavier replied in my mind.

_Have you heard any news? Is Cyclops-_

_Thankfully Angel was quick to begin transfusing his blood to Cyclops, but unfortunately he's still in an unstable condition. _Professor Xavier answered, his voice sounding dejected.

I inhaled a sharp breath. _Is there anything I can do?_

_You have done enough, leading the seniors. I imagine now it's up to the doctors and healers._

xXx

Though Angel, Hank and Jean arrived back with Scott less then half an hour after the news broadcast, Mom and Dad didn't get back till around two in the morning. Of course the rest of the X-men had to stay and help, they couldn't just decide 'uh oh, one of our teammates are down, I guess we'll just let the Brotherhood destroy this hospital!'. I was waiting on the couch for them to arrive home. The moment they opened the door, my head snapped up and I rushed to greet them. I threw my arms around my parents and held on to them tightly.

"Whoa, Leah," Dad said in surprise. "What are you still do'n up darl'n?"

"I just wanted to make sure you guys got home okay." I let go of my parents and took a step back to give them some space. They both looked so tired and Mom's eyes were shining as if she'd been crying. While Dad and me were no Summers fans, Mom and Scott had been friends a long time.

"Oh sweetie," Mom sighed. She pulled me towards her and cradled me against her as if I was a kid again.

"I-I," My voice caught in my throat and my eyes began to water. "I saw what happened and then Alex completely broke down to the point where he couldn't breathe, not that I could blame him, I mean, Scott is the only family he has left and and then I started to think what if it was one of you? What if Eric had done that to you and I lost either of you and-"

"Shhh, shh, it's okay darl'n, it's okay." Dad soothed, smoothing back my hair.

"I love you guys, and I don't think I could function if I lost you again." I whispered softly.

"You're not going to lose us." Mom said. "And we're not going to lose you."

I calmed down slowly, appreciating the comfort of my parents' love and protection. Even though I'm almost an adult, I still need my parents more than anything else in this world. They are my air. I've caused them so much trouble over the years, been a pain and a brat, but they've loved me through it.

"Is Cyclops okay?" I asked softy.

"We checked on him when we arrived. They've finally gotten him stable." Mom answered. "But the healers could only do so much."

My brow furrowed with concern. "What do you mean?"

"She means, they still don't know how much damage Summers' has suffered. They don't know if his voice box has grown back." Dad answered grimly.

"So he might not be able to talk anymore?" I asked.

Mom nodded grimly.

"How's Jean?" I asked, guessing the answer.

"Just as bad as Alex, I suspect." Dad said. "The Professor had to put her to sleep as well."

"We'll go check on her in the morning, the same as Alex." Mom stated. "But its late and I think we all need some sleep."

"Alright." I agreed, turning to go to my bedroom. "Oh, and ps. Benny's back and sleeping in the guest room. And he's requested waffles for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"We'll make sure he gets them." Dad replied, not even phased.

I got to my bedroom door and turned around. "I love you guys."

xXx

Scott's attack was the main topic the next morning. The cafeteria buzzed with concern and rumours. Mom and I went to the Summers' apartment with breakfast for Jean and Alex so that they could avoid people. Jean cried onto Mom's shoulder while I tried to comfort Alex. While both of them were relieved that Scott was going to live, they were both extremely worried about his recovery and the chances of permanent damage being done.

In the afternoon, I brought down a bouquet of flowers put together by Mom from her personal indoor garden to the MedBay. Mom planned on coming down to visit Scott later, but had asked me to deliver the flowers for her because she was still comforting Jean. I had hoped that he'd be asleep so I could just sneak in and drop them off, but he was fully awake. And apparently in the middle of a meeting. I glimpsed in the room to see Scott lying in bed, propped up on pillows and attached to many tubes and wires. He was pale from blood loss and his throat was wrapped thickly with gauze. Crammed into the small room around his bed were Dad, Hank, Angel and the Professor.

Oh, this seems like a private meeting, I decided as I quickly ducked out of view of the open door way, I guess I'll just hide out here and eavesdrop.

"-without the Professor's help, Eric has gone completely wild." Hank stated. "He can't control his inner beast."

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, but come on, you and Logan are both feral mutants, just like him and we don't see you two switching sides and ripping out people's throats." Angel countered.

"Eric is much younger than Hank and Logan and he has less control." Xavier said. His voice sounded like it had aged another ten years. "As well, Eric's animal instincts are so dominant that they seemed to create a whole new personality within his mind. For years I've been assisting Eric with building up barriers around this animalistic personality, but without my help, that side of him has completely taken over."

There was the sound of a pen scratching on paper and then silence.

"Scott has a point, we can't let him keep hurting people, even if he's not himself." Hank declared. "He's even more dangerous than Sabretooth at this point."

"How is he more dangerous?" Angel inquired.

"Because bub, if Sabretooth is hurting people, we don't have a problem taking him out. Permanently." I heard Dad say wearily. "But the case changes when it's a student."

There was more scratching from the pen.

"Unfortunately, Scott is right. Everyone one of you cannot let your guard around him falter again." The Professor said in a serious tone. "All of you must be prepared to do what is necessary to protect the civilians and yourselves."

"So you're just going to kill him." I voiced, stepping into the doorway.

The men in the room looked guilty and Dad swore. "Damn, I thought I smelled her."

"If Eric has this split personality disorder or whatever, we have to help him." I tried to keep my voice steady. "You can't just kill someone because they have a mental disorder!"

"Of course we are not planning on killing anyone, Leah." Professor Xavier soothed. His eyes looked pained. "But this is not as simple as a person suffering from a mental disorder."

"Eric's condition is brought on by his anger." Hank explained. "Much like Sabretooth's. He won't fight his inner animal."

"So it's his choice?" I frowned.

Scott scribbled down something on his paper and then held it up for us to see. It read 'He has to make the choice. The animal in him might make him want to act a certain way but it's up to him whether or not he does them."

"It's like a kid who really wants to have a cookie but isn't allowed. He knows he's not supposed to but he lets his wants take over so he sneaks one." Angel supplied.

I remembered how Eric acted. He was just as I remembered him, but the moment something made him angry or he wanted something. Then he changed.

"Nobody wants to kill Eric, Leah." Dad explained, putting a hand on my shoulder. "But we have to be prepared to protect ourselves. We can't let attachments interfere again."

Dad nodded towards Summers. I felt a shudder of guilt over Scott's condition, just as I had for Remy's arm.

"I just want to help him." I said pathetically.

"We know Leah, but practically, I don't know if anyone can." Angel stated.

All the men looked at my with pity. Like I was a stupid little girl who needed protection from herself because she thinks all the strangers in the vans are her friends.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to let my guard down." I said, placing the flowers on Scott's bedside table. "Catch you guys later."

I left the room, but I wasn't out of hearing range when I heard Angel say "We still have to worry about her, don't we?"

"What do you think birdbrain?"

xXx

"Stop being stupid, stop being stupid, stop being stupid!" I snarled at my reflection as I tried every possible trick to make my hair look nice.

Funny thing was, my hair wasn't listening. What a shocker.

"Quit fiddling with your hair, it looks great." Kitty's overly perky voice scolded behind me and I unleashed a girlish shriek (which I was so not proud of).

"Kitty! How many times do I have to ask you to use the door like a normal person?" I sighed, watching my friend walk through my bedroom wall like a ghost. "You scared the bejeebers out of me!"

"What's the fun in using doors? Besides, I like making you scream." Kitty grinned mischievously as she threw herself onto my bed.

"Great, just what I need," I muttered. "more things to fry my nerves tonight."

"Deep breath Sapien, you look amazing." Kitty consoled as she helped herself to the jellybeans on my nightstand.

"You have to say that, you're my friend." I moaned.

"I mean it! You could be a model!" Kitty exclaimed.

Bless her lying heart.

Tonight Remy was taking me out on our first date. And I was so nervous I had begun my old habit of biting on my lower lip again.

I stared at my reflection judgingly. I wore light make up, because I once overheard Remy saying to Angel that he liked the natural look on girls. I had gone out with Taren and Alex earlier and picked out a cute, short, strapless cherry red dress. It wasn't overly fancy, but it wasn't too casual either. To complete the look, I borrowed an adorable pair of white heels from Kitty.

As excited I was about spending the evening with Remy, I couldn't shake the horrible guilt and confusion I felt about Eric. I felt like I should be focussing on getting him better, not on fooling around with Remy. I had this feeling like I could help Eric fight his inner beast, like he would possibly allow me to help him. Also…I felt like I was somehow cheating on him. Though him and I had never dated, we had flirted. And I had kissed him.

But I was also completely pissed at him for his choice to let his urges rule him. For God's sake, he had almost killed Scott!

"Uh-oh, I know that look." Kitty said, frowning. "You better not be thinking about skipping out on this date, you-"

I waited for Kitty to finish scolding me, but she didn't continue. I laughed, turning to face her. "What's up with-oh no."

"Now, what kind of greeting is that?" Alaban purred in his silky voice. "My, my! Don't you just look good enough to eat?"

He wore an expensive looking black suit and a blood red tie. He stretched out on my bed beside Kitty, who appeared to have been turned into a human statue. I suspected Alaban had cast some sort of dark magic spell on her and I hoped it wasn't permanent.

I had really been hoping I wouldn't see him again.

"Oh don't worry about your perky friend, she'll go back to being her bubbly self once I leave." Alaban drawled in a bored voice.

"Oh, great, in that case you can leave now." I said, faking a cheerful smile.

"Leah, Leah, Leah," Alaban shook his head as if I had hurt his feelings. "After all I've done for you, you treat me like this. You wound me."

"I will wound you if you don't get out of my room!" I barked.

Alaban began to braid Kitty's hair, ignoring my commands. Realizing I couldn't make him leave, I groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"You assume I'm here to cause trouble, but I'm not. Scout's honour." Alaban crossed his heart mockingly before elegantly standing up and sauntering over to me. "You know how you supply me with such entertainment."

"If you want an autographed picture, you'll have to buy one off eBay like everyone else." I said boldly.

Alaban unleashed a musical laugh that made the hair on my neck stand on its end. "So amusing. I really hope you survive the night."

My eyes flashed. "What are you talking about?"

Alaban ignored my question and pulled a camera seemingly out of nowhere. "Like my camera? So many people now a days just use their phones to take pictures, but I'm a purist and insist on using the real thing."

"Stop playing your games and tell me what's going on." I said more firmly.

Instead of answering, Alaban put a cold arm over my shoulders and pulled me close to him He held up the camera and flashed a smile as he took a picture.

"All I wanted was a picture of you and me together." He said innocently, his eyes blood red. "Because who knows if tomorrow you'll even be alive."

"Alaban!" I shouted, but he was already gone. Kitty became mobile again and shivered as if she had just felt a cold draft. Curiously, she felt the braid in her hair that hadn't been there moments before.

"Uh, did I miss something?" She asked.


	39. Chapter 39

Eeek, sorry for not updating in so long! Crazy busy! I probably would have gone another week if I hadn't gotten a review requesting for a Valentines Day update and then I'm like 'oh, I'm being rude! I wish I thought of updating on Valentines, but I honestly wasn't clever enough!'. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

xXx

"I-I," I stuttered, still not quite believing what just happened.

"Leah, you okay?" Kitty asked, concerned. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I wish I'd seen a ghost." I muttered. Casper would have been a treat compared to being told that I was probably going to be dead tomorrow by a slimy sociopath.

Kitty frowned and stood, coming to my side. She looked into my face with concern and touched my shoulder. "No seriously, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little out of it." I faked a smile.

"If you're sure." Kitty said, her voice doubting. "But if you're not, I'll totally take your place with Remy tonight."

I laughed, though I didn't feel like it. "I'm not sure how much Peter would like that."

Kitty grinned and lightly punched my shoulder. "Have fun tonight, Sapien. You better have juicy details for me in the morning!"

I nodded, giving her a reassuring smile before she phased through my floor. The moment I was alone, I began to shake and my chest felt constricted. Was Alaban telling the truth? Or was he just trying to scare me to make things 'entertaining' for him?

Was I going to die tonight?

I jumped as I heard a pelting sound behind me. Seeing no one, I went to my window. A few small rocks hit the glass and I looked down upon the grounds to see Remy grinning up at me. He looked awesome, even from this distance. He wore a dress shirt and jacket, but made things a little more casual by wearing a pair of jeans. His hair was, as usual, looked finger combed. Scruffily charming. Sort of like Han Solo. I saw a flash of white as he smiled up at me. He waved a single red rose in greeting.

I bit my lip. I really wanted to go out with him tonight, but it would be a completely stupid and reckless thing to take the risk. I had to tell him we couldn't-

"Ah, ah, ah-" Alaban's sing song voice rang in my ear as he appeared behind me, his hands on my shoulders. I immediately became frozen solid, against my will. The creep cast the same spell he did on Kitty on me!

"I think," Alaban whispered in my ear, "that you should go on your date with the redneck. Forget about what I told you. I want to see how this plays out, but that can't happen if you don't go out tonight. Forget, little girl. Forget."

I blinked a couple times and shivered. Had I just zoned out?

"Hey cher, you gonna stand there all night?" Remy called up to me cheerfully.

I smiled and waved. "I'll be down in a sec!"

"Don't keep me waiting cher!"

I hurried out of my room, grabbing my worn leather jacket on the way out (okay, so it didn't match my outfit, but I've had the jacket forever. Its my comfort item). There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was really wrong. Not just from nerves, or the confusion I felt about if I was doing the wrong thing. It felt more like that feeling you get when you start to fall. Like you were about to be hurt and there was nothing you can do about it.

"Calm down Leah, stop being dumb and just enjoy tonight." I told myself sternly under my breath.

"Leah, are you going somewhere?" Dad called as I entered the living room. He was sitting in the arm chair, watching the hockey game.

"Yup, see yah later." I answered, kissing his cheek.

"Hold up. Where are you going young lady," Dad said sternly, "And with who?"

Of course I had neglected to tell Dad about my date. I knew he didn't like me dating, and he especially didn't like me with Remy. And don't get moral on me. How many secrets has Dad kept from me? We love each other, but that doesn't mean we're open with each other. (He kept the fact that he was a superhero from me, I'm keeping my date on the down low. We're even).

"No interrogation needed, she's told me everything and I approved it." Mom said in her usual serene way. "Have fun tonight Leah, but I want you home by ten."

"Will do Mom!" I promised cheerfully.

"Wait, Leah, where are you going? With who?" Dad was out of his chair but I was already out of the apartment. I wasn't worried, Mom would calm him down.

I forced myself to slow my breathing and attempted to control my pounding heart as I went out to meet Remy on the grounds. He looked even better up close, with his red and black eyes sparkling in the dimming light. He stood casually, and gave me a cool half smile as he held out the red rose to me.

"Pour vous, mon chere." Remy almost purred, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Oh, swamprat is a southern gentleman now?" I smiled shyly, accepting the rose.

"Petite, yah ain't seen noth'n yet." Remy promised.

xXx

We drove to the restraint in a beautiful red mustang. Knowing that Remy only possessed motorcycles, I was dubious to where he got the car, but he promised it wasn't stolen. I nodded in response, but a part of me kept expecting that at any moment a couple police cars would begin to chase us. We listened to the radio in a comfortable silence for most of the ride.

When we pulled up to small handsome little restaurant with an almost empty parking lot. It was out of the way, a little drive out of the village. The sign read "From the Bayou".

"Ah don't know if you were expect'n a fancy place, but the food is good here and it never too busy." Remy said. "Ah like it and de people who run the place, but if yah rather-"

"This place looks great." I interrupted. "I've never gone to a Cajun restaurant before, so this should be fun.

Remy grinned and turned off the car engine. I began to open my door, but Remy stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder. He then hurried around to my side of the car and opened the door with a slight bow.

"You'll spoil me." I said dryly, fanning my face with my hand ironically.

"Dat de idea, petite." Remy purred, offering me his hand

I accepted his hand and he helped me out of the sporty car. But the moment I was out, I made a run for the restaurant's door and victoriously opened the door. Remy caught up to me.

"Just returning the favour, _chere_." I said sweetly, giving him a wolfish grin. I gestured into the restaurant and nodded my head.

"Yah'll spoil me." Remy said in a flamboyant voice as he sashayed through the door. "And yo' accent is horrible."

I laughed and went to his side. He casually laid his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer as we waited for the hostess to come over. I was surprised to find myself not nervous by his touch, but comfortable.

"Remy Lebeau, dat you?" The hostess said in a loud but pleasant voice. She was a tall black woman, probably in her early fifties. She wore more make up then she needed, but she was a handsome woman with a warm smile. "Boy, we ain't seen you in fo'eva!"

"Edmee, you broke my heart last time Ah was here, belle." Remy replied, clutching his chest with the hand that wasn't on my shoulder. "Ah had ta crawl off and lick my wounds."

"You silly thing, flirt'n with an old hag like me." Edmee chided, fluffing her hair. She turned her warm smile on me. "And yah must have a screw loose to, with this pretty little girl stand'n right dere. Hi sweetie, Ah'm Edmee. Ah own dis place."

I accepted her warm hand, hoping my face wasn't too red. "I'm Leah. Your restaurant is really lovely."

"Ooh, and she just as sweet as she is pretty. You be nice ta dis girl, Remy." Edmee commanded. "Yah'r sweet to say so honey, but wait until yah try da food befo' yah right up yo' review. Let me show yah to yo' table."

Remy and I followed Edmee to the back table. The restaurant was clean and had a very homey feel. There were pictures all over the walls which depicted Louisiana in all her glory. The tables were nicely set with white table cloths. Since there were only a few other diners, Remy and I were able to sit pretty far away from other people, so we had lots of privacy.

"Can Ah get yah somethang ta drink?" Edmee asked, handing us our menus.

"May I have an ice tea, please?" I request.

"Course yah can, sug." Edmee said. "What bout you, Remy?"

"Ah'll have a Bourbon, Edmee." Remy said. That surprised me at first, but then I remembered that Remy was the legal drink age. He acts so young that sometimes I forget that he's not a teenager.

"Be right back." Edmee promised, walking away.

I opened the menu and immediately frowned.

"What is it, petite?" Remy asked.

"Um, its written in French."

"Ah thought you Canadians knew French?" Remy teased.

"We do! Well, come of us." I admitted. "I know enough to get by most of the time, but I don't know what any of these things are. The only French food I know is poutine."

Remy laughed, "Well, Ah don't dink they gonna have any of that."

That was a huge disappointment.

"But Ah'm sure we'll find somethang yah'll like." Remy promised, leaning in close.

xXx

"-so since the Cajuns are decedents of the Arcadians, which are from Arcadia, which are now the Canadian Maritimes, Cajuns are technically Canadian." I finished, grinning as I took a sip from my iced tea.

"Ah'm impressed, petite." Remy said "Who woulda thought yah were such a nerd?"

I laughed and threw my napkin at him. "I'm not a nerd!"

"Leah, what did yah say mah long coat reminded yah of?" Remy asked in a patronizing voice.

I sighed before I admitted. "Like the one the David Tennant wore when he played the Doctor from Doctor Who."

"Ah rest mah case." Remy said triumphantly. "But don't worry, Ah always did have a weakness for nerdy girls."

I blushed and took another sip from my ice tea. We were having a great time. Remy helped me decide on spicy chicken with a salad, and it was amazing. We had been talking for hours. Remy kept me entertained and hanging on to his every word. At the moment, we were sharing a bowl of Edmee's homemade ice cream.

I was having a good time. So then why was there this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach?

Remy reached across the table and took my hand. I looked up into his eyes.

"Ah'm having a really nice time with yah." He said, his accent sending tingles down my spine.

"Me too." I replied softly.

"Too be honest, Ah've been want'n ta do this fo' a long time now. Yo' really special ta me, Leah." Remy said in a soft, rumbling voice. "Ah know yah probably heard a lot 'bout mah…reputation with women, but honestly Leah, Ah've never felt fo' someone like Ah do fo' yah."

He leaned slightly across the table towards me. His lips were parted and his head tilted. He wanted to kiss me! And to be honest, I really wanted to kiss him back. Mentally high fiving myself for just finishing a breath mint a few minutes earlier, I leaned forward to meet him.

But something stopped me.

A small golden ring lay on the white table cloth with a small tag tied onto it. I withdrew from Remy, my heart hammering, and picked up the ring. It was one that I recognised. Remy, his face red, pulled back as well.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah thought-" Remy, probably for the first time in his life, stumbled embarrassedly.

"No, its not, I want to-" I blundered to find a way to reassure him. "Um, I have garlic breath. I'm just going to go freshen up and then I'll be right back, okay?"

I swiftly snatched the ring off the table and rushed away from the table before he could respond. Instead of going to the ladies washroom (in case there was someone in there), I went out to the parking lot. The night's cold air was refreshing against my overly warm face, but caused goosebumps to raise along my bare arms.

Feeling a sense of dread, I looked down at the ring. Of course I remembered it. It was the one Eric and I had found in the school yard years ago when we were kids. With it, we 'married' each other as a game. Seeing it now, years later, was a bad sign.

I unfolded the tag tied to the ring and read the scribbled writing on it 'Sorry to interrupt your _date_ , but we need to talk'.

I heard footsteps approach me from behind. "Don't you look pretty."

In the next moment, a bag was thrown over my head.

xXx

Leah had been gone about ten minutes when Remy swore out loud. At first he thought she really was just freshening up. And then he thought she was in the washroom freaking out because he tried to kiss her. Now he was certain that she had left.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Remy kicked himself. He knew she was pretty timid about these kinds of things, but he'd still gone and done something stupid to scare her off. He just couldn't control himself.

They were having a great time together. And she just looked so good. It wasn't just the physical attraction he had for her either. It was how she made him feel. Other girls he dated had liked him because he was 'a bad boy', charming, and good looking. They had been looking for a good time and a story to tell their girlfriends the next day. And he had been okay with that. But it was different with Leah. He wanted more than a fling. He wanted to be with her in a deeper way. She was smart, and funny and brave. She respected herself and cared for people. She saw him like others didn't.

He was willing Wolverine's wrath to be with her.

And he had scared her away.

He considered going out for a cigarette to calm his nerves, but then he remembered how he had given up smoking because Leah once mentioned she didn't like it.

Damn, did the fille even know what she did to him?!

"Remy!" Edmee hurried up to the table and said in a serious tone.

"What is it, Edmee?" Remy asked.

"Yo' girl went out ta da perk'n lot some time ago fo' air or somethang." Edmee answered in a worried tone. "Den one of mah busboys tell me dey see some shifty look'n guy with no shirt hanging 'bout earlier and now dey dink somethang happened ta her. Ah already called de cops, but-"

Remy swore again and leapt up from the table.

"Remy! Where you going?!" Edmee called as he sprinted to the door. "De cops will be here any minute!"

"Dey gonna be too late!" Remy shouted back.


	40. Chapter 40

Hmmm, I might rewrite this chapter...

xXx

xXx

What's one of the worst things you can do to someone with claustrophobia? One, put them in a small room. Two, put a bag over their head.

So what would some with claustrophobia, such as myself, do when someone puts a bag over my head?

I tried to keep my head (not an easy thing to do when facing one of your greatest fears) and freed the knife I kept strapped to my leg (I know I was on a date, but please, Momma didn't raise no fool). It was difficult because my kidnapper had slung me over his shoulder and began running, but I managed it. I dug it slightly into the man's back. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to show I was serious.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW OR YOU'RE DEAD!" I screeched. When the man didn't comply, I pushed down harder. Thankfully, he put me down. I fell into what felt like brush and ripped the bag off. I panted for air and tried to keep from fainting. I was surrounded by trees.

"Damn, I forgot about the claustrophobia." Eric said, looking down at me with his one eye. "You okay?"

Once I had assured myself that I was okay, I stood up and began to walk away. Of course, Eric grabbed me.

"Don't touch me." I said in a calm, but cold tone.

"I said, don't touch me!" I tried to pull away, but his hand on my arm was like a grip. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, LET GO! HOW COULD YOU PUT A BAG OVER MY HEAD, YOU KNEW I CAN'T HANDLE THAT! YOU KNEW!"

"I forgot, okay? Calm down, you're going to give us away." Eric ordered. He let go of me. "See? I let go. Now calm down, I'm here to help."

I had to laugh humourlessly at that. "Help?!"

"Yes, help." Eric said seriously. "You aren't safe. The Brotherhood is coming for you and they want you dead."

"Thanks for the warning, but I can look after myself." I replied coolly. "I'm with the X-men-"

"The Brotherhood can take out the X-men. They have a plan. I need to get you somewhere that they won't find you."

"I don't need your protection." I backed up slowly so he wouldn't notice.

His eyes flashed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you really need me to explain it to you?" I asked. "For Christ's sake, I can't trust you! You've been acting like a terrorist, hurting people and being angry all the time! You ripped Scott's throat out, you tried to kill him!"

A growl rose in his throat and I was momentarily scared. I didn't know how much there was left of the old Eric. If I upset him too much, he might decide to hurt me. I had to calm down and gain control of the situation.

"I'm not blaming you. You're not yourself right now. You need help so your animal side won't control you." I said this gently, trying to make him see reason. "Eric-"

"I'M NOT ERIC! I'M FANG!" Eric roared in my face, making me flinch.

"Are you saying you won't go for help?" I asked.

Eric growled in response. "Just, stop talking and let me help you-"

"Well, that's an idea or-" I turned on the spot and began to sprint away.

I'm in good shape. Really good shape. But unfortunately, so is Eric. I heard him snarl and then the sound of some kind of four legged beast crashing through the trees after me. I didn't get far before I was knocked to the ground by the timber wolf. Eric changed back into a human form and pulled me up to my feet, not letting go.

"Don't run again." He said, his voice deadly serious. "Damn it Leah, I'm trying to save you! Why won't you let me?"

"Why won't you let me help you?" I shot back.

"I'm the alpha, you're my mate, I have to-"

"Do you even hear yourself? You sound completely insane!" I yelled.

"I'M NOT INSANE!" Eric roared, slamming me against a tree. His eyes were like an animal's as they bore into mine. Then, he gave me that awful smirk. "God, you're so hot right now."

He forced his mouth upon mine, kissing me roughly. He hadn't shaved in awhile, so his crisp whiskers scratched my face. His tongue was unpleasantly exploring my mouth as he pushed his body closer to me (so yeah, I felt _everything_). His hands grabbed my hair and forced me to tilt my head up. He was getting more and more into it.

I had enough.

He had no right to, to _defile_ me like this! At that moment I didn't care if it was his animal side taking over, I had to stop him! I bit down on his tongue, making him retract it.

"AH!"

He was distracted enough that I had time to get a hold of my knife again. I pointed it at him, my eyes cold.

"You try that again," I panted. "and I swear I'll neuter you."

Towards the south, I heard a faint call. Was someone saying my name?

Eric snarled, looking towards where the voice seemingly came from. "Damn Cajun!"

xXx

Remy was out in the parking lot, contacting the X-men. He got a hold of Xavier, but the rest of the X-men were out on a mission. Remy swore and hung up, wishing he was a feral mutant so he could sniff Leah out instead of standing there uselessly.

He took a few deep breaths and shut his eyes. God, why hadn't he checked on her before this?

Some where off in the distance, he heard a commotion. It was coming from somewhere in the woods.

"Leah!" Remy bellowed, not expecting a reply but hoping for one. "LEAH!"

He opened his mouth again to call again, but he was knocked down from behind before he could. Remy quickly rolled onto his back, a much better defense position. He looked up at his attacker, who pointed four metal claws at him.

"I suggest you get yourself a new girlfriend, Lebeau." Daken smirked. "This one's not going to be around for much longer."

xXx

I could have taken Eric down. He would be challenging, but I think I could do it. I'd been training forever. But even if I could take him down, I doubted I could do it without killing him. Right now his mind was in an animalistic zone. That meant that he was as dangerous as a cornered animal. He wouldn't stop fighting until he was dead.

And, I had thrown my knife at his foot. So that was another mark against me.

But I had to do it. Eric hadn't believed my threat and had approached me. With my unwillingness to fight him, I knew I had to slow him down and try to run. Cap had taught me how to throw knives a few weeks ago and the lesson was still fresh. I hit the middle of his bare foot perfectly and began to run again. Even as a wolf he had trouble keeping up with me, so within minutes I had outdistanced him (even in my silly heels, yay me). I made it to the road and ran down it, hoping to flag down a car.

Think, Leah! What's next?

I saw a house a little further down the road and headed for it. There were no cars in the drive way and no one answered the door when I knocked. Looking around to make sure no cars were coming, I picked up the cheerful looking garden gnome on the door step and used it to break the window in the door. I know, not very nice on my part, but it was necessary. I was just glad that no one was home and wouldn't be hurt.

_Okay, let's play 'where's the phone?',_ I thought shrewdly, glancing about the house.

I heard the slightest creak above me. I casually ran my hand over what I hoped was a replaceable, cheap vase and waited.

_I know you're there, make your move_! I challenged in my mind.

I heard another creak, and just before he dropped on me, I whipped the vase at my attacker and dodged him. It smashed into his face with a sickening sound as it broke his nose. Seeing who it was, I wanted to spit.

"Aw, Daken, did I break your pretty face? I'm sorry." I faked a sad face to hide my fears. He seriously kicked my ass last time we met, and I wasn't sure I was up to a rematch. What was he doing here in the first place?

"Cocky little bitch, aren't you?" He snarled, wiping away the blood. "But don't worry, I heal quickly. Can't say them same about you."

He leapt at me with his claws. I kicked him away, carefully avoiding his metal pointies, and scurried around a large wooden table.

"So, Daken, what brings you back?" I asked in a cheerful voice.

"Well, it involves you, actually." Daken said as calmly as if we had just met at the mall. "It turns out there's a bounty on my little sister's head."

"Aw, and you came to check up on me? How sweet."

"To collect, actually."

"Ah, that's too bad. I do hope you'll understand if I make this a challenge for you?" I said this like a request, building my time. I slipped off my heels.

"You can try, though I doubt it will do much good." Daken replied in an insincerely regretful voice.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I thanked.

Then I grabbed a pepper shaker on the table and twisted off the lid. I threw the pepper into his face, making him howl. I then slipped under the table as he blindly lunged over it and thudded up the stairs. I went into one of the bedrooms and removed the screen. I scurried out onto the black roof, trying to think what to do next.

At times like these, I really wish I had Mom's powers. Then I could just fry this jerk and fly out of here. I thought disappointedly.

Daken snarled from inside the bed room. I scurried to hide behind the house's large chimney as he pulled himself through the window. Thankfully my plan had worked. His eyes were red and watering from the pepper I through in his eyes, and he kept rubbing his nose. I had taken out two of his senses, but he still had the hearing of a predator. I tried to slow my breathing to the point where I held my breath.

I noticed a power line that attached to the top of the house and my plan changed.

"Daken, I'm going to give you a choice." I called, making his head snap up. "You can promise to change and come back to the Mansion with me. You will have the chance to fix things with Dad and you can join the X-men. Be a part of the family. Your whole life could be changed for the better. You have a chance at redemption!"

"You sound like you're trying to threaten me, little girl." Daken moved blindly towards my voice, smoothly as a snake.

"No threat, just a promise." I replied. "Or I can school you here on this roof."

Daken let out a melodious laugh. "Do you really think it would be that easy? Just say 'oh, I'm a good guy now'? You stupid little girl, do you think I want to come to be your brother? To sit around and argue what to watch on television and get a dog named Spot?"

"Well first of all, if we had a dog, his name would be Rover," I said, backing into position. "Are you saying you're turning down my offer?"

Daken popped out his claws and raised them in a position to strike.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I covered my head and rolled out of the way as Daken blindly cut through the electrical wire. I squeezed my eyes shut tight as he electrocuted himself. I gagged on the smell of burnt flesh and hair.

I waited two minutes before peeking at Daken. I uncovered my head and looked down at the collapsed figure on the roof. His heart was stopped but not for long. It was grim.

I had just got a guy who was technically my brother electrocuted, and what was the one feeling I had? Regret. Not about what I did, but for not having my syringe with my blood in it. I wanted to take Daken out for good. I didn't want to have to be afraid that he'd come after me again.

I sighed and shoved him off the roof.

xXx

Remy clutched his bleeding abdomen, gritting his teeth with pain, as he staggered through the woods. Daken had stabbed him for fun, because he was a twisted bastard. Blood pushed its way between his fingers, staining his shirt and hands. He felt light headed and cold, but the only thing on his mind was Leah. He had to find her. He'd get medical attention later, after he knew she was safe.

He smiled in spite of himself. Jean-Luc always said a girl would be the death of him.

The world began to spin too fast and Remy was forced to sit down on the forest's ground. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed, as if it would solve the problem. He knew he had lost too much blood, but still the first thing on his mind was Leah.

_Ah'll find her,_ Remy thought, _Ah just need ta rest for a sec…_

Remy laid his head back and went unconscious. He was out cold, so he didn't notice when a limping timber wold came up to him and changed into a naked man.

Fang scowled down at the Cajun, a growl rumbled in his throat. He hated him. Both Fang and the small but ever present Eric agreed on that. The Cajun was bad news. He wanted to use Leah. He was going to hurt her but she was so under his stupid influence that she couldn't see that like Fang could. The damn X-man thought he could get away with it too.

"What does she see in you, Lebeau?" Fang crouched down to look into the other man's face. "She loves me, you know, not you. Right now we're having our problems but soon we'll be together again. I don't know why she ever gave you a second look."

His hand went instinctively to the damaged proportion on his face. Leah told him she didn't care, but obviously she did or she would have come with him without a fight. He had been trying so hard to learn how to change his face, but he couldn't.

"All you have is your face, Cajun." Fang said cruelly. "Let's see who she chooses when you're as ugly as I am."

xXx

As quickly and quietly as I could, I made my way back to the restaurant through the trees. I wasn't sure how long Daken would be down for, or whether Eric was still after me. I heard sirens off in the distance and I thought I had heard the Blackbird fly over.

Here comes the cavalry, I thought sarcastically. Its nice to be cared for, but really, I could look after myself. I took down Daken with only a little difficulty, in heels (self high five).

Despite having this one way conversation with myself about how strong and tough I was, I let out a girly shriek as I tripped. I face planted onto the forestry ground, scraping my hands and knees. I looked behind me to see what had tripped me and almost screamed again. Remy lay unconscious, his shirt drenched in his own blood. I scrambled back and placed my hand over his wound to control the blood flow.

He was hardly breathing and was whiter than usually.

And his face.

I heard the sounds of people crashing through the brush towards us. They were calling, but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Help! We're over here!" I yelled. I continued yelling until two police officers and Jean found us. They looked down at us in shock and horror. I clutched Remy's limp body helplessly.

Tears streamed down my face, but I didn't care.

"Save him, please."


	41. Chapter 41

Remy was in surgery for over eight hours. They couldn't bring him to a regular hospital, not when his eyes would give him away as a mutant, so they flew him back to the institute to look after him. They flew in Dr. Cecilia Reyes to assist Hank, Jean and Mom in the surgery. I waited outside their small but well equipped OR the entire time. Others were there, but I hardly noticed them.

It was around the fourth hour when Lana came up to me. I was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, so she sat down beside me. Her lizard like, clawed hand laid on my shoulder.

"Hey Leah, how you doing?" Lana asked gently.

I shrugged. "I'm not the one in surgery."

Lana gave me that 'tell the truth, you twit' look and I sighed.

"I'm fine, just worried about him." I answered.

Lana gave me a hug. "He's going to be fine, Leah. There's some of the best doctors in there."

I gave her a weak smile, but didn't respond. Lana, of course, had no idea what kind of condition Remy was in or what his fate was going to be. She was just being her caring self by telling me what she thought I wanted to hear. Lana's just awesome like that.

I hugged her back, "Thanks Lana."

The waiting room began to fill again. Lana would have probably offered to stay with me, but other people wanted to come in.

"I'll be praying for him." Lana stated.

"Do you think it will help?" I asked quietly. My family wasn't religious, and I didn't consider myself as someone with faith. I liked to think there was a reason for everything and some all powerful being looking after me, but I couldn't believe it.

"Of course. I have a direct link to the big guy and he always listens to me." Lana replied with a smile. Seeing my doubtful look, she laughed and sang. "Jesus loves me, this I know, for the bible tells me so!"

"You keep praying Lana." I said softly. She gave me a little salute on her way out.

_Hey, Jesus or God, or whoever_, I thought loudly (as if that would make Him hear me better). _Can you do me a solid and help the doctors save Remy? I really like him. At times, I think I…like like him. I really need him to be in my life. Please, let him live. He doesn't deserve to die because of me. Please. _

Dad broke off his conversation with Angel to come sit by me. Instinctively, I leaned on him and he wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders. I tucked my head under his chin and squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

xXx

I was awoken by a slight weight being pressed onto me. I opened my weary eyes and blinked dumbly at the dim light that illuminated the hallway. Dad was still on the floor beside me, snoring (it didn't bother me. Since I was a kid I found his snoring calming in a way. It let me know he was nearby). I looked up to see Hank laying a blanket over us.

"Sorry my dear, I did not mean to wake you." He apologised in his calm, Oxford accented voice.

"It's fine." I said equally softly. "How'd it go? Is Remy-"

"We stopped the bleeding and repaired what we could." Hank answered. "We just got out of surgery a few minutes ago."

I checked my watch and saw that it was almost four in the morning. Hank looked exhausted, but before I could let him go, I had to know more.

"So he's going to be okay?" I asked, trying to keep the quiver out of my voice.

"He is stable." Hank answered. I let out the breath I'd been holding. "We do not anticipate any more difficulties with his stab wounds, though his recovery will take some time and will be painful."

"Remy's tough, he can handle it." I replied loyally.

"Of course. Our concerns are not so much as with his abdomen wounds so much as the ones on his face." Hank said sadly. "I'm sorry Leah, but none of us are plastic surgeons. We did what we could. And as soon as he's ready, we'll find him someone to help."

I hadn't even thought about his face. Well, of course I thought about it because I was worried about the pain he was going through and if his eyes were damaged. But I didn't think of what he'd look like after. All I cared about was him surviving. That's still all I care about.

"Can I go see him?" I asked.

"He's asleep Leah, as you should be." Hank helped me to my feet. "You can come back in the morning to see him if he's up to it. Now, let me help you to your apartment."

"But-"

"He'll be okay by himself, trust me. Dr. Reyes and myself will be sleeping down in the MedBay to keep an eye on him." Hank said as he led me away. "Trust us to look after him Leah."

"Okay." I sighed. "But what about Dad?"

We both looked back to where Dad was still snoring on the floor.

"I would wake him up, but I'm afraid he'd stab me." Hank answered, giving me a small smile. "Don't worry, we'll look after him too."

"Thanks Hank. I owe you one." I stifled a yawn and leaned on my godfather's large blue arm.

xXx

Hank left me at the door way of my family's apartment and we said good night. Mom was crashed on the couch, too exhausted from helping in the surgery to make it to her room. I brought her out a couple blankets and laid them over her, knowing how she hated to get cold.

I trudged into my room wearily. I kicked off my ruined heels, wincing as they rubbed my new blisters (not to self, even if you're on a date, wear sensible shoes because you are probably going to be attacked and will have to run in them). I was too tired to change out of my dress, which was in pretty rough shape after a run through the woods and a fight with Daken. Despite it being red in colour, I could still see Remy's blood on it. I was going to just sleep in the dress, but after seeing the blood, I changed my mind. I clumsily freed myself and kicked the tainted dress into the corner to worry about later. Wearing just my strapless bra and panties, I prepared to crawl into my bed.

But a sparkle caught my eye and stopped me.

On my bedside table was that damn ring. That damn ring Eric and I found years ago as children. It sat on my bedside table, it's very presence mocking me.

I picked it up.

While the stab wounds had obviously come from Daken, the injuries to Remy's face came from a different source. And of course it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Despite my fatigue, I clenched my hand into a fist over the ring. I stormed to my large bedroom window and opened it. With all my strength, I threw the ring as far as I could. Looking down, I saw a timber wolf looking up at me.

I pulled my curtains shut and went to bed.

xXx

I made myself wake up, despite my longing to sleep longer. I wanted to see Remy as soon as I could, so I forced myself out of bed and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Trying to be quiet because Mom was still passed out on the couch, I left the apartment and hurried down to the MedBay.

I let myself in. The Bay only had a couple students occupying it (it always had one or two students. It seems like super powered teenagers have a knack for getting themselves hurt). I went to the section which had rooms for more critical cases. All the rooms had open doors, except for one. Since the others were empty, I knew which one Remy was in. I put my hand on the metal handle.

"Good morning Leah."

I looked over my shoulder and smiled. "You should still be asleep."

"Ah, I wish I was. But unfortunately, duty calls." Hank sighed.

"Poor guy." I said sympathetically. Nodding to the room, I asked "Do you know if Remy is up yet?"

Hank looked uncomfortable as he answered. "He is-"

"Great-"

"But he's not seeing anyone right now." Hank finished.

I frowned a little and Hank led me away. "Well, I know he's gone through a lot, but-"

But what? I thought.

"Are you sure he won't see me? Just so I can make sure he's okay?" I finished weakly.

Hank sighed. And from that sigh, I got a lot. In the past year, I had come to know my godfather pretty well, and I could read him even better.

"He won't see me then." I frowned.

Hank made a face and shifted uncomfortably, avoiding my eyes.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Remy is still tired and under the influence of the pain meds and sedatives. I'm sure he'll be more agreeable in the afternoon." Hank reassured, though his eyes told me he was fibbing to make me feel better.

"Well, then I'll just wait out here till he feels up to it." I said stubbornly.

"No you won't, you got training." Dad said, coming down the hall. Cap followed him and waved at me in a greeting.

"You've got both of us today." Cap explained.

I looked between the three men, deciphering their neutral faces. They were hiding something. And they were trying to cover it up by distracting me by training with both my mentors.

"But Remy-" I started to say, but my mentors took me by the arms and practically dragged me away from the room.

"Will be resting. Now come on," Dad said, "we got work to do."


	42. Chapter 42

"Come on Leah, focus!" Dad barked at me.

I held back from yelling back a sarcastic remark, knowing I'd just be wasting my breath. I had been in the Danger Room for over four hours with Cap and Dad, but my mind and heart wasn't in it. I couldn't be completely focussed on my training until I saw how Remy was. Not that my wonderful mentors would give me a break to go see him.

I dropped to the ground to avoid Cap's shield as he flung it at a robot.

I wanted to be completely immersed in my lesson. I mean, here I was with two of the world's greatest heroes and they were amazing to watch. Especially together. They were a great team and I had already learned a lot from this one lesson with both of them (plus I bet there were hundreds of fangirls who would kill to be in my place). But my mind kept drifting back to Remy.

Ugh, I am such a teenage girl. I sicken myself.

I didn't notice the huge sentinel about to stomp on me. Dad tackled me to the side just before I got squashed.

Dad gave me a look before he said. "Pause simulation."

Instantly the hologram faded from the vision of the streets of New York being attacked by sentinels of different sizes and to the plain metal walls of the Danger Room.

Both men gave me looks and I sighed. "I know, I know. I'm the worst student ever."

"No you're not." Dad said. "You've just to learn how to prevent your personal life from interfering with your training."

"Well lately it seems like there's no separation between my real life and the superhero world!" I blurted out with frustration. "Its not my fault that I can't turn it off!"

"The superhero world is a part of your real life, and there's nothing that can change that." Cap consoled. "What your Dad meant was you have to not let your emotions rule you."

I shot Dad a look. "Oh, really nice coming from Mr. Cranky Pants."

Dad snorted.

"Can you guys honestly tell me that you'd be completely yourself when someone you lov- I mean, care about is hurt?" I challenged, hoping the men hadn't noticed my slip up.

"During the war, we had to." Cap answered easily. "We never knew who was going to make it to the end of the day. We had friends die at our sides and there was nothing we could do. We had to keep our emotions in check because we could die if we didn't."

I bit my lip, my face turning red. "Okay, so now I just seem like some cliché emotional girl, right?"

"No one blames you for being worried." Cap assured me. "We're just asking that you focus on your lesson because it's important too."

"It would be easier if I could just talk to him, even just for a minute so I can know he's okay." I said weakly. Dad and Cap exchanged looks and I frowned. "What aren't you guys telling me?"

"Leah, Hank already said that the surgery went well and Gambit's gonna recover-" Dad began.

"But that's not good enough! I need to see with my own eyes that he's okay! Dad, if it was Mom or me in the Bay, you'd want to see us even if you had a hundred doctors tell you we're fine!"

Dad didn't have a comeback for that. Chalk one up for the antimutant.

"And what's with Remy saying he wouldn't see anyone?" I demanded. "Remy loves having people around him, he's a social butterfly! Why doesn't he want visitors?"

Dad let out a tired sigh. "Let's just get back to the lesson."

I sat down stubbornly on the metal floor, crossing my arms. "Not until I get some answers."

Dad frowned, "Leah, don't be childish -"

"Either tell me about what you guys know about what's going on with Remy or I'm going to start asking questions about Daken." I interrupted smoothly. I lowered my eyebrows menacingly. "Very _awkward_ questions about Daken."

Dad had a look of a trapped animal.

"Remy's just very upset at the moment Leah, he just had a traumatic experience." Cap told me.

I tried not to roll my eyes, but I did mumble. "This is the X-men, every couple weeks something traumatic happens."

Dad snorted.

"I'm not trying to be insensitive, and I know I sound like a jerk." I apologized.

"Leah, we all know Remy is a little-" Cap struggled to find the word.

"Vain." Dad supplied.

"Well, I guess that can work. He's just very proud of his appearance and he's just learned that he's lost that." Cap continued. "When he woke up this morning, he didn't take it well."

They went on to tell me how Remy threw a fit when he realized what had happened to him. No one could calm him down, not even Mom who they called down to help. There was a lot of swearing in French and a few things were blown up. Finally Jean gave him a sedative to put him to sleep. He woke up again, but only to tell everyone to leave him alone and order his door to stay closed.

"Remy can't be that vain! Who cares if he has a few scars, as long as he's alive!" I argued, furious. I felt my stomach clench as I remembered saying very close to the same thing to Er- Fang a few weeks ago.

"Leah, Remy's a mutant." I turned to see Jean entering the Danger Room. "And he's had a visible mutation his whole life. People have judged him for his appearance since he was born. But most people could over look his eyes because he was handsome. He believes his face gave him a sort of protection from they hatred many face for being a mutant."

"Who cares what the world thinks, as long as the people who matter to him see who he really is?" I muttered.

"We've been trying to explain that to him." Jean said softly. "Just give him some time Leah, he'll realize it soon enough."

I knew Remy was hurting and I could understand why. But why was it when men were hurting, they just push us away?

The adults were looking at me with a mixture or worry and mistrust. That look they give teenagers when they think we're going to do something stupid.

I sighed, knowing I had to reassure them. "Okay, I'll stop being a whiny teenager and go back to training."

Besides, I thought privately, if the Brotherhood really does want me dead it would probably be a good idea to prevent myself from getting rusty.

xXx

I spent almost the whole day with Dad and Cap. I couldn't stop worrying about Remy, but I was able to force myself into focussing on my lesson. I even almost enjoyed myself when we stopped for lunch and Dad and Cap told me stories about their combined adventures. I listened with awe and envy, wishing one day I'd be at least half the heroes they were.

Around dinner time, Cap got a message from Ms. Marvel requesting him to come back to the Avengers Mansion. While Dad walked him out to his bike, I broke away from them and snuck down to the MedBay. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, I crept towards Remy's room. I almost had my hand on the door when Hanks large furry around turned me around.

"Aw, Hank-"

"I know you want to see Remy," Hank said sympathetically. "But we have to respect his wishes. Now, let's go get you some supper, shall we? You can tell me all about your training today."

And that's how it went for the rest of the week. I'd try to get in to see Remy but someone would stop me.

Finally, some kid broke his arm while trying to backflip off the main stairway's banister and Hank had to rush out to help him. I took the opportunity.

I knew Remy was still refusing to see people, so I had to convince him to talk to me. I opened his door to reveal a pitch black room.

"Ah said Ah don't wanna see no one," Remy growled from his bed.

"I figured you'd say that. But would this change your mind?" I called back softly. I turned on my iPod and 'Do You Wanna Touch Me' blasted out. I tossed my hair and thrusted out my chest and moved to what I hoped to be in a sexy manner. I danced in rhythm

It was meant to make him laugh, but instead he just turned away from the door. "Ah ain't good company right now, petite."

His voice was so dejected my heart squeezed painfully. I turned of the music.

"Remy, I just wanted to see if you were oka-"

"Ah said Ah want ta be alone! Why don't yah get that?" Remy interrupted harshly. His words were like a sharp slap. He had never raised his voice with me.

I stepped into the dark room. "I'm not going to let you push me away."

I saw Remy's body tense up. "Just leave me alone, petite. Please."

"I know you said that and that you're hurting right now." I said gently. "But I also know you need people and I'm not going to let you become this tragic shut in because you're scared."

When he didn't respond, I took a step towards his bed. Instantly he put his hands over his face. With his back still to me he said, "Don't come any closer!"

I disregarded his command and walked all the way to his bed. I stayed on the side where his back would still be to me but I placed a calm hand on his shoulder.

"Hank told me that you're recovering well and he's not even worried about infection anymore. He thinks that soon you'll be able to start physio and you can get out of bed any day now."

Remy gave a short, humourless laugh. "Yeah? And what da point of dat when my face look like mystery meat?"

"Don't say that." I ordered, shaking. "Don't ever think life isn't important. Nobody cares what you look like, all we care about is you getting better."

"Dat so, petite? You dink de girls are gonna be lining up ta date Freddy Krueger?" Remy said coolly.

My face flushed. "The one girl who should matter would."

Remy sighed. "Yah say'n dat now, when Ah'm all lying in bed and pathetic. Ah don't dink yah'd be so happy if we were tagether in public. 'Sides, you ain't even seen mah face."

"You really think I'm that shallow?" I asked. Remy didn't answer. I gave an annoyed sigh and sat on the bed. Remy almost turned his head towards me to see what I was doing, but he stopped himself. Boldly I laid down beside the Cajun and pressed myself up against his back (making sure he was under the covers and myself on top, to keep things PG).

"Leah, what are yah do'n?" Remy asked, his voice almost sounding like his old self.

"Spooning." I said simply, draping my arm over him (minding his wounds). "You're having a hard time right now but one day you're going to be okay. And I'm not going to rest until you're your old self again. And to start, I'm going to make you the little spoon."

Remy didn't say anything and I got nervous, wondering if I had made a huge mistake.

"Um, is this too uncomfortable for you?" I asked, my face burning.

"Nah, it…kinda nice." Remy answered, and I could almost hear a smile in his voice.

I smiled, tucking my nose into his soft long hair and closing my eyes.

Of course its kind of nice, I thought proudly. Who doesn't feel better being the little spoon?


	43. Chapter 43

A cold breeze brushed my face as I sat with my legs crossed over top of each other on my mat. I tried to clear my head and focus on my breathing, but it was difficult. I twitched at every noise and a cramp was forming in my leg as it protested its position.

"Stop fidgeting dear." Mom's calm voice said soothingly.

I opened one eye and peeked over at my mom, who sat in the same meditating position beside me. She looked completely serene, with her face neutral and her eyes closed. She was also completely motionless. Since we were up on the mansion's roof, the wind was able to blow through her white hair gracefully.

How did she do it?

"I can't help it." I moaned as I tried to free my legs from their crazy position. "I can't feel my feet."

She smiled, but did not respond. I grumbled and crossed my legs once again. I exhaled and closed my eyes.

"This is boring."

"It isn't meant to be exciting, its meant to sooth your mind." Mom replied.

I frowned, my eyes closed. "Sitting in an uncomfortable position with my eyes closed? I don't see how that's supposed to help anything."

"Leah, we've been up here four minutes, you haven't given it a chance." Mom chided. "Do you always have to be moving to be happy?"

"No." I answered saucily, "When I sleep I'm quite still. And I love sleeping. It's my favourite. In fact, I wish I was sleeping right now. Hey!"

I opened my eyes as something hit my back. I looked around and saw a small, deformed snowball behind me.

"Did you just make it snow so you could throw that at me?" I asked, fighting a smile.

Mom opened her eyes. "Why dear, I don't have the faintest recognition of what you're talking about."

Despite myself, I smiled. "You're good."

"No," Mom said, closing her eyes once more. "I'm great."

I laughed. "Of course you are. And as fun as this is, I better take off. Remy's probably finished with his physio exercises and will be expecting me."

"All right, just don't your father find out or else he'll remember that he has a new training method or chore for you to do." Mom drawled.

I rolled my eyes, knowing what she said was completely true. Remy was getting better and he was out of the MedBay, but I've been visiting every day at his small apartment. That was, when I could. Whenever Dad heard I was going to visit him, he'd find something to keep me occupied.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"He's just worried about you," Mom soothed, knowing what was meant by my groan. "He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Remy's not going to hurt me." I said, though a small voice in my head whispered 'I hope'.

"Of course he's not, it's just what parents do. Worry."

I looked over at my mother. "Are you worried about me seeing Remy?"

"Yes, but in a different way." Mom answered. "I'm worried my baby is growing up and I might lose her."

I bent down and hugged her. "You're never going to lose me, I promise."

"I hope that's true." Mom said, hugging me back. "Because if I ever do lose you, I will ground you until you're eighty."

I laughed and headed down the stairs.

xXx

I knocked on Remy's door and let myself in. The curtains were closed and no lights were turned on, as usual. Remy's apartment was much smaller than the one I shared with my parents. We had a full kitchen, living room and three bedrooms, as well as a spacious washroom. Remy's was just one large room with a kitchenette (which looked more like a bar), a living room and a large bed in the corner. It was modern and messy. Dirty dishes were piled in the sink, clothing was scattered on the floor near the bed and tv guides and motorcycle magazines littered the couch and table. It wasn't unbearably messy, just not tidy.

"Dat you petite?" Remy called from his bathroom. I heard running water.

"Nope, its pizza guy." I called back good naturedly, dropping onto the couch and picking up an old issue of a Harley magazine. I had to squint to see because of the dimness of the room.

The water stopped running and a few minutes later Remy appeared in just a towel around his trim waist. He ran another towel through his unruly, damp hair. I could only see his silhouette because of the lack of light, but with his physique, I wasn't complaining.

Mmmm, abbs…

"Oh damn, Ah really hoped it was de pizza guy." Remy said mournfully.

I laughed and threw one of the couch pillows at him. "Go put some pants on and I'll put in a pizza."

"Ah, petite, don't tell me you ain't enjoy'n de view?" Remy purred, gesturing at his model chest.

"I just said pants, nothing about a shirt." I countered with a smile as I made my way over to his kitchenette.

Remy was doing much better and was almost like his old cocky self. He made jokes and flirted once more. But he still avoided people and stuck to his apartment. He kept the place dark and would not allow anyone but his doctors to see his face. Though I had come to see him every day, I had still yet to see his face.

"Remy, have you ever heard of vegetables? Or fruit?" I joked, looking in his fridge. Beer, beer, beer, jar of pickles, beer, a random jar of mustard…

"Hey now, Ah eat just fine, tank yah very much." Remy said, coming up behind me and closing the fridge door.

"Yah, because you have a dining hall downstairs that feeds you every day." I countered, opening the top door to the freezer. I pulled out a frozen pepperoni pizza from under a couple frozen dinners. "I thought you liked cooking?"

"Ah do. Ah just don't see da point of it when Ah only cook'n fo' me, yah know?" Remy answered.

I closed the freezer door and opened my mouth to tell him he was a lazy butt. But when I looked up, my mouth snapped shut. Remy was close enough that I could see his face, even in the dim light. Unlike the other times when we were close, he wasn't looking away from me. For the first time since his attack, I saw his face. The tip of his nose was gone. Deep, painful looking trails ran across his pale skin on the right part of his face. His right eyebrow was divided by another scar, but his eye was undamaged.

He was still beautiful. I don't know how to describe it. It was like your favourite sweater that got a permanent stain on it, but it's still your favourite.

Remy looked incredibly nervous, but also defensive. He stared down at my face as if expecting me to scream or turn away. But I wasn't going to do any of those things.

I held his eyes and gestured at the frozen pizza. "I told you last time, you need to get some Canadian pizzas. Pepperoni's good, but Canadian's are great."

"Leah…" Remy said, almost painfully.

I set down the pizza and stood on my toes. I pressed my mouth to his. My lips pulled at his warm, firm ones. They moved together, like old dance partners. I felt myself being lifted up onto the countertop where I perched as Remy took lead on the kissing. He groaned lightly as I ran my fingers through his thick hair. We broke apart to breath and I leaned my head against his chest.

"But seriously though, get some Canadian pizzas." I said quietly. I smiled as I felt his chest rumble with laughter.

xXx

I stayed at Remy's place until ten. Though we didn't kiss again, Remy took every opportunity to touch me. Brushing back my hair, running his fingers across my shoulders as he passed me, draping his arm over my shoulders. Later when we were channel surfing, Remy stretched out on the couch and placed his head in my lap. I didn't mind being a human pillow. I played with his head absently.

Everyone was in bed by the time I got back to the apartment (that's right, even superheroes turn in early some nights). I stopped to turn off Ben's light, knowing how he liked to fall asleep with it on but didn't need it once he was actually asleep. I changed into my sleeping boxers and a tank top and crawled into bed without bothering to turn on the lights. Burying my face in my pillow, I sighed and closed my eyes.

And my eyes instantly opened as an arm wrapped around my waist.

"What the Hell!" I shoved my 'bunk buddy' out of my bed and pulled my blanket up around my body.

"Hey!" The boy looked up and I instantly recognized him. I grabbed my pillow started beating the creep with it.

"Leah, stop, stop, it's me!" Fang said, trying to protect his head with his arms.

"That's why I'm hitting you! Get out of here!" I hissed.

"Leah!" Fang grabbed my pillow away from me and scrambled to his feet.

"I said, get out of here!" I shoved Fang towards my window. "Just turn into a bird or whatever and get out of my room!"

"Leah, stop! I need to talk to you!"

"After what you did to Remy, you don't get to talk to me!" I snarled, shoving him. "You selfish, evil, psychotic-!"

"Leah, they're going to kill me." Fang interrupted, grabbing my arm.

That made me stop. I pulled out of his grip and but I stopped trying to shove him out my window.

Seeing he now had the upper hand. "The Brotherhood wants my head because I saved you."

"You didn't save me, you tried to kidnap me-"

"I got you out of there before their assassin Daken got you. You may have not liked how I did it, but I saved you. And now they want to kill me because of it." Fang said, his one eye staring at me intensely. "I have no place to stay and they won't find me here."

I wanted to say 'so what'. I wanted to not care if the Brotherhood killed him. But I did care. As much as I hated what Fang did, as much as I hated what he had become, I still cared for Eric. I couldn't let him be killed for helping me.

"What you did to Remy-"

"Was to even the playing field." Fang said in a rumbly voice. "You know how much I lov-"

"Don't say it." I warned.

Fang frowned. "I just wanted to have a chance with you."

"What you did was demented. Slashing a man's face like that?" I said in disgust. "And you don't even see that you did something wrong."

Fang tilted his head to the side and blinked, looking like a confused puppy that didn't know why he shouldn't chew on the furniture.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, you can stay for tonight. But tomorrow, you have to either go ask the Professor for permission to stay, and for forgiveness from Scott and Remy, or go find someplace else to hide from the Brotherhood."

Fang grinned and he almost looked like Eric again. He then crawled back into my bed and looked at me expectantly. I went over to the bed and grabbed my pillow.

"Oh no, I'm taking the couch." I informed a now frowning Fang. I paused in my door way, not looking at him. "And don't get any ideas. This means nothing. I can't trust you, and I never will."

With that, I closed the door.


	44. Chapter 44

So somebody wrote a really nice review today, so I'm like 'hey, I have some time, I should update!'. I guess you guys have a random of the internet to thank for this update. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!

Happy Easter my little lemon drops!

xXx

I awoke to the heavenly aroma of bacon frying. Inhaling deeply with my eyes still closed, I stretched out along the couch.

Couch? I opened my eyes. Why was I on the couch?

Benny ran over to me his face almost shining with joy. "Leah! Your mom made bacon!"

"Yeah, I see that. " I grinned at the crisp slices he clutched in his hand. "Any chance you're going to be willing to share your bounty?"

Dad appeared out of the hallway, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Course Leah!" Benny said sweetly, handing me over a slice. "Why are you on the couch?"

"I don't remember," I said honestly, "something about…"

Dad's sniffing interrupted me.

"What is it Dad?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Do you smell the bacon?" Ben inquired, nibbling on one of the pieces in his hand.

"It's not that, it's…" Dad trailed off. Suddenly, his claws popped out and he rushed back down the hallway.

Ben looked over at me in fear. "What is it Leah?"

I was about to answer that I had no idea, but then it came back to me. I groaned as I remembered the nights events and the reason I was on the couch. I had hoped he would have the decency to sneak out early this morning but I was clearly wrong. We heard muffled fighting and then Dad reappeared, dragging a struggling Fang.

"Leah, care to explain this?" Dad asked, his voice dangerously calm.

"What's going on in here?" Mom came out of the kitchen, fully dressed and looking concerned. She gasped when she saw Fang. "Eric, what are you doing here?"

"Its Fang, Mrs. Logan." Fang said, flashing her a smile. "Do I smell bacon?"

"Leah…" Dad practically growled. "Start talking kid."

"He came here last night looking for a place to stay. I gave him my bed and slept out on the couch." I said.

Dad was giving me that look. That irritating one that read as 'my kid is an idiot'.

"Can I see you in the other room for a moment?" He asked, his voice making it clear that it was not a request.

"Um…" I stalled.

"Wolverine, I asked to stay here because the Brotherhood is after my head. This is the only place that I didn't think they'd look for me." Fang said, breaking out of Dad's grip.

Dad didn't even looked phased. He said in a bored voice. "What did you do to piss off your new pals?"

Fang held Dad's challenging gaze with one of his own. "I saved your daughter's life."

Dad didn't like the sound of that. He started after Fang, a growl rumbling in his throat. "You cocky little son of a-"

"The Brotherhood knows what Leah's blood can do and they want her dead. You know that. They sent Daken after her that night and I got her out of that restaurant before he got to her." Fang growled back.

"Daken got to her anyway and she fought him by herself. From the sounds of it, you were going to kidnap her. Probably for the Brotherhood." Dad snarled.

"I'd never hurt Leah!" Fang lashed out. "The Brotherhood wants me dead because I tried to protect her!"

Dad looked like he was about to punch Fang in the face, but Mom placed a firm hand on his arm and shook her head. He relaxed his arm muscles, but his voice was still deadly when he said. "Get out."

"I want to come back to the X-men." Fang replied calmly.

Dad's face was completely red at this point and the vein in his temple throbbed dangerously. If he hadn't had super healing abilities, I'd be worried that he'd have an aneurism. "After what you did, you think you can strolling back in here?"

"Who's strolling?" Fang quipped.

Dad couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed Fang by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Logan!" Mom barked.

"That guy saved me."

We all turned to look at Benny in surprise. He was shaking slightly and looked nervous. I couldn't blame him. This must be pretty scary looking for a kid.

"When I was at the base, he and Leah saved me." Benny said again. "I thought I was going to die but then they came in and got us out. He even carried me out the rest of the way when Leah went to go find someone. He told me everything would be okay."

Dad turned his attention back to Fang and growled. Fang ignored him, his attention on Benny.

"You told me you were a good guy and I could trust you." Benny told Fang quietly.

"That's right, I did." Fang said slowly.

"So if you're a good guy, you can be an X-man. Like Wolverine." Benny said.

Fang flashed Dad a feral grin. He now had him right where he wanted him.

"Its not for us to decide." Mom announced. "We'll take you down to see the Professor."

Reluctantly, Dad released Fang and took a step back.

"There's no way Chuck is going to let you stay after what you did to Summers and Gambit." Dad growled.

Fang smirked. "We'll see."

xXx

I pulled my jacket up around my nose in attempt to keep warmer as I treaded across the grounds. The temperatures were rapidly dropping as winter came closer, but there still was no snow. But I had more on my mind than the weather at the moment.

I pushed open the door to the garage and found Remy leaning over his bike. He looked up and grinned at me devilishly.

"What's cook'n good look'n?" Remy drawled as I came closer. When he saw my face, he became sombre. "Oh, are we not in a flirt'n mood?"

I nodded my head gravely and he leaned against his bike. "What's up cher?"

"Remy," I bit my lip, stalling. How was I supposed to tell him this?

"Leah," Remy countered, a smile hiding under his faked serious tone.

I sighed. I might as well just spit it out.

"Have you heard about what's been going on this morning?" I asked.

"Uh, no? Ah've been out here all morn'n." Remy answered, wiping away a dirt speck on his bike. "Heard somethang 'bout a meet'n, but Ah usually don't go to 'em less Ah dink somethang interest'n gonna happen. Why?"

Oh, so he's completely unprepared. Wonderful.

"Fang came to the institute last night." I said grimly. Remy's scarred face contorted. "And this morning he asked if could come back to the school."

"Cher don't tell me dey let dat animal back." Remy warned.

"Remy, I'm sorry-"

"Damn it!" Remy yelled, throwing down the oil stained rag in his hand. "Why de hell would dey let 'im stay here?"

"He said the Brotherhood is after him and he needs protection. The Professor and Hank think they can get him back to the way he used to be if he stays here." I answered tiredly.

"After what he did?" Remy steamed.

"They think its better to try to convince him to be a good guy than to lock him away." I said in a quiet voice.

Remy stared at me. Then he spat out a fowl swear and kicked his bike. I flinched as it crashed to the ground.

Staring at the ground, I asked. "Does getting mad at me and your bike make you feel better?"

Remy sighed, "No, no. Ah'm sorry."

I helped Remy stand his bike back up and then let him over to the work bench. I hopped onto the top to sit with my feet dangling while Remy just leaned against it.

"This isn't fair to you or Scott. The two of you have very good reasons to not want him here and no one would blame you for being angry." I said.

"De healers are still trying to repair Summer's voicebox." Remy growled. "And Ah look like roadkill."

I took his hand and squeezed it.

"And as much as Ah hate him for what he did, Ah hate it even more dat he's here around you." Remy admitted. "De psycho is obsessed with you. He even tried to kidnap you! How we know he not gonna try to again?"

"You don't have to worry gator fucker, haven't you heard? I'm a good guy now." An unpleasant voice said cheerfully. We looked over to see Fang leaning in the doorway. I felt Remy tense up next to me.

"Get de hell outta here." Remy snarled.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, especially not Leah." Fang said, coming closer.

"Now why am Ah hav'n a hard time believe'n yah?" Remy snapped, wrapping a firm arm around me.

Fang's eyes glared at our contact and a growl rose in his throat.

"I have a session with Cap to go to." I announced. "Remy, do you want to come to dinner tonight, so we can talk more?"

Remy, seeing this as an opportunity to annoy Fang, grinned. "Love to cher."

"I'll be there too 'cher'." Fang called, giving Remy a challenging grin.

Remy glared, "Ah don't dink de fille was invite'n yah."

"Course I'm invited, I'm staying with the Logans."

I felt my insides twist. "Professor Xavier assigned you a room. There's no reason to stay at our apartment."

"Stay at your apartment again, you mean." Fang corrected.

Remy looked over at me in alarm. "He was in yo' apartment last night?"

"I was more than in her apartment, hick, I was in her bed." Fang laughed, smiling over at me. "Wasn't I Leah?"

I glowered at my one time best friend, not liking the game he was playing.

"He was-" Remy started.

"Yes, he slept in my bed last night and I slept on the couch. It was too late to wake the others up and find him another place." I explained. "I was hoping he'd have the decency to be gone by the morning."

"Yeah right." Fang laughed. "Don't tell me you didn't get a little hot at the idea of me being in your bed."

Hot rage boiled up in my throat. I deeply wanted to grab the wrench closest to me and whip it at Fang's head. Instead I pulled Remy toward me and kissed him fully, curling my fingers in his silky hair.

Pulling away, I asked. "Are you still okay for coming to dinner tonight?"

"Course, petite. See you den." Remy answered with a lopsided smile.

I left without even looking at Fang, but I paused outside the garage door for a moment. Out of sight, I heard Fang say. "Don't get cocky, you know she's only using you to make me jealous. She and me have a history."

"And you stupid enough ta believe dat history was a good one." Remy threw out.

"No, it wasn't all good." Fang said slyly. "But history has a way of repeating itself."

Not able to take anymore, I bolted away to make my lesson.


	45. Chapter 45

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Hope you all had a wonderful Easter!

P.S Haha, Imaninja41, you're so crazy.

xXx

Cap and I left the Danger Room after our session, wiping the sweat away from our brows (to be honest, I had a lot more perspiration than Cap did, but that's because I'm not juiced up on super soldier serum).

"That was a good lesson Leah, I'm very proud of how far you've come along." Captain America praised.

I ducked my head, smiling. "Thanks Cap, it really means a lot to hear you say that."

"And I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Cap continued in an honest tone.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight? Mom's making a lasagne and its kind of to die for." I asked.

Cap stepped into the elevator. "I'd love to but I've already made plans. I'm teaching a group of inner city kids self defense arts this evening."

"Really?" I asked, impressed. "That's good of you."

"Its really nothing." Cap replied modestly. "They're a good group of kids and I'm glad to help them out in any way that I can. A few of them are a bit rough, but they just need a little attention."

"Well, you should ask Dad to come along and help. You know how much he likes to show off his ninja moves." I suggested.

Cap laughed. "Maybe I will. Are you riding up?"

I shook my head. "I'm feeling like going for a swim and the indoor pool is down here."

"Alright then," Cap said, allowing the doors to close. "See you later Leah."

"Bye." I waved as my mentor disappeared behind the metal doors. Whistling a Josh Turner song, I headed for the change room. I had brought down my swimsuit before my lesson (a bright red two piece I bought the last time I went shopping with Kitty) and left it in my locker. I changed into it and wrapped one of the large fluffy towels that were stored in the change room around me to walk down the hallway barefooted.

I entered the pool room and dropped my towel on a bench. This was one of my favourite rooms on the grounds. Dipping a couple toes into the clean water, I smiled. Perfect temperature, as always.

I took a few steps back and then charged at the water, squealing like a kid as I canon balled into the water. I sunk deep into the pool, and just when it felt like my lungs were going to explode, I kicked my legs through the water to surface. Taking deep breaths as I treaded water, I regretted not bringing some music to listen to.

Spreading out my limbs, I allowed myself to float in the water for a few moments, taking the time to clear my mind. The echoing sounds of the water lapping against the sides of the pool were so calming that I thought I might actually fall asleep.

"You look peaceful." A male voice commented, his voice echoing.

I opened my eyes and frowned. "I was until you showed up."

"Ah, don't be like that Logan." Fang said. I began treading water again as I watched him remove his shoes, roll up the hem of his jeans and stick his pale feet in the water.

"You really couldn't have just let me for a couple of hours?" I asked, irritated.

Frowning, he replied. "I just wanted to talk to you. I've missed you."

I rolled my eyes and began to do breast strokes around the pool. Though he watched me, neither of us spoke until I got to thirty five laps and had to stop. I swam to the edge of the pool and hung on to the side to rest.

"Do you still pretend you're a mermaid when you're swimming?" Fang asked.

I looked up at him.

He grinned. Not the cocky, smirk like grin that usually covered his face of late but the charming, pleasant one that I remembered. "When we were kids, you always liked to pretend you were a mermaid. You even duct taped your legs together once so that they'd look like a tail when you were in the water. Course, you couldn't swim like that and your dad had to jump in to save you from drowning, but after you still liked to pretend."

I involuntarily smiled at the childhood memory. "I can't believe you remembered that."

"Course I remembered. You kept trying to get me to be a mermaid too." Fang replied. "Ha, that was just about the only girly thing about you when we were kids. You'd play with trucks, wrestle and play army like the other boys, but you loved mermaids."

"So how'd your session with Captain America go?" Fang asked, kicking at the water gently with his feet.

I regarded him, not sure of the game he was playing. I answered, but kept my guards up. "It was fine."

He nodded, but didn't push further. We were silent for at least five minutes, with him padding at the water and me resting at the side. Finally he stood up and took off his shirt. I looked away as he stripped off his jeans.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

'"Going for a swim." He replied. I heard a splash not too far away from me. "You can look, I kept my underwear on.

"What is with you and taking off your clothes?" I asked with a hint of exasperation as I turned to face him.

"When you spend most of your time as an animal, it doesn't feel so weird to go around naked." He answered. "Want to race?"

I shook my head.

"Ah, come on. Race with me." He pursued, swimming closer to me.

"No, I'm tired." I declined.

"You're just saying no because you know I'm faster than you." He said, laughing.

"You wish buddy." I threw back.

He shrugged, apparently giving up. But suddenly, he threw down his hands, sending a wave at me. Unprepared, I didn't have time to prevent the water from hitting my face. Spurting, I wiped the water out of my eyes.

"What is wrong with-" I started to shriek but more water hit me. "Stop splashing me!"

Fang laughed loudly and splashed me again. "Then race me!"

I scowled as he took off. "You are so immature!"

"I know!" He called back.

With an aggravated sigh, I took off after him. Just as I was about to catch up to him, he morphed into a twelve foot long leopard seal. With ease he out distanced me. I yelled, calling him a cheater, but he just responded by slapping his tail in the water to splash me more and letting out a barking laugh. He teased me by letting me get almost within arms' reach and then taking off again. Eventually I came up with a plan, knowing that I couldn't catch him while he was a seal by swimming after him. I got out of the pool, as if giving up and walked away slowly. He swam up to the slide to watch me, and opened his mouth to call me back. While he was unprepared, I spun on my heel and leapt into the water. I grabbed his slick body and held on as he attempted to swim away.

From his back I called triumphantly. "Ha! I got you!"

"Yah certainly did, cher." Remy called from the pool deck.

I looked over at him. "Remy, hey! We were just-"

"Just two old friends having fun, Cajun, no need to get jealous." Fang interrupted calmly. I hadn't noticed him shift back into a human. Realizing I was still on his back, I let go and began to swim towards the pool's edge, embarrassed.

"Ah was no such thing." Remy answered in an equally calm voice. "Ah know there's noth'n and will never be noth'n 'tween you and Leah."

I pushed myself out of the water and onto the deck. Remy took my hand to help me to my feet before wrapping me in my towel.

"It almost five petite," He said to me. "Ah showed up at yo' apartment fo' dinner, but Storm say you weren't dere yet. Ah figured Ah'd come get yah."

" Sorry to keep everyone waiting, I lost track of time." I apologized. "Just let me get dressed and I'll be right up."

"Yah could just come wear'n yo bath'n suit." Remy suggested, kissing the top of my head. "Yah look very good in it."

I snorted and elbowed him in the ribs gently. "I'd be dripping on the table."

Remy laughed and began to say something about his bike. I glanced over my shoulder to see Fang sitting on the edge of the pool. His rippled torso was bare and he morphed his lower half to the tail of a silver fish. He was a perfect image of a merman. He flashed me a wink and waved with his tail.

I turned away and paid attention to Remy's story.

He's psychotic Leah, remember that! I scolded myself. He's the very definition of a psychopath! He may be charming and fun at times, but it's just an act. You can't trust him and you can't allow yourself to like him because he's dangerous!

But it's still hard to think of the little boy I played with as a child as someone who would rip out a man's throat.

xXx

Remy and I walked down the hallway in silence. I tried to start conversations, but he only responded with nods and grunts.

"Hey," I turned him to look at me. "Are you mad at me?"

He let out a breath. "Ah don't know. Ah walk in on yah on some odther guy's back. Not jus' any'buddy either. De guy who ripped my face up!"

I kept my face calm as I said, "You don't trust me?"

"Ah don't trust him!" Remy responded furiously.

"But you also don't trust me. You think I'm fooling around with him."

Remy looked away. "Ah heard you two were-"

"Were what?" I said coldly.

Instead of answering, he asked. "Do you love him?"

I was taken back. "What?"

"Do you love him?" Remy asked again.

"No, of course I don't!" I gasped. When he didn't look convinced, I added, "We used to be friends, best friends, when we were kids. We hadn't seen each other in almost ten years when I came here. We were starting to get closer, but then he…said some stuff and I said some stuff, and then I thought he was dead and then he turned into a psyho. There's nothing between us, there will never be anything between us. And you should trust me."

Remy exhaled, "Cher, Ah just meant-"

"That you thought I would fool around with a terrorist." I supplied, beginning to walk again.

"Leah-"

"You should know how much you mean to me." I interrupted. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you don't have to worry."

"Ah just-"

I unlocked and opened the door to the apartment and went in, closing the door on Remy.

Mom looked over from the kitchen with shock, "Did you just shut the door on Remy?"

"Yes," I answered, coming into the kitchen and taking a seat. "And I hate men."

"Leah, I'm a men!" Benny said indignantly from the chair he was standing on to reach the counter so he could reach for a glass.

I smiled and came over to set the table. "Well, you don't have to worry Benny. Even if you're a 'men', I'll always love you."


	46. Chapter 46

I was stretched out on the couch reading alone. Mum and Benny had gone to bed half an hour before and Dad was still out with Cap. He should have been back at least an hour before, when their class ended, but I wasn't too worried. I'm sure they were just out fighting bad guys together or something.

I didn't look up as I felt my feet be lifted up and settled into his lap.

"Decided to stop being a poop face yet?" I asked, turning the page.

"Yah ever notice how yah get immature when you mad?" Remy commented.

I lowered my book and stuck out my tongue.

"Ah'm sorry petite." Remy sighed. "Ah just saw yah there with 'im and Ah got mad see'n you look'n so happy. And then Ah 'membered yo' history with 'im and Ah lost it."

"I told you, you don't have to worry. You can trust me." I said sincerely.

"Ah know, Ah know. Ah just ain't used ta trust'n people." Remy said. I saw a darkness fill his eyes and I wondered what it must have been like for him, growing up on the streets.

Not knowing what to say, I reached over and took his hand. Almost like an instinct, he brought it up to his lips and kissed my hand gently.

"Well, learn to trust me, okay?" I asked gently.

He looked over at me, his red eyes burning. Slowly with cat like grace, he shifted himself so that he was over me. He bent his head down and found my lips. With his lips firmly guiding mine, he lowered his body so that he lay on top of me. Absently, I allowed my book to fall to the ground, forgotten. The weight of his body on mine wasn't uncomfortable or suffocating, it was addicting. It wasn't until I felt the releasing pressure of my bra latch being undone that I came to my senses.

"Whoa!" I gasped, throwing Remy off of me. He fell to the floor with an indignant 'thunk' as I quickly latched up my bra.

My cheeks burned and my heart raced. I flipped over the side of the couch so that it stood as a barrier between us.

"What wrong, cher?" Remy asked.

"You, um, uh-" God my face was on fire.

Remy looked at me expectantly.

"I'm not ready for…that. Like, kissing and holding hands and whatever is fine, more than fine, I like those things a lot, not to say I don't like that other…thing, but I'm not ready. I know you're Mr. Sexpot, but I'm not and and-!" I babbled.

Remy, to my further embarrassment, started to laugh. Uncontrollably. He clutched his sides as he belted out his cheering laugh. He was rolling on the ground and tears were running down his face! Angrily, I grabbed a couch cushion and threw it at him.

"Petite, you one special girl, you know that?" Remy laughed.

"I'm going to bed." I rolled my eyes and started off down the hall.

xXx

"Do you think we're horrible people?" Kitty asked.

"Nah." Rogue answered.

"Really? Because we're hiding in the bushes and hitting people who pass by with paintballs." Kitty said.

"We're just keeping them on their toes." I supplied, lining up a shot on Kurt who was talking with Lana. "Constant vigilance!"

"I loved Harry Potter." Kitty sighed.

"Shh, shh! Someone's coming!" Rogue hissed. "Yah ready Benny?"

Benny, who we invited on our manhunt, nodded enthusiastically. He clutched Rogue's gloved hand and Kitty's bare one, while I used both my hands to aim my paintball gun. I put my finger to my lips, smiling, trying to get the other girls to quit giggling.

"One, two, three!" I whispered. Then I leapt out of the busses and began shooting my target with colourful paint. The fact that my victim was Hank made it even better.

My three minions jumped after me and yelled "Taste the rainbow!"

I grabbed a hold of Kitty's hand just as Benny teleported us away. We reappeared behind the stables, unable to control our laughter. Taren and Alex were hidden back around our ambush zone to film out victims' reactions so we could enjoy them later.

"We are such horrible people!" Kitty laughed.

"Yeah, but its good be'n bad sometimes." Rogue grinned wickedly.

"Yeah!" Benny agreed as he slipped his small arm around Kitty's waist. She looked down at him in surprise.

"Let's get Warren next!" Kitty exclaimed, gently removing Benny's arm.

"Oh, that would be so good!" Rogue agreed.

"Yeah, and then…uh oh." My enthusiasm was replaced by a sense of dread.

"What is it?" Kitty spun her head to look where I was and instantly pale.

She saw what I did. A stony faced looking Alex storming up to Stretch, Dave and Fang. Bobby and Peter followed him, looking equally mad. Without a word, we hurried over to stop what we knew would be a disaster.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here." Alex snarled.

Fang looked up, "Excuse me?"

"After what you did to my brother, you think it's okay to just come back?" Alex barked.

Dave and Stretch looked extremely uncomfortable, but Fang just laughed. He actually laughed! Was he completely insane? Alex grabbed Fang off the bench he sat on and tossed him to the ground.

"They don't know if Scott will ever talk again, and you think that's funny?" Alex roared, his face red.

"Mmm, a little." Fang admitted.

Hearing that, Alex began to kick Fang as hard as he could. Seeing their friend being attacked, Dave and Stretch jumped in, grabbing Alex. Bobby was soon in the tussle, but Peter stood back, looking torn.

"Hey, hey!" I yelled, as I sprinted to their sides. "That's enough!"

They ignored me, big surprise.

"Peter, hold Dave. Kitty, phase Fang. Rogue, can you zap Bobby?" I asked.

I'm bossy, but it gets the job done.

I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see Benny, "What about me Leah?"

"Look cute."

"Got it."

I grabbed Alex and pulled him away from Fang. "Alex, come on, this isn't going to help!"

"Let go Leah!" Alex snarled.

I gave him a shake, praying that he wouldn't blast me. "I know you're mad but this isn't going to solve anything!"

"Stop trying to protect your boyfriend and let me go!" Alex ripped out of my grasp.

I didn't try to hold on to him again, but I gave him my best Wolverine glare. He looked almost frightened for a moment (hey, I've been practicing Dad's glare since I was five and I've nailed it).

"I'm not protecting him, I'm protecting you. They might kick you off the team if they hear you've been attacking people." I explained in a calm but cool voice. "He's not my boyfriend, he's the one who tried to rip my boyfriend's face off. You think I want him here? I don't, but it's not my decision to make. It's the Professor's."

Alex glared at me, but I held his gaze evenly. He was the first one to look away. He mumbled something and stormed away. Seeing that the danger had passed, Peter let go of Dave and picked up an unconscious Bobby (Rogue zapped him a little too hard apparently). Kitty kissed Peter's cheek before he carried Bobby after Alex.

I knelt to examine Fang's black eye and cut eyebrow. "You should probably get that looked at."

"You worried about me princess?" Fang purred, wiping away some blood from his nose.

I began to walk away when I called out angrily, not looking at him. "Just some advice, don't egg on the guy who's brother you tried to kill."

"You know what we need? A girl's night." Kitty commented, linking her arm with mine. "We can watch some Gerard Butler movies, eat some junk food, possibly kick some ass in the Danger Room…"

"Sounds good." I agreed as Rogue nodded.

"Yup, sounds good." Benny agreed.

The three of us girls shared a look, then a mutual nod. We were going to have a girls' night with a little boy tagging along.

Stranger things have happened.

xXx


	47. Chapter 47

"Starships, were meant to fly-y-y, hands up and touch the sky-y-y!" We sang loudly, jumping around like a bunch of lunatics.

Benny was sitting in the corner, quietly munching on some dill chips as he watched us. "Girls are so weird."

Our girls night was going well. Kitty had brought her collection of chick flicks, Taren and Alex their vast beauty supplies and Rogue her music collection. Lana (she wasn't in our regular group, but we had invited her anyway because everyone liked her and I hadn't talked to her since Remy's attack) had gone out with me and Benny earlier to stack up on snacks, which were scattered across the room. We were currently dancing around the apartment and singing off key to whatever song turned up on Rogue's iPod.

"Hey, do you girls think this pink classes with my scales?" Lana asked. She was painting her long, sharp talons with Alex's hot pink nail polish.

"Nah, it looks hot!" Alex called back. She and Taren were a sight to watch. Though they shared a body, each girl had control over the arm on their respective side. This made for very odd dancing.

"Benny, toss me a gummy worm!" Kitty called. Obedient as ever, he threw her the wobbly candy and she caught it in her mouth, making us all cheer.

"What the hell is this?" A male voice broke through the room. We looked over to the doorway to see Dad, Cap, Beast, Tony Stark and Hawkeye (what was his real name again? Clint Barton maybe?) standing together looking at our party with horror.

"Um, girls' night?" Kitty supplied.

Clint frowned and leaned against the doorway. "Well that's just great. What about our poker night?"

"Oh sorry Dad, was that tonight? I asked Mom about this and she said it was fine." I apologised.

"Its fine darl'n, we'll find some where else." Dad said.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled, giving him a hug.

"This is our first night off in forever and we came out all this way. Now we have to find somewhere else because some minipop kids want to dance around in their pjs?" Clint complained as the rest of the men began to file out.

"Well, if you're that concerned about finding some where else to go, you can always stay hear with us." Alex purred, batting her eye lashes. "I'm sure we could find something to do."

Clint looked over at her in shock as Cap dragged him away. "Did that little two headed girl just hit on me?"

As the door closed behind them Alex made a sound like an angry cat, " 'Kay, why does everyone call us a two headed girl? We're obs two girls with one body, God!"

"They're just stupid 'Lex, forget about them." Kitty soothed. She sat Alex and Taren down on the floor by the couch so that she could sit down and begin to braid Alex's hair. Lana came over and began playing with Taren's hair.

"Like, I was just kidding when I was flirting with Mr. Arrow Up His Butt, but it would be nice if just once a guy didn't look completely disgusted when I turned my gorgeous face on him." Alex fumed.

"You are gorgeous," Lana agreed as she put Taren's hair in a French twist. "So is Taren."

"And any guy that can't see that is a moron." I added passionately.

"Well, the world is either full of gay guys or morons then." Alex sighed. "And unfortunately I think it's the later."

"We're just tired of being alone, you know?" Taren added quietly.

I sat down beside her and put my arm over her shoulder consolingly.

"You'd think guys would want two for the price of one, but I guess that's not how it works." Alex said sourly.

"If you girls could take away your mutations, would you?" Taren asked.

"No way." Kitty shook her head. Not a surprise.

"Me either." Lana said, making people give her a surprised look. "What? I like being a mutant! I might not look human, but I'm okay with it. I have cool powers and I got off the rez to come to this awesome place and meet all you people."

See? How could anyone not love her.

"Ah think Ah would. Ah mean, maybe not if Ah could control mah powers, but it sucks not touch'n people." Rogue said quietly.

"We'd give it up in a minute." Alex and Taren said in unison.

Benny got up from his seat and went over to hug the girls. "I don't care what other guys say, you two are awesome. I'd marry you guyes."

We all covered our smiles at the sweet gesture.

"Thanks Benny," Taren thanked, hugging the young boy to her tightly. Alex also hugged him back. I saw that the scene was bitter sweet though.

It wasn't the first time that I considered offering the girls my blood. I knew how much they wanted to be separated. But I couldn't risk it. My blood just takes away mutations, nothing else. If they were to take my blood, what would happen? Maybe they would both gain their own bodies and live happily ever after. But chances are one would have the body and the other girl would be bodiless and die.

Just a bad situation.

"Hey guys, don't let us bring the party down." Alex insisted. "We're going to be okay. We're probably going to marry some awesome millionaire model and get our own television show."

"So what's up with you and Bobby, Lana?" Kitty asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I don't know." Lana replied, stilling playing with Taren's hair. "I like him and I think he's sweet, but the physical stuff is just awful."

"What do yah mean? Is he bad?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure if this is an appropriate topic for all parties involved." I said in a light, singsong voice, gesturing at Benny with my chin.

"I'll give you the PG version, for Leah's sake." Lana said, winking at me. "You know how I'm cold blooded?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, its hard to get 'hot' when he's chilly and I get sleepy when the temp isn't right, if you know what I'm saying."

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah." Lana sighed. "Whenever we've tried, I'm practically hibernating before anything good happens. He has to set up heating lamps around me to walk up."

"Well, Peter and me are taking things slow. He's a real gentleman," Kitty said, then cast us a saucy look as she added. "Unfortunately."

"Leah," Benny tugged on my sleeve.

I bent down so he could whisper in my ear.

"Does that mean she wants me to be a bad boy? Will that make her like me?" He whispered hopefully.

I patted his head tiredly and ignored my sweet little brother.

"So what about you and Remy?" Kitty threw the question at me.

"Um, we're good." I answered.

"Just 'good'?" Kitty asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Um, very good?" I tried again.

"Come on Sapien! He's French! That naturally makes him good at romance!" Kitty was on me, her eyes wild. "Tell us your secrets!"

I laughed at her outrageousness, along with the other girls.

"Don't laugh! Isn't he all "I am so French and sexy, let me whisper sweet nothings to you as I nibble your ear."?" Kitty asked, faking a masculine French accent.

"Why would Remy bite Leah's ear? That's weird." Benny asked, confused.

We were all howling at this point.

"What about taking you out to ride horses bareback on the beach and then having to defend your honor as masked highwaymen try to steal your virtue? Has that happened?" Kitty asked, her eyes wide with glee.

"Sorry to ruin your fantasy of Remy and me, but no Kitty. Just no." I laughed.

"What dirty romance novels do yah have hidden under yo' bed Kitty? Cause that's the only place yah could have come up with this stuff." Rogue snorted.

The apartment phone rang. I motioned for the others to quiet down, barely controlling myself. Finally I was calm enough to answer, "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie, how's it going with your friends?" Mom asked from the phone.

"Oh its going really well, we're all having a blast." I replied. Everyone was looking at me curiously so I mouthed 'its my mom'. The room erupted in a collection of the girls yelling greetings at the phone to my Mom.

Mom laughed cheerfully on the other end. "Hello girls. Leah, I ordered you girls a couple pizzas since you missed dinner. The delivery guy should be here soon if you want to go meet him at the gates."

"Thanks Mom!"

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Logan!" Kitty thanked, taking the phone.

"You're the best!" Lana added.

Once we hung up, I volunteered to go get the pizza as the others put on the first movie of the night. Alex promised to hold down the fort and Benny promised to keep Kitty company (curling up beside her on the couch). My face was hurting from smiling so much.

I crossed the grounds to the entrance gate to meet the delivery guy. I only had to wait a few minutes before he showed up, which was lucky because it was chilly out. It felt lovely to carry the warm pizza boxes against me.

What wasn't lovely was the sounds I heard coming from the stables. There was such a commotion coming from inside that I was worried that one of the horses got out. I opened the wooden doors and peeked around, looking for the source of the noise.

I wish I didn't find it. Oh my goodness, I wish I didn't find it.

Two naked teens were in, um, a compromising position on the stacked straw bales. What I thought to be animal noises turn out to…be something else.

"Oh. My." I blurted out. I slapped my hand over my mouth. The guy looked over at me, but didn't stop what he was doing (he was pretty into it). And three guesses who the guy was. Fang. Of course.

"Um, excuse me. I didn't realize you were-sorry." As fast as I could, I bolted out the door.

My face on fire in the night air, I power walked away. I think I'll scratch out my own eyes, yeah that seems like a very very good idea-

A strong hand on my shoulder pulled me to a stop. Fang had caught up to me. With one hand he held onto me and with the other he held up his unbuttoned pants.

"Leah, wait!"

I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Leah, I'm sorry." Fang apologised.

"Um, it's all good. Years of therapy should get that picture out of my head." I replied, looking anywhere but him. "I shouldn't have barged in. How about next time you put a sock on the door and we'll call it even?"

"What?" Fang frowned. "No, Leah, I meant I'm sorry. That girl doesn't mean anything to me."

Now I had to look at him.

"She doesn't mean anything to me. Not like you do." He repeated, his eyes burning into mine.

"Does, does she know that?" I asked in a quivering voice.

His lack of a response was my answer. Hot anger rose in me and I shoved his solid chest.

"You evil son of a bitch! How could you do that to her?" I yelled.

"Leah, she's just a fill in. You know you're the one I love." He tried again, looking confused.

"I don't give a damn, you can't do that to people! That girl probably thinks you care about her! How do you think she's going to feel when she learns that you used her? Doesn't that make you feel even the slightest bit guilty?" I snarled.

"I-I have urges, it comes with my mutation." He said, regret in his voice.

I glared hard at him. "You disgust me."

Holding my pizzas, I sprinted back to the school. I had the feeling that the night wouldn't be as fun as it was before.


	48. Chapter 48

Fang stomped back to the stables, fuming. The girl (what was her name? It started with a D, that much he knew), perked up the moment she saw him enter. She was lazing on the straw bales with a horse's blanket wrapped around her. She smiled as he came closer, oblivious to his feelings.

"What was with that? I mean, who just walks in on people, you know?" She asked him in her slightly irritating voice.

"Hmmm." He replied, grabbing his shirt.

"So," The girl said in what she must have thought was a seductive voice and biting her lower lip. "Up for round two, tiger?"

"No." Fang answered dismissively as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Oh." The girl looked hurt. "Well, how about we sneak into the kitchen and get some coffee? I could really go for a cup right now."

"You go ahead." Fang replied as he began to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" The girl scurried after him, still just wearing the old blanket.

"To bed."

"But, we just…you know."

Fang turned around and looked at the girl. She was nowhere near as pretty as Leah. Leah was naturally beautiful and had this special quality about her. This girl was fake. She had bleached her hair blonde and wore a disgusting amount of mascara and eye liner. She had plucked her eyebrows to the point where they were almost invisible, shapeless lines. Her body was scrawny and tanned with chemicals that burned his sensitive nose. But she did have large breasts. He did like that about her.

"Listen, I know you might be embarrassed from that chick walking in on us." She drawled, pushing her chest against his and stroking his muscular arm. "But maybe I can help you get pumped up again."

Fang looked down at the girl, thinking. The animal in him really wanted to do it again. His blood was pumping hard in his veins. But mentally, the thought of being with this fake, chemically girl again made him queasy.

"Look, Donna." Fang began. From the shocked look on the girl's face, he had clearly called her the wrong name. "You seem like a great girl, but I'm not really looking for anything serious. We had some fun, right? Let's just leave it at that."

She looked at him with hurt eyes, but didn't say anything. Fang took her silence as a blessing and left her standing alone in the stables.

He got out into the night air and stretched. He took in the sounds and scents around him. He was still edgy. His animal side commanded him to find his mate. But he knew the only girl both he and his inner animal wanted was unavailable.

She had just walked in on him screwing another girl.

Fang rubbed his face in his hands. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He had almost begun to charm her back to him. She still had her doubts, but their time together in the pool had done a lot in his favour. She had even come to his rescue earlier from Summers' little brother. And now he was back to square one because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He glanced at his reflection in the window and snarled.

xXx

It was about three in the morning and our girls' night/ sleepover was still going strong. Mom had decided to stay over at Jean's apartment (Scott was in the MedBay and Alex was out with Bobby), and Dad was who knows where (he had sent a message to Mom that poker night had been called short because they had all went on some mission together). So we still had the apartment to ourselves! We were currently watching PS I Love you, because we are girls and therefore, we like that shit. Taren was getting very teary eyed over the movie and Rogue was cramming popcorn into her mouth. Ben was fast asleep with his head on Kitty's lap.

Lana, who was sitting beside me on the floor, stuck her tongue out and flicked it. Knowing this was her way of smelling, I looked over at her. Expecting her to saw something like 'omg, we're about to be attacked', it was a huge relief to see her smile back.

"There's a surprise waiting for you in your room." She said quietly.

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but didn't question her. The tongue knows. So I got up and went around the back of the couch to my room.

Remy's red eyes glowed in my moonlit room. I couldn't suppress a smile the moment I saw him standing there, holding out a rose to me.

"I should ream you out for sneaking into my room."

"Chere, Ah'm a theif. Sneaking into rooms is what I do." Remy purred.

"And have you stolen from me?" I asked quietly, staring up into his eyes.

"Only yo' heart." He answered in a deep, rumbling voice. "And yo' underwear."

I laughed and gave him a shove. "You better not have!"

He chuckled. "Ah have somethang to show yah cher."

Remy maneuvered me so that he was behind me. I made a sound of protest as he tied a piece of cloth over my eyes, but settled as he kissed my neck. Gently, he urged me forward, completely blind.

"This is kind of kinky Remy." I informed him.

"Yeah? And what's this?" He asked in an amused voice. Next there was a 'click' and a cold breeze swept over me.

"Remy, what are you-AHHH!" I screeched as I felt myself swing out the window. I got a hold of my self as I realized I wasn't falling to my death and there was a thick rope to hold onto. I guess he had slipped a safety harness on me. "You are an ass!"

"Really? Ah dink Ah'm pretty funny. Now trust meh," He said, still behind me, as he slowly began to scale the roof. I quickly fell into step with him.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time." I said sarcastically.

"Ain't de first time Ah heard dat." Remy said, earning him an elbow to the ribcage.

We got to the top (kind of a big deal, since I did it blindly) and Remy unhooked me. He walked me forward and undid my blindfold.

"If you're going to shove me off the roof or something, I'm going to be kind of ticked." I joked. The blindfold fell away. I didn't see anything (other than the dark grounds). Remy held up three small rocks in his hand and charged them with kinetic energy. He then tossed them off the roof. I watched as the glowing rocks fell all the way down to the ground. Once they hit the bottom, the ground sparked into the light. I don't know what flammable material he used to do it, but he used it to draw out a large Canadian flag. The glowing flag lit up the night.

"Remy!" I laughed, smiling. "I love it!"

Remy grinned, "Ah'm glad petite."

We watched as the flag burned low so that it was barely a glow. Remy began humming 'O Canada', making me laugh more.

After it was out, I began thinking.

"You don't have to do things like this you know." I said softly, keeping my eyes on the stars. "I really don't need these kinds of grand gestures."

"Ah like do'n special thangs fo' you."

"I like them too. I just mean, you don't have to try so hard. I just like being with you, even if we're just watching tv or riding our bikes." I explained. "This doesn't have to be complicated or dramatic to be special, you know? It's the little things."

"So does that mean Ah have ta return the diamond necklace Ah bought yah?" Remy asked, earning him a solid punch to the arm. He laughed, "Ah just jok'n. Ah stole it."

I punched him again, suppressing a smile.

"Ouch petite, Ah neva got so much abuse from a girl befo'." Remy complained rubbing his arm.

Rather than reply, I laid back on the roof. I moved closer to his long, lean body for heat as I watched the stars twinkle above us. A warm sensation spread through my whole body as he entwined his hand in mine.

Lazily, he tossed cards up into the air with his free hand, charging them with just enough kinetic energy to cause them to burst into tiny purple-red fireworks above us.

xXx

Logan and Hank had just gotten back from their mission and were drudging across the lawn. Both the men had powerful senses that came with their mutations, so it was around the same time that they noticed the colourful explosions occurring from the roof of the wing where the teacher's suites were located. They could also smell the manly scent of spices, leather and motor oil as well as the fresh aroma of apples and grass. Instantly they recognised the two young people stretched out on the black roof.

"What does he think he's doing, taking her up there? She could break her neck!" Logan growled. "And its three in the morning, for Christ's sake!"

"Little Leah's growing up Logan."

"Like Hell she is." Logan growled, staring up at the roof.

"What are you going to do, lock her in her bedroom with a bunch of dolls and put her hair in pigtails?" Hank asked, amused.

In the distance they could hear a girlish laugh.

"Thinking about it."

"She's a smart girl Logan." Hank reassured. "We both know what would happen to any guy that tried to go too far with Leah. It would end badly for him."

Logan had to admit that. Leah is one of the most sensible people he knew, teenager or adult. That didn't make it easier for him. He hated to think of the little girl who would once curl up in his lap and fall asleep there as they watched hockey together was almost an adult.

The hardest part of parenting wasn't the late nights with the baby, or keeping up with the hyper child. It was letting go of the teenager.

"I think me and the Cajun need to have a talk." Logan said finally.

Hank gave Logan a stern look over his glasses. "Just remember, if his corpse is found miles away in a car trunk, she'll never forgive you."

Logan gave his friend a feral grin. "Who says he'll be found?"

xXx

Logan and Hank weren't the only ones to witness Remy's and Leah's late night on the roof. Fang, perched in a high pine as an eagle, glared over at the happy couple. He wanted to snarl and bare his teeth, but he couldn't in his current form. He considered flying over and ripping off the rest of the Cajun's face with his deadly talons.

But instead, he flew off, down to his room. He changed back into human form and strode across his room, naked. He didn't share a room like most of the students. None of them wanted to be with an 'ex' brotherhood member. Dave and Stretch had offered him his old bed in their room, but he declined. As an alpha male, he desired having his own territory and hated having to share it.

He picked up his phone and dialed, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Its me…yeah, yeah, you can murder me later. Put Mystique on. Just shut up and put her on!" Fang snarled. He waited until he heard the phone change hands. "About your plan…I'm in."


	49. Chapter 49

I heard muffled giggling and the sounds of people scurrying around me. My eyes felt as though they had been glued together and my mind was foggy from fatigue. It wasn't until I heard a snort and a tickling sensation on my face that I forced my eyes open.

The girls (and Benny) were standing around the couch I was sleeping on, grinning evilly at me. A few had their phones and cameras out and pointed at me.

"What did you guys do?" I asked.

Collectively, they burst out laughing and scattered in different directions.

"Guys?" I asked. Instinctively, I felt my hair to make sure all of it was still there.

Ben crept forward timidly, holding a mirror. He was biting his lips to prevent himself from laughing. After handing me the mirror, he ran off. Taking a deep breath, I looked at myself. A black marker had been used to draw on sideburns, a unibrow and a thick, curly mustache.

"It's the first of November, Leah." Kitty said, hiding behead the kitchen island. "You know what that means-"

"Movember!" The others chimed in.

I say the guilty weapon on the floor and picked it up. I held it threateningly.

"You are all sooo dead." I said coolly, uncapping the marker.

xXx

Logan glanced over from the teachers' table as Leah and her friends entered the dining hall. He raised a quizzical eyebrow as he noticed his daughter had extra facial hair. She was desperately trying to cover her face and her friends were giggling at her discomfort.

"Looks like someone slept in this morning." Storm commented, taking a sip of coffee.

"First rule of sleepovers, never be the last one awake." Jean added with a bright smile.

"Teenagers are so weird." Logan shook his head.

"But lovable." Jean said, looking lovingly at Alex who was a few tables away with his friends. She then frowned as him and Bobby began to making rude sounds with their armpits. "Nope, you're right. They're just weird."

"How has Alex been dealing with Scott's attack?" Storm asked softly. Everyone knew Alex was more like a son to Jean and Scott than a brother. Their age difference and their absent parents forced them into a parental role for Alex. Not that they seemed to mind.

"He's been very supportive and helpful." Jean answered after some thought. "He's always doing chores around the apartment without having to be asked. And he seems to be trying to comfort me whenever I'm alone. But its been hard on him. He's a kid and he's trying to be an adult."

"He almost took a round out of the shapeshifter the other day." Logan said.

Both women spun their heads to stare at Logan with their mouths open.

"He what?" Jean practically screeched.

"Jean, the students." Storm said in a soft but warning voice.

"He started a fight with Fang. He got a few good punches in before Leah stepped in a broke them up. I saw from across the yard." Logan answered. "He doesn't want him around. Not that anyone does."

"He hurt Scott, badly." Jean said slowly. "But both the Professor and Scott said he could stay. They want to try to help the boy."

"Some people you just can't help, Red." Logan countered. "I know what its like to have an animal in your head."

"But you took control of it."

"Because I decided to. And I've had almost seventy years to learn how to control it." Logan said. His eyes grew dark. "And sometimes it can still take control."

Jean opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. She looked thoughtfully at Logan.

"You look older."

"Thanks Red." Logan said with a feral grin.

"You know what I mean. Seventy or more years and you look like you're in your late forties." Jean said, staring at Logan as though it was the first time she had seen him in years. "But I remember you looking more like thirty before-"

"Leah was born. Yup." Logan actually looked happy at the thought of growing old.

Storm took Logan's strong hand and smiled at him. "We think it has something to do with Leah's ability to take away mutant abilities. We've never been exposed to her blood, but we have lived with her for years. Her exposure has damped both our abilities slightly. Enough for Logan to start aging again."

"You don't seem upset by that Logan."

"Red, I've lived a long time. I love 'Ro and Leah and I want to spend a lifetime with them. I don't want my wife and daughter to grow older than me and die before I do." Logan kissed Storm's hand. "Though I am glad 'Ro's hair turned grey before mine."

Storm took her hand away and swatted Logan's shoulder, as Red laughed.

"What yah all laugh'n at?" Remy asked, setting his loaded tray beside Storm.

"My husband's cruelty."

"Ah," Remy nodded, taking a seat. He frowned. "Why does Leah have a mustache and sideburns?"

"She's made some new life choices." Logan said sarcastically.

Remy looked over at Logan, his face blank, then shrugged. "Ah well, Ah always loved a fille with facial hair." And he began eating.

Logan's faced clouded over.

xXx

"I can't believe you guys used permanent maker." I grumbled as I pushed my salad around my plate.

"How were we supposed to know it would be difficult to wash off?" Alex asked innocently, making the other giggle. I threw a crouton at her head.

"Oh look, there's Remy." Kitty said, throwing me an evil grin.

"Don't you dar-"

"HEY REMY, COME SIT WITH US!" Kitty shrieked across the room.

I covered most of my face and glanced over at him. I saw him grin and stand up.

"I will murder you all in your sleep." I hissed, my face beet red.

"Then we might as well enjoy our last day." Lana said sweetly as Remy approached.

"Yah, got somethang on yo' face chere." Remy commented as he took a seat beside me.

"Leah!" Alex whispered in a fake, urgent tone, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I think you forgot to shave this morning!"

"I actually hate you all." I announced.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Mom. "Leah, the Professor needs to see you."

I threw a death glare at my 'friends'. "Okay, I just have to try to wash my face. Again."

"It seemed urgent sweetie. He needs to see us now." Mom answered.

I heaved a great sigh and stood. This is what happens when you're the last one to wake up at a sleepover.

Mom handed me a wet wipe and I followed her out of the hall.


	50. Chapter 50

Remy snickered as Storm led Leah away. Had any other girl come into the dining hall with a permanent marker mustache and unibrow, he would have thought her weird, but on Leah, it was just cute a quirky. Just goes to show how much a guy's taste can change. He used to be drawn to one night stand kind of girls. Beautiful, shallow, and possibly a little crazy. Girls that would rather be dead than be seen with a fake mustache. But now when he looked at Leah, it was like there were no other filles on the planet.

She got yo' wrapped 'round her little finger, homme, a little voice that sounded like his adopted brother Henri, sounded in his mind.

He glanced over at her friends and smiled. He mentally chalked one up when he noticed that he made at least three of them blush and smile back. Despite his scarred face, he still had it.

"Cajun, training in the Danger Room. Now." Wolverine barked at him from across the hall.

Remy grimaced, but bit back a retort. He hated being told what to do, especially by Logan. But as a lower class member of the X-men, he had to train when he was told to by senior members. And it was just common sense not to poke the Wolverine when he was going to be locked in the Danger Room with him for God knows how long.

"Coming sweetheart!" Remy called cheerfully back to Logan, making the X-man growl and storm off and the girls at the table giggle.

Okay, so he couldn't resist pulling Wolverine's tail just a little.

"Ladies." Remy nodded, making them blush more, as he got up to return his tray.

Remy whistled cheerfully as he headed for the change room. He took his time changing out of his jeans and plain white t-shirt and into his training gear (which, he had to admit, made his ass look pretty fine even if he felt silly for wearing something so tight). After adjusting his boots, he punched in his code for the Danger Room, assuming that Logan and the other X-men would be inside already.

"Yoo-hoo, Wolvie?" Remy called, the lights to dim in the training area to see anyone else. "Yah start the party without me, homme?"

The lights suddenly brightened, forcing Remy to squint and shade his eyes. "What da hell?"

Before him stood Wolverine, Jean, Beast, Captain America and Spiderman. All were dressed in their uniforms, and had their arms crossed.

"Cajun, we need to talk." Wolverine growled in a low voice.

"Merde."

xXx

Mom and I entered the Professor's office.

I let out a sigh and dropped down onto his stylish, but very comfortable, leather sofa. "Professor, before you ask why I have a fake mustache, I should just let you know- oh, hello."

I shut up immediately as I noticed we weren't alone. Two men in crisp black suits stood in front of the Professor's desk and looked at me with stern faces. Mom kind of rolled her eyes and had her famous expression that I always read as 'why is this strange, awkward child my daughter?'. Only the Professor smiled and acted like nothing was wrong.

I quickly moved into a sitting position on the couch.

"Leah, this is agents Chenge and Lo." Professor Xavier introduced. "From S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Oh." I gave a little wave. "Sup?"

"This is Leah Logan?" Agent Lo said in a disbelieving and slightly disapproving voice. "This girl, right here?"

"Agent Lo, I can assure you that this is in fact Leah, and she is more than any of us could have hoped for." The Professor said in a slightly stern voice.

Agent Chenge rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What's going on?" I asked in my most mature voice (hey, screw them for judging me, I'm awesome!)

"Miss Logan, excuse my agents. They aren't as charming as some would like." A new voice said. A black guy in an eye patch and long, black leather coat strode across the room (I hadn't even heard the door open). He radiated badassness. He offered his hand to me. "Nick Furry, S.H.I.E.L.D."

So this was Nick Furry, superspy and director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I would feel more comfortable if we waited for Logan to come." Mom said in a cool voice.

"Logan complicates things. Always has. Don't worry Storm, we'll make this quick." Furry replied, equally calm. He then turned his attention back to me. "Leah, we know about your blood and its properties."

I forced myself not to say 'who doesn't now a days?'.

"Okay." I said.

"We would like to work with you on learning more about it. Our scientists are very eager to find out more. You're an anomaly, Leah." Furry said, crossing his arms.

I looked between Mom and the Professor. "No way."

Lo frowned at me.

"Miss Logan-"

"I mean it. I'm not going to let some lab coats go messing around with my blood. They don't want to turn me into some little science fair project, they want it to find a cure! Go ahead and tell me otherwise." I refused. "I'm not going to let my blood be turned into some sort of weapon."

"I'm going to give it to you straight. While it wouldn't be a weapon, we would be looking into using it to neutralize threats." Furry answered.

"You mean mutants." I supplied grimly.

"You're a smart girl Leah, so don't pretend that just because a person is a mutant it makes them an X-man." Furry said dryly. "Do you know how many reports we've had just over the last year involving rogue mutants?"

He had a point, as much as I hated to agree. There were mutants out there like the Brotherhood or crazy Tasha. It would be better for a lot of people if they weren't super powered.

"Once its out there, once they know how to take away mutations," I said slowly, "How am I supposed to know it won't be used to 'cure' all mutants?"

"You don't. But you can't say that there aren't a lot of mutants out there who rather be human." Furry said.

I looked over to the Professor and Mom for help.

"We can advise you if you wish Leah, but only you can make this decision." The Professor said gently.

A choice, resulting in the final peaceful coexistence of humans and mutants, or the destruction of the mutant race.

Eek.

"We'll let you consider it. Once you've reached a decision, you can use this number to reach me." Furry said, handing me a card. He then nodded to Mom and the Professor and left with his agents trailing behind him. I didn't choose chose

"So…" I said, looking at the card. "No pressure?"

xXx

I sat high on the roof with my legs curled up to my chest and my chin tucked under my knees. I was completely frozen.

"Yer gonna catch your death out here, darl'n." Dad commented good naturedly as he took a seat beside me. I was about to ask how he found me up here, but then I remembered. Animal like senses.

"What can I say? I'm a risk taker." I said, putting my nose on my legs to warm it. "You used to tell me I'd get hemorrhoids from sitting on cold things."

Dad let out a barking laugh. "I remember that. You believed me for the longest time, until your mom finally told you the truth."

"How could I not believe you? You're my dad." I said, casting him a quick smile. "It wasn't until I became a teenager that I learned you were full of it."

"Hey," Dad gave me a good natured shove.

"Did Mom tell you about Nick Fury coming to talk to me?"

"Yeah, she did."

I stayed quiet for a moment.

"Dad, what should I do? What's the right thing to do?" I asked in a small voice.

Dad sighed. "I wish I knew, darling. "

I looked at him with pleading eyes. "What would you do?"

Dad took his time before answering. "I don't like scientists and doctors. I don't want you to be somebody's science experiment."

I leaned on his muscled shoulder. "I'm not afraid Dad, at least not of the testing part."

"Well, I am." He admitted, looking out over the grounds. That shocked me and I looked at him searchingly. Dad wasn't afraid of anything. "I've been people's lab rat before, it how I got these."

He popped his claws out on one hand and stared at them. I looked at them as well. "I'm sorry you were hurt Dad."

"I don't want that to happen to you. You're my little girl." Dad said, kissing the top of my head.

"I think I can handle it. S.H.I.E.L.D are good guys right? So they probably wouldn't intentionally hurt me." I asked. "I know my blood can do good, like it did for Carissa. And it can stop bad people like Magneto. But I don't want it to be turned into a weapon. I don't want to be the cause of the extinction of mutants."

"Its your decision to make darling."

"Yeah, but knowing me it will be the wrong one." I sighed.

"You're being too hard on yourself. You're a smart girl who always has good intentions." Dad consoled.

"But what if I make the wrong choice?" My voice quivered.

"Than we'll deal with it then. All we'll all be with you, no matter what." Dad promised, giving me a reassuring squeeze with one arm.

We were silent for some time. Below I saw a man limping towards the garage. With a jolt, I realized it was Remy.

"Why is Remy limping?" I asked, glad to change the subject.

Dad coughed and looked away, embarrassed.

"Dad…"

"I and a few other concerned adults might have had a little talk with him today. During a training session." Dad admitted.

"You beat up my boyfriend?"

Dad moaned. "Please don't call him that."

"What do you want me to call him? My _lover_?" I asked, making him glare at me. I laughed.

"We just informed him that you have many powerful people that care about you, and they wouldn't be happy to hear if he made you unhappy." Dad said calmly. "And then we might have gone on to be a little rough with him while training."

"Dad!" I know I shouldn't have, but I laughed. I couldn't help it. When I sobered, I said "I know you're just looking out for me, but really, I can handle this kind of thing by myself. Besides, Remy has been really good to me."

Dad opened his mouth but I interjected. "And now you're about to say something about he being a slim ball and that I shouldn't trust him fully or something."

"Yes, and I was going to add that he's much too old for you." Dad said seriously.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you Dad. And don't worry, I'll be careful."


	51. Chapter 51

Logan crept into the kitchen, using the skills of stealth that he had developed over years of training. He moved silently across the tiled floor, holding his breath to prevent her from hearing even the faintest sound. She gave no indication of seeing or hearing him as he stood behind her. She was humming some love song from the eighties quietly as she peeled carrots for the salad she was preparing.

Just as he was about to shout and grab her from behind, scaring her witless, he saw the vegetable peeler under his nose.

"Don't even think about it." Storm warned her husband.

Logan exhaled, seeing that the gig was up. Instead he wrapped his arms around Ro's waist and buried his face in her soft, feminine neck.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Logan, I've been married to you for about twenty years and in that time, I've picked up a few things." Ororo answered simply, continuing to peel the vegetables.

"You know," Logan said deeply, pressing himself closer to Ororo. "Leah took Ben out for a walk in the woods. They probably won't be back for at least an hour."

"Oh?" Ororo replied absently.

Logan began to rub his wife's shoulders. "Yup. We have the apartment to ourselves. Just you and me here. Alone."

"Logan, I have to get dinner ready."

"Nah, we can just eat with the rest of the school in the dining hall later." Logan reasoned. He spun his 'Ro around playfully to face him. "Come on, live on the wild side."

Storm seemed to think for a moment then smiled. "You know, I think I will."

Logan beamed and moved to kiss her neck but was stopped as Storm pressed her peeler into his hand and draped her apron over his head. She laughed at the disgruntled, disappointed look on her husband's face.

"You finish diner, I think I'll take a nap." She said as she headed off to the bedroom alone.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind 'Ro." Logan said.

"I know."

"You're a cruel woman."

Storm turned to look at him from the bedroom and smiled. "I know."

xXx

I was on a date with Remy. We were in a fancy restaurant, surrounded by well dressed people. For some reason Remy was wearing a Mountie uniform. People were staring at his bright red jacket and stiff hat. And then he stood up and started singing a song I didn't recognize. And my parents were at the table next to us, having dinner with my grade six teacher.

Oh Lord this is a stupid dream, I thought absentmindedly. Why are my dreams so weird? Is everyone's dreams as strange as mine?

Deciding that this dream was too weird to continue, I tried to wake up. The only problem was, I didn't seem to be able to. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt as though they were sewn shut. I couldn't move either. I was pulled from my dumb dream, but I was still asleep. I was now just in a dark place. I was conscious, but unable to wake.

It was like one of those stories where a person is conscious during surgery but unable to do anything because they're drugged.

Oh, this is probably really bad.

Distantly, I felt a strange pressure in my arm. Even though it was dulled, I had been in the hospital enough to know the feeling of an IV. The only difference was, instead of the warm feeling which often came from having fluid put in, I felt cold. As if something was being taken out.

I felt a panic as I realized, someone is stealing my blood!

But what can I do? They must have drugged me with something to keep me under. And it's the middle of the night, no one is up. But I can't let them take my blood! It's too dangerous!

An idea came to me, and I desperately hoped it would work.

I lived in a place with one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. I had no idea if he'd be able to sense me in my dream, but I had to try.

_Professor, professor!_ I yelled from within my head. I continued to yell but there was no response.

I had never been this vulnerable before. I've always been able to fight, even when the odds were against me, at least I could fight. But there was nothing I could do but let this happen. The worst part was, I knew what my blood could do and in the wrong hands, even good, well meaning hands, it could cause trouble for others.

I felt something warm and wet slide down my cheeks and realized I was crying.

xXx

It was seven thirty AM when Logan rapt on Leah's door. It was time for her training session with Cap, who was waiting in the living room. Actually, she was half an hour late to her session. She was due to meet Cap down in the Danger Room at seven. When she hadn't shown up, Cap had come up to the apartment to see what was keeping her.

"Leah, it's time to get up. You're late and you're keeping Cap waiting." Logan called through the door, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't wake 'Ro or Ben who were still asleep. When he didn't hear her stir, he opened her door. "Alright sleeping beauty, up and at'em."

Still Leah didn't move. Logan frowned with concern. While Leah did like her sleep, she was very responsible about forcing herself to get up in the mornings to train. She was also a very light sleeper. His noise should have woken her.

"Leah?" Logan went over to her bed and shook her gently. Still, she didn't stir.

"Logan, is everything alright?" Captain America asked from the hall. He had come over to inspect what was keeping them, sensing correctly that something was wrong.

"I can't wake her up!" Logan exclaimed, panicked. As a man who was known to not let things faze him, this made the situation a whole lot more scary. He shook Leah more roughly. "Leah!"

"I'll call Hank and Storm." Cap hurried away.

"Come on darling, wake up!" Logan whispered, his eyes studying Leah's face. He checked her pulse and found it slightly higher than it should be when she was just lying in bed. He noticed something else. There was a small bruise with a red dot in the middle on the inside of her arm. There were also a few specks of blood on her white sheets by her arm.

Almost as though there had been a needle.

Logan swore loudly as Storm raced into the room.

"Logan, what is it? Why isn't she waking up?" Storm asked in a frightened voice as she knelt by Leah's bed and pushed her daughter's hair out of her face.

"We need the Professor."

xXx

Leah had been brought down to the MedBay immediately. She was being looked over by Hank, Jean, and the Professor. People close to Leah who had heard the news waited outside while she was examined. Cap choose to lean against the wall rather than take one of the available chairs. Logan held Storm close to him and whispered to her as she shook. Ben, who had heard the commotion despite the adults' best efforts, was curled into a tight ball in his chair. He was still wearing his pyjamas. The adults tried to convince him to stay in the apartment but he had insisted on coming down.

Hank came out of the room and all heads shot up to look at him.

"They gave her some sort of neurotoxin. We've run tests but we haven't deciphered yet what kind it is." Hank said gravely. "But we have deduced that she is in no immediate danger."

"No danger? Our daughter is in a comma!" Logan snarled. He didn't mean to snap like that at his friend, especially since he knew he was doing his best for Leah. But that's what animals do when they're scared.

Storm squeezed her husband's hand.

"What I meant to say is, her vitals are good and the toxin isn't damaging her organs. It's not poisoning." Hank tried again.

"It's not quite a comma either. Despite the fact that she seems to be asleep, there is a lot of brain activity." Jean said, crossing her arms and biting her lip (a habit she had when she faced a problem).

"Can you reach her?" Storm asked, her eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry. The drug is making it difficult to read her mind." Jean said regretfully. "The Professor is trying now, hopefully he'll find something."

Storm buried her face in Logan's shoulder.

"Why would someone wanna hurt Leah? She's nice." Benny asked. His eyes watered dangerously. "I know there are bad guys, but why Leah?"

Seeing that the boy was about to break down again, despite obviously trying to stay brave, Steve went to the boy's side.

"It's going to be alright son," Cap said, his face and voice completely honest. He put a comforting hand on the boy's small shoulder. "The doctors are going to look after Leah. And we're going to find out who did this to her."

Benny's lip quivered, but he held back his tears and nodded.

The Professor wheeled out of the room, looking tired.

"I've been able to break through to her. Its hazy because of the toxin, but I got through."

Logan and Storm stood as one. Storm quickly asked, "Is she okay?"

"She is frightened, but staying strong. She is not in any pain or too much distress." Professor Xavier answered. "But she is worried. She thinks someone stole her blood."

Logan shared a look with Storm. "There's a mark on her arm."

Hank nodded. "It looks consistent with a needle puncture."

Everyone in the room but Benny knew the horrors which could come from Leah's blood falling into the wrong hands.

"I'll wake the others and send out a team right away." Jean said, hurrying from the room. Cap followed her, having the same intentions. The sooner they found her blood, the safer they all would be.

"Does she know who did this?" Logan asked.

Professor Xavier shook his head gravely. "She has no idea. I'm sure you will want to go out with the team to look for whoever did this, but if you wish, you may go in and see her."

Logan, his arm around 'Ro's shoulders nodded and went into to the room where Leah was lying on a clean white bed, hooked up to monitors.

"She attempted to reach me. Last night while it was happening." Xavier said in a soft voice, his eyes on her parents. "She tried and tried to call me for help, but I didn't hear her. I could have helped her if only I had been listening."

Hank shook his head. "This isn't your fault Charles, you know that."

Xavier watched as Storm wiped away a tear, knowing that she tried to make sure no one saw. "Just regretting, old friend. Let's hope Captain America is right and we'll be able to find out who did this."

xXa


End file.
